Los Caballeros del Zodiaco
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: Hatsumi ha entrenado por seis años para ser una Amazona para proteger y luchar por Atena, vuelve a Japón para volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, compañeros de orfanato en la niñez (Solo a Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki los considera hermanos). Ella se unira a sus amigos para enfrentar las fuerzas del mal.
1. Informacion de Hatsumi

_Los Caballeros del Zod_ _i_ _aco_

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic. He estado pensando si subir o no una historia; pero me decidí que sí. Y se me ocurrió esto: ¿Qué pasaría si una amazona se uniera a sus aventuras?**

 **Así que: este es un Shun x Hatsumi (Mi Oc), para los que aman a Shun de Andrómeda. En mi opinión: Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki me agradan, pero Shun es mi favorito, por ser el más tranquilo de los caballeros (Se parece a mí). Lo siguiente es información de Hatsumi:**

Nombre: Hatsumi de Ninfa (Osa Mayor)

Afiliación: Amazona

Edad: 13 años

Apariencia: Es una chica de piel blanca cálida, cabello castaño claro dorado que le llega a media espalda, atado con un listón y trenzado de medias hasta puntas (como el estilo de Zelda del videojuego The Legend of Zelda), ojos color avellana. Cuando no tiene su armadura viste una blusa blanca de cuello cuadrado con mangas medio largas tipo poeta que le llegan a los codos, con una falda de mezclilla corta con unos leggins debajo de esta que le llegan hasta arriba de la rodilla y unos botines negros; una gargantilla con un dije en forma de corazón y una pulsera de cuero marrón.

Personalidad: Cuando era niña, era hostil y un poco rebelde, pero cortes al estar con el señor Kido y su nieta, pero era amable con los demás niños. Seis años después ella cambia: Con sus compañeros y hermanos (a Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki) es bondadosa, comprensiva, se preocupa por ellos al igual que con Saori; cuando se enfrenta a un enemigo u oponente, ella no pierde la calma, es inteligente, atenta a los motivos y movimientos del enemigo y si ella y sus compañeros son subestimados o provocados, empieza a colmar su paciencia y acaba con su oponente o intenta sacar información que necesitan saber.

Maestra: Arwen del Zorro

Lugar de Entrenamiento: Frontera del bosque de las Ninfas (a unos cuantos metros cerca de la Isla de Andrómeda)

Elementos: Tierra, Agua y Viento

Habilidades: Destello ventisca, Cadena de flores, Parálisis Natural, Escudo de corteza, Remolino explosivo, Lluvia mortífera, Huracán de la Hoja, Bendición de la Naturaleza, Aguja de la Ninfa: Contemplación Divina, Castigo Ambiental, Garra del Oso _,_ Canción Mágica, Burbuja Purificadora, Flecha Fatal, Danza de la Gracia, Ilusión sombría.


	2. Las Leyendas De Una Nueva Era

_Capitulo 1_

 _Las Leyendas De Una Nueva Era_

\- Hoy es un día especial, dos Amazonas de las diez que compitieron harán la Prueba de la Naturaleza para probar su habilidad y determinar quién es digna de portar con orgullo, justicia y honor la Armadura de la Ninfa; de ese modo será reconocida como Caballero Femenino de Atena.

Dijo el caballero plateado de Lira, su nombre era Orfeo.

El lugar donde se estaba organizando la prueba final era en la Frontera del Bosque de las Ninfas, que estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de la Isla de Andrómeda, ubicados en el Océano Indico; lo que dividía a estas islas es que había un puente que después de cruzarlo al caminar por 10 minutos se encuentra la frontera con una vegetación verde: arboles con flores que estaban a punto de dar fruto, una pequeña playa que se encontraba a un costado del bosque: con palmeras y un mar cristalino con aguas color turquesa.

En una parte de aquel lugar, estaba un campo donde entrenaban las aprendices de Amazonas y estaban todas reunidas, unos cuantos animales estaban paseando por el lugar.

\- Hatsumi y Sheera, den un paso adelante por favor- les ordeno el Caballero.

La primera en dar un paso fue Sheera: una chica de piel morena oliva, de cabello corto pelirrojo oscuro, con su atuendo de aprendiz y la máscara cubriendo su rostro ( **tallada en la máscara una viuda negra en la frente** ); al lado de la pelirroja estaba su contrincante, Hatsumi: su máscara tenía tallado una pequeña gema que estaba en la frente ( **su flequillo le cubre la gema** ).

\- "La armadura de la Ninfa, he entrenado duro para obtenerla, no me iré sin ella, la ganare justamente"

Pensó la peli castaña claro con admiración y determinación debajo de la máscara.

\- "¿Competir con ella? ¡Ha! Yo la merezco más que Hatsumi, porque soy mejor, tengo que conseguirla no importa lo que tenga que hacer y tenerla solo para mí"

Pensó egoístamente Sheera.

\- La prueba consiste: una parte de la isla esta dañada: sus pastos secos y marchitos, palmeras que no tienen alguna hoja y fruto, con su energía hagan que vuelva a ser fértil y hermoso a como era antes. Sheera, eres la primera en hacerlo.

Les dijo el Caballero de Plata.

La chica pelirroja se dirigió hacia la zona, camino hasta alejarse un poco de los presentes, se detuvo y comenzó a emitirla. Se enfocó en que soltara toda su energía, que su alrededor fuera bello y verde, lo estaba logrando o eso creyó.

\- ¡Sheera esta haciéndolo bien!

Exclamó sorpresivamente una amazona y eso desconcentro a la pelirroja, abrió sus ojos y se fue su espíritu, haciendo que todo se marchitara como era antes

\- Sheera, lo hiciste bien al principio, pero me temo que tus pensamientos te delataron y te desconcentraron. Hatsumi, es tu turno.

Replicó el maestro.

\- Si, Maestro Orfeo.

Dijo la peli castaña.

\- "Debo de tener precaución con lo que pienso; primero debo eliminar toda negatividad que me hagan perder la concentración y disminuir"

Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el área y se hincó cerca de ahí, respiro profundamente y su energía era media y todos los presentes estaban asombrados por ver como el paisaje se volvía verde como el resto del lugar, pero de pronto al terminar sintió que alguien le jalaba de los cabellos.

\- Renuncia a ganar la armadura, Hatsumi, tú no la mereces porque no tienes lo que se necesita para ser una mujer caballero; en vez de curar, hare marchitar tu vida.

Dijo arrogantemente Sheera y apretó fuertemente su puño donde estaba agarrando los cabellos.

Las demás se quedaron impactadas por lo que la caballero femenino pelirroja estaba haciendo, algunas reían discretamente al disfrutar la escena.

De pronto la agresora sintió un codazo en su estómago, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y soltara el pelo de Hatsumi.

\- No me gusta ser provocada, mucho menos por alguien que quiere usar la armadura para otros propósitos y le diga a las demás que son débiles.

Replicó la muchacha, después de darle el golpe.

El Caballero de Lira miro a la chica morena con un gesto de desaprobación y muy serio –No me gusta lo que tienes en mente, si no sigues con las reglas de la prueba serás exiliada.-le dijo

\- Espere maestro, si ella quiere pelear, yo le daré su merecido, por favor ¿me lo puede permitir?

Le suplico la joven al maestro.

Orfeo suspiro y dijo:

\- De acuerdo

\- Confía en ti misma, Hatsumi. Demuestra lo que has aprendido estos seis años o todo habrá sido en vano.

Balbuceó en voz baja Arwen, la maestra de la chica de pelo castaño claro, mujer caballero del Zorro: era una mujer alta de piel morena clara, cuerpo poco atlético y esbelto, cabello anaranjado rubio que le llegaba hasta los omoplatos y con su armadura puesta al igual que su máscara.

Sheera fue la primera en atacar: corrió hacia su rival para golpearla, pero Hatsumi la esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara; Sheera le quiso atacar por detrás como hace unos momentos, por suerte Hatsumi le hizo una llave: le agarro la mano, se agacha por debajo del brazo y lo empuja hacia su espalda.

La empuja y retrocede unos cuantos pasos, se queda quieta para concentrarse en su oponente: cerró sus ojos.

Sheera se recuperó y dice:

\- Te matare, te arrepentirás de haberme provocado y por no dejarme la armadura; acabare con tu-

Pero se detiene al ver a la chica de pelo castaño que no se movía, volvió en si y de nuevo le iba a atacar.

\- "¡Hatsumi, cuidado!"

Grito en mente Arwen a su estudiante.

Hatsumi abrió los ojos y volvió a evitar el golpe dando un salto, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que ella comenzó a flotar, después vieron que una corriente de aire la estaba rodeando.

\- "Siento como un poder la está envolviendo y el cosmo comienza a nacer sobre ella, creo que Hatsumi es indicada para portar la Armadura de la Ninfa."

Pensó Orfeo con un gesto de admiración y aprobación.

\- No caeré en tu truco más de una vez, Sheera, ahora es mi turno de atacar así que ¡Prepárate para recibirlo!

Exclamó Hatsumi mientras se preparaba su técnica al seguir levitando en el aire, ella empieza a girar en un tornado, recolectando energía eólica y dirige su ataque hacia su agresora( **es como el ataque de Cure March del anime Smile Pretty Cure: March Shoot Impact** , **solo que da una patada directa al enemigo** **y es rápido que los ojos ordinarios no lo pueden ver** ).

\- ¡Destello Ventisca!

Grito Hatsumi al darle la fatal patada a su oponente y Sheera es impactada contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente al instante. Arwen quedo sorprendida al ver a su alumna vencer a Sheera en un solo golpe y se sintió orgullosa de ella. Entonces Orfeo dijo:

\- Hatsumi gana la Armadura de la Ninfa y se convierte en un Caballero Femenino de Atena.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Orfeo estaba teniendo una plática con Hatsumi antes de que ella partiera del bosque

\- Escúchame Hatsumi, en la Mitología Griega se dice que las Ninfas tenían la apariencia de mujeres jóvenes muy bellas, ellas curaban a los animales, a los hijos de los dioses y al hombre, eran bondadosas, inteligentes, irradiaban amor y alegría; odiaban los actos infames y crueles, procuraban el bien y el orden, luego podrían llegar a ser temidas

Le explico el caballero de Lira.

\- Nunca olvides las enseñanzas que Arwen y yo te hemos enseñado durante estos seis años, procura luchar por lo que es correcto y enfrentar a tus oponentes con determinación, valor y nunca te rindas ante ellos

Concluyó Orfeo

Ella asintió e hizo una reverencia

\- Luchare por la justicia y por Atena, le agradezco lo que me ha enseñado y tiene mis más sincero respeto.

Le contesto mientras se ponía la caja donde se encontraba su armadura y se alejaba para encaminarse a un barco que la llevaría a Japón, su lugar de origen.

* * *

En la Mansión Kido

Una joven de cabello morado estaba observando las estrellas y vio que la constelación de la Osa Mayor estaba brillando. "Parece que pronto llegara un Caballero Femenino. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto ella" pensó la chica mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este Primer Capítulo, en el segundo capítulo Hatsumi regresara a Japón y será lo del Torneo Galáctico; no olviden dar un review y díganme si quieren que ella participe en el Torneo; también mándenme un PM y me den más ideas para esta historia.**


	3. Cuando Seiya viste la armadura de Pegaso

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia: Hatsumi regresa a Japón. Además, voy a agregar un pequeño momento entre ella y… ya verán con quien mientras lean este capítulo. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

Cuando Seiya viste la armadura de Pegaso

El barco llego al puerto, el capitán le dice a su pasajera que han llegado, Hatsumi se levantó para recoger su armadura y se bajó del transporte, con ropa diferente a la que horas después de salir de la Frontera del Bosque de las Ninfas se cambió de su atuendo de Amazona ( **la descripción de su vestimenta está en la introducción** ). Después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Mansión Kido, pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar.

Llego sin ningún problema, cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho una discusión entre dos chicos:

\- Te prohíbo que tengas ese comportamiento con una persona de la categoría de la señorita Saori; así que ponte de rodillas y pídele perdón y en cuanto a la armadura, entrégasela.

Después la chica escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor involucrándose en la discusión

\- Jabu tiene razón, tienes que hacer lo que te dicen.

Concuerda el mayordomo.

\- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? No voy a entregar la armadura hasta que la promesa se haya cumplido.

Dijo el muchacho peli-castaño.

Jabu, el que le "pidió" al otro chico de entregarle la armadura, al ver que no quería obedecer.

\- ¡Ha! Así que, ¿no quieres hacerme caso, eh Seiya? No me digas te lo advertí, veo que aun sigues teniendo ese tono tan familiar y te dije que no lo usaras.

Dijo Jabu al trata de golpearle al peli-castaño, pero Seiya bloqueo su ataque con la pierna y él le dice de manera burlona al chico "subordinado".

\- Jabu te comportas como un perrito faldero que agita la cola ante su dueña.

El chico peli castaño sonrió al recordar.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Exclamó Jabu con gesto de enojo.

\- Si no mal lo recuerdo, tú ya tenías ese comportamiento desde niños. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste inspirarte en el unicornio, te hubiera quedado bien una rata

Le dijo Seiya.

Jabu al sentirse ofendido, le iba a dar una lección de reírse de él, pero Saori los interrumpió:

\- ¡Basta ya, ustedes dos!

\- Pero es por usted, señorita.

Protesto el chico, pero Saori:

\- Acaso pretendes a desobedecerme, ¿Jabu?

Al decir esas palabras, el joven solo le contesto que no. Seiya harto de que le dijeran que participe en el torneo, le exigió a Kido que lo llevaran con su hermana, sin embargo, la peli morado le dijo seria:

\- Créeme Seiya, me temo que no sé dónde está tu hermana, al poco tiempo de que te fuiste a Grecia, desapareció sin dejar un rastro y nadie ha vuelto a saber sobre ella.

El caballero de Pegaso sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir a buscar información de Seika.

\- Espera Seiya, primero debes de tranquilizarte. Es peligroso que vayas a buscarla; el mundo es muy grande y aunque trates de buscarla, no podrías encontrarla en alguna parte

Entonces le dijo esto:

\- Te propongo un pacto: Si ganas el Torneo Galáctico, la Fundación se encargará de buscarla; tenemos todos los medios necesarios para ellos, ¿qué dices? Es una propuesta generosa, encontrar a alguien es como un juego de niños.

Seiya se encamino a la puerta, pero Jabu lo quiso detener diciendo –Seiya, comprendo que quieres buscar a tu hermana en vez de pelear, pero aun así debes de entregar la armadura- al ver que abrió la puerta y no hacerle caso, rompe los tirantes de la caja de la armadura de Pegaso, provocando que Seiya responde la acción haciendo uso de una velocidad lo cual deja a Jabu anonadado; Hatsumi apenas podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. - "Nunca pensé que tuviera esa velocidad, es increíble"- pensó el caballero del unicornio. Seiya sale de la mansión y de la esquina de su ojo, vio a Hatsumi, con la máscara de Amazona tapando su rostro y con una caja de armadura en la espalda, pero siguió su camino no dándole importancia. En el intento fallido de detenerlo, Tatsumi noto la presencia de la invitada y le dice a su ama: -Señorita Saori, hay una chica parada en la entrada y parece que es una Amazona-.

\- ¿Una Amazona?

La muchacha dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

\- Ah, claro. Ya la estaba esperando, por favor pasa-

Hatsumi obedeció y Saori puso una cara de sorpresa y alegría.

\- ¡Hatsumi!, es increíble que hayas vuelto; veo que tienes la máscara puesta, necesitas descansar, así que por favor baja la armadura. Escucha hay algo que necesitas saber…

La chica peli castaña bajo la armadura y miro de arriba abajo a Kido.

\- "No sé si decir que Saori haya cambiado después de seis años"-

Entonces le dijo antes de que hablara la muchacha de pelo morado:

\- Saori, quiero pedirte un favor.

\- Es por lo del Torneo Galáctico ¿no?

Le contesto Saori.

Hatsumi bajo un poco la cabeza, respiro hondo y alzo la cabeza, pidiéndole

\- Quiero que me permitas que participe en el Desafío Galáctico.

Al pronunciar ese favor, Saori le dijo tranquilamente:

\- No te preocupes por eso, tu ya eres una participante.

Hatsumi asintió al escuchar a la chica Kido.

Sin embargo, Jabu se rio, diciéndole:

\- ¿En verdad crees que podrás vencer a los otros caballeros? No durarías ni un minuto de pie, además, esto es solo es para hombres; las mujeres no están permitidas, solo observaras.

Pero Saori le volvió a llamar la atención a Jabu.

\- Ya tomé la decisión, Jabu, Hatsumi participara en el Desafío Galáctico y si estas en contra de esto, dímelo ahora.

El muchacho quería abrir la boca para protestar, en vez de eso agacho su cabeza, sin mirar a la chica y contestándole a voz baja:

\- No… Claro que no, Señorita.

Hubo un poco de tensión en el ambiente, hasta que Saori le dijo a la joven Amazona:

\- En fin, Tatsumi te llevara a tu habitación, Hatsumi, descansa; mañana peleara Seiya contra el Caballero del Oso.

\- Sí, lo entiendo; descansa, Saori.

Dijo la muchacha peli-castaña y siguió al mayordomo, pasando a Jabu de lado, pero le dijo:

\- Ah y Jabu… olvidaste que yo también fui recogida del orfanato junto con ustedes y no me subestimes solo porque soy una mujer, porque te puedo dar una lección que nunca vas a olvidar o acaso ¿tienes miedo de que te derrote una mujer? No creas que las mujeres somos inferiores y aún no has visto nada.

Al concluir sus palabras, continuo su camino para alcanzar al mayordomo.

 **En la madrugada**

Hatsumi dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que algo en su mente le dijo que despertara y abrió sus ojos; se levantó de su cama, dirigió una de sus manos a la máscara que estaba en el tocador de a lado, se la puso y abrió un cajón para sacar una lira, que fue un regalo de sus maestros: Orfeo y Arwen. Miro el instrumento que tenía en su mano mientras recodaba ese momento en el que se lo regalaron.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- Hatsumi, tenemos un regalo para ti.

Le dijo el Caballero músico al dirigirle la mirada a la Amazona del Zorro, lo que ella asiente, se acerca a su alumna y le muestra un instrumento de cuerda; Hatsumi exclamo:

\- Es… ¡Una Lira! y está hecha de madera, pero ¿Cómo la consiguieron?

\- Fue un regalo de un hombre que me cuido antes de convertirme en Amazona y ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria; si me sentía sola y triste, la tocaba. Pero hoy en día, no he tenido tiempo de relajarme y tocar una canción con ella. Así que ahora es tuya, el decorado fue idea de Orfeo para que se viera más bonito.

Le explico Arwen.

\- Se los agradezco mucho, nunca olvidare lo que han hecho por mí. Conservare la Lira como un tesoro - dijo la chica peli castaña con un tono alegre y con respeto.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

La chica se encamino al balcón, se acomodó en la barandilla de esta, puso una de sus manos en el instrumento para que no se le cayera y con los dedos de la otra mano comenzó a tocar las cuerdas una melodía que recordaba escuchar cuando era niña ( **Nota: A mí me encanta la de Romeo y Julieta, la toque con flauta y me pareció una idea que Hatsumi la tocara en la Lira** ).

Mientras que, en una habitación, dormía profundamente un joven de pelo verde hasta que escucho el sonido de un instrumento de cuerda siendo tocado por alguien, haciendo que él despertara.

\- "Que hermosa canción, pero ¿Quién estará tocándola?"

Preguntó en mente Shun, el Caballero de Andrómeda al quitar el sueño de sus ojos. Salió de su habitación, guiándose con el sonido. Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía, se sorprendió al ver a Hatsumi: su cabello suelto, con la máscara de Amazona cubriendo su rostro y con una lira en sus manos; el viento comenzó a soplar gentilmente. El joven no pudo apartar su mirada de la muchacha:

\- "¿Esa es Hatsumi? Es increíble que ella está tocando una maravillosa melodía; me hace sentir tranquilo al escucharla"

Pensó el joven mientras cerraba los ojos al disfrutar la presentación.

Hatsumi al terminar la canción; cuando iba a retirarse a dormir, escucho una voz que casi la espanta:

\- Tocas muy hermoso con la lira, Hatsumi.

Volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz y en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron: El Caballero de Andrómeda sintió que se sonrojaba al tener la mirada de aquella chica que no había visto en seis años.

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó la peli castaña y él le contesto:

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Shun, el Caballero de Andrómeda.

Al decir esas palabras, la muchacha se quedó pensativa al recordar al niño de cabello verde, lo miro de pies a cabeza, dijo sorprendida y con un tono alegre:

\- ¿Shun? No puedo creerlo, sobreviviste a la Isla de Andrómeda; nunca imagine que lo lograrías, pero lo lograste. ¡Felicidades, Caballero!

El chico se sonrojo un poco, pero no le dio importancia y en su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Tú tocas muy hermoso con la lira, Hatsumi.

El sonrojar de la muchacha se volvió rojo por debajo de la máscara y ella inmediatamente se compuso para responderle sin que él se diera cuenta:

\- Ah… G-gracias. Bueno tengo que volver a la cama, pronto llegara la mañana y más tarde será la batalla del Caballero de Pegaso contra el del Oso. Te veré después, Shun

Y con eso, Hatsumi regreso rápidamente adentro y metiéndose en la cama de un salto sin olvidarse en quitar la máscara, dejando al muchacho un poco confuso por la actitud de ella; Hatsumi miro hacia arriba por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos para conciliar el sueño, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y recordando el cumplido que le hizo el Caballero de Andrómeda.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El techo del coliseo empezaba a cerrarse porque el combate iba a comenzar, escuchándose la emoción del público.

 **-** Damas y caballeros, el combate dará inicio; no se arrepentirán de haber esperado. El combate entre Seiya, el Caballero de Pegaso contra Geki, el Caballero del Oso está a punto de comenzar. Antes debemos recordarles el reglamento de las eliminatorias: No habrá empates. Cuando uno de los combatientes está en el suelo y no puede levantarse antes de que el contador electrónico llegue a 10, entonces será proclamado derrotado; les advertimos que todos los golpes están permitidos y que todos los caballeros están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas. El que sea el vencedor del Torneo, se le entregara la Armadura de Oro. El tablero indicara los que son los vencedores del combate

Explicó el anunciante.

Entro Seiya al lugar, con su armadura puesta, listo para su primer combate.

\- "Seika, hare todo lo posible para ganar este desafío"

Dijo en mente el chico para su hermana, en donde quiera que se encontrara.

En el área del combate ya estaba presente su oponente: un hombre de estatura más alta que Seiya, ojos azules, cabello morado oscuro, piel morena y con su armadura lista:

\- ¡Ha! Que tonto es el que será mi primer oponente. No tengo otra alternativa, ya me las arreglare para ganar.

Dijo Geki de manera confiada al tratar de tocar al caballero de Pegaso, pero al hacerlo sintió una energía en su mano que lo dejo sin habla y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

\- Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a tocarme el hombro, no sería agradable porque mi energía cósmica está a punto de estallar.

Le advirtió Seiya.

\- ¿Energía cósmica? Haha. Me gustaría saber qué es eso de la energía cósmica –

Volvió a burlarse Geki.

\- Ya fue suficiente charla, acabare contigo de una vez. Tengo prisa.

Dijo Seiya

Mientras que fuera del área, los demás caballeros observaban, incluyendo a Hatsumi con la armadura puesta, su máscara de Amazona y su cabello peinado como siempre ( **Vean la información de Hatsumi en la Introducción, si son nuevos en leer la historia.** **La armadura de la Ninfa es como el de Yuna de Águila versión 4, solo que es muy diferente: No tiene alas; la protección de la cabeza es de color blanco con un adorno de perla color azul que sobresalta en medio de la frente de Hatsumi aun con el flequillo, con unas piezas en forma de hojas en los costados de la cabeza como si fueran alas** **, pero en forma de mariposa,** **le cubre la parte dorsal del cráneo; el resto de la armadura es de un diseño sencillo: una falda metálica que le llega a medio muslo de color verde pasto y rosa siendo enlazada con una perla azul claro. No tiene prendas de tela; la coraza es de color blanco, le cubre el pecho, el dorso y el abdomen. Las perneras son color verde pasto con bordes azul claro, los tacones verde pasto sin alaron. Las hombreras son de forma circular** **color amarillo** **sin las otras hombreras que son como alas. En los brazos la protección es integral que va desde los brazos, antebrazos y manos, de forma simple y plana, en están tallados pétalos de flores siendo llevados por el aire con perlas de tamaño del codo. No soy muy buena en describirlo, pero luego me inspiro en lo que me viene a la cabeza, traten de imaginar la armadura como esta en esta descripción por favor. Comprendan mi situación** ); ella al ver a los dos caballeros en el ring:

\- "Creo que esta pelea será interesante, veamos si Seiya es capaz de hacer ese ataque como cuando demostró su velocidad con Jabu"

Pensó interesada.

 **En el orfanato**

Una chica de pelo azul oscuro cerraba sus ojos con sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando mientras que los niños observaban con entusiasmo por la televisión el comienzo del combate.

\- "Seiya, estoy contigo"

Pensó Miho.

Al comenzar, Seiya fue el primero en atacar dando una patada puntapié a Geki en la cara, derribándolo al instante.

\- El marcador indica que la potencia fue de mil trescientos setenta y cinco kilovatios, lo suficiente para derrotar a una persona normal.

Dijo el anunciante mientras que el Caballero del Oso empezaba a levantarse y riéndose de la potencia que recibió de la patada.

\- Yo esperaba que fuera más potente, parece que no valió la pena de entrenar a Grecia: La cuna de las artes del combate.

Al burlarse de nuevo, Geki fue el siguiente en atacarlo, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo con la potencia de mil cuatrocientos tres para derribarlo, pero el Caballero de Pegaso no fue derribado.

\- Es una pena que seas tan atlético como liberar ese poder con tan solo mil cuatrocientos tres kilovatios.

Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa confiada, pero Geki comenzó a sonreír

\- Acabare contigo de una vez.

Replicó el Oso, haciendo que Pegaso se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara confundido de lo que su oponente dijo que al instante Geki le puso las manos en el cuello de Seiya, asfixiándolo y levantándolo al mismo tiempo.

\- Con la fuerza que tienen mis brazos, tengo asegurada la victoria y cuando agarro a alguien, le es imposible liberarse.

Le explicó el hombre de gran altura.

En el tablero marcaba mil ochocientos setenta y ocho de la presión que ejercían en los brazos de Geki al tener a Seiya asfixiándolo. Geki lo conto al pobre muchacho que a donde lo enviaron a entrenar, estrangulo a decenas de osos que no eran comparados con Seiya, mientras que en tablero marcaba mil novecientos de la presión que Pegaso sentía en su cuello por aquellas grandes manos y trato de luchar para liberarse del agarre, pero el hombre alto le dijo que no importa lo que haga, le será imposible desarrollar la mitad de su fuerza y que se rindiera. Seiya con la consciencia que le quedaba pensaba en Seika, antes de desvanecerse.

Mientras que Miho al ver en la situación que se encontraba su amigo por la televisión, se preocupó un poco y uno de los niños le pedía que no se rindiera.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Seiya estaba en una lección que Marín, su maestra, le estaba dando cuando él era niño. Lo llamaba varias veces y el niño despertó, disculpándose con la muchacha por quedarse dormido.

\- Escucha con atención: Si tú oponente te toma la delantera, tienes que atacarle en su punto débil; si da patadas, golpéale las piernas; si te ataca con la cabeza, golpéale la mitad de la frente; si utiliza los puños con destreza, rómpeselos. ¿Entendiste?

Le pregunto a su alumno al voltearle a ver si estaba atento a la explicación, vio que se volvió a dormir y lo llamaba de nuevo para que despertara.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Seiya recordó las palabras que le dijo Geki sobre sus brazos y Marín sobre atacar en el punto débil de su adversario, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas; con la fuerza que le quedaba puso sus manos en los brazos del Oso.

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Qué no es suficiente? Reconozco que tienes valor, muchacho, pero ya me estoy cansando. Estos brazos son el símbolo de mi fuerza, son los que me convirtieron en Caballero y será inútil que los rompas con tus débiles manos. Ha llegado tu final.

Le dijo Geki al ver la acción del joven que tenía agarrado, apretando más sus manos en el cuello de Seiya.

\- La presión ha llegado a tres mil, su cuello está a punto de romperse.

Dijo el anunciante al ver el número que marcaba el tablero.

El caballero del Oso siguió asfixiándolo y Seiya trataba con todas sus fuerzas romper los brazos del Oso, mientras que Saori observaba el combate. Seiya quedo inconsciente por la presión en su cuello, Geki sonrió satisfecho. El público quedo en silencio y algunos comentaban al ver que Seiya ya no se movía y aun con las manos sobre los brazos del contrincante.

Pero de pronto Geki vio que la protección de sus brazos se rompía por la fuerza de las manos de su rival, dejándolo impactado.

\- Aunque parezca imposible, Seiya reacciona-

Exclamó el hombre anunciante. Pegaso siguió rompiendo la protección de los brazos. Los demás Caballeros miraban la batalla con una cara de seriedad, Hatsumi quedando impresionada por la fuerza que Seiya ejercía de sus propias manos.

Seiya apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza, que dejo los brazos de Geki paralizados, apartándolos de su cuello; al tenerlos lejos, le dio una patada al Oso; tanto Miho como Saori se sorprendieron al ver dicha acción que Seiya hizo y él aterrizo en el suelo al acabar con su oponente. El anunciante declaro a Seiya como el ganador de la batalla.

El público no entendía por qué fue declarado el vencedor si el Oso seguía de pie, pero instantemente vieron con claridad que su armadura se destrozó y cayó al piso del ring, pensaron que fue un solo golpe el que lo derribo, pero Jabu dijo:

\- No fue solo un golpe, le ha dado como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos, ningún mortal ha tenido una velocidad increíble.

Comentó Jabu.

\- El primer asalto lo gano Pegaso, pero debido a que el Oso no puede levantarse, no habrá un segundo asalto.

Anunció el hombre, haciendo que el público enloqueciera al entender la victoria de Pegaso.

\- El Caballero del Oso fue un estúpido, se confió mucho en su fuerza y nunca entenderá porque perdió.

Dijo molesto Jabu.

\- Cuando Seiya paralizo sus brazos, lo dejo indefenso.

Dijo Nachi, el Caballero del Lobo sonriendo por la incredulidad de Geki.

\- Con los Caballeros no es tan fácil como con los Osos de las montañas rocosas.

Dijo Shun.

\- Debemos tener cuidado con Seiya.

Dijo Ichi, el Caballero de Hidra seriamente.

\- Su energía cósmica es terrible.

Dijo serio Shiryu, el Caballero del Dragón.

Hatsumi no tuvo ningún comentario, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, haciendo que los demás caballeros la miraran, incluso Shun. Nadie la detuvo y Nachi con incredulidad preguntó:

\- ¿Ella cree que ganara un combate contra alguno de nosotros? –

Los demás no apartaban la vista a la muchacha.

En una esquina de la salida estaba un hombre de piel apiñalada, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos grises que casi son negros con su armadura puesta y en su casco tenía la forma de un Sátiro; se acercó a los demás y se rio del comentario de Nachi.

\- Ella será destrozada, pronto se dará cuenta de que no hay lugar para ella, aun si Saori le permitió pelear.

Dijo el Caballero de Sátiro de nombre Anthony.

\- Ojalá tengas razón, Sátiro.

Dijo Jabu, estando de acuerdo.

Al ver la victoria de su amigo en la televisión, Miho se sintió aliviada y feliz.

Saori al ver que Seiya gano, se levantó de su lugar para retirarse:

\- "Mañana las cosas empezaran a ponerse intensas"

Pensó la peli morada.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo en este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado**. **En el siguiente capítulo será el combate de Hyoga contra Hidra. Espérenlo pacientemente por favor. Dejen un review. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia. Solo los Oc de la historia me pertenecen. El anime, manga y sus personajes le pertenecen por Masami Kuruda. Les debo decir de una vez que no me gustan el Yaoi, ni el Yuri. Si no les gusta este tipo de historia, tienen la libertad de no leerla, no los voy a obligar. En fin.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. El Guerrero de los hielos

****¡Hola! Hoy terminaron mis exámenes parciales y ahora les tengo el tercer capitulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. En este capítulo será el combate del Caballero del Cisne y el Caballero de Hidra, así que… ¡Vamos con el capítulo!****

Capítulo 3

El Guerrero de los hielos

El día estaba a punto de terminar, Seiya se encaminaba para el apartamento que iba ocupar y Miho lo iba ayudar con la mudanza. Un motociclista manejaba torpemente, el peli castaño le pidió un aventón, pero solo fue ignorado; así que Seiya decidió alcanzarlo y subió al asiento por detrás del conductor.

Mientras que Miho esperaba arriba de los escalones junto con tres niños que eran del orfanato, anduvieron esperando a Seiya y Makoto, uno de los niños, les dijo que no iba a llegar y Akira estuvo de acuerdo, lo que un comentario llego a molestar a Makoto y lo persiguió hasta que los dos cayeron al agua, por lo que Seiya los saco y todos entran al departamento.

* * *

 ** **En la Mansión Kido****

Era de noche y Saori estaba tomando el té afuera de su habitación, disfrutando del paisaje hasta que llego Tatsumi con una bandeja en la mano.

-Señorita- le llamo el mayordomo

-¿Qué pasa, Tatsumi?- contesto la muchacha

-Aquí tiene los periódicos de todo el mundo, se habla mucho del Torneo Galáctico- pero la muchacha hizo un gesto de que no quería leerlos y después le pregunto al hombre:

-¿Hay alguna noticia del caballero de Fénix y del Cisne?-lo que Tatsumi contesto -Del Fénix no se sabe y del cisne nos dijo que se va retrasar-.

-Deben de estar reunidos los doce caballeros, sino nadie se interesara en el Torneo- y al decir esas palabras, Tatsumi se va. Saori ve el cielo estrellado pensando en donde estarían el Cisne y el Fénix.

Mientras que en otro balcón, Hatsumi observaba las estrellas

-Si pudiera no tener que portar la mascara de las Amazonas y seguir mi propio camino… Tal vez nunca pasara eso ¿o sí?- se dijo a si misma, pero se quito ese pensamiento, se recostó en su cama, tomo la lira y comenzó a tocar ( ** **Moon light Sonata de Beethoven**** ) por unos momentos hasta que el sueño llegara.

* * *

 ** **En Siberia****

Había un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules con tez bronceada que llevaba una rosa roja en su boca caminando y llego a ver la silueta de un barco hundido en el agua congelada, cerro sus ojos para concentrar su energía, utilizo su puño para romper la capa de hielo formando un agujero; a continuación se sumergió en el agua fría dirigiéndose al barco en ruinas; nado por el pasillo, hasta que llego a una habitación donde reposaba el cadáver de una mujer muy bella que tenia el mismo color de cabello que el muchacho, con rosas alrededor de ella y el lloro al verla, se acerco y le puso la rosa sobre su cabello

-"Mama, voy a participar en el Torneo; no quiero que te pongas triste, debo de cumplir mi deber como caballero, necesito que lo comprendas, el destino ha decidido que participe en el combate; pronto volveré a tu lado, espérame por favor"- le dijo a su madre antes de nadar hacia la superficie, viéndola por última vez.

Entonces un niño se acerco al joven -Viniste a despedirte de tu madre, ¿verdad?- le pregunto y después le dijo -Yo cuidare de ella y de su sueño, no te preocupes, tu solo concéntrate en el Torneo- el rubio se sintió aliviado al escuchar las palabras del niño que iba a cuidarla, después se dirigió a un muro gigante con determinación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Es el muro de los hielos eternos- el hombre le advirtió que es peligroso que este ahí -No podrás derribarlo aunque tengas fuerza, lleva miles de años y ni si quiera con todo tu poder- le advirtió el pequeño, pero el joven decidió no hacerle caso y comenzó a elevar su poder, hasta que su puño golpeo el muro causando que partes cayeran, el niño se quedo impresionado por la acción y vio en la cima algo que le llamo la atención.

-Pero si eso es… ¡La armadura del cisne!- exclamo el niño al ver la Caja de Pandora tallado en este era el cisne. El joven comenzó a escalar para alcanzar el objeto, la caja reacciono y se abrió para revelar: la Armadura del Cisne; el rubio se la puso.

-"Cuando vi el combate de Pegaso contra el Oso, me prometí a mí mismo que te venceré no importa lo que pasaría y con la armadura del cisne, lo conseguiré"- pensó el Caballero del Cisne, Hyoga era el nombre del rubio.

* * *

 ** **Japón, El Coliseo****

-Hoy es el tercer día del Torneo Galáctico que los doce Caballeros se enfrentan. Como pueden ver, el estadio esta lleno de espectadores que lo ven transmitido en televisión a todos los países del mundo. Los combates serán muy interesantes, sin duda alguna y ahora se cierra la cúpula de protección- dijo el anunciante. Después aparecieron cuatro pantallas grandes.

-Sean bienvenidos a la cúpula del coliseo, donde se elabora el Desafío Galáctico. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori Kido, soy la organizadora del torneo y sinceramente les agradezco que hayan venido. Como ya lo saben, cada caballero tiene una constelación que vela por él y una armadura; hay muchos caballeros como constelaciones en el cielo: 29 en el cielo del norte y 47 en el cielo del sur y además las 12 constelaciones del Meridiano que divide la Galaxia en dos partes iguales, el total son 88. Las fuerzas del bien y del mal son invocadas; los 12 diamantes elípticos son formaciones estelares, las más poderosas de todo el sistema y solo se asignaran 12 caballeros de los 88 que puedan demostrar un valor excepcional, un espíritu de tenacidad y sacrificio, solo ellos tienen el derecho de llevar la armadura de oro. Todo caballero que participa en el Torneo ha traído su armadura de bronce, con la constelación que lo protege, combatirán entre ellos para ganar la armadura de oro; mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido, que falleció hace 5 años llevo puesta la armadura antes de que desapareciera y supo la existencia de la Leyenda de Los Caballeros. Como era admirador del deporte y del combate, hizo lo posible para organizar una competencia entre caballeros: busco a diversos jóvenes y los mando a diferentes campos de entrenamiento para convertirse en caballeros.-explico la peli morada mientras que los caballeros estaban en el ring -Señoras y señores, espero que este torneo los apasione- concluyo la chica.

* * *

 ** **Momento después****

El anunciante avisa al publico que el combate entre el Caballero del Cisne y de Hidra estaba retrasada y se disculpa por las molestias mientras que los jóvenes se retiraban para contemplar el siguiente combate.

-Parece que el Cisne no ha llegado, de seguro es por miedo. Por eso el no es de por aquí- dijo Jabu .Aunque no sorprende, Hyoga no es de aquí-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Seiya

-Acaso no lo sabias? Seiya, pensé que eras mas listo- le dijo al peli castaño

-¿Quieres decir que el Caballero del hielo es el Cisne- pregunto Seiya, de pronto escucho a alguien decir

-¡Claro que sí! Al fin nos encontramos Pegaso-el que dijo fue el caballero del cisne, Hyoga en persona, apareciendo en el campo del combate, haciendo que el publico enloqueciera -He venido del país de los hielos para acabar con todos y ganar la armadura de oro- dijo confiado Cisne.

-No me das miedo, ya nos veremos en combate-replico el caballero del unicornio

.Eso me encantaría, lastima que no luchare contra ti en este combate-exclamo Hyoga con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Eso es lo que quiero-con un puño dijo Jabu

-El Caballero del Cisne ha llegado, así que el combate puede empezar-dijo el anunciante al publico mientras el estadio se iluminaba para mostrar a los contrincantes presentes, Hidra estaba en guardia, tratando de buscar el ángulo perfecto para atacar al rubio

-Así que quieres conseguir la armadura de oro ¿eh? ¡ha! Pues yo me la llevare primero antes que tu-confiado dijo Ichi, que ese era su nombre.

-¿Cómo lo harás, Hidra?-pregunto Hyoga

-¡Llevándote al infierno!-Hidra comienza atacándolo con sus puños, pero el rubio los esquivaba audazmente -Veo que quieres hui de mi-le dijo al verlo acorralado

-Te equivocas-contesto Hyoga, sin que le intimidaran las palabras que Hidra sacaba de su boca

Ichi trato de nuevo en golpearlo, Hyoga lo esquivo, pero recibió un rodillazo en el estómago, Hidra le dio una patada al lado de la cara, pero Hyoga se va a otra parte del campo lo que hace que el contrincante se lance contra él.

-"Mama, el combate ha comenzado"-dijo pensando en ella, mientras que Ichi mueve sus brazos para una técnica, pero el cisne se queda parado en su lugar, confiado en que los ataques no serán poderosos, bloquea su ataque con el brazo, sin embargo.

-Es hora de ejecutar la jugada final- sonriendo murmuro Hidra, apareciendo unas garras que perforaron la protección del brazo de Hyoga -Estas bajo mi poder, mis garras son tan agudas que pueden atravesar tu armadura. ¡Ah! Una cosa: están envenenadas- explico. Hyoga se quita las garras y con su mano, las destroza

-No me impresionas-dijo Hyoga

-Ríndete, el veneno entrara por tus venas, tus fuerzas te abandonaran poco a poco- Ichi camina a otra esquina de la arena.

-Y que es lo que harás? Esperar a que el veneno haga su efecto o lucharas?-pregunto el rubio

-¡Jajaja!, no es bueno que en el espectáculo, el publico se aburra; por eso te daré el golpe de gracia que es un privilegio de los caballeros- al decir esas palabras, reparte golpes al Cisne haciendo que derramara unas cuantas gotas de sangre en la cara de Seiya, lo que hace que Seiya se limpie su cara.

-El Caballero del Cisne es un alfeñique, una gran desvergüenza para todos-dijo Jabu engreídamente al ver el combate, mientras que Hatsumi solo observaba como Hidra golpeaba a Hyoga sin darle tiempo de defenderse

-"Te equivocaras de decir que él sea así, Jabu. El Cisne ya tendrá ganada la victoria, solo espera ese momento para atacar porque ese es el error que cometen algunos oponentes: creen que son los vencedores y se precipitan en atacar primero sin pensar antes de actuar"-pensó la chica con los brazos cruzados mientras que Hidra seguía dándole golpes despiadados a Hyoga, pero el joven de cabello rubio no se dejo vencer por aquella acción de su contrincante

-Estoy esperando ese golpe de gracia del que tu mencionas con el que me harás pedazos, sin esas garras no sirves para nada -dijo Hyoga

-Jajaja, tengo una sorpresa para ti- le comento Hidra al instante que las garras atraviesan la coraza de la armadura del cisne, dejando al caballero un poco sorprendido igual que a los demás que miraban esta hazaña.

-¡Imposible!- Hyoga dijo al ver lo que creyó que no volvería a atacarlo

-Olvide decirte que mis garras crecen muy rápido y cuando te haya clavado el veneno por tercera vez, será demasiado tarde así que prepárate para morir-le dijo Ichi como si fuera amenaza, pero Hyoga se rio, lo que a Ichi le confundió sobre lo que le hacia gracia

-Se la historia de la Hidra de los Pantanos: era una criatura que tenia nueve cabezas y nadie podía matarla, porque crecía una nueva cabeza rápidamente en vez de sea una cabeza cortada siendo un combate interminable para los caballeros, según parece que tus garras obedecen esa misma ley; por esa razón te derrotare para evitar que tus garras crezcan-dijo Hyoga al mismo tiempo que agarro el brazo de su contrincante, lo que le pregunto como evitaría eso recibiendo la respuesta al percibir un aire frio alrededor suyo y sintiendo que su mano se pusiera insensible, trato de hacerla reaccionar pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Yo poseo el poder de congelar todo lo que toco, con tus garras fuera de vista no podrás vencerme- con esas palabras de el caballero del Cisne, Hidra dio un gran salto en el aire, dándole un rodillazo al Cisne en la cara recibiendo una desagradable sorpresa

* * *

 ** **En el barco hundido en Siberia****

En la cama ya sea la madre de Hyoga descansando, la rosa roja que le llevo su hijo se desprendió de su cabello por lo que estaba pasando en el combate

* * *

 ** **En el coliseo****

El publico se quedo atónito al saber que Hidra también tenia garras en las rodillas y que seria el fin del Caballero de Cisne

-Parece que no tiene salvación- dijo Seiya al ver que era la tercera vez que Hyoga recibía el veneno, sin que tenga alguna esperanza de salvarse

-Sera mejor que se rinda, esta perdido- dijo Jabu siendo testigo del ataque sorpresivo; La Amazona de la Ninfa solo dirigió su mirada al Cisne

-¡Jajaja! Ha sido un placer en pelear contigo, Cisne; aunque me has decepcionado un poco con esas garras que llevas en la cara y solo te quedan unos pocos segundos de vida y el veneno esta haciendo su efecto- dijo Hidra teniendo la victoria en la mira o eso es lo que él creyó

-Vaya, parece que no me has comprendido en absoluto- comento Hyoga con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de credulidad

-¿Que?- pregunto Hidra sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y vio que las garras estaban congeladas

-Veo que tus pequeños mondadientes no sirven contra mi, ¿Te das por vencido?- pregunto Hyoga mientras su aura congelada estaba creciendo, causando que Hidra retrocediera sin comprender lo que pasaba y el joven rubio le explica que su armadura proviene de los glaciares forjados hace miles de años, que nada ni nadie puede destruirla y que se merecía la armadura de oro

-No seguirás pensando que él sea un alfeñique, ¿o si, Jabu?- pregunto Seiya al Caballero de lado suyo. -Parece que me equivoque en juzgarlo- dijo Jabu con un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Hmph! Siempre prejuzgas a las personas cuando las ves por primera vez y ese es tu error, Jabu. Nunca pienses por como un Caballero lucha sin tener que buscar una oportunidad para contraatacar, sino será muy tarde para ti- comento Hatsumi, lo que hizo que Jabu la mirara con desprecio, pero trato de hacerle caso omiso a la muchacha.

-Hidra, eres un ser insignificante para enfrentarte contra mi, te daré la ultima oportunidad para rendirte o despídete de este mundo- dijo Hyoga para no tener que acabar con su oponente

-No me rendiré, no lo conseguirás y no me convencerán tus palabras; pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Nieva!-exclamo Hidra

-Por desgracia no es un sueño para ti, ¡adiós!- dijo Hyoga para ejecutar su ataque -¡El polvo de Diamante acabara contigo- con eso, la armadura de Hidra se destrozo por el ataque lo que al mismo tiempo cayo vencido

-Como Hidra no puede seguir luchando, ¡El Caballero del Cisne es el ganador del combate!- dijo el anunciante lo que emociono al publico por la victoria, dejando sin palabras a los demás Caballeros

-"Mama, pronto terminara el torneo. Espérame por favor, tu soledad no durara mucho"- pensó el joven rubio, levantando un poco la vista hacia la cúpula del coliseo.

-"¿Polvo de Diamante? Jamás he escuchado sobre esa técnica"- pensó Seiya al recordar como el Cisne derroto a Hidra.

\- "Es un oponente formidable, pero no me dejare intimidar por su fría actitud y debo tener precaución con el Polvo de Diamante"- tomo Hatsumi esa información para su beneficio

Mientras que Hyoga bajaba del ring, se puso en frente de Seiya y lo miro con una mirada de desafió, pero no le intimido al caballero de Pegaso; lo que dejo un ambiente tenso haciendo que Hatsumi posara su mirada entre ellos sin quitarles la vista

\- Que gusto verlos y ¿Quién será el próximo al que eliminare para mandarlo al infierno en el siguiente combate? ¿Sera a ti, Pegaso? O ¿Serás tu, el que esta dando la espalda? Caballero Dragón- pregunto Hyoga y se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando, notando a la Amazona -Aunque me daría el gusto de enviarte a ti primero al infierno, Amazona Ninfa- le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella se queda en su lugar sin mostrar miedo por la amenaza del Caballero de Cisne, haciendo que la atmósfera entre los cuatro Caballeros se volviera mas intensa al igual que sus miradas se entrecruzaran.

* * *

 ** **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; en el siguiente voy ha agregar un capitulo extra para esta historia: el combate de Hatsumi contra Anthony, el Caballero del Sátiro. Den un review a esta historia, también como favorite, follow o las dos; agradezco que hayan dos seguidores de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.****

 ** **DreamPlume: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por ser una seguidora mía.****

 ** **galia.78: A ti también te agradezco por seguir Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.****

 ** **Denle una oportunidad a esta historia, solo para recordarles: No me gusta el Yaoi (amor entre hombres), ni el Yuri (amor entre mujeres), así que traten de entenderlo y respeten mis gustos, por favor y yo respeto sus gustos. También mándenme un PM con ideas sobre el siguiente capitulo del combate entre Hatsumi y Anthony.****

 ** **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!****


	5. La otra cara de la Osa Mayor

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo del combate de Hatsumi contra Anthony. No se me ocurrían muchas ideas para este episodio, pero vinieron poco a poco las ideas y aquí esta, en fin… ¡Vamos con el capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _La Otra cara de la Osa Mayor, Hatsumi demuestra su poder de Guerrera_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte después de un día de combate en el coliseo. La única mujer caballero, Hatsumi se encontraba caminando en la playa buscando un lugar tranquilo para tocar su instrumento; camino por un rato hasta que se detuvo cerca del apartamento donde se quedaba el caballero de Pegaso, se quitó sus botines, sintiendo la arena y las aguas del mar tocando sus pies a la muchacha.

\- "Me alegro al menos poder disfrutar esta vista y poder sentir tranquilidad en este lugar."

Entonces ella comenzó a tocar el instrumento ( **Nota: Moon light Sonata** ), mientras el cielo se oscurecía, apareciendo la luna y las estrellas, iluminando un poco la noche.

Seiya estaba a punto de dormir en la cómoda cama cuando escucho que un instrumento de cuerda se oía afuera de su apartamento y decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver quien estaría tocando a estas horas; la abrió y vio que era una joven de pelo castaño.

\- "¿Quién es ella?"

Entonces se percató de algo que le pareció haber visto antes:

\- "Un momento… Esa ropa ya la había visto antes. ¡Es la chica que había venido después de que yo me fuera de la mansión Kido! ¡Es Hatsumi!"

El aire comenzó a soplar delicadamente en el lugar y Seiya sintió como una extraña paz le invadía al escuchar esa canción y como su cabello se movía por la brisa del viento, sin que él aparte la vista en la chica.

\- Oye, es un poco tarde para que toques el arpa ¿no crees, Hatsumi?

Ella dejó de tocar y buscó el dueño de la voz. Hasta que vio que la ventana del apartamento estaba abierta y dirigió su mirada al chico peli castaño que la estaba observando.

\- Ah… Eres tú, Seiya.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas?

Le pregunto Seiya a la chica.

\- Estoy tocando la lira para que pueda conciliar el sueño, además que estaré lista para mi primer combate de mañana.

\- ¿Tu primer combate? ¿Quién será?

Le pregunto el peli-castaño

\- El Caballero de Sátiro.

Le contesto Hatsumi seriamente.

\- ¿No crees que estas demasiado tranquila para poder enfrentarte mañana a Anthony?

El muchacho la miro con un poco de incredulidad, pero sentía un poco de lastima por ella al preguntarle.

\- Para nada. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y no me dejare intimidar por las palabras que digan, solo porque soy "inferior". Te agradezco por preguntarme. No tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz, después de haber entrenado en la Frontera después de seis años.

Al decir eso, la chica se sacudió la arena de sus pies, se puso sus botines y se fue del lugar, dejando a un confuso y poco sorprendido Seiya.

Hatsumi no tardó mucho en llegar a la Mansión Kido, camino en silencio para que nadie la escuchara de que había llegado y ella se dirigió a su habitación, se dio una ducha en el cuarto de baño que había en su habitación, por cortesía de Saori; se sentía más relajada al estar en contacto con el agua caliente. Después de bañarse y ponerse una pijama, apagó las luces del cuarto, dirigiéndose a su cama, removió las sabanas de su cama y se metió en ellas.

\- "Si piensan que una mujer es inferior, lo van a tener que pensar de nuevo. Algunos hombres no parecen entender la razón por la que existen las Amazonas y yo les mostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz."

Ella pensó por unos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida, esperando para poder combatir.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Toda la gente estaba muy emocionada por esta siguiente pelea que empezaría muy pronto, esperando pacientemente.

\- El combate del Caballero Femenino de la Ninfa y el Caballero de Sátiro comenzara en unos minutos, no se arrepentirán de haber esperado este épico combate.

Dijo el anunciante y los demás caballeros de bronce estaban algo ansiosos.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene este combate? Ella de seguro huyo para volver a la Frontera para seguir entrenando hasta que esta lista.

Dijo Jabu con un gesto de superioridad y una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Después de todo, Hatsumi es la única chica que fue recogida por el señor Kido. La única mujer huérfana de todos nosotros, pero ella era muy débil y una llorona desde niños.

Continuo el Caballero del Unicornio, sin embargo, Shun se sintió mal por los comentarios que la peli castaña estaba recibiendo a pesar de que aún no llegaba.

\- Es una lástima que no podremos verle la cara nunca más. Ya que los Caballeros Femeninos tienen la ley de que, si algún hombre les ha visto el rostro y sin la máscara, ella tendrá que matarlo o amarlo, porque es un "insulto".

Nachi, el Caballero del Lobo comento:

\- Me hubiera gustado poder ver su cara una vez más.

* * *

 **En alguna parte**

Hatsumi se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que le esperaba en su primer combate, pero pudo controlarse y mantenerse calmada. Entonces se le ocurrió tocar con su lira una melodía que se le vino a la mente y sus dedos se movieron por si solos al escuchar la melodía que salía del instrumento ( **Nota: Me gustó mucho la de La Danza del Oso, adelántenle un poco para que escuchen esa melodía más otra: Bonny Portmore, no sean muy impacientes. watch?v=RcKgJTQk29Y**) y poco a poco se acercaron unas cuantas aves que se pararon en las ramas de árboles cerca de la muchacha y a ella no le molestaba la compañía de estas criaturas aladas; dos de estos pájaros se pararon en sus hombros para poder disfrutar la melodía.

Cuando termino la canción, la chica peli castaña volteo a ver a las criaturas aladas y puso un dedo para que uno de los pájaros se posara en él y así fue. Ella se sentía encantada por la compañía de las aves, pero sabía que tenía que estar en el Coliseo para su primer combate, así que se encamino al lugar, dejando que las aves volaran a algún otro lugar, incluso al que tenía en su dedo.

\- Ya es hora, de demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Vuela, pequeño amigo.

Dijo la muchacha al comenzar a correr y el ave voló junto con sus compañeras que se estaban alejando, poco a poco.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

\- ¿Dónde estará ella? La pelea está a punto de comenzar.

Preguntaba Shun con un poco de preocupación

\- Ella no aparecerá, de seguro quiso huir al darse cuenta de que no es rival para un hombre.

Dijo Jabu con un tono confiado y una sonrisa burlona. Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo dejó mudo:

\- Te demostrare lo contrario.

Dijo Hatsumi al ponerse la armadura: Primero la protección de las piernas y pies, a continuación, la protección del torso y la cintura, después la de los brazos y por último el de la cabeza; ella aterrizo sobre el ring, lista para pelear.

\- ¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras y tu orgullo al mismo tiempo, Jabu!

Exclamo el caballero femenino señalando con su dedo al unicornio.

\- ¡Por fin esta pelea puede empezar! ¡Hatsumi, la única Caballero Femenino de la Ninfa contra Anthony, el Caballero del Sátiro!

Dijo el anunciante, haciendo que el público enloqueciera por la aparición de la chica. Y Andrómeda puso una sonrisa de alivio al ver que ella llegó a tiempo, lo que les sorprendió a todos los caballeros por ver dicha sorpresa que tenían en frente, mientras que Anthony miraba de pies a cabeza a la muchacha con quien iba a combatir, lo tomó como una broma y se puso en guardia.

\- Aunque seas una mujer, no te lo hare fácil. Luego no me supliques que te perdone la vida. Tampoco te pases de lista.

Le dijo el caballero de Sátiro a ella.

\- No suplicare clemencia, yo tampoco te lo hare fácil. Y no creas que soy la misma de hace seis años atrás ¿Por qué crees que existen los Caballeros Femeninos?

Ella le preguntó, por lo que el oponente solo soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Que importa la razón, la razón que tengo ahora es en hacerte trizas.

Al decir esto, Anthony se dispuso a golpearle a Hatsumi en la cara con gran fuerza, pero ella se quedo quieta por unos instantes y cuando el muchacho estaba a unos pequeños pasos de la chica, Hatsumi puso sus brazos en frente de su mascara que cubría su rostro para bloquear el golpe del chico peli-rubio. Anthony trato con todas sus fuerzas de hacerla retroceder a una esquina del ring, pero ella no cedió y como siguiente acción, la peli-castaña desvió el puño del chico para después poner las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él para impulsarlo de vuelta a su lugar y luego darle una patada puntapié, haciendo que cayera al piso por el poder que ella poseía.

\- "Demonios ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Se preguntó en mente Anthony y se ponía de pie lentamente, mientras que los demás caballeros veían apenas sorprendidos de la acción que hizo la chica, lo que no le agrado mucho a Jabu y no quiso admitirlo en voz alta, mientras que Shun solo se quedaba observando lo que hizo la chica.

\- No creas que me rendiré por el golpe que me has dado. Esto es solo el comienzo. El próximo golpe no fallara.

Dijo el caballero de Sátiro y como siguiente acción trato de repartir golpes, puñetazos y patadas hacia la chica y cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, Hatsumi lo esquivaba con gran astucia y rapidez que Anthony no llegaba alcanzar a ver cuál sería su próximo avance y ella lograba golpearlo ya sea en la cara; mientras que todos los caballeros restantes se quedaban atónitos por como estaba el enfrentamiento, incluso para cuatro de ellos.

\- ¡No huyas de mis golpes y quédate quieta, así no tengas que esforzarte tanto!

Le dijo el caballero de Sátiro a Hatsumi

\- ¿Para que esto sea fácil a tu favor? Piénsalo dos veces. No creas que me dejare ganar solo por ser inferior a un hombre.

Ella le respondió sin bajar la guardia en algún momento.

\- ¡Es indescriptible lo que está pasando en el ring, señoras y señores! Esto se esta convirtiendo en una batalla feroz entre estos dos caballeros.

Anunció el comentarista, dejando al público sorprendido.

\- "Ella se parece a Shaina, por ser seria en la pelea que se esta llevando a cabo contra Anthony. Es rápida"

Pensó Seiya mientras veía que Hatsumi respondía a los ataques del rubio y él es que terminaba siendo golpeado.

\- "Es increíble. Nunca creí que Hatsumi fuera tan ágil y buena en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo después de entrenar en la frontera. ¿Qué técnicas le habrán enseñado allá?"

Se pregunto Shun en mente mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por cerca de su mejilla al darse cuenta de las habilidades que poseía la peli-castaña; Hyoga y Shiryu analizaban los movimientos, mientras pensaban en silencio, estudiando los movimientos de la chica peli-castaña.

Anthony se estaba cansando por tener que fallar en tirar golpes a su oponente durante el tiempo que pasaba en la lucha, retrocedió un poco para recuperar el aliento y pensar en una estrategia; él y la chica jadeaban pesadamente.

\- "¡No seré derrotado por una mujer, eso será una humillación! No tengo opción mas que usar esa técnica. Se va arrepentir de haberse burlado de mí."

Pensó Anthony mientras preparaba un plan para ganar la pelea; él volvió a aproximarse a la peli-castaña y ella lo primero que se le ocurrió fue en darle una patada puntapié y si fallaba golpearlo, pero él le sonrió y de pronto algo ocurrió en ella.

\- "¿Qué sucede? Escucho unos susurros en mi mente y siento que estoy hechizada, sin poderme mover a mi voluntad"

Dijo en mente la muchacha y cuando Anthony vio que su plan estaba dando sus frutos, le dio puñetazos a ella en la cara y en el estómago, causando que a Hatsumi expulsara sangre por la boca y saliera por debajo de la máscara, mostrándose que se deslizaba por el cuello. En esta ocasión ella decidió aproximarse a él, pero Anthony sabía lo que quería y quiso "darle ventaja" a ella; cuando su puño se acercaba a su rostro: Anthony la tomo de la muñeca, llevándola hacia su espalda, haciendo que a ella se retuerza de dolor, pero él le impide y la agarra del cuello con su brazo libre, apretándole un poco.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Ella le pregunta

\- El Encanto del Sátiro. Esta es una técnica que hace pierdas al menos en el combate el uso de tu cuerpo a tu voluntad cuando el portador de esta habilidad pueda usar algo simple para seducir a su víctima, como una sonrisa o un cumplido, algo que utilizaría un hombre tan encantador que haya ganado los corazones de mujeres. –

Explico el muchacho y después le susurro al oído, haciendo que ella comience a temblar al sentir el aliento de él cerca de su oído. Durante esa "tortura", abajo del ring, Jabu sonrió crédulamente al ver que la chica estaría acabada y la victoria seria para el caballero de Sátiro.

Hatsumi se encontraba en un lio y ella estaba desesperada, pero por los susurros, no podía hacer mucho.

\- "¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Cómo puedo librarme de este encantamiento que no me deja moverme?"

Pensó intranquilamente, pero en ese instante recordó algo que le ocurrió durante su entrenamiento con Arwen.

 **Flashback**

 _Hatsumi se encontraba observando un combate de Arwen contra otro caballero femenino y en uno de esos ataques, la contrincante le agarro a Arwen por el brazo y se lo llevo hacia la espalda para retorcérsela y que la peli-anaranjado no pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo, la contrincante cayó de espaldas, retorciéndose de dolor y Arwen terminara con su entrenamiento._

 _Hatsumi se le acerco a su maestra y le pregunta:_

 _\- Oye Arwen, eso fue increíble, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a tu contrincante?_

 _Ella le responde:_

 _\- Me quiso tomar ventaja, pero no permití que bajara mi guardia, aunque me tomó por sorpresa por un instante. Los Caballeros femeninos debemos dejar atrás y renunciar a nuestra feminidad, sin importar quien lo diga, aunque sea un hombre, no te dejes seducir por sus palabras o si te quiere cortejar. Si es que también se trate de una técnica._

 _Le explico a su estudiante mientras ambas caminaban. Hatsumi se quedo meditando en las palabras de su tutora en su mente._

 _\- No dejarme seducir por lo que me dicen o que alguien me este acortejando. Dejar atrás mi feminidad ¿Por qué?_

 _Le preguntó Hatsumi a su maestra._

 _\- Porque antes las mujeres no teníamos el derecho de pelear junto a Atena, hasta que se decidió que seríamos tratadas en igualdad de condiciones que los hombres, solo que tendríamos que llevar puesto estas máscaras._

 _Dijo Arwen. Fue entonces cuando Hatsumi se detuvo y le preguntó a Arwen:_

 _\- ¿Conoces a algún Caballero Femenino que no lleva puesta la máscara?_

 _Arwen se detuvo un poco más adelante y se dio media vuelta para darle una respuesta a su alumna, mirándola un poco confundida y sorprendida; se llevó una mano hacia su mentón pensativamente._

 _\- Hmmm… No que yo recuerde, pero sin la máscara, es como si nos vieran desnudas. Aunque..._

 _En ese momento, la mujer peli-rubio anaranjado se encamino a la niña y se puso a la altura de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña Hatsumi._

 _\- Hatsumi, tienes que entrenar duramente, hasta que aprendas a defenderte y te vuelvas cada vez más fuerte. Además, que protejas aquello que es importante para ti, lo que es irremplazable en tu vida._

 _Dijo Arwen._

 _\- Arwen, te prometo que seré mas fuerte y no me dejaré llevar por lo que me digan. Seguiré tus pasos._

 _Respondió la niña, a lo que Arwen asintió con la cabeza._

 **Fin de Flashback**

\- "No debo dejarme llevar por los encantos y las palabras de un hombre. De nadie. Esto no me debe detener ¡Jamás!"

Ella sintió que Arwen le estaba hablando en su mente y le recitaba las palabras que le dijo una vez y otra vez, haciendo que el "hechizo" de Anthony se le quitara encima y recuperara su control de cuerpo.

\- No dejare…

Ella hablo entrecortado al chico y él no comprendió lo que le decía, hasta que ella continuo.

\- No dejare que tu… ¡Hagas lo que tu quieras conmigo, solo por ser una mujer! ¡No me dejare llevar por tus encantos!

Al decirle lo último, lo primero que hizo fue en sostenerle el brazo que le estrangulaba el cuello con su mano que estaba libre y apretarla para romper la protección del brazo del muchacho, haciendo que Anthony entrara en shock al igual que a los otros caballeros por la fuerza de la chica.

Después ella le dio un fuerte codazo al estómago, causando que Anthony se retorciera de dolor y recibiera un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo ya tenia ganado el combate!

Exclamo el muchacho mientras se levantaba rápidamente y alzo su brazo que tenía protección para golpearle a la chica, pero ella se engancho a ese brazo, lo hizo tropezar con uno de sus pies y ella con toda su fuerza lo jalo hacia en frente, Anthony fue impactado contra el piso. A continuación, Hatsumi lo levanto del piso, lo lanzo hacia los aires, ella se impulsa hacia atrás, dándole doble patada en el estomago otra vez y él es elevado hacia arriba.

\- "En la mitología griega, las ninfas son criaturas que tienen la apariencia de una mujer joven que eran las guardianas de la naturaleza, curaban árboles, animales y hasta incluso al hombre. Ellas poseían una gran belleza que causaba que los sátiros las seducían o perseguían para poseerlas y que solo fueran de ellos y de nadie más… "

En mente de la chica escuchaba la voz de Orfeo que le explicaba lo que eran las ninfas cuando antes de que ella regresara a Japón; mientras ella se concentraba en recolectar energía eólica y poco a poco esa energía la envolvía.

\- "Pero hubo muchas que se dejaron llevar por los encantos de estas criaturas mitad hombre mitad carnero y muy pocas pudieron escapar de sus manos. Hatsumi, habrá personas que son de belleza maligna y tengan deseos egoístas, querrán que seas parte de eso, pero tu eres una guerrera y luchas por lo que es bueno, por Atena. Nunca lo olvides, Hatsumi."

\- Entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir, Maestro Orfeo.

Susurro la chica a la voz del caballero de lira.

\- Es hora de terminar con esta batalla.

Dijo al momento de comenzar a girar junto con la corriente de aire; Shun y los demás empezaban a admirar lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

\- ¡Destello Ventisca!

Ella al pronunciar el nombre de la técnica, se dirige hacia donde esta un lastimado Anthony en los aires a velocidad de un cometa y le dio una patada directa, después ella aterriza en el piso con elegancia y gracia, ella se llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de sus mechones de frente para acomodarlo en su lugar, pero el caballero de Sátiro cayo duramente en el piso del ring y en ese instante su armadura se destruye por completo.

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio por unos segundos y se le oye decir al anunciante lo siguiente:

\- ¡Hatsumi es la ganadora de este combate y como Anthony no puede levantarse y su armadura quedo destrozada, no habrá un segundo asalto!

En ese instante el público enloqueció de emoción por lo ocurrido. Jabu no tuvo comentario alguno de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió ligeramente el cuerpo, pero no quiso demostrárselo ante algún caballero presente el miedo que le quería invadir.

Shun la miro con ojos de asombro y le brillaban, también se le dibujo una sonrisa de alivio por la chica que se encontraba en frente suyo.

Mientras que arriba, en un salón con una ventana se encontraban Tatsumi y Saori, la chica peli-morado sonrió al ver como Hatsumi había derrotado al Sátiro.

\- "Hatsumi, hiciste un gran recorrido durante tu entrenamiento en la Frontera del Bosque de las Ninfas y has demostrado que las mujeres podemos enfrentar lo que sea que se nos ponga en frente, no debemos retroceder, aunque sea difícil el camino. Has demostrado que eres una guerrera formidable"

Hablo en mente la muchacha Kido, como una felicitación para la peli-castaña en silencio.

* * *

 **Y… ¡Eso es todo en el cuarto capítulo de esta historia! ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Les seré un poco honesta: no fue fácil de ver que le quedaba a este capitulo extra, pero este es uno de mis favoritos y que pude ser inspirada gracias a la canción de Simple Plan "Last One Standing". En el siguiente episodio será el combate de Seiya contra Shiryu. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. El Caballero del Dragón

**¡Qué tal, lectores! Espero que estén bien, a donde quiera que estén; aquí les traigo otro capitulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, el combate de Seiya contra Shiryu; la historia original y sus personajes le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, los Oc de esta historia son mías. Y ahora… ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _El Caballero del Dragón_

 **Coliseo**

Era otro día del Torneo Galáctico, mucha gente estaba formada en fila para poder entrar al lugar y ver el siguiente combate, hasta que llego una limosina que se paro en la entrada exclusiva, se abrió la puerta del vehículo por Jabu y sale Saori Kido, después ella junto con Jabu y Tatsumi entran al lugar para ir a sus respectivos asientos. El anunciante les anuncia a los espectadores:

\- En el siguiente combate, el caballero de Pegaso se enfrentara al Caballero del Dragón.

Y los contrincantes se encontraban en el ring, esperando el momento en que combatieran contra el otro. En una parte de la audiencia, se encontraban Makoto con otros dos niños acompañándolo: Akira y Tatsuya, apoyando a Seiya.

* * *

 **En una iglesia**

Miho estaba preocupada por Seiya, estaba arrodillada y rezaba por él.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Sonó la campana en señal de que comienza el combate, siendo Seiya el primero en atacar, por lo que Shiryu lo evito y el peli-castaño seguía intentando en atacarlo y el Dragón lo esquivaba hasta que logro golpearlo en el estomago y Seiya cayo inconsciente al suelo por el impacto de aquel golpe; la multitud se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y Seiya trato de levantarse, pero por el dolor se desplomo, Shiryu bajo la guardia al ver que su oponente ya no iba a levantarse y pensaba que ya había ganado.

\- Todos están muy impacientes por ver el resultado del combate del caballero Pegaso y el caballero Dragón. Aunque Pegaso no puede levantarse, la victoria está asegurada al Dragón.

Dijo el anunciante; hasta que…

\- ¡Shiryu!

El muchacho de pelo negro escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba y volteo a ver de donde provenía y vio a una chica: ella tenia los ojos azules oscuros, piel blanca y largo cabello negro azabache, el cual estaba atado en una trenza.

\- Shunrei ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le pregunto Shiryu, Shunrei se acercó al ring corriendo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Le volvió a preguntar, por lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza y le responde:

\- Shiryu… Es el viejo maestro…

Lo que dejo a Shiryu un poco preocupado, pues el viejo maestro fue quien lo entreno durante esos seis años para obtener la armadura del Dragón.

\- "Le debo mucho por estar aquí y esta a punto de morir"

Pensó el caballero Dragón para después decirle a Shunrei:

\- Enseguida iremos a su lado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza por la respuesta, pero en ese instante vio que algo estaba pasando, lo que también hizo voltear a Shiryu: Seiya se levanto con un poco de dificultad, para ponerse en guardia.

\- Así que se ha levantado. Espérame aquí, debo terminar esta pelea; no tardare mucho, Shunrei.

Le pidió Shiryu a la chica.

\- No me subestimes, Dragón.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Solo con un golpe bastara, para que ya no vuelvas a levantarte. Te demostrare el golpe mas terrible que me mostro mi maestro: El golpe del Dragón.

Le advirtió Shiryu, pero Seiya dijo:

\- No va ser tan fácil.

Shiryu le dio su mejor golpe: La furia del Dragón; Seiya volvió a caer, el público se asombro por este hecho, hasta incluso los caballeros que observaban: Jabu, Nachi, Shun y nada mas ni nada menos que Hatsumi con sus armaduras puestas.

\- Impresionante.

Exclamo Shun

Shiryu por su parte se volvió hacia donde estaba Shunrei para ir con ella a ver al viejo maestro que estaba a "punto de morir", pero la chica volvió a advertirle que Seiya se incorpora nuevamente.

\- Imposible, nadie ha logrado soportar la Ira del Dragón. ¿Acaso eres inmortal?

Sorpresivamente pregunto Shiryu y una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

\- No, pero no pienso perder esta batalla. Ahora es mi turno.

Exclamo Seiya al mismo tiempo que seguía la forma de la constelación de Pegaso siguiendo el orden se sus estrellas, Shiryu se mantuvo en guardia con su escudo en frente de él.

\- Dragón, prepárate para que los meteoros te fulminen… ¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!

Sin embargo, no le hicieron a Shiryu ni un rasguño gracias a la protección que tenía en su armadura, dejando a Seiya sin palabras, pero en su mente dijo:

\- "Desvió todos los meteoros, no puede ser. Su escudo ha recibido mis puños y ni siquiera tiene algún rasguño. Nunca he visto nada igual"

Los otros seguían viendo el combate y comentaban.

\- Entonces ¿ese es el escudo del dragón? Es impresionante

Dijo Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Seiya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Nadie podría destruir una gran defensa.

Dijo Nachi, el caballero del Lobo.

Al instante siguiente, Seiya vuelve a atacar con su meteoro de Pegaso, pero Shiryu volvió a bloquearlos con el escudo.

\- No es posible.

Dijo Seiya, volviendo a estar impactado. Shiryu le dice:

\- Parece que no quieres entenderlo. La armadura del dragón no esta hecha de metal ordinario. Ha sido enviada por los dioses a las montañas, en donde reina la leyenda del dragón. Mi maestro me contó que el torrente que corre por ese lugar, había sido formado por las estrellas que cayeron sobre la Tierra. El escudo reposaba en el lecho de ese torrente, fue alimentado por las luces de esas estrellas durante siglos y se volvió mas duro como el mejor diamante. Y para vencerme, tendrás que romper esta armadura y eso es imposible.

\- Todo es inútil si sigues combatiendo conmigo, no importa lo que intentes. Será mejor que te rindas.

Agregó Shiryu.

\- "Él tiene razón, el combate esta desigual"

Pensó Seiya al momento que una gota de sudor le caía por la sien derecha por el problema en este combate.

\- Todos los golpes que hayas aprendido serán ineficaces, no puedes hacerme daño mientras tenga la armadura puesta ¿me oyes? Nada. No quiero matarte sin motivo, se razonable, abandona la pelea.

Le dice Shiryu, pero Seiya le contesta:

\- No, jamás.

\- Será lo peor para ti. Sé que tu honor de caballero te impulsa a combatir hasta el final, incluso hasta la muerte. ¡Prepárate para morir mientras saboreas tus últimos momentos de vida!

Exclamó Shiryu.

\- Yo estoy listo para detener tus golpes

Respondió Seiya, al momento siguiente que Shiryu dirige su puño hacia su contrincante y Seiya lo bloquea con su brazo protegido, pero la protección se comenzó a destrozar.

\- ¿Qué?

Seiya estaba atónito, después Shiryu le golpeo la cara y Seiya es impulsado al otro extremo del ring, quedando inconsciente.

\- ¿Viste eso? Le destrozo la protección del brazo de la armadura

Dijo Makoto a sus dos amigos, con las caras de sorpresa por el suceso.

\- Sus golpes son fuertes como su escudo.

Dijo Jabu, mientras que los otros no podían decir palabra alguna, incluyendo a Hatsumi.

\- Es inquietante

Comentó Shun.

\- Muy pronto asistiremos a la derrota d caballero de Pegaso ¿no lo cree, mi señora?

Le pregunta Tatsumi a Saori.

\- Tatsumi… Yo conozco la voluntad de Seiya, él nunca renunciará.

Saori le contestó, dejando al mayordomo un poco confundido por su respuesta, mientras ella seguía teniendo la vista al combate.

\- Pegaso no se ha recuperado del golpe recibido.

Dijo el anunciante.

\- Te lo había advertido. No puedes hacer nada, mi armadura es indestructible y mis puños tienen una fuerza terrible; poseo el puño mas duro y el escudo más sólido.

Alardeó el caballero Dragón.

\- "El puño más duro y el escudo más sólido… ¿Acaso voy a perder este combate? No puedo hacer nada contra él. Tiene el puño más duro y el escudo más sólido"

Dijo Seiya en su mente, hasta que algo se le ocurrió lo que dijo el caballero Dragón.

\- "¡Pero claro!"

Entonces Seiya se levanta con trabajos.

\- ¡Miren! Se está levantando

Exclamó Makoto al ver la acción que Seiya estaba haciendo, al igual que cierta muchacha peli-morado observaba.

\- Esta loco, lo va hacer pedazos.

Dijo Nachi.

\- No tiene posibilidad de vencerlo, no puede atacarlo ni defenderse.

Habló Jabu.

\- Sin embargo, hay una manera de vencerlo

Comentó Hyoga mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared, captando la atención de los demás caballeros. Agregando:

\- Estoy seguro de que Pegaso ya lo ha averiguado.

\- Eso le daría ventaja a Seiya.

Dijo Hatsumi al tener la vista en la batalla, entre tanto que Seiya sonrió victoriosamente dejando a Shiryu confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Es mejor que te rindes ¡ríndete!

Dice Shiryu insistente, pero Seiya sin borrar esa sonrisa de la cara le dijo:

\- Te voy a ganar. Ya sé como vencerte.

Shiryu no sabia como reaccionar, estaba atónito por el descubrimiento del punto débil de su puño y el escudo.

\- Estas perdido. Ahora sé como romper ese puño duro y el sólido escudo de un solo golpe.

Exclamó Seiya alzando sus puños en posición de ataque y se impulsa hacia Shiryu.

\- "¡Esta loco! Me está atacando de frente… ¡Peor para ti! ¡Sera tu fin!"

Exclamó en mente Shiryu al momento que Seiya estaba cerca del muchacho peli-negro y ocurrió algo que hizo que el resto de los caballeros no entendieran lo que acababa de ocurrir, incluso a Shunrei y a los espectadores.

Shiryu notó que su escudo estaba destrozándose.

\- Ha conseguido romper el escudo y el puño del dragón.

Dijo Jabu sin que la sorpresa se le borrara del rostro.

\- De todas maneras, mira como quedó Seiya.

Comentó Nachi. en tanto el anunciante dijo:

\- Señoras y señores, en atención a ustedes. Vamos a proyectar la grabación en cámara lenta de esta acción.

En la pantalla se mostró lo siguiente.

\- No lo entiendo. Se arrojó de cabeza hacia su adversario.

Dijo Nachi al ver lo que Seiya hizo primero en pantalla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace ahora?

Pregunta Jabu y cuando vio lo que hizo Seiya después Nachi volvió a hablar:

\- Se arrojó contra el cuerpo, va directamente al escudo.

\- Si, eso parece. Aunque el Dragón se haya dado cuenta de la treta, intenta ponerle el golpe en el escudo.

Respondió Jabu y concluye diciendo:

\- Es un suicidio, es como golpear un muro… ¡No comprendo que hace ahora!

\- No entiendo que es lo que pretende conseguir Seiya.

Le responde Nachi con esa pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que trama Seiya al romper el escudo y el puño?

Entonces lo próximo fue que Shiryu le iba a golpear la cabeza de Seiya con su puño, pero Seiya lo esquivó, haciendo que Shiryu golpeara su propio escudo rompiéndolo al instante.

\- Era fácil de adivinar. Escuchen, existe una leyenda parecido a esto: ¿Qué sucedería si el escudo más sólido del mundo se enfrentara a la jabalina más sólida del mundo? El caballero de Pegaso debió haber conocido esa leyenda y le sacó partido.

Explicó Hyoga, a lo que Hatsumi concluyó:

\- Para destruir la defensa de Shiryu, era que él mismo tenga la fuerza. Sin embargo esta es una consecuencia que Seiya tuvo que tomar.

Seiya sen encontraba de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el piso mientras su cabeza sangraba.

\- Creo que termino el combate ¿no?

Preguntó Shun.

\- Aparentemente, al caballero Dragón ya no lo esta protegiendo su escudo y al caballero de Pegaso le queda poco tiempo de vida.

Respondió Hyoga, pero Hatsumi interrumpió diciendo:

\- No creo que por ese golpe, Seiya caiga de repente. Aunque haya perdido sangre, de alguna manera u otra se levantara.

Shiryu jadeaba silenciosamente por la tremenda batalla y Seiya cayó inconsciente al piso, formándose un charco de sangre.

\- Tuvo suerte en llevar su casco, sino le habría aplastado la cabeza… No se contra quien me toca combatir, aunque de todos modos a este paso no lograré encontrar a un rival que este al mismo nivel que yo.

Se dijo a sí mismo. Shunrei seguía esperando a que Shiryu fuera a ver al viejo maestro.

\- Shunrei… Quisiera acompañarte ahora mismo, pero no puedo. Creo que el combate durara mas de lo que había previsto. Espérame, por favor.

Le dijo Shiryu a ella, pero Shunrei protesta:

\- ¿Para que te quedas? Él no se levantara.

Shiryu le contesta:

\- No… Estas equivocada. Estoy seguro de que se levantara. "Luchara hasta la muerte. Tiene una voluntad de acero, algo que lo empuja hasta el final… Es el adversario más noble que he conocido"

Pensó el joven peli-negro; mientras que Seiya, ya sea aún inconsciente, escuchó en su mente las voces de tres mujeres que eran conocidas, llamándolo.

\- _Levántate, no importa si ganes o pierdas, pero ¿de qué han servido todos estos años de entrenamiento?_

Le preguntó Marín, su maestra, en su mente.

\- _Levántate, tienes que levantarte. Debes hacerlo si quieres encontrar a tu hermana, no tienes derecho a perder._

Dijo Miho, animándolo; al momento siguiente que Seiya mueve sus manos poco a poco.

\- "Tienen razón… No tengo derecho a perder. Todavía no"

Se dijo en mente en tanto se estaba levantando, haciendo que el público se sorprendiera de dicha acción del caballero de Pegaso.

\- Señora creo que deberíamos detener el combate, esto es inhumano.

Le dijo Tatsumi a Saori con un poco de preocupación, pero ella no le hizo caso, él le dice:

\- Si alguno de los dos muere, seria perjudicial para la fundación.

Shiryu, como siguiente acción…

\- ¡Esta loco! ¿Por qué se quita la armadura? ¡Morirá!

Dijo Makoto.

\- Tal vez a lo mejor es que se rinde.

Respondió Akira.

Cuando Seiya observa lo que hizo su contrincante, Shiryu le dice:

\- Ahora que mi escudo está destrozado, mi armadura no me sirve de nada.

Lo que a Saori se le agrandaron los ojos de sorpresa.

\- De todos modos, te enviaré al infierno, Pegaso.

Concluyó Shiryu, pero Seiya le responde:

\- Lo siento, pero no me gusta este tipo de combate, no quiero vencerte al tener ventaja.

Al instante que él se levanta y se quita la armadura.

\- Nos enfrentaremos en las mismas condiciones, Shiryu.

Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Están locos?

Exclamo Shun y corrió hacia ellos, diciéndoles a voz alta:

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden luchar sin sus armaduras! No tienen porque arriesgar inútilmente, es una locura. Los caballeros tienen poderes sobrenaturales, pero sus cuerpos son vulnerables como los demás hombres.

Dijo Shun, tratando de convencerlos de no hacer tal locura. Jabu le dijo a Andrómeda:

\- No te esfuerces. Ellos lucharan hasta la muerte y no podrás evitarlo.

Hyoga estuvo pensando en dicha acción que estaban haciendo los hombres que estaban luchando en el ring.

\- No entiendo porque están dispuestos a luchar hasta morir.

Dijo en su mente, después Hatsumi se aproximó a Shun por unos pocos metros y le dice al muchacho peli-verde:

\- Shun… Jabu tiene razón. No importa que tanto insistas en que no luchen sin sus armaduras, ellos no te escucharán. Ya tomaron su decisión y nadie puede hacer nada, solo tenemos que observar.

Dijo la única caballero femenino en tanto volvió su mirada al combate.

En el ring, Shiryu le pregunta a Seiya:

\- Dime ¿Por qué te empeñas a seguir en el combate?

Seiya no le contesta.

\- De lo que estoy seguro, es que no venimos aquí solo para ganar la armadura de oro. Nuestras motivaciones tienen un significado profundo.

Continuó hablando Shiryu, que al instante se aparecía un tatuaje en forma de dragón, poco a poco, pensando en lo que le ha enseñado el viejo maestro y considerarlo como un padre para él.

\- Seiya ¡vamos a luchar! Con las manos desnudas, todos los golpes se valen y habrá tregua ¡Prepárate para morir!

Dijo Shiryu

\- ¡Que gane el mejor!

Exclamó Seiya como respuesta.

La verdadera batalla de Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso contra Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Perdónenme por las faltas de ortografía que haya puesto. No soy perfecta, pero hago lo que puedo para describir los capítulos de este fanfic. El próximo capitulo será la gran batalla de Seiya contra Shiryu. El anime y manga, incluso los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, los Oc de esta historia son propiedad mía. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. La resurrección del Dragón

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén bien a donde quiera que vayan. Les traigo la continuación de la pelea de Seiya y Shiryu. Espero que les guste. Entonces… ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 _Seiya le toca combatir contra Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón; a pesar de que lo ataque con su Meteoro de Pegaso, no le hacen algún daño a su contrincante ya que Shiryu posee el escudo del Dragón, hasta que Seiya logra que Shiryu rompa su propio escudo y como sus armaduras ya no les son útiles, entonces deciden que lucharan cuerpo a cuerpo._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _La resurrección del Dragón_

 **Coliseo**

Dentro del lugar, el estadio se encontraba en un intenso silencio, los competidores no hacían ningún movimiento, además que el resto de los caballeros no decían alguna palabra, solo observaban; hasta que Shiryu decidió atacar primero lanzando un puñetazo, pero Seiya lo esquiva y Seiya hace la misma acción, a lo que Shiryu lo esquivo, el público comenzaba a hacer escándalo, pero de emoción.

Mientras que Miho observaba la pelea por televisión desde el orfanato, para ver cómo estaba Seiya.

Shunrei seguía esperando a que Shiryu la acompañara a ver al viejo maestro, preocupada por el joven pelinegro. En tanto en una parte del estadio, se encontraba Saori observando el combate con interés y preocupación.

A continuación, Seiya se abalanza contra Shiryu, pero el caballero del Dragón lo detiene, ambos tratando de doblegar al otro con su fuerza de sus propios brazos; Seiya le iba a dar un puntapié, pero Shiryu se alejó de él, volviendo a su mismo lugar en el que estaba momentos antes y la gente seguía haciendo escandalo por la emocionante batalla.

\- "Debo tener mucho cuidado, sin mi armadura, cualquier golpe sería fatal"

Pensó Seiya con precaución

\- "Para ganar este combate. Tengo que detener todos sus ataques. Sin su armadura, no podrá resistir mis golpes."

Pensó Shiryu

\- "Sin su escudo, no tendrá defensa alguna"

Agregó Seiya, sin moverse de su lugar, analizando el siguiente movimiento que su oponente haría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace Seiya? Se ha quedado inmóvil.

Dijo Makoto

\- Qué raro, el Dragón tampoco se mueve.

Agrego Tatsuya.

Hyoga se acerca y se queda en medio de Shun y Hatsumi.

\- Se están estudiando. Intentan encontrar sus puntos débiles y no pueden fallar.

Dijo Hyoga al ver a los dos hombres en el ring.

\- La victoria no se me puede escapar. Aunque trate de detener mis meteoros con sus manos, su cuerpo no resistirá por mucho. Lo hare en mil pedazos en un segundo"

Pensó Seiya sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante y después decidió atacarlo

\- ¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!

Exclamó el caballero de Pegaso mientras lanzaba los meteoros hacia su contrincante, pero Shiryu pudo esquivarlos.

\- "No me dañaran tus meteoros"

Dijo Shiryu en mente a su rival en tanto Seiya estaba de espaldas a Shiryu; Saori estaba estupefacta de que Shiryu estuviera ileso, al igual que Hatsumi con una gota de sudor deslizándose desde su sien hasta su mejilla aun con la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

\- "¿¡Mis meteoros no le hicieron daño!?"

Pensó exclamativamente Seiya y agregó en voz alta:

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido para que no detenga tus meteoros sin mi armadura? Ningún hombre puede detener los meteoros con las manos desnudas. Simplemente he clasificado tus golpes.

Dijo Shiryu

\- ¿Qué dices?

Le pregunta Seiya.

\- Es muy fácil: Uno los tenía que parar y los otros esquivar.

Respondió el caballero del Dragón, lo que dejó un poco confuso al caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿Querías que tus meteoros superaran la barrera del sonido? Parece que no lo pudiste superar; algunos eran mortales y los otros no, de los miles meteoros que me mandaste solo esquive los más débiles y eso lo puede hacer cualquier caballero.

Explicó el muchacho pelinegro.

\- Solo tuve que esquivar tus golpes y tu mejor ataque no ha tenido ningún efecto en mí, caballero de Pegaso.

Dijo Shiryu confiadamente.

\- Ahora te encuentras débil como para defenderte ¡Sufre de la cólera del Dragón!

Agregó el muchacho pelinegro, preparándose para atacar a su contrincante.

\- ¡Seiya!

Dijo una preocupada Miho mientras veía la televisión

\- ¿¡La cólera del Dragón!?

Repitió Makoto un poco sorprendido.

\- ¡Seiya está perdido!

Exclamó Jabu.

Cuando Shiryu lo iba a atacar, sintió que lo golpearon, causando que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaran en el piso y cayendo de rodillas, lo que preocupo a Shunrei.

\- "¿Qué es esto? Si ni siquiera me ha tocado"

Pensó Shiryu y noto en su estómago había una marca de un golpe.

\- "¡Logré golpearlo!

Exclamó Seiya en mente.

\- "Ha sido un golpe. No vi venir el golpe."

Pensó Shiryu analíticamente, hasta que escuchó:

\- Caballero ¡prepárate!

Dijo Seiya en tanto volvió a atacar al Dragón, Shiryu salto hacia el otro lado, evitando los meteoros y llegando al otro lado del ring.

\- Ahora si no me ha tocado-

Cuando iba a terminar lo que iba a decir, volvió a sentir un golpe y se arrodillo por el dolor que la causo ese "invisible" golpe.

\- "No puedo detenerlo, me ha llegado dos veces y no lo vi venir; sus golpes cada vez se vuelven más certeros.

Pensó Shiryu al ver desde la esquina de sus ojos.

\- Es increíble, ha recuperado la ventaja.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- "Estoy deseando utilizar la Cólera del Dragón.

Dijo Shiryu en mente, hasta que escucho a Seiya decirle:

\- Shiryu, he descubierto tu punto débil.

Lo que le dejo al caballero Dragón confundido; Seiya agregó:

\- Para atacar, te ves obligado a bajar la guardia y en ese momento acabaré contigo.

Ahora Shiryu estaba en shock.

\- "Hasta ahora conoce mi punto débil ¡no es posible!"

Pensó Shiryu impactado.

 **Flashback**

 _Shiryu estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos: el viejo maestro le pidió que cambiara el curso en el que corría las aguas de la cascada de La Montaña de los Cinco Picos. Shiryu aterriza en la roca en donde se encontraba parado momentos antes._

\- _Tu ataque es perfecto, pero tu defensa tiene un punto débil._

 _Le dijo el viejo maestro a Shiryu._

\- _¿Un punto débil?_

 _Preguntó Shiryu._

\- _Si._

 _Le respondió el viejo maestro._

\- _Eso es imposible, si usted mismo me enseño la cólera del Dragón. Es un arma imparable._

 _Dijo el muchacho pelinegro muy confiado, hasta que el maestro le dice:_

\- _Es por la garra derecha del Dragón._

\- _No lo entiendo, maestro._

 _Dijo Shiryu, un poco confundido._

\- _Escucha. Cuando tu cuerpo se llena de energía y te dispones a atacar, el Gran Dragón aparece sobre tu espalda y la garra derecha indica exactamente donde se encuentra tu corazón e inconscientemente bajas tu puño izquierdo cuando estas concentrado en liberar la energía máximo que el golpe necesita, eso requiere no más que una centésima de segundos, pero desgraciadamente, durante ese tiempo, tu cuerpo ya no está protegido. Y es ahí donde está tu punto débil._

 _Explicó el viejo maestro sobre la razón de la técnica, pero Shiryu le dijo:_

\- _Entonces, no hay de que preocuparse. Usted es el único hombre que sabe cuando yo bajo la guardia en ese instante. Si lo supiera más gente, probablemente ya seria derrotado, gran maestro._

 _Soltando una pequeña risa._

\- _Desconfía, aunque exista otro hombre en la Tierra que sea capaz de encontrar tu punto débil, ya no serás invencible. Si él, en ese momento te ataca, morirás._

 _Concluyo el viejo._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Shiryu recordaba las palabras de su maestro, mientras seguía en shock por lo que "pasaría".

\- "Él es el único hombre que puede vencerme, se ha dado cuenta que si bajo mi puño izquierdo, moriré. Tengo que prevenir que me golpee en ese momento."

Pensó estratégicamente el caballero del Dragón.

\- Son dos rivales temibles.

Dijo Jabu.

\- Este será el ataque final.

Comentó Hyoga.

Algunos de los caballeros, al igual que Saori, no dijeron ni una sola palabra concerniente a la batalla que estaba poniéndose interesante.

Miho estaba muy tensa y nerviosa al seguir viendo la televisión, pero ella no fue la única que estaba preocupada, también Shunrei y cierto caballero femenino. Hatsumi apretaba sus manos fuertemente, formando puños y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

\- ¡Tu te lo buscaste! ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Exclamó Shiryu, preparándose para atacar a Seiya, sin embargo, Seiya se quedó en su lugar, sin bajar la guardia y esperando a su oponente. Shiryu se aproximo mas y más, hasta que Seiya vio que su oponente bajo puño izquierdo, dejando al punto débil en la mira. Y cuando estaba a unos pies cerca, ambos se lanzaron para atacar al otro.

Shiryu le golpeo a Seiya en una de sus mejillas y Seiya le golpeo a Shiryu en el lado izquierdo donde se encontraba el corazón de Shiryu, la garra derecha del Dragón. Los caballeros abajo del ring, Saori, Miho, Shunrei y hasta Hatsumi, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Shiryu cayó fuera del ring y Seiya se apoya en las barras del ring, jadeando cansadamente. El silencio duró por unos cuantos momentos, hasta que se escucho la voz del anunciante decir:

\- El combate ha terminado, el ganador es el Caballero de Pegaso.

Haciendo que el público enloqueciera y aplaudía a Seiya. Desde vía satélite, se le ha informado a todo el mundo los resultados del combate; hasta los niños del orfanato que fueron a ver a Seiya (Akira, Makoto y Tatsuya).

* * *

 **En el orfanato**

Miho tenia en sus manos la foto de Seiya, feliz de que él haya ganado el combate.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Dijo ella al observar la foto.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Seiya seguía recargado en las barras del ring, levantando un puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria, pero después se desmayó; los niños estaban atónitos de lo que estaba pasando: Seiya se desplomo al piso, inconsciente.

Saori se levanto de su asiento y le dice a Tatsumi:

\- Que lo lleven inmediatamente al hospital de la Fundación. Quiero saber las condiciones en las que se encuentran ¿me has comprendido, Tatsumi?

\- Si, señorita.

Responde el mayordomo y sale de inmediato del lugar.

Llegan los médicos y revisan a los dos caballeros.

\- Hay que llevarlo para que le hagan una transfusión de sangre y unas radiografías del cráneo.

Dijo uno de los doctores que estaba revisando a Seiya, diciéndole a los asistentes en frente de él, mientras que abajo del ring el otro doctor estaba revisando a Shiryu y con su estetoscopio estaba checando la condición de su corazón, pero un gesto atónito se encontraba en el rostro del doctor por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Se le ha detenido el corazón.

Dijo estupefacto, casi susurrando.

Tatsumi se dirige a Saori y le explica sobre las condiciones de los caballeros.

\- ¿¡El Caballero del Dragón ha muerto!?

Pregunto impactada a su mayordomo de la noticia.

Shunrei estaba sentada de rodillas a lado de Shiryu, cabizbaja, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con el doctor empacando sus cosas. La chica ve que a Seiya lo transportan para el hospital, entonces corre hacia ellos.

\- ¡Esperen, esperen! Vengan a ayudarlo, por favor o morirá.

Dijo Shunrei.

\- ¿Quién es usted, señorita?

Le pregunto el doctor, en tanto ella se acerca a un inconsciente Seiya y se arrodilla, sosteniéndole la mano.

\- Tu eres el único que aun puede salvarlo, caballero Seiya. Contéstame.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella continuo:

\- El gran maestro dijo que cuando si a un caballero se le detiene el corazón, es posible hacerlo revivir si recibe un golpe en la espalda del que lo hizo detener. No queda tiempo, el corazón tiene que volver a latir antes de que pasen cuatro minutos, sino la sangre no llegara al cerebro ni al corazón y su muerte será inevitable. Te lo suplico, caballero. Ayúdale.

Al decir lo último, Shunrei rompe a llorar, en ese entonces el doctor le dice a la chica:

\- Por favor, cálmese, señorita. Entienda que él no podrá escucharla, tiene que ser operado en seguida.

Entonces la aparta y los asistentes se llevan a Seiya. Ella, con los ojos llorosos, ve como se llevan a Seiya y vuelve a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Hatsumi contempla la escena, volteando su cabeza hacia Shiryu, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, muriendo poco a poco; ella apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

\- "Shiryu."

Pensó ella, hasta que escucho la voz de Seiya diciéndole a los hombres que lo llevaban:

\- Quiero regresar.

Shunrei levanto la cabeza y Hatsumi volvió su mirada hacia el muchacho transportado.

\- Voy a ayudar al caballero.

Continuo Seiya. El medico le dijo en voz alta:

\- Se ha vuelto loco ¿¡Es que quiere morir!?

Pero Seiya le dice:

\- Déjeme, doctor. Yo nunca quise que muriera.

El muchacho peli castaño abrió los ojos para insistir al doctor, hasta que una voz los interrumpió:

\- Tiene que dejarlo que lo ayude, doctor. No le queda mucho tiempo.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la única caballero femenino que estaba al lado de Shunrei.

Seiya pone una media sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, entonces escucharon a la chica pelinegro decirles:

\- Gracias, caballero.

Momentos después llegan corriendo Ichi, Ban y Geki; llegan hacia donde esta Jabu, recargado en una de las columnas del coliseo, Ichi le pregunta:

\- ¿Han muerto los dos?

Jabu le contesta:

\- No, pero no creo que tarden mucho.

Shun se acerco a Shiryu y lo levanto.

\- Un hombre ordinario no puede soportarlo, pero un caballero puede recibir un golpe de tal violencia. Caballero, dale un golpe a Shiryu en la espalda con la mano derecha, debe de ser la misma potencia con la que le golpeaste. No puedes fallar.

Dijo Shun al sostener a Shiryu. Geki pregunto:

\- ¿Qué le esta pasando a su espalda?

\- El Dragón está despareciendo.

Contestó Jabu.

\- "Y cuando el Dragón haya desaparecido por completo, Shiryu habrá muerto."

Dijo Shunrei, recordando las palabras del Gran Maestro en su mente, entre tanto Seiya se enfocaba para darle el golpe para hacer volver a la vida al caballero del Dragón.

\- "Debo darme prisa."

Pensativamente dijo Seiya, hasta que una mano le detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, Seiya. Estas muy cerca de él, el golpe sería muy violento y haría que su corazón se reventara. Aléjate tres pasos.

Le aconsejo Hyoga y así lo hizo: Seiya camino tres pasos hacia atrás.

\- Aunque el combate haya terminado, nadie del publico ha abandonado su lugar, la tensión ha llegado al límite; el caballero de Pegaso va a intentar volver a la vida a su rival, que él mismo parece más vivo que muerto ¿Podrá lograrlo? Le queda muy poco tiempo.

Dijo el anunciante.

* * *

 **En la ciudad**

Mientras que en una taxi, Miho escuchó lo que estaba pasando en ultimo momento en la radio acerca del combate.

* * *

 **C** **oliseo**

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio; de pronto Seiya sintió su vista borrosa y sus piernas se le debilitaban y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, haciendo que el muchacho casi caiga al piso, siendo sostenido por Hyoga a tiempo.

\- Creo que no lo conseguirá. Ha perdido demasiada sangre.

Se dijo a si mismo el caballero de Andrómeda. Entonces se escucho a uno de los caballeros decirle:

\- ¡Seiya, levántate!

Dijo Ichi.

\- ¡No te rindas!

Dijo Ban.

El Dragon seguía desapareciendo poco a poco de la espalda de Shiryu, Shunrei tenia las manos juntadas y los ojos cerrados.

\- "Ponte de pie."

Dijo Shunrei, con esperanza. Hatsumi camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban Hyoga y Seiya, hasta que escucharon la voz de un niño decir:

\- ¡Tienes que levantarte, Seiya!

Grito Makoto al levantarse de su asiento, en eso Akira y Tatsuya se le unen, después todo el público se les unió para animar a Seiya. Hyoga, Shun y Hatsumi voltearon a su alrededor. Hatsumi se agacha, poniéndose de lado del muchacho inconsciente, Pone sus manos cerca del pecho de Seiya y una luz comienza a emitir en las palmas de sus manos.

\- "¿Qué es este calor?"

Se pregunto Seiya, al abrir los ojos y volteo poco a poco su cabeza para ver a la caballero femenino a un lado suyo. Unos segundos después, esa luz se desvaneció y la chica peli castaña aleja sus manos de él.

\- Hatsumi ¿Por qué…?

Cuando no sabia que preguntarle, ella le responde:

\- Esto es lo que menos puedo hacer. Te di un poco de poder para que te levantes y no te sientas mareado, pero solo durara por un momento.

* * *

 **Afuera del coliseo**

El taxi se detuvo en una esquina y el pasajero bajo del vehículo.

* * *

Dentro del lugar, el público seguía animando a Seiya.

\- Escúchalos, todos te llaman. Tienen confianza en ti.

Le dijo Hyoga, hasta que escucho una voz familiar que lo hizo reaccionar llamándolo. Seiya volteo al publico para ver de dónde provenía y vio claramente que era Miho.

\- Puedes hacerlo. Sálvalo.

Escucho de ella y Seiya se alegró; el tatuaje del dragón continua desvaneciéndose de la espalda de Shiryu; Seiya se recupera y se levanta de inmediato.

\- El dragón ya casi desaparece.

Exclamó Geki.

\- No… Yo te salvare.

Respondió Seiya entrecortando y jadeando poco. Todos los caballeros, incluyendo a las chicas que estaban presentes se sentían tensos y nerviosos y el dragón estaba casi por poco de desaparecer.

\- "Shiryu, solo resiste, Seiya te salvara."

Dijo en mente Hatsumi mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- ¡No morirás!

Exclamo Seiya y lanzo el golpe; haciendo que Shun y el muchacho casi muerto volaron por los aires hasta caer en la pared y destrozarlo por la potencia; el publico vuelve a quedar en silencio, hasta que unos segundos después, se escucha un latir de un corazón y Shun rompe el tenso silencio diciéndole a Seiya:

\- Lo has conseguido, Seiya. Vuelve a latir y lo has salvado de las garras de la muerte.

Y el dragón volvió a aparecer en la espalda del joven peli negro.

\- ¡El Caballero del Dragón vive!

Dijo Jabu en voz alta, haciendo que el público gritara de alegría , algunos alzando el puño.

En tanto en la ciudad, se dio la noticia de que el dragón fue salvado, los autos se detuvieron para gozar del aviso.

Los que vinieron a ver a Seiya se acercaron para felicitarlo y Shunrei sonrió, con lagrimas de felicidad de que Seiya lo haya conseguido.

\- "Gracias, caballero."

Agradeció ella en mente.

\- Ahora te toca a ti, ve a que te revisen en el hospital.

Le dijo Geki a Seiya. Todos estaban felices, pero Hyoga se mostraba serio.

\- "Si, tienes bien merecido esta victoria, pero… Tienes que volver al torneo en plena forma, ya que la próxima vez te enfrentaras conmigo y yo seré el vencedor."

Dijo en mente el caballero del Cisne; de pronto la cadena de Andrómeda se movió, indicando un lugar, Shun se percató.

\- Nos acecha un peligro.

Se dijo a si mismo, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde le indicaba la cadena cuadrada, en ese momento Hatsumi se le acercó.

\- Shun

Ella lo llamo y él reacciono, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. La peli castaña miro hacia abajo, viendo la cadena cuadrada señalando.

\- ¿La cadena se movió?

Hatsumi le pregunta, el muchacho peli verde asintió.

\- Hay un peligro que se encuentra aquí, pero ¿Qué puede ser?

Preguntó Shun sin tener que recibir respuesta, solo el comentario de la única mujer caballero.

\- Creo que lo descubriremos pronto. Por lo tanto, no hay que alarmarnos tanto por hoy, pero no hay que bajar la guardia.

Shun se volvió hacia ella y asintió de nuevo. Ella le dio la espalda por un momento y balbuceo algo que penas Shun pudo entender.

\- Si tan solo pudiera quitarme la máscara y no tener que ocultar mi rostro.

Él decidió no decir nada y ponerle una de sus manos en su cabeza. Ella se sorprendió y volteó, hasta que ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Hasta que el caballero de Andrómeda le dijo:

\- Sera mejor irnos.

Ella le respondió inmediatamente

\- S-sí.

* * *

 **Horas después**

El coliseo estaba vacío, solitario. Hasta que unas nubes cubrieron el cielo y un rayo ilumino el cielo.

A lado de la armadura dorada, se ilumino la silueta de un hombre: un caballero de bronce.

* * *

 **Y… Este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que luego tengo faltas de ortografía y no soy buena describiendo todos los detalles, pero escribo lo que puedo; además este fue el capítulo un poco más tardado que he hecho. Pongan un review, quiero saber que les esta pareciendo, denle como su favorito, sigan esta historia. La historia original y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los Oc que habrá en este Fanfic son de mi propiedad. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. El caballero que viene del infierno

**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo el capítulo siguiente, como uno de mis favoritos, porque Shun es mi crush (Todos los caballeros protagonistas son geniales, pero Andrómeda es uno de mis favoritos), él es tranquilo y no le gusta lastimar a los otros, pero es por defensa, además le voy a pasar un dialogo a Hatsumi, traten de entenderlo, por favor. La historia original y los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, los Oc que aparezcan en esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 _El caballero que viene del infierno_

 **Hospital de la Fundación**

Seiya se encontraba en cama, leyendo, Miho y los niños vinieron de visita.

\- ¿Seguro de que ya estás bien, Seiya?

Pregunta Makoto.

\- Claro.

Respondió Seiya.

\- Pero que valiente eres.

Complemento el niño.

\- Cuando entrenes como yo, te va pasar lo mismo.

Le dijo sin dirigirle una mirada y los tres niños se miraron, para después golpearle un sartén al chico hospitalizado. Seiya vio lo que quería hacer Makoto, lo que lo espantó.

\- ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Dijo Makoto al saltar para golpearlo y Seiya se puso para atrás, cayendo de su cama, lo que llamó la atención de Miho.

\- Seiya ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Le preguntó Miho.

\- Ay. Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Un médico, por favor. Date prisa, me siento muy mal.

Pidió él en tanto se sostenía la cabeza porque le dolía por la caída.

\- No nos ha dicho la verdad.

Al hablar Makoto, Akira y Tatsuya volearon la cabeza a él.

\- La culpa es tuya, Makoto.

Dijo Akira y Tatsuya estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Tiene razón Akira ¿a quién se le ocurre asustar a Seiya con lo de la cólera del Dragón, aun cuando sigue recuperándose?

Ambos niños se cruzaron de brazos y le dieron la espalda y Makoto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a llorar.

\- Lo siento, perdóname; era una broma, si algo te pasara, no sabría qué hacer. Perdóname, dime que me perdonas.

Dijo el niño al llorar.

\- Makoto, yo también estaba bromeando. Yo estoy en buenas condiciones.

Le respondió Seiya, pero el niño le dijo:

\- Bueno, yo tampoco hablaba en serio.

Y Seiya cayó en la cama por lo que le dijo el niño, los demás se rieron hasta que los interrumpió cuando tocaron a la puerta, entraron Shiryu y Shunrei. Seiya se alegró de verlo y se levantó del piso.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Seiya?

Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Hoy estoy perfectamente bien.

Contestó el muchacho.

\- Me alegró.

Respondió Shunrei.

\- Mi hermana me lo ha contado todo y te agradezco por haberme salvado la vida.

Le agradeció Shiryu.

\- Olvídalo, no fue nada.

Dijo Seiya y volvió a meterse en la cama.

\- Hoy regresaremos a nuestro país.

Shunrei le dio una reverencia con la cabeza y puso en una mesa lo que ella hizo, haciendo que los niños la sigan para ver lo que Shunrei traía.

\- Antes de irnos, quería comentarte lo que note ayer.

Dijo Shiryu seriamente, lo que llamó la atención a Seiya.

\- ¿Qué notaste?

Le preguntó el chico peli castaño y la cabeza lo volvió a doler.

\- Desde que me recuperé de la batalla, tuve la sensación de que alguien nos observaba. Había alguien en el coliseo.

Le dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿Tú crees que sea el ave fénix?

Preguntó el chico peli castaño, entre tanto, Shunrei les dio pastelillos a todos los que estaban visitando a Seiya.

Shiryu se acercó a la ventana y dijo:

\- No puedo estar seguro, aunque debo prevenirte que él es diferente a los demás caballeros; la clave de todo está en la cadena de Andrómeda.

\- ¿La cadena de Andrómeda? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Le volvió a preguntar Seiya.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

El techo del coliseo se cerraba para estar en completa oscuridad para indicar que la siguiente batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, se veían las estrellas como si fuera un planetario; momento después salió Shun, de un salto llamó a su armadura y esta escucho su llamado, aterrizo de pie en el ring con su armadura ya puesta.

\- Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, se presenta primero antes ustedes y aquí viene su poderoso oponente: Jabu, el caballero del unicornio.

Dijo el anunciante.

Jabu hizo lo mismo: llamó a su armadura y esta llegó a él, se la puso y aterrizo en el ring de pie, muy confiado; luego se escuchó el grito de admiración de las chicas hacia el chico peli verde.

\- Tu popularidad me impresiona, Shun. Te vendría mejor ser estrella de cine en vez de caballero.

Comentó Jabu.

\- Jabu, no tiene ningún sentido que combatamos.

Le dijo Shun seriamente.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, caballero? Pienso que tienes miedo.

Dice el caballero del unicornio.

\- No es eso, Jabu ¿Por qué quieres combatir? ¿Para ganar la armadura dorada?

Preguntó Shun, adivinando lo que quería hacer su contrincante.

\- Ha, eso a ti no te importa. Vencerte es lo que me interesa.

Protesto Jabu.

\- Siento como si la duda se apodera de mí. He participado con el fin de ver a mi hermano, pero todo se ha echado a perder.

Dijo el caballero de Andrómeda, un poco cabizbajo.

\- ¡No estoy aquí para escuchar sermones, así que pelea!

Exclamó Jabu, siendo el primero en atacar. Se acerca a Shun para golpearlo, pero el chico peli verde lo esquivo, Jabu lo intenta de nuevo y fue lo mismo.

\- No hay otra solución. Debo combatir.

Se dijo a si mismo Shun entre tanto extendió sus dos cadenas, alrededor de él. Lo que dejo maravillada a cierto caballero femenino debajo de la máscara.

En eso llegaron Nachi y Hyoga mientras veían que el caballero de Andrómeda seguía extendiendo su arma.

\- Esa cadena es magnífica, tiene ese mismo brillo que la constelación de Andrómeda por la noche. La cadena de Andrómeda.

Susurro Hatsumi.

\- Jabu, ya he extendido la cadena. Ahora ya no te puedes acercar a mí.

Le dijo Shun y Jabu retrocedió.

\- Acercarte a la cadena significaría perder la vida; si quieres morir, no lo dudes, acércate. Contra la cadena no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Le advirtió el muchacho peli verde y Jabu le respondió en tanto iba a atacar:

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora ¡veras!

Al tratar de atacar, Shun hizo que sus cadenas fueran contra Jabu; el público observo y Saori (desde su lugar) apartó la vista y el caballero del unicornio le perforo una de las cadenas en la protección de su hombro derecho y cayó de cabeza duramente, cayendo el resto del cuerpo.

\- "¿Qué pasa? La cadena es como un ser viviente."

Pensó Jabu.

\- Hazme caso, caballero, no tiene ningún sentido que combatamos. Simplemente con desearlo, en este momento ya estarías muerto.

Le aconsejo Shun.

\- No me perdones la vida. Lucha, ya veremos si me matas.

Dijo Jabu mientras se levantaba y se volvió a aproximar a Shun, pero el caballero de Andrómeda lo atacó otra vez con la cadena y la armadura de Jabu recibió daños.

* * *

 **Hospital de la Fundación**

\- La cadena de Andrómeda tiene un poder defensivo difícil de imaginar. Se pone en guardia cuando detecta la presencia de un enemigo y el otro día se puso alerta, porque debió haberlo notado lo mismo que yo. Había un enemigo en el coliseo. Yo lo sé

Explicó Shiryu y volteo a ver a Seiya.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que era nuestro enemigo, Shiryu?

Preguntó el chico peli castaño.

\- Si, era el caballero de Fénix. Quería combatir contra todos nosotros, uno a uno.

Respondió el muchacho peli negro, dejando a Seiya un poco intrigado.

\- Debe haber regresado a vengarse.

Concluyó Shiryu a lo que estaba planeando el caballero del Fénix.

\- ¿Estaba muerto?

Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Se había escapado del infierno.

Contestó al estar viendo por la ventana.

\- No es posible.

Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡No puede ser otro!

Protestó Shiryu.

\- Entonces, alguna fuerza del mal debió haber tomado la apariencia del Fénix.

Dijo Seiya, llegando a la conclusión de lo que le estaba diciendo el muchacho peli negro.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Jabu seguía siendo atacado por la cadena y cayó boca abajo, sangrando poco y Shun, intacto. El caballero del unicornio no encontraba la manera de aproximarse a su contrincante.

\- Nunca pensé que la cadena de Andrómeda tuviera tanto poder. Es imposible entrar, es a la vez defensiva y ofensiva. La cadena de la constelación de Andrómeda: es como si fuera un muro infranqueable.

Se dijo a sí mismo, entonces vio hacía arriba, teniendo una estrategia para atacar a Shun; Hatsumi se percató de lo que Jabu estaba planeando, no comentó nada, pero sabía cuál sería el resultado.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Miho, Shunrei y los niños entraron a la habitación y vieron que los dos chicos se fueron: la cama en la que estaba acostado Seiya, estaba sin ser tendida el cobertor y las vendas sobre esta.

\- Yo sé a dónde fueron, al coliseo.

Dijo Shunrei, volteando a ver a Miho.

\- No puede ser. Esta herido.

Dijo Miho, un poco preocupada por Seiya.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Jabu dio un gran salto para burlar a la cadena.

\- Lo consiguió.

Dijo Nachi orgullosamente, formando un puño.

\- Está queriendo cavar su tumba. Ingenuo.

Dijo Hatsumi.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de su oponente, Shun dirigió sus cadenas hacia donde estaba Jabu.

\- "Está loco, arriba es la parte más poderosa de la cadena."

Pensó Shun mientras las cadenas alcanzaban a Jabu; el caballero del unicornio no se espero eso y lo hirió una vez más la cadena, incluso su armadura; cayó boca abajo duramente mientras la cadena reducía de longitud.

\- Andrómeda gana el primer asalto.

Dijo el anunciante, lo que volvió locas a las chicas del público, pero de pronto la cadena sintió algo, lo que llamó la atención de Shun.

\- La cadena vuelve a moverse, parece que quiere decirme donde se encuentra el enemigo.

Se dijo a si mismo entre tanto la cadena formaba letras.

\- A - X - I - A. Axia.

Deletreo el chico.

\- Shun ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Le preguntó Hyoga.

\- Parece que quiere indicar donde esta el enemigo. No esta lejos de nosotros.

Comentó Hatsumi.

\- ¿Qué puede significar axia? ¿De que enemigo puede tratarse? ¿Ustedes lo saben?

Preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda.

Shun esteba tratando de buscar el significado, cuando alguien jalo de la cadena con la palabra formada hacia él.

\- ¡Jabu!

Exclamó Shun.

\- Ya es mía y no me hace nada.

Le dijo Jabu; Shun voltea hacia donde esta su contrincante.

\- Espera un momento, Jabu. La cadena intenta decirnos algo importante, algo que nos interesa a todos los caballeros.

Dijo Shun.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Le preguntó Jabu, confundido.

\- Jabu, te ordeno dejes esa cadena inmediatamente.

Le pidió el muchacho peli verde.

\- No, nunca voy a soltarla ¡No la soltare nunca! ¡Defiéndete!

Exclamó Jabu.

\- ¡Suéltala, Jabu! Te vas a quedar sin manos ¡Suéltala!

Le grito Shun y en ese momento Jabu sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo, entonces soltó la cadena.

\- ¿Qué tiene esa cadena? Me ha dado una sacudida de electricidad.

Comentó Jabu.

\- No es una cadena ordinaria.

Contestó Shun y le explicó.

\- Cuando algún enemigo la toca, le descarga una potencia de más de diez mil volteos.

La cadena se seguía moviendo, directamente donde estaba el enemigo y Shun la siguió con la vista.

\- La cadena se mueve sola. Es increíble.

Dijo Jabu al reincorporarse.

\- Y cada vez más deprisa. Eso significa que el enemigo esta cerca.

Agregó el muchacho peli verde al ver el movimiento de su arma. En eso Nachi, Hyoga y Hatsumi subieron al ring para ver que sucedía y vieron que la cadena, apunto a una dirección con forma de flecha.

\- Shun, explícanos esos movimientos ¿Qué es lo que la cadena quiere decir?

Le preguntó Hyoga al chico.

\- No lo sé.

Respondió Shun.

El publico estaba en silencio, no entendían porque se detuvo el combate.

\- Shun ¿no será tu energía la que la mueve?

Preguntó Nachi.

\- Pero si él no la esta moviendo. Sus brazos no hacen ningún movimiento para manipularlas. La cadena es la que siente cuando un enemigo se aproxima por si sola.

Respondió la chica peli castaña, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde señalaba la cadena.

\- Hatsumi tiene razón, se mueve sola.

Comprobó Shun lo que dijo Hatsumi.

Saori, sentada en su trono, gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

\- "Pero ¿Qué significa esto?"

Se preguntó en mente la peli morado.

Shun cerro sus ojos, para ver de donde provenía el enemigo, los tres caballeros confundidos, pero la única caballero femenino ya sabia la ubicación, en eso la cadena se movió con más fuerza.

\- ¡Cuidado! La cadena nos señala la posición del enemigo. Debemos estar en guardia.

Aconsejó Shun y todos estaban preparados.

\- Es el enemigo de todos. No se separen, caballeros.

Agregó Shun en tanto la cadena seguía con sus movimientos de alerta.

\- No veo a ningún enemigo en esa dirección.

Dijo Hyoga.

Entonces entraron Shiryu y Seiya.

\- La cadena ya sea puesto en alerta.

Dijo Shiryu; en ese entonces Shun:

\- Ya entiendo. La cadena escribió "axia". Axia en griego quiere decir "algo importante" o "una cosa valiosa", lo que nos señala en esa dirección: la armadura dorada.

Concluyó Shun; todo se oscureció alrededor hasta que un rayo resplandeció, dejando un silencio muy inquietante, la cadena se movió en adelante y la caja de pandora, que contenía la armadura dorada se abrió lentamente.

\- Es increíble.

Comentó Shiryu, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

La caja se abrió por completo, lo que hizo que la cadena se pusiera cada vez más en alerta; fue entonces cuando salió de la caja un hombre, con su armadura puesta, se prendieron las luces y se revelo quien era.

\- Ese hombre es...

Entrecortado dijo Hyoga.

\- Es Fénix.

Termino Seiya.

\- Vaya, el que faltaba: el caballero de fénix.

Comentó Jabu, pero la chica peli castaña mantuvo sus puños cerrados apretadamente.

\- "Algo no me gusta, siento que algo malo pasara pronto."

Pensó Hatsumi, mientras los demás estaban contentos de que el caballero que faltaba había llegado y el público se emociono.

\- El décimo caballero, el caballero del Fénix ha llegado ¡apláudanle como se merece!

Dijo el anunciante.

\- Como veras, mi sexto sentido no me falla. Sabía que era el fénix.

Le dijo Shiryu a Seiya.

El arma de Shun se movía cada vez más, como si estuviera inquieta.

\- La cadena esta alcanzando su máximo poder de descarga eléctrica. Nunca la había visto así.

Se dijo a si mismo, poniendo su mirada al caballero de fénix.

\- Siente tanta hostilidad. No, es más que hostilidad, es odio. Si esta lleno de odio hacia nosotros, pero ¿por qué?

Se preguntó Shun sin tener respuesta alguna; Saori se percato quien era.

\- Nunca he visto que una persona desprendiera tanto odio.

Dijo Seiya.

\- No hay ninguna duda de que es del infierno.

Agregó Shiryu.

Y la cadena...

\- Esta llegando a su límite. La cadena no puede resistir más, esta a punto de atacarle ¡No hay nada que hacer!

Advirtió Shun tratando de sostenerla lo más fuerte que podía.

\- Shiryu ¿Qué ocurre?

Le preguntó Seiya a Shiryu

\- Ikki es el fénix, Seiya.

Contestó el joven peli negro, sin bajar la guardia; eso lo escuchó Shun y los demás caballeros, hasta que la cadena atacó a Ikki y se enredó en su muñeca.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Repítelo, por favor!

Le pidió Shun a Shiryu.

\- Dije que Ikki es el fénix.

Volvió a decir Shiryu, lo que dejó a Shun un poco perplejo y volvió a mirar al fénix.

\- Shiryu tiene razón, se trata de Ikki.

Comprobó Jabu a los demás, lo que hizo que los ojos de Shun se enternecieran.

\- No. No es posible. Mi hermano... Ikki es mi hermano.

Dijo por último Shun y gritó:

\- ¡Ikki es mi hermano!

Él recordó lo que le dijo:

\- _Shun, no te preocupes. Te prometo volver, pase lo que pase. Ahora que estarás solo, tienes que ser fuerte._

Oyó las palabras de su hermano.

\- Es cierto. Ha regresado como me lo habías prometido, hermano.

Dijo Shun, pero...

\- ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Shiryu cuando Ikki lanzó un ataque hacia su propio hermano, lastimándolo.

\- No lo entiendo. Esta atacando a su hermano.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Has visto eso? A pesar de la gran distancia, ha conseguido herirle el hombro.

Comentó Shiryu.

Los otros caballeros no comprendían por que lo hizo, estaban confundidos.

\- Ha sido un golpe tremendo.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- Shun... ¿Estas bien?

Le preguntó Hatsumi al chico herido.

\- Si, estoy bien, pero... No, él no es mi hermano. Mi hermano era fuerte y estaba lleno de bondad; el que esta en frente de mí esta lleno de odio. Es una máscara. ¿Quien se oculta en la cara de mi hermano? ¡Quién!

Preguntó Shun.

\- Oye ¡¿Por qué lo atacas?! Si es tu hermano.

Le dijo Seiya al hombre que tenían en frente, hasta que escucharon la voz de él:

\- Shun, ya veo que no has cambiado nada.

Al decir eso, fénix se subió las gafas, revelando ojos azules. Lo que dejó perplejo a Shun, con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Ahora, no hay duda alguna. Esos ojos... En verdad, ese es Ikki, pero con esos ojos de odio.

Dijo Hatsumi y así lo mostraba el caballero de fénix.

\- Sigues tan llorón como siempre. Ya estoy harto de tus lágrimas, serás el primero en morir ¡preparate!

Dijo Ikki al lanzar su ataque hacia Shun.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review para ver que les ha parecido. Yo la verdad, me encanta escribir las aventuras de este anime, pero con un personaje más, involucrado: un caballero femenino; ¿por qué no una chica que sea parte del equipo de caballeros hombres? Si se preguntan por que cree a Hatsumi y su constelación sea la Osa mayor: La Osa mayor, antes de ser una constelación, era una ninfa de nombre Calisto, ella servía a Artemisa como una guerrera, pero ella era una deidad secundaria: las ninfas son criaturas de apariencia de una mujer joven, no les gusta la maldad, procuran el bien y el orden, curan a los animales, plantas, incluso al hombre. Bueno ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. La venganza del Fénix

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco". La historia original y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, los Oc que aparezcan, incluyendo a Hatsumi son de mi propiedad. Sin nada más que decir ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

 _El torneo galáctico continua su curso; Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, le gana el combate a Jabu, el caballero del Unicornio, con la cadena de Andrómeda, hasta que siente la presencia de un enemigo y es nada más, ni nada más ni nada menos que Ikki, el caballero del Fénix y el hermano mayor de Shun, que regresó del infierno ¿cuál es su motivo?_

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 _La venganza del Fénix_

\- No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo. Él es mi hermano, no has muerto. Ikki, has conseguido volver, justo como me lo prometiste.

Le dijo Shun, pero Ikki no estaba conmovido por las palabras de su hermano, entonces decidió atacarlo.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Shiryu

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

Exclamó Ikki y golpeo a Shun, dejando al chico peli verde arrodillado.

\- Shun, ya veo que no has cambiado nada.

Dijo el fénix con un tono molesto mientras se alzaba las gafas de sus ojos.

\- Esos ojos... Entonces en verdad ese es Ikki. Regresó del infierno.

Dijo Hatsumi con sorpresa al mirar al caballero que tenia en frente.

\- Sigues tan llorón como siempre. Ya estoy harto de tus lágrimas, serás el primero en morir ¡prepárate!

Dijo Ikki, lo que a Shun lo tenía confundido.

\- ¡Despídete hermano, prepárate para morir!

Agregó Ikki, lastimando a Shun.

\- Cielos, que horror.

\- No quiero ver.

Dijeron unas chicas del público.

Ahora Ikki se encontraba frente a su hermano menor y Shun trataba de reincorporarse por el golpe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, hermano? ¿Por qué me estas atacando? Dímelo.

Le preguntó Shun.

\- No tengo porque dar explicaciones a un traidor. Te daré una muerte rápida.

Dijo Ikki, pero la única caballero femenino se puso entre Ikki y Shun, poniendo sus brazos como un escudo.

\- ¡No te metas en mi camino!

Le dijo el caballero de fénix.

\- No dejaré que lastimes a tu propio hermano, ni le pongas un dedo encima ¿por qué lo tratas así? No podemos comprenderlo, Ikki.

Le dijo ella.

\- Eso no te incumbe ¡Apártate!

Le exigió Ikki, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica con la máscara.

\- Aunque trates de amenazarme, no me quitaré del camino. Si quieres matarlo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Ella le respondió con una voz segura y seria, sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Entonces ¡morirás junto con mi hermano!

Al decir eso, alzo su puño hasta que:

\- Espera un momento. Soy yo quien debe enfrentarse con él, no tu.

Intervino Jabu, deteniéndole el puño.

\- Respeta las leyes de los caballeros ¡vete de aquí!

Concluyó el caballero del unicornio y quiso apartarlo del camino, pero Ikki apartó su mano por su cuenta y dirigió su puño hacia Jabu, pero este lo esquivo.

\- No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo; dejare a Andrómeda para después, pero primero acabare contigo.

Dijo Jabu, pero de pronto una parte de su armadura se destrozo, causando una herida, el público lo vio, pero no sabían como paso; Jabu cayó boca abajo.

\- ¡Jabu!

Le llamó Hatsumi al caballero herido.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Preguntó Shun a su hermano, después al caballero del unicornio:

\- Jabu ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Se preguntó Seiya.

\- Es demasiado rápido.

Dijo Shiryu, en eso Ikki dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Saori Y Tatsumi.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Preguntó el mayordomo, pero no recibió respuesta de su ama; Saori solo veía al caballero del fénix.

\- No te perdonare nunca. Ni a ti ni al canalla de tu abuelo.

Habló en voz alta a la chica peli morado, lo que molestó a Tatsumi por la forma en la que hablaba Ikki a su señora.

\- Tatsumi, te haré pagar por todo el mal que me has hecho, voy a enviarte al infierno.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Ikki, Tatsumi dijo:

\- No puedo creerlo. Ha salido con vida de la isla de la muerte.

Estaba casi entrando en shock.

\- ¿Quién será el siguiente en pelear? ¿Serás tú. Seiya?

Preguntó el caballero hacia el chico peli castaño; Seiya quiso aproximarse, pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

\- Seiya, no es el Ikki que conocíamos. No es el mismo hombre, ha cambiado.

Comenta Shiryu y la gente solo se sorprende. Y los demás caballeros no dicen palabra alguna, hasta que Seiya dice:

\- No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido de la Isla de la muerte. Esos seis años debieron ser terribles para él. Por eso cambio.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Seis años atrás, en la mansión Kido, los niños estaban entrenando por separado; Shun estaba luchando contra Nachi y es derrotado, Ikki estaba esquivando obstáculos hasta que escuchó a su hermano menor llorar, lo que hizo que viera lo que le pasó, Nachi dijo que no le hizo nada y que Shun siempre lloraba por cualquier cosa. Ikki se agacho a lado de su hermano, tranquilizándolo y lo alentaba._

 _\- Oye Ikki, este cobarde ¿de verdad es tu hermano?_

 _Preguntó Nachi, burlonamente, lo que molestó a Ikki y Nachi se disculpó; hasta que todos los niños presentes fueron llamados._

 _\- Ha llegado el momento que todos esperábamos: todos ustedes serán enviados a diferentes campos de entrenamiento para caballero._

 _Dijo Tatsumi y vio que Seiya seguía entrenando, hasta que le pidió a los guardias que lo trajeran y el niño peli castaño se forcejeaba, hasta el mismo señor Mitsumasa y su nieta estaban viendo en un piso alto._

 _\- En esta caja hay varios trozos de papel y en cada uno esta escrito el nombre del campo de entrenamiento al que irán; empezara sacándolo primero tu, Jabu._

 _\- Si, señor._

 _Respondió Jabu y tomó un papel de la caja y se la entregó al mayordomo._

 _\- Tu irás a Oran, Argelia._

 _Le respondió al ver el papel y después dijo:_

 _\- Hatsumi, eres la siguiente._

 _La niña se acercó sin expresión alguna, tomó un papel y se la dio al mayordomo._

 _\- Iras a la Frontera del bosque de las ninfas, ubicado en el océano Indico. Lugar de entrenamientos para las Amazonas_

 _Le dijo a la niña peli castaña y ella vuelve a su lugar, teniendo la mirada de los chicos. Después siguieron los demás._

 _\- Shiryu, tu irás a los cinco picos en China; Nachi, tu a Liberia; Seiya, al campamento de Atenas._

 _\- ¿Al campamento de Atenas?_

 _Preguntó Seiya._

 _\- Si, ahí es donde nacieron los caballeros. Geki, tu a Canadá; Anthony, Alejandría; Hyoga, al norte de Siberia._

 _Al decir el lugar, Hyoga pensó que ahí estaba su madre_ _, después se dirigió al niño rubio oscuro._

 _\- Anthony, tu entrenaras en Alejandría._

 _\- Deprisa, Shun, no nos hagas perder el tiempo. Toma un papel._

 _Lo apresuro Tatsumi y el pequeño Shun lo cogió, dándoselo al hombre._

 _\- Shun ira a la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte._

 _Dijo Tatsumi con sorpresa y Shun tuvo que aceptarlo._

 _\- Eres el único que no tiene ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir allí y no eres lo bastante fuerte._

 _Continuo el mayordomo, los otros niños murmuraron sobre el lugar al que le tocaba Shun y eso preocupo a la única niña un poco._

 _\- "Shun terminaría muriendo en el intento. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir ese lugar."_

 _Pensó ella._

 _\- ¿Sabes al menos lo que te espera allí? ¿Has oído hablar de la Isla de la muerte?_

 _Le preguntó Tatsumi a Shun y el niño negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Te lo explicare, Shun. Es el mismo infierno, se encuentra sobre la línea del Ecuador; allí la tierra brilla como el sol y durante todo el año una lluvia de fuego se abate sobre ella. La vegetación así como cualquier otro tipo de vida es prácticamente inexistente; los que han sobrevivido en esas condiciones infernales, han quedado traumatizados para siempre._

 _Explicó Tatsumi, Shun quería protestar, pero Ikki lo interrumpió._

 _\- Me gusta, necesito unas vacaciones. Iré en su lugar._

 _Dijo él determinado._

 _\- Lo siento, aunque seas su hermano, no puedes cambiar su destino. Imposible_

 _Contestó Tatsumi, después lo empujó Ikki._

 _\- Un momento, que importa quien vaya allí, lo que cuenta es volver con la armadura._

 _Dijo el niño peli azul._

 _\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Escucha..._

 _Trató de hacerlo razonar Shun, pero Ikki le dice:_

 _\- Tranquilo, pase lo que pase, te juro que algún día regresare a casa; aunque debes prometerme, que en mi ausencia, te comportaras con dignidad._

 _Le pidió él a Shun, Tatsumi iba a reclamar cuando llegó el señor Mitsumasa Kido y su nieta, deteniendo al mayordomo y eso sorprendió a los niños._

 _-"El señor Kido..."_

 _Pensó la niña al ver que el hombre anciano se acercaba._

 _\- ¿Qué querrá?_

 _Preguntó Ikki._

 _\- ¡Un poco más de respeto!_

 _Lo regaño Tatsumi y le dio una bofetada, lo que molesto al niño y el mayordomo volvió a darle otra bofetada, haciendo que los dos hermanos se tropiecen y cuando Tatsumi estaba agarrando a Ikki de la camisa, el señor Mitsumasa lo detuvo, el mayordomo quiso protestar, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna._

 _\- Escucha... Todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra, sucede por las leyes del destino y creo que tu destino es ir a la Isla de la Muerte, por eso te concedo de ir en el lugar de tu hermano. Solo tu destino ha decidido a donde iras, les deseo a todos lo mejor en esta empresa._

 _Dijo el señor Kido._

 _\- Por favor, no me haga reír. A usted que le importa si regreso con vida._

 _Al decir eso, Ikki camina molesto, dándole la espalda al anciano, Tatsumi iba a ir tras él, pero Mitsumasa lo detuvo con su brazo, hasta que Seiya se acercó a él y le preguntó:_

 _\- Maestro, ¿me promete que después de estos seis años, al conseguir la armadura, puedo ver a mi hermana?_

 _El señor Kido asintió con la cabeza y el pequeño Seiya se retira._

 _\- "Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderás"_

 _Pensó el hombre de tercera edad._

 _Mientras que en otro cuarto: Ikki estaba atado de cabeza y Tatsumi lo estaba pegando con un bokken (_ **Nota: el bokken es una espada japonesa hecha de madera para entrenar** _) por haberlo humillado delante del señor Kido e Ikki dijo:_

 _\- Me vengare. Lo juro._

 _Para después ser llevado en una barco._

 _\- "Y después de haberlo azotado, Tatsumi embarco a un Ikki más muerto que vivo con destino a la Isla de la Muerte. Ahora comprendo porque ha cambiado tanto: Es por su odio que le ha permitido sobrevivir ahí._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Hasta que se escuchó a alguien decirle a Ikki:

\- Caballero, tu no te enfrentaras a Jabu, ni a Andrómeda, ni a la Ninfa en este torneo; el destino ha decidido que enfrentes conmigo ¡caballero del lobo!

Era Nachi y se puso su armadura, listo para hacer trizas a su oponente, pero Ikki no se movió de su sitio.

\- Caballero, ¿crees que eres el único que ha sufrido durante estos seis años de entrenamiento?

Para ganar nuestras armaduras, todos hemos pasado penalidades.

Dijo Nachi.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Nachi! ¡Desconfía!

Le advirtió Seiya.

\- No es para tanto, no es diferente a nosotros.

Respondió Nachi.

\- Así que ¿crees que has sufrido? Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que te espera, caballero.

Dijo Ikki sin diferencia y el caballero del lobo se puso en guardia.

\- Esperen ¡no!

Trato de decirles Shun, pero no le hicieron caso; Seiya y Shiryu le ayudaron a Shun con un Jabu herido, Hatsumi bajo del ring junto con los otros.

\- Ahora será el combate eliminatorio que no se realizó la semana pasada: entre el caballero del Fénix y el caballero del Lobo.

Dijo el anunciante y la gente se emociono.

\- ¡Detengan esto! Yo no vine para luchar en estos estúpidos combates.

Interrumpió Ikki

\- He venido para cumplir mi venganza.

Concluyó él.

\- Me parece que hablas demasiado por lo poco que haces.

Comentó Nachi.

\- ¡Ha! Pobre loco.

Dijo burlonamente el caballero del Fénix, lo que le molestó a Nachi y se hizo un silencio; Ikki se le quedo mirando a Nachi y él sudaba por la frente, entonces el fénix le lanzó una técnica.

\- Lo ha inmovilizado por completo.

Dijo Seiya al ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- No entiendo lo que hace, Seiya.

Le dijo Shiryu.

Nachi seguía inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio...

\- No puede ser posible ¿Cómo ha llegado a ser ese puño tan grande?

Se dijo a si mismo y el puño estaba cada vez más cerca de él y su armadura se destrozo por completo, poco a poco; pero en realidad, seguía de pie, con la armadura completa, paralizado y sin poder atacarlo y sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

\- Eso le ocurre por intentar desafiarme. Simplemente lo he dejado sin alma

Dijo Ikki y los otros caballeros no entendían lo que dijo, fénix se acercó a Nachi y con un dedo, hizo que el caballero inmóvil cayera al piso.

\- ¡Y el ganador es el caballero del Fénix!

Dijo el anunciante y el público estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo; Seiya trataba de hacer reaccionar a Nachi, pero este no contestaba.

\- "¿Como pudo hacerle eso? Ni con un golpe fuerte, lo hubiera derribado de ese modo."

Pensó Seiya al dirigir su vista a Ikki, que mostraba superioridad.

\- Dice que ha matado su alma.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- Si domina esa técnica, es increíble.

Dice Hyoga.

\- Eso es horrible.

Agregó Shun.

\- Lo que sea que haya sufrido Nachi, pareciera que estaba bajo una ilusión y perdiera la razón.

Dijo Hatsumi; en eso Ikki le golpea a Tatsumi y este lo recibe.

\- Hace seis años que esperaba este momento, todavía me quema la carne por tus golpes.

Dice Ikki al mayordomo.

\- ¡Detente!

Le pide Saori y Tatsumi estaba temblando, recordando los golpes que le dio desde que Ikki era niño.

\- Jamás pensé que regresaría con vida de la Isla de la Muerte.

Dijo el mayordomo con una voz un poco temblorosa.

\- ¿Quién quiere combatir? ¿Seiya? ¿Shiryu? ¿O tal vez Hyoga? ¿Hatsumi?

Preguntó Ikki.

\- ¿Prefieren atacarme todos al mismo tiempo? Me da igual.

Dijo el hombre peli azul.

\- ¡Basta, te lo ruego!

Le pidió Shun y solo su hermano se burlo de eso, ataca a Seiya y el chico peli castaño lo recibe, después con Shiryu, Hyoga y por último Hatsumi.

\- ¡Detente, no!

Shun le ruega e Ikki se detuvo.

\- No vale la pena. Seiya acaba de salir del hospital, en cuanto a los otros tres me resultaría muy sencillo acabar con ellos, pero disfrutaría más con la única mujer que tiene máscara.

Dijo el Fénix, hasta que...

\- Espere un momento, maestro.

Todos escucharon una voz que les llamó la atención.

\- Déjelos, ellos no son rivales para usted.

Dijo la voz masculina que estaba en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos hombres y por qué llevan una armadura negra?

Se preguntó Seiya al verlos.

\- Somos los caballeros negros y obedecemos las ordenes de Fénix.

Respondió uno de ellos.

\- ¿Los caballeros negros?

Preguntó Seiya.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola a Ikki.

\- "Son caballeros renegados que se distinguen por su armadura negra, entonces es cierto que existen. El único objetivo de los caballeros es la justicia, pero estos renegados solo combaten por su propio interés: viven en un mundo demoníaco y destruyen todo lo que se les cruza en su camino, han vendido su alma al demonio para conseguir sus fines y han formado una orden que amenaza la paz del mundo."

Pensó Hyoga al recordar que clase de caballeros eran los que se presentaron, en ese momento, Ikki suelta una carcajada.

\- Gobernaremos el mundo.

Declaró Ikki.

\- No puede ser. Mi hermano ha cambiado de idea, se ha convertido en un sirviente del demonio.

Dijo Shun.

En eso, los caballeros negros se dirigen hacia los caballeros de bronce, rodeándolos y diciéndoles que ya conocían las técnicas que utilizan y que iba a ser fácil acabar con ellos.

\- Es hora de irnos, ya nos hemos divertido bastante el día de hoy. Antes de eso, vamos a tomar un pequeño recuerdo.

Dijo Ikki y los demás veían hacia arriba.

\- No la armadura dorada.

Dijo Hatsumi en tono de sorpresa e Ikki con un chasqueo de dedos, la armadura dorada salía de la caja de Pandora y todo el público era testigo de eso, viendo como era robada.

\- ¡No! No pueden hacer eso.

Exclamó Saori.

El fénix dio una señal y los otros ya no estaban rodeando a los caballeros de bronce y desaparecieron, junto con la armadura dorada.

\- Hermano, no te mataré hoy, ni a los otros. De momento, les perdono la vida.

Al decir lo último, Ikki se retira, Seiya trata de detenerlo, pero ya no estaba el fénix y solo se escuchó su risa.

\- Debemos recuperar la armadura dorada, cueste lo que cueste.

Comentó Saori.

\- No escaparás, Ikki, te seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo.

Dijo Seiya.

\- "Nuestro destino es que seamos hermanos, no enemigos."

Pensó Shun.

\- Caballero fénix, te prometo por nuestro honor que te perseguiremos, día y noche ¡no escaparas! ¡Maldito seas!

Gritó Seiya, alzando su puño.

* * *

 **Y aquí dejó el capítulo del día de hoy, aunque sea de madrugada. Den un review, para que me digan que les ha parecido. Pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. En busca de la armadura dorada

**Aquí les tengo el capítulo nueve de los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Ojalá les guste y quiero invitarlos a que vean las otras historias que tengo, solo que From Childhood to Love Encounter, estoy lidiando con el capítulo 2 en escribir lo que pasara, así que no se preocupen, lo subiré muy pronto. La serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

 **Gracias a** **Sagebrush** **por escribir un review, me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia y no te preocupes, si terminare mis historias, no importa lo que pase. Te invito a que veas las otras tres historias que tengo.**

 **Y ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo anterior…**

 _Cuando el Torneo Galáctico iba en marcha, hasta que irrumpió Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, hiriendo a su propio hermano, Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda y venció al caballero del unicornio y del lobo con facilidad, hasta que los caballeros negros, sus secuaces, aparecieron y se llevan la armadura dorada ¿Podrán Seiya y los demás caballeros recuperarla?_

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _En busca de la armadura dorada_

Al desaparecer Ikki y los caballeros renegados, Seiya y los otros salen para ir a buscarlos.

\- Bien, ahora les enseñaremos de lo que son capaces los caballeros de bronce.

Dijo Seiya a los demás mientras corrían, pero son detenidos por Miho.

\- Espera, Seiya. No puedes ir sin tu armadura.

\- Ni tu, Shiryu.

Les dicen, pero Seiya seriamente les contesta:

\- No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que localizarlos lo más pronto posible.

Miho trató de protestar, pero Seiya le dice:

\- No pienso morir sin antes haber encontrado a mi hermana. No te preocupes, Miho.

Él le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombre de ella y Miho estaba insegura, con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja, hasta que ella se dio por vencida y se apartó, Shunrei les deseo suerte, Shiryu estaba agradecido por su comprensión, Seiya le dice que era hora de irse.

\- Los caballeros negros e Ikki no debieron ir muy lejos. Hay que buscarlos.

Dijo Hatsumi y los demás asintieron.

* * *

 **En la ciudad**

Había trafico y en eso los caballeros negros saltaban de todos los vehículos, pero Seiya y los otros no se iban a quedar atrás: Hyoga saltaba de una parte de un edificio a otro

\- "Correremos un grave peligro si Ikki se pone la armadura dorada. Hay que descubrir su escondite."

Piensa Hyoga al aterrizar en el techo de un edificio medio alto.

Un helicóptero estaba iluminando su paso, el piloto recibía las ordenes de Tatsumi que buscara la armadura y que no volviera sin ella.

En otra calle estaban Seiya y Shiryu.

\- Shun ¿no los has visto?

Preguntó en voz alta al caballero de Andrómeda; Shun estaba localizando al enemigo con la cadena que tenía a su alrededor.

\- "Parece que están demasiado lejos". No, están lejos.

Le contestó a Seiya, hasta que vio copos de nieve que caían del cielo y él entendió quien lo estaba haciendo.

\- Ya comprendo, gracias, Hyoga

Dijo Shun en voz alta, entre tanto, los caballeros negros estaban a punto de cruzar un puente levadizo y apareció el helicóptero cuando el puente se alzó y eso enojó a Ikki.

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

Dijo al lanzar su ataque, causando que el helicóptero se estrelle con un bote y explote, eso lo vio Hyoga.

Los caballeros fugitivos entraron a una bodega, sin darse cuenta de cerca de ahí estaba la mujer caballero.

\- Con que aquí están. Debo avisarle a Seiya y a los demás.

Ella se dijo a si misma: comienza a respirar hondo y susurra al viento, haciendo que una brisa sople a otra dirección; Seiya y los demás estaban con Shun y el chico peli verde seguía rodeado de sus cadenas.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa dirección?

Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Creó que en esa dirección esta el puerto, Hyoga.

Le respondió Shun.

\- El puerto...

Dijo Seiya, tratando de sacar una conclusión, hasta que se volteo a los demás, diciendo:

\- ¡Claro! Es de ahí que el barco partió a la Isla de la Muerte.

Los demás lo miraron.

\- Tiene razón, de seguro ahí esta su escondite. Para él, es el lugar para su revancha.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- Desde luego, viene de una mente enfermiza.

Dijo Seiya, estando de acuerdo.

\- Entonces, debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que impedir que se ponga la armadura dorada, caballeros.

Dijo Shiryu, hasta que una brisa comenzó a soplar en su dirección.

\- Este viento... ¿de donde proviene?

Preguntó Seiya a los demás, que no le dieron alguna respuesta, hasta que sintieron que les entraba al oído.

\- Es como una señal. Alguien se esta comunicando con nosotros.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Esperen! Sé de quien se trata.

Contestó Shun. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio y el caballero de Andrómeda rompe el silencio.

\- Es Hatsumi.

\- ¿Qué quiere decirnos?

Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Nos dice que encontró a mi hermano y su escondite, están en una bodega. Debemos darnos prisa

Dijo el chico peli verde.

\- Si, vamos.

Contestó Seiya y los demás lo siguen.

* * *

Ikki y los caballeros negros están reunidos en la bodega.

\- Mi destino era volver a encontrarte. Estas hecha a mi medida, contigo estaré a la cima del poder.

Le dijo Ikki a la armadura dorada, él toca la armadura y esta brilla, incluso Seiya lo notó y sigue saltando de techo a techo y cuando llegó hacia donde estaban, trató de entrar desde el techo, pero era demasiado inquebrantable, entonces se le ocurrió usar un gancho de una grúa torre.

\- ¡Ikki, espera!

Gritó Seiya cuando el caballero de Fénix ya estaba con la armadura dorada completa, entonces logró abrir las puertas y le dio una patada a Ikki, haciendo que este caiga y la armadura se aparte de él y caiga en partes.

\- Caballeros negros, vayan por la armadura.

Ordena Ikki y sus secuaces, entre tanto trataba de sacar a Seiya de su camino, los demás corren para ver si Seiya estaba bien.

\- Están escapando con fragmentos de la armadura.

Dijo Hatsumi.

\- Vamos tras ellos.

Agregó Seiya e Ikki lo trata de volver a atacar para después escapar, Shun lo llamó y él voltea, para después escapar.

\- Shun, por ahora olvida a tu hermano por este momento, lo que ahora importa es la armadura dorada ¡deprisa!

Le recordó Seiya mientras los fugitivos se alejaban, en eso la mujer caballero intervino.

\- Ahora es el enemigo. No hay que perderlos de vista, hay que recuperar los fragmentos de la armadura.

Y Shun hizo caso, sin saber que los fugitivos estaban observándolos.

\- Seiya, si no te hubieras metido en mi camino, ya estaría vistiendo la armadura dorada. Aunque mis hombres han huido con ella, aún sigue en mi poder.

Dijo Ikki con una sonrisa.

Uno de los renegados estaba corriendo por una vías y cuando creyó que ya no lo perseguían, caía copos de nieve, en eso apareció Hyoga.

\- Vas a darme el la armadura y más vale que lo hagas en este momento.

Le aconsejo Hyoga.

\- ¿Crees que voy a dártela así? ¡Estas loco!

Dijo el caballero renegado confiado.

\- De acuerdo, si quieres que use la fuerza, lo haré.

Al decirlo, se pone en guardia, sin que alguno se moviese por el momento, hasta que el hombre de armadura negra trató de herirlo, pero Hyoga evadía esos puños fácilmente, hasta que agarró uno de sus puños y este escapo, tratando de atacar al joven rubio desde la luz y Hyoga se protegió con sus brazos sobre su cara, pero se puso de pie.

\- Vaya ¿eso es todo? Ahora veras a un caballero de verdad ¡prepárate!

Le advirtió Hyoga y soltó un aire helado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una alucinación? Parece que esta nevando.

Dijo el renegado.

\- Exacto, en la región de Hielos eternos, donde seguí mi entrenamiento de caballero; la nieve siempre se presenta de esta forma: es cortante como un cristal y es brillante como una joya, la otra cara de esta belleza es la sombra la muerte. Con una mezcla de nieve y respeto, los habitantes de estas gélidas de estas regiones lo llaman a esto... ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Dijo por último Hyoga al usar su técnica y su contrincante se quedo congelado, después Hyoga se lanzó contra su enemigo congelado y en último momento, se destrozo, haciendo que cayera una pieza de la armadura al piso y Hyoga lo recoge.

\- Solo es la protección del brazo izquierdo. Ellos poseen todavía la mayoría de la armadura ¡cuídense amigos!

Dijo el hombre rubio mirando hacia arriba para los otros caballeros.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Dos de ellos estaban corriendo y se separaron, uno de ellos saltó para llegar a un extremo del puerto, pero no se percató de una alga marina que estaba en una tabla de madera y se detuvo.

\- Parece que no hay nadie aquí.

Se dijo a si mismo.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Dijo una voz al surgir del mar y era Shiryu.

El otro se detuvo al ver que nadie iba detrás de él, pero después se dio cuenta de que había una cadena alrededor y cuando trato de quitarlas, estas se movieron y lo atraparon, envolviéndolo, dejando caer una pieza de la armadura y Shun la atrapa.

\- Sin duda es muy diferente a las demás armaduras. No tienes porque temer, no tengo pensado en matarte.

Le dijo Shun entre tanto su contrincante trataba de levantarse, pero se sintió derrotado; el chico peli verde vio la pieza.

\- ¿La pierna izquierda? ¿es todo lo que llevabas? Dímelo.

Le preguntó Shun, pero no recibió respuesta.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Shiryu**

\- ¿Supongo que sabes con quien te estas metiendo? Será mejor que me devuelvas la armadura y que te largues.

Le dijo Shiryu y el caballero negro trató de atacarlo, pero de pronto sintió que su brazo ya no se movía y se le quedó colgando.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Mi brazo se ha vuelto inútil!

Dijo alarmado el caballero renegado.

\- Es porque caíste en mi trampa y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Grave error.

Dijo una voz femenina y apareció detrás del enemigo.

\- ¿De qué trampa hablas?

Le preguntó el hombre.

\- El alga marina que estaba en una de las tablas de madera que esta flotando en el agua, lo utilicé con una técnica que aprendí en la Frontera: Parálisis Natural. Puedo utilizarlo desde la tierra como en el agua, le doy poder a lo que puede estar disponible y que pueda ser mortal: ya sea una pequeña planta o también las que crecen en el agua, ya sea lago o mar. Si el enemigo trata de hacer un movimiento para atacar, entonces el veneno se mueve rápidamente como cuando es mordido por una serpiente y hace que tus venas dejen de fluir sangre y así lo hará poco a poco, primero extremidades y así llegar al corazón. No sigas con esta pelea, si quieres seguir viviendo.

Ella le pidió, pero este no quiso escuchar y trato de golpearla, pero el otro brazo se le paralizó y quedo colgado.

\- Te lo había advertido, pero no hiciste caso a mis palabras. ¡Entonces morirás!

Ella lo tomo por un brazo bruscamente, lo lanzó hacia delante y después lo pateo por el pecho hacia arriba, elevándolo.

\- ¡Ahora, Shiryu!

Le dijo al caballero del Dragón.

\- Tu lo has pedido ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Shiryu lo hizo impactar contra el suelo y el renegado se desnucó y la pieza cayó.

\- Sólo tiene una pieza de la armadura.

Dijo disgustadamente Hatsumi.

\- Es el brazo derecho. Shun ¿has conseguido algo?

Preguntó Shiryu después de ver la pieza.

\- La pierna izquierda, nada más.

Respondió en alta voz Shun.

\- Es poco, Ikki conserva la mayoría de la armadura.

Dijo en voz baja el chico peli negro.

\- Hay que conseguir el resto de la armadura. Los otros renegados no pueden estar lejos.

Dice la caballero femenino volteando a todos lados.

* * *

 **E** **n el lado de Shun**

\- ¿Por qué mi hermano ha cambiado? ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a esa situación?

Responderme y te dejaré que te vayas.

Le exigió Shun a su enemigo caído y este le dice:

\- Veo que te has dado cuenta de que el Ikki de hoy ha sido consumido por el odio... Carece de sentimiento humano y ustedes son los responsables; no era necesario enviarlo a la Isla de la Muerte, a partir de su estancia ahí, toda su mente cambió.

\- Entonces ¿nosotros somos los responsables de su odio?

Le preguntó Shun, pero su enemigo ya no le respondió; el chico peli verde mira el cielo oscurecido con esa duda de su hermano.

Seiya estaba persiguiendo a uno de los renegados, pero llegaron los refuerzos, evitando que se le acercara, pero Seiya los venció con facilidad, pero ninguno de ellos tenía alguna pieza, entonces corrió para localizar a los otros secuaces; hasta que llegó a un estacionamiento y encontrando al que estaba persiguiendo, le exigió que le diera la armadura, pero su contrincante solo se rió, lo que no entendía Seiya.

\- Solo tengo la pierna derecha ¿que te parece?

Al preguntarle, vio como Seiya se aproximo inmediatamente y le quitó la pieza, dejándola en medio de ellos; el renegado se confió en que vencería al caballero de bronce si no tenía su armadura, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque Seiya utilizó su ataque: Meteoro de Pegaso y lo acabó antes de pudiera atacarlo, pero Seiya le dijo que no le tocó alguna parte vital y le preguntó exigiendo:

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

El renegado le dice:

\- Nosotros somos sombras subordinadas a Ikki, le obedecemos de cuerpo y alma, el conseguirá el dominio y lo aceptaremos.

\- ¿Dominio? ¿Y con que derecho tiene para hacer esas cosas? ¿Por qué se lo permitieron?

Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Por miedo. Los cinco caballeros le apoyan en sus actos, son tan poderosos y capaces de vencerlos, pero tendría cuidado con uno de ellos.

\- ¿Los cinco caballeros negros?

Repitió Seiya preguntando.

\- Ellos harán que Ikki tenga el dominio sobre el espacio, reinara tanto en el universo como en la Tierra.

Al decir lo último, este se muerde la lengua y cae finalmente al piso.

\- Lo que acaba de decirme es increíble ¿será verdad que Ikki quiere convertirse en dueño del universo?

Se preguntó a si mismo al observar al cadáver y después se dirige a recoger la pieza de la armadura dorada.

\- Entonces, no ha vuelto solo para vengarse de nosotros, sino para satisfacer sus ambiciones."

Pensó Seiya seriamente, lo que le habían dicho.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Ikki estaba con sus hombres y ellos le informaron:

\- Malas noticias, cuatro de los nuestros no han vuelto, temo que les hayan quitado los fragmentos de la armadura.

Ikki dice:

\- Veo con esto una vez que no pueden ocultar su debilidad... Veamos: los dos brazos y las dos piernas están en su poder, pero el casco y las hombreras, el peto y el cinturón siguen en el mío ¡sigo siendo el más fuerte! Lo único que debemos hacer es acabar con esos malditos caballeros del zodiaco y recuperar las cuatro partes; con todo lo que falta, al fin podré cumplir mis objetivos.

Dijo Ikki teniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

 **Mansión Kido**

Saori se encontraba sentada, consternada por lo que había pasado a mitad del torneo.

\- Parecen que se acercan tiempos muy peligrosos.

Balbuceo a si misma.

* * *

 **Ciudad**

Los chicos estaban reunidos, platicando del asunto principal.

\- Si no hubiéramos usado el poder de Pegaso, del Dragón y de la Ninfa, no pudiéramos conseguir esto.

Dijo Hyoga por las piezas que tenían recolectadas.

\- Ikki ¿por qué?

Se preguntó molesto Seiya.

\- Desgraciadamente, estas piezas no nos sirven para nada.

Comentó el caballero del Cisne.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

Preguntó Seiya sin dirigirle la vista, hasta que Shiryu dijo:

\- Yo podría conseguir otra armadura.

Eso le llamó la atención a Seiya.

\- Mi maestro me enseño una forma.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- "En los cinco picos. De seguro ahora entiende la única forma de revivir una armadura."

Pensó Hatsumi al dirigir su mirada a Shiryu.

Los chicos volvieron a la mansión Kido, para reunirse con Saori.

\- Ya veo. Entonces hay alguien capaz de hacer eso.

Dijo Saori después de que Shiryu le comentara y él asiente.

\- Entonces tenemos que intentarlo; es peligroso que la armadura sea usada para fines diabólicos.

Concluye Saori.

\- No voy a permitir que Ikki haga eso.

Habló Seiya mientras estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Yo mismo he sido testigo de su poder; es fenómeno extraordinario, es sagrado. No caerá en las manos de los caballeros negros.

Dijo Seiya .

\- Bueno, amigos, ha llegado la hora de partir.

Les dice Shiryu cargando las dos armaduras.

\- Cuídate y no regreses sin esa armadura.

Le dice Seiya.

\- No te preocupes, regresaré pronto.

Responde el chico peli negro.

\- Shiryu, se prudente.

\- Buena suerte.

Le dicen Shun y Hyoga, Shiryu les agradece, pero...

\- ¡Shiryu!

Le llama una voz femenina y el voltea una vez más para ver a Hatsumi, a unos pocos metros de él. Ella al principio no sabía que decirle, le salían las palabras entrecortadas.

\- Ah... Yo... Ten... Uh... *Suspiro* Ten mucho cuidado y... no te precipites.

Finalmente dice ella.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré... Ojala pudiera ver tu cara alguna vez.

Dice por último el peli negro al voltearse, balbuceando y el viento comenzó a soplar, ella pudo escuchar como el viento le dijo lo el caballero del Dragón, ella sintió que se ruborizaba (debajo de la máscara), pero no apartó la mirada; ella dirigió una de sus manos hacia su máscara, pero se detuvo y la bajo.

\- Tal vez, lo haré pronto.

Dice ella.

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, den un review para ver que tal les esta gustando y no quiero que los que no les gusta, critiquen solo por agregar a otro personaje y porque ella se enamore de Shun (se lleva muy bien con los demás caballeros). Quiero preguntarles sobre la doble de Hatsumi, quiero que me ayuden: ¿Qué lleve la máscara o no?. Díganmelo en un review o en un mensaje privado.**

 **Aquisea** **: gracias por seguir mi historia de los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Aunque sean tres, me hace feliz que les guste lo que voy escribiendo.**

 **Pónganlo como su favorito y síganla ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Los Caballeros del Apocalipsis

**¡Que tal, lectores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les traigo el capítulo diez de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Espero que les guste. Y los que sean nuevos, ojala que les guste al leerlo.**

 **La historia original y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, Hatsumi y otros personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Y ahora... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 _Los Caballeros del Apocalipsis_

En la mansión Kido se estaba llevando a cabo una rueda de prensa con respecto a la armadura.

\- Como pueden comprobar, hemos recuperado cuatro fragmentos de la armadura dorada. Aunque todavía nos faltan rescatar cinco más. Los que protegen la cabeza, la cintura, el pecho, los hombros y la parte baja del cuerpo, les puedo asegurar en el nombre de la Fundación que no descansaremos hasta encontrarlos.

Reporto Tatsumi

\- Disculpe señor Tatsumi, habla usted en nombre de la Fundación; el jefe de esos bandidos de aquellos que entrenaban para caballero.

Dijo uno de los reporteros.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

Preguntó otro.

\- No nos lo explicamos, no entendemos porque uno de nuestros caballeros tomo el camino del mal.

Respondió Tatsumi en tanto Saori observaba los fragmentos que tenían y los reporteros seguían preguntando; ella recordó el momento cuando Ikki robó la armadura junto con los caballeros negros. En eso los reporteros le preguntaban a ella sobre el caso y despierta de su pensamiento, sin poder decir palabra alguna y Tatsumi dijo rápidamente que la reunión ha terminado, ella se levantó y uno de los reporteros se levantó.

\- Señorita Saori, queremos saber su opinión.

\- Solo puedo decirles una cosa: El ideal que mi abuelo siempre quiso destacar no es la filosofía de competición encarnizada, al contrario, lo que él estímulo es la superación de uno mismo, el valor y el sacrificio del nombre de los demás y nunca en beneficio propio. Apoderándose de la armadura, el caballero de Fénix ha traicionado ese ideal.

Concluyó la chica peli morado y en eso vino una sirvienta.

\- Perdóneme, señora, un agente de policía quiere verla.

Le dijo. Eso les lleno algo de esperanza a Saori y a Tatsumi, escucharon el ladrido de un perro y un oficial apareció con la criatura, informando que era de sus mejores canes.

\- Tatsumi ¿tu lo pediste?

Preguntó ella.

\- No, yo no fui. Me preguntó quien lo hizo.

Dijo el mayordomo.

\- He sido yo.

Dijo Seiya apareciendo por la puerta abierta.

\- Se puede saber ¿con que derecho?

Preguntó Tatsumi.

\- Pues era necesario ¿no?

Respondió el chico peli castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó el mayordomo.

\- Que pregunta. Es muy fácil: para robar la armadura, Ikki debió haber tocado la caja y por lo tanto, debe tener impregnado su olor.

Él se acerca al animal.

\- Es evidente que el más indicado para encontrar al ladrón y las otras partes de la armadura es un perro policía y pensé que era una buena idea intentarlo ¿tu qué dices, Saori?

Le pregunta a la chica.

\- Parece que estas seguro de ti mismo. Por mi, sigue adelante Seiya.

Dijo la chica y se retiro de la habitación, el mayordomo la sigue.

El perro corre fuera de la mansión y Seiya le sigue; cuando iba a tomar el taxi, el perro se detuvo por un momento para después echarse a correr otra vez y Seiya no tuvo opción más que seguir a pies.

* * *

 **Bosque**

El caballero de Andrómeda se encontraba caminando en aquel lugar y con su armadura puesta.

\- "Es increíble que mi hermano me haya tratado de matar. No, no puede ser posible, estoy soñando."

Pensó el chico peli verde.

* * *

En otra parte del lugar, Seiya y el perro seguían con el rastro.

\- "Un momento, tal vez haya olfateado una pista. ¡Si! Eso debe ser."

Dijo en mente Seiya mientras seguía corriendo.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Shun**

Se detuvo en frente de un gran árbol y vio marcas en ella.

\- "Este debe ser. Mi hermano solía entrenar en este tronco cuando éramos niños y estas marcas son de sus puños." Pensó Shun al recordar como veía a su hermano golpear el tronco cuando eran más pequeños.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Shun veía como su hermano golpeaba el tronco, hasta que él le dijo que lo intentara y Shun aceptó, pero al dar el golpe, sintió el impacto._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _Le preguntó Ikki._

 _\- Me hago demasiado daño._

 _Respondió el niño peli verde y se pone a llorar, Ikki se acerca a su hermano menor._

 _\- Sé que es difícil, pero no tenemos otra elección. Date cuenta que no tenemos a nadie, tampoco tenemos dinero, nuestra única posibilidad es hacernos más fuertes, es necesario que nos entrenemos ¿comprendes? Es una manera de sobrevivir._

 _Dijo Ikki_

 _\- ¿Seguro de que nos servirá de algo?_

 _Preguntó Shun y su hermano asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Tienes que confiar en mi, Shun._

 _Concluyó Ikki con una cara de determinación._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- "De esto han pasado seis años. Mi hermano ha puesto ideas a práctica, aunque lo hace para el mal ¿por qué? "¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar la vida?"

Se preguntó en mente en tanto miraba su puño y después caía rendido de rodilla y se quedó así por un leve momento, hasta que volvió a mirar el árbol y vio que había unas marcas que estaban arriba de las de Ikki.

\- "La cruz del cisne ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? No es posible y sin embargo las marcas son recientes."

Pensó el muchacho.

\- "Hyoga a dejado su marca también ¿porqué? ¿qué significa esto?"

Con tantas preguntas en su mente, vio a su alrededor que una niebla se esparcía por el lugar.

* * *

 **E** **n el lado de Seiya**

Se encontraban en medio de dos caminos. El perro seguía olfateando.

\- "Presiento que estamos sobre la pista, ha debido olfatear al bandido."

Pensó el chico peli castaño, fue entonces cuando el perro ladró y volvió a correr, Seiya lo sigue.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Shun**

De pronto vio que estaba comenzando a nevar, cubriendo el piso, poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? No lo entiendo.

Dijo Shun confundido, en eso escuchó un crujir detrás suyo y al voltear, vio que el árbol detrás suyo se destrozo por algo o alguien y él se puso en guardia, pero su cadena...

\- Esta congelada.

Dijo él al ver lo que pasó.

\- "Solo existe un ser en el mundo capaz de crear una corriente helada como esta y ese es... El Caballero del Cisne."

Pensó en una conclusión el chico, hasta que escuchó una risa.

\- ¿Algún problema?

Le preguntó una voz masculina, acompañada de otra risa.

\- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!

Interrogó Shun y solo recibió una carcajada, fue entonces que quiso atacarlo con la cadena, pero esta no pudo reaccionar.

\- Cielos, la cadena no puede desplegar sus poderes debido al frío que hace.

Se recordó el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Pobre Andrómeda, ¿creías que iba ser tan fácil librarse de mi?

Preguntó la misma voz y Shun volteo para ver que no era Hyoga, alguien maligno. Este atacó a Shun antes de que pudiera contraatacar.

\- ¿¡Hyoga!? No entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntó al supuesto "Caballero del Cisne" en tanto cae al piso por el ataque que recibió y cuando su contrincante se acercó, se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Un momento, este no es el Caballero del Cisne, jamás se viste de negro ¡¿Quién eres?!

Dijo el muchacho peli verde.

\- Claro que lo soy, yo soy el Cisne negro.

Respondió el enemigo y pisoteo la cabeza de Shun con superioridad.

\- No eres igual a tu hermano, eres un cobarde.

Al decirle sobre como era, le golpea a Shun y este se aleja un poco de él, pero no termina el Cisne Negro en volver a darle una paliza.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo la impresión de como mi cuerpo se funde con el hielo.

Dijo Shun.

\- Jajaja, vas a lamentar por haberte cruzado en mi camino, Andrómeda.

Dice el Cisne Negro para darle el golpe final, pero de pronto algo detuvo su puño y lo jaló hacia atrás.

\- Pero ¿¡qué demonios es esto!?

Exclamó el caballero negro.

\- No dejaré que lo lastimes, porque te enfrentas a otros caballeros.

Respondió una voz femenina.

\- Aparécete de una vez.

Exigió el Cisne Negro y así fue, apareció cierto caballero femenino conocida para el muchacho peli verde.

\- ¡Hatsumi! ¡Llegaste!

En efecto, era la única mujer del equipo y con su armadura puesta.

\- Miserable Ninfa ¡ahora te enfrentaras conmigo y haré que supliques por tu vida!

Amenazo el caballero del Cisne y con señalarle con el brazo libre.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Si tu brazo esta atado en una rama de árbol cercano de aquí con mi cadena floral y no podrás hacer nada para atacarme.

Dijo la chica y el caballero maligno dirigió su vista a su mano, que estaba encadenada en un árbol.

\- ¡Ja! No me subestimes.

Contestó el enemigo con una sonrisa confiada y malévola, él concentró su poder y su mano atada tocó la cadena floral y esta se congeló, luego con todas sus fuerzas jalo su brazo y fue liberado de la cadena, la chica se pone en guardia.

\- Ya que tu estrategia falló, te mataré.

El caballero llegó rápidamente hacia ella y al querer golpearla, ella lo esquiva y le da un puntapié por detrás, pero el caballero responde a ella, puño a puño; en un momento, ella se ve acorralada, el cisne negro le golpea la cara y después el estomago, cayendo de rodillas la muchacha. El contrincante se ríe.

\- No eres nada diferente y ahora ¡Prepárate!

Iba a darle el golpe final, pero en ese momento, el caballero negro vio que su puño se paralizó y después apareció hielo.

\- Mi puño esta congelado, no puedo moverlo. ¿Qué esto?

Se preguntó él, la chica lo contempló.

\- Se congelo, entonces quiere decir que...

Se vio interrumpida al escuchar una risa, seguida de una voz.

\- Los tipos como tu dan mala a los caballeros.

Dijo la voz masculina, dejando al caballero del cisne negro algo confundido que buscaba su origen. En eso, apareció el verdadero Caballero del Cisne.

\- ¡Hyoga!

Exclamaron Shun y Hatsumi.

\- Llegaste a tiempo.

Agregó la chica.

\- Me habían dicho que uno de los caballeros negros llevaba los mismos emblemas que yo y me negaba a creerlo ¡lo vas a lamentar!

Amenazó el Cisne; el caballero de armadura negra estaba listo, pero no pudo hacer algo ya que vio con sus ojos el poder que emitía y transformó la nieve negra en blanca, eso no le gustó al doble.

\- Combatiremos y el ganador será el único que se llamara el Caballero del Cisne, así que defiéndete.

Dijo Hyoga al aproximarse de un salto en frente de su oponente, listo para luchar, entre tanto los otros dos caballeros derrotados eran testigos.

\- Es increíble, parecen gemelos, pero uno es un caballero del zodiaco y el otro es un caballero que tiene el corazón negro como su armadura.

Al terminar su comentario, escucharon el ladrido de un perro que venían hacia ellos, incluso la silueta de un hombre. Al acercarse, reconocieron que era...

\- ¡Seiya!

Exclamó Hatsumi al reincorporarse, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el tronco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó el chico peli verde en tanto Seiya se acercó corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

\- El perro me trajo con su olfato. Shun ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

Dijo el chico peli castaño.

\- Aquí no, te lo aseguro; sin embargo, antes venía a menudo a este árbol. Tu perro debió de olfatearlo, es una pista falsa.

Respondió Shun.

\- Que mala suerte. Hyoga, yo voy a ayudarte, los dos acabaremos con este intruso.

Propuso Seiya.

\- No te necesito, muchas gracias. Puedo contra él, solo

Contestó Hyoga, sin mirar al chico peli castaño.

\- Es un enemigo muy poderoso, no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras pelees contra él.

Protesto Seiya, Hyoga le da una mirada por la esquina de su ojo, lo que le dio miedo al perro y el muchacho se quedó quieto.

\- Aunque pensando lo mejor, mejor no insisto.

Dijo Seiya.

El caballero negro fue el primero en atacar con su técnica.

\- Soy mucho más fuerte que tu.

Dice el hombre de armadura negra al estar de espaldas de Hyoga, que no podía moverse.

\- La nieve negra acabara contigo, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi.

Concluyó el cisne negro incrédulo.

\- Hay que hacer algo o estará perdido.

Propuso Seiya a los otros dos caballeros, pero vieron al instante como el hielo se rompía y volvió a moverse Hyoga, el cisne negro no entendía lo que pasó.

\- ¿Crees que me das miedo? No eres más que un mentiroso, soy mucho más poderoso que tu.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- No es posible.

Seguía sin creerlo el contrincante, sorprendido.

\- Y ahora es cuando llega mi turno... ¡Que la lluvia de Diamante caiga sobre ti y te congele para siempre! ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Exclamó Hyoga al atacarlo, el doble solo retrocedió.

\- No esta mal, has evitado mi ataque, aunque, mira tu pierna.

Sugirió el chico rubio y el doble lo hizo, estaba congelada.

\- Todavía no te tienes que preocupar de verdad, eso es solo el principio; ahora te venceré ¡prepárate!

Le advirtió Hyoga, ansioso por derribarlo, pero se vio interrumpido por unas cadenas y el chico rubio tuvo que evitarlos sin apartar la vista de quien lo haya hecho.

\- Una cadena negra, ¡son ellos!

Exclamó Shun sin levantarse de su lugar y los otros voltearon para ver que había tres hombres más.

\- Me puedes explicar ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Cisne Negro?

Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Eso no te importa. Este es un asunto entre él y yo.

Respondió el cisne negro.

\- Silencio, Fénix quiere verte y vendrás inmediatamente.

Eso hizo callar al cisne y se levanta, señalando con su dedo a su oponente.

\- Tienes suerte; alégrate porque te salvaron la vida.

Con eso, se va junto con los demás caballeros y en ese instante escuchan una voz:

\- Muy pronto llegara el momento para que se enfrenten a nosotros y verán que somos más poderosos.

Y llega una silueta femenina, con la armadura negra y con una máscara que le cubría media cara, dibujada una sonrisa seductora y malvada.

\- ¡Los cinco Caballeros Negros!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una carcajada.

\- De verdad son ellos.

Comentó Seiya; los caballeros sueltan una pequeña risita para después desaparecer con la niebla. El perro gruñe, pero Seiya se agacha a él.

\- Tranquilo. Si tuviese al menos la armadura de Pegaso, los hubiera podido enfrentar sin miedo.

Dijo Seiya viendo por donde fueron vistos los caballeros renegados, hasta que escuchó a Shun preguntarle al caballero de cisne si le ocurría algo.

\- Ay no. Hyoga...

La chica no sabía que decir por la condición que quedó el chico rubio. Ella se agachó hacia él y Shun se quedó cerca de Hatsumi.

\- Estaba convencido de ganarle sin ningún riesgo, sin embargo, él también me ha herido. Debió contraatacar en el momento en que evitó mi polvo de diamante.

Dijo Hyoga sin mirar a los otros.

\- Debimos desconfiar más de esos caballeros negros. Son unos traidores.

Agregó Shun.

\- Han sido enviados por Ikki, por lo que son mucho más peligrosos; ambas fuerzas están muy niveladas, esto empieza a ponerse interesante.

Dijo Seiya al acercarse más y teniendo un gesto de interés por lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

* * *

Esa tarde en la mansión Kido, Saori se encontraba en el techo de la gran casa, entrando al planetario que su abuelo había construido para ella especialmente y comenzó a recordar esos momentos que paso junto a él antes de fallecer.

\- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me enseño el nombre de cada una de las constelaciones, yo debía conocer cada estrella que había en el firmamento. Abuelo, si supieras cuanto me gustaba contemplar las estrellas a tu lado; después de todo, tu eras mi único familiar y ya que ahora no estas aquí, me siento muy sola".

Pensó la chica para después decir:

\- Abuelo, ayúdame, te lo ruego. Un horrible traidor se apodero de la armadura dorada y no sé que hacer; sin tu ayuda, me siento completamente sola.

Suplicó la chica peli morados. Un momento después, vio algo: un destello descender hasta el otro asiento que estaba en el observatorio y apareció Mitsumasa Kido.

\- Saori, te debo recordar que te dije que debías hacer en una situación como esta. Te dije que alguna vez las fuerzas maléficas aparecían sobre la Tierra, tu reunirías a todas tus fuerzas y te pondrías a lado de los caballeros del zodiaco para combatir el mal.

Explicó el señor Kido al levantarse de su asiento.

\- Si lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que el autentico fin de la Fundación y desenmascarar el mal dondequiera que se encuentre. Eso es lo que querías ¿verdad, abuelo?

Preguntó la muchacha.

\- Si, eso es.

Contestó el viejo.

\- Entonces dime, abuelo. Si Ikki por todo lo que esta haciendo, ¿es la autentica reencarnación del mal?

Le preguntó su nieta.

\- No, él no es más que un fiel servidor, Saori. No desesperes, triunfaras en esto de las pruebas con los caballeros del zodiaco.

Dijo el señor Kido con tranquilidad.

\- Pero abuelo, no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me llevó muy bien con ellos y sobre todo con Seiya, ya no sé que pensar. Sin olvidar a la prensa, que dicen cosas horribles de la Fundación

Insegura contestó Saori apretando sus manos contra la otra.

\- Pensé que los caballeros del zodiaco harían lo que tu habías previsto, que sin dudar aceptarían mis ordenes por el bien de toda la humanidad, pero no es así... Se niegan a seguirme.

Ella quería romper a llorar, pero el señor Mitsumasa puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, lo que la dejó sorprendida al principio.

\- Escucha Saori: tu y yo sabemos que todos los más grandes héroes a veces no son reconocidos. Mira a Atena: ella se sacrifico por sus semejantes.

Dijo un ejemplo el viejo Kido.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hago?

Vuelve a preguntar la joven Kido.

\- Debes ser paciente y dulce si quieres que ellos te sigan, se humilde, Saori. Deja que tu corazón te guie y lo conseguirás.

Aconsejó Mitsumasa.

\- Pero abuelo...

Cuando iba a protestar nuevamente, vio que él se estaba desvaneciendo diciéndole:

\- Haz lo que te digo, de verdad no existe otro camino.

Ella le decía una y otra vez que no se fuera, ya había desaparecido y la chica rompe a llorar por unos breves instantes hasta que una mirada de determinación se puso en los ojos de Saori.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, en una roca se encontraban parados Ikki y los cinco caballeros negros, cuatro estaban inclinados en una sola rodilla.

\- Si los hice venir aquí, es porque quiero que cada uno de ustedes guarde una parte de la armadura dorada, la armadura es suya para elegir.

Dijo Ikki y les entregó las piezas al azar.

\- Defenderé con mi vida esta parte.

Dijo Pegaso negro teniéndola en frente.

\- Yo defenderé la parte del pecho.

Dijo el Dragón negro.

\- Yo de la cintura.

Dijo el Cisne negro.

\- Yo juró que nadie me arrebatara esta parte.

Dijo Andrómeda negro.

\- En cuanto a mí, me quedaré con el casco. No olviden que nuestro deber no es solamente cuidarla; recuerden que la armadura ahora esta dividida en nueve partes.

Recordó el Fénix.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Contestó Pegaso negro.

\- Ah, casi olvido. Ninfa Negra, tendrás una tarea.

Dice Ikki.

\- Déjame adivinar: si los cuatro fallan en recuperar las piezas que tienen esos caballeros de bronce, me veré obligada a recuperarlas con mis métodos.

Dijo ella al estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas y su cara esta recargada sobre una de las palmas de sus manos.

\- Recuperaremos las cuatro partes que se han llevado los caballeros de bronce, no temas. No fallaremos a Fénix, tenlo por seguro ninfa negra

Comentó Pegaso negro mientras los otros le miraban a Ikki, pero la ninfa no se movió de sus lugar, desinteresada de lo que dijo.

\- Juramos luchar contra ellos.

Dice dragón negro con una sonrisa malévola, incluidas la de los otros y la única mujer se quita su máscara revelar mitad de su rostro.

\- "Estos cuatro serán un fracaso y cuando pase, seré yo la que haga el trabajo y seré recompensada. Ya lo verán."

Pensó la chica con un brillo en los ojos; hasta que Ikki suelta una carcajada y un rayo los ilumina, volviéndose siluetas oscuras.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡espero que les haya gustado! La aparición de los Caballeros Negros (incluyendo a uno más y femenino, pero con una máscara que le cubre media cara); den un review para ver que tal les esta gustando la historia, denle como su favorito y síganlo. Esto no es un fanfic para los que son fujoshi, perdónenme, yo no tengo ese gusto de anime Yaoi, entiéndalo por favor.**

 **Bueno, lectores ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. La tumba de la armadura

**¡Hola, lectores! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Ojala que si en donde quieran que estén leyendo. Aquí les traigo el décimo primer capítulo de** **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco** **.**

 **Este capítulo me rompe un poquito el corazón, ya sabrán porque al final. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **mariaalexandra, bienvenida al leer esta historia y espero que sea de tu agrado. No olvides de dar un review.**

 **Y ahora si... ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Los caballeros negros han llegado a la Isla Reina de la Muerte, donde se encontraba Ikki, el caballero de Fénix, a pesar de Seiya y los otros, la mayoría de la armadura dorada sigue en manos del mal. Mientras tanto, Saori consiguió hablar con el espíritu de su abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido; discuten sobre el asunto y siguiendo los sabios consejos de él, Saori decide unirse a los caballeros del zodiaco para combatir contra las fuerzas del mal._

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

 _La tumba de la armadura sagrada_

La limosina de Saori se estaciono en frente de la casa en la que vivía Seiya y Tatsumi le señala donde estaba. Ella sube, dudó un poco en tocar el timbre, pero tomó valor y lo tocó; Seiya se estaba lavando el cabello en el lavabo cuando oyó que tocaron ( **Nota: Eso me pareció raro cuando vi el capítulo ¿no creen?** )

\- Ya voy, espere un momento.

Dijo Seiya en voz alta.

Saori lo escuchó y después de un breve momento, él abre la puerta, teniendo una toalla sobre su cabeza, lo que hizo que Saori se sonrojara al verlo sin camisa ( **Nota: En esta parte yo me ruborice y me reí al mismo tiempo** ), el chico se sobresalto un poco por lo que ella presenció, cerró la puerta y Saori volteo para otro lado avergonzada.

Seiya ordenó su departamento lo más rápido que pudo, se puso una camisa roja y unos calcetines para después decirle a Saori:

\- ¡Ya puedes entrar!

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Seiya mientras él seguía secándose el cabello.

\- Esperaba ver una habitación más desordenada.

Comentó Saori al ver a su alrededor y después se asoma por la ventana.

\- Oye ¿Cuál es el objetivo de tu visita? De seguro no habrás venido para ver que mi cuarto este desordenado ¿o sí?

Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Hay noticias.

Dice ella, lo que le llamó la atención del muchacho.

\- Esta mañana recibí esto.

Dice en tanto le enseña al chico peli castaño un sobre, él lo toma y abre para ver lo que contenía.

\- Fénix quiere pelear conmigo.

En el mensaje decía: _"Pelearemos dentro de una semana, en el valle de la muerte y que no se te olvide las partes restantes de la armadura dorada."_

\- Esto es una trampa seguramente, pero tengo que ir. Creo que no tengo alternativa.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Hay que avisarle a Shiryu, tiene que regresar inmediatamente. Espero que haya tenido tiempo suficiente para reparar las armaduras.

Comenta la chica peli morada.

\- Hay cosas más importantes para preocuparse que las armaduras; Shiryu esta corriendo un gran riesgo en ir a ese lugar, sobre todo desde que se le detuvo el corazón una vez.

Dijo Seiya al mirar la ventana.

\- Veo que no me has comprendido. Claro que me preocupó mucho por él, pero en este momento me preocupas más tu.

Dijo ella con la mirada en el piso.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no estoy corriendo algún peligro.

Dice despreocupado y mirándola.

\- Has dicho que aceptaras ese desafío; si Shiryu no regresa a tiempo, tendrás que ir sin tu armadura y eso sería una locura.

Responde la muchacha algo consternada.

\- ¿Crees que eso me impresiona? No debo tener miedo, si he de morir, entonces lo haré como caballero del zodiaco.

Dijo Seiya con la invitación apretada en su puño. Saori se le quedó viendo por un pequeño momento para después retirarse del lugar.

\- "Shiryu, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Tal vez me ayudarías a comprender las cosas. Saori parece que quiere cambiar: antes, siempre me trataba como criado y ahora se dirige a mi como un amigo, me pregunto ¿por qué se esta comportando así?"

Se preguntó en mente Seiya al asomarse por la ventana, sin saber que había un pájaro en el techo, después voló hasta llegar al balcón donde se encontraba la única mujer caballero y aterrizar en el dedo que ella le extendía, entonces este cantó ( **Nota: Como Hatsumi es la Caballero de la Ninfa, puede tener la habilidad de entender a los animales e interactuar con ellos. Las ninfas les gusta acariciar a los animales y estar con ellos, no importa si hay peligro.** ) y ella asintió a lo que le decía, acariciandole el pecho con el nudillo del dedo índice.

\- "Shiryu, espero que te encuentres bien y busques la solución de las armaduras."

Pensó Hatsumi y en ese momento recordó lo último que dijo él antes de irse a China:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- Ten mucho cuidado y... no te precipites._

 _Ella le dice._

 _\- No te preocupes, lo haré. Además... me gustaria ver tu cara alguna vez._

 _Él se volteó al decir lo último, el viento sopló, ella pudo escuchar lo que dijo el caballero del Dragón, sintió que se ruborizaba; ella dirigió una de sus manos hacia máscara, pero se detuvo y la bajo._

 _\- Tal vez, lo verás pronto._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ella dejó volar a la pequeña criatura y va hacia su habitación, para pararse en frente del espejo y mirar su reflejo. A continuación, puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los costados de la máscara, para después bajarla hacia el borde del escritorio.

\- Shiryu...

Hatsumi dijo en voz baja.

* * *

 **C** **hina**

El viejo maestro se encontraba sentado en frente de la cascada, hasta que volteó y vio que que su estudiante vino, junto con Shunrei.

-Maestro, no lo entiendo. Usted me ha dicho que...

\- No, hijo mío. Como vez, no me estoy muriendo, te mentí.

Dijo el viejo maestro, interrumpiendo a su alumno.

\- ¿Por qué a hecho eso? Cuando me entere de la noticia, me sentí apenado. Me preocupaba no poder llegar a su lado.

Contestó el muchacho cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Perdóname, Shiryu, la culpa es mía.

Se disculpó la chica a lado de él.

\- Shunrei obedeció mis ordenes y le pedí que te dijera que iba a morir y esto te afecto tanto que sobreviviste el combate.

Dijo el viejo maestro al hacerle recordar a Shiryu sobre su combate contra Seiya.

\- Tengo razón ¿verdad? Tus sentimientos te hicieron correr un riesgo inútil.

Agregó el viejo.

\- Mi rival encontró mi punto débil ¿por qué?

Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Es evidente. Para ganar un combate, tienes que tener voluntad y gran concentración.

Agregó el maestro.

\- Nadie puede tener su espíritu de paz después de una noticia como esa, saber que usted había muerto me afecto.

Contestó el chico peli negro.

\- Te he enseñado que un caballero debe de estar siempre concentrado, pase lo que pase. Te hice un caballero y el torneo me ha permitido ponerte a prueba, por eso le pedí a Shunrei que te contara esa mentira y el resultado no fue muy satisfactorio; aún tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho.

Explicó el viejo maestro.

\- Si, me avergüenzo de mi derrota; aunque la verdad estoy maravillado de verlo en tan buena salud.

Dijo Shiryu aliviado.

Después de un momento, el maestro dice:

\- Me parece que tienes una misión que cumplir y debes partir sin demora.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de su alumno.

\- Debo hacer reparar mi armadura y también la de Pegaso.

\- Es muy peligroso, ese lugar se llama "La tumba de la armadura", porque es allí donde reposan los cuerpos de todos los caballeros que fracasaron en misiones como la tuya.

Explicó el viejo.

\- ¿La tumba de la armadura? La guerra entre los caballeros del zodiaco y las fuerzas del mal dirigidas Fénix ha comenzado.

Dijo Shiryu, lo que hizo que su rostro se frunciera.

\- Es impredecible que yo vaya allí para encontrar a alguien llamado Mu, solo él puede reparar las armaduras.

Añadió el chico peli negro. El maestro se quedó callado por unos segundos para decir:

\- Antes, debo ponerte a prueba para ver como estas capacitado para realizar esta misión. Retírate, Shunrei.

Ordenó el maestro a la chica y ella obedeció. Shiryu se preparó, el maestro preparó un ataque, dirigiéndolo hacia él y Shiryu los recibió, devolviendo el ataque con sus puños y pies. Shunrei lo observo mientras estaba detrás de una roca.

\- ¿Qué le parece, maestro? ¿Esta satisfecho?

Preguntó Shiryu al terminar de devolver el ataque.

\- Has evitado muy bien las lanzas de luz, aunque te viste obligado a saltar hacia los lados, incluso a retroceder.

Respondió el maestro.

\- Tiene razón.

Se puso de acuerdo el muchacho.

\- ¿Podrías seguir evitando esos y al mismo tiempo que avanzas?

Preguntó el viejo maestro.

\- No lo sé, parece imposible.

Respondió Shiryu un poco inseguro y el maestro volvió a mandar lanzas de luz hacia el muchacho.

\- Vamos, avanza.

Exigió el viejo, Shiryu se encaminó hacia él mientras evitaba las lanzas, pero en un descuido, las lanzas lo atacaron.

\- ¡Shiryu! ¡Deténgase, por favor!

Exclamó Shunrei, pidiendo al maestro mientras Shiryu cae al piso y ella se acerca para ver si estaba lastimado.

\- El caballero de Pegaso consiguió volverle a la vida hace poco, su corazón todavía esta muy débil.

Dijo la muchacha al maestro en tanto el chico peli negro se recupera del ataque.

\- Shunrei, no te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien. Le jure a Seiya que repararía las armaduras y que regresaría. No puedo fracasar ¡debo encontrar a ese hombre a como dé lugar!

Dijo Shiryu lo último en voz alta al levantarse; el viejo maestro decidió volver a atacarlo con las lanzas y el muchacho volvió a evitar las lanzas, mientras que avanzaba hacia su maestro, hasta conseguir la meta.

\- "Han pasado ya tres días. He llegado a Jamir, un lugar perdido en lo alto del Himalaya, la frontera entre China y la India; la altitud es de seis mil metros y el aire empieza a enrarecerse. Cada vez me resulta más difícil respirar. Y los tibetano que viven en las montañas se arriesgan por venir aquí."

Pensó Shiryu al caminar, mientras tenía las cajas de las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso.

\- "Es curioso, tengo la impresión de haber estado aquí."

Se comentó, hasta que escuchó algo que crujió y vio que piso una mano de una calavera, después se sobresaltó al escuchar otro ruido sin darse cuenta de que piso un cráneo; volteó a todos lados.

\- "Estoy desorientado, aunque tengo la sensación de haber sido atraído hasta aquí por una fuerza diabólica." Es necesario que salga de este lugar inmediatamente.

Se dijo a si mismo en tanto despejó su camino de la niebla con sus puños ( **Nota: es decir que con algo de poder, me parece, hizo que el viento que sus puños hicieron que la niebla despejara su camino. Eso creo que fue lo que hizo Shiryu. Sean tolerantes conmigo, por favor, trató de ser lo más especifica posible en lo que escribo según van los capítulos.** ) y en su vista se encontraban cientos de cadáveres que estaban en el camino.

\- Este es el sitio del que me habló el maestro: La tumba de la armadura.

Y cuando iba a avanzar, escuchó una voz:

\- ¿A dónde vas, extranjero? Más allá de esos límites están los dominios de Mu. No debes pasar. No sigas adelante.

Le advirtió.

\- He recorrido un largo camino, necesito que repare unas armaduras y con ellas combatir a las fuerzas del mal.

Dijo Shiryu en tanto es rodeado por unas cabezas que lo rodearon.

\- Eso significa que ¿eres un caballero como nosotros?

Preguntó la voz.

\- Si, en efecto. Soy Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón y tengo una misión que cumplir.

Explicó el muchacho, pero los cráneos se burlaron.

\- Embustero, los caballeros ya no se atreven a venir por aquí. No te dejaremos pasar, prepárate para morir.

Le advirtió la voz.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que van hacer?!

Pregunta Shiryu, al voltear a ver que los esqueletos se levantan y las cabezas volvían a sus cuerpos, mientras que otras se reincorporaban.

\- De todos modos te diré que el lugar donde se encuentra Mu esta más adelante. Te será fácil llegar; el único problema es que para verlo, tendrás que derrotarnos.

Dijo otra voz entre tanto otras se rieron.

Shiryu ahora estaba superado en número, una de las calaveras se aproximo a él, pero lo atacó y así fue con otras más.

\- Jejeje, no esta mal. Tengo curiosidad de ver cuanto resistirás combatiendo a esta altitud; pronto te faltara el aire. Lo mejor es que te rindas y te unas a nosotros, tendrás el honor de que tus huesos se quemen con el sol en nuestra compañía.

Le negoció el general para no seguir peleando.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que rechazar su oferta. Mis amigos esperan mi regreso con impaciencia.

Dijo el muchacho peli negro y el general dio la orden de que lo atacaran, las calaveras se formaron en dos filas en frente de él. Una iba a golpearlo, pero Shiryu fue más rápido, aunque algunas lograron golpearlo y en un instante recordó las palabras del viejo maestro.

\- "Shiryu, pase lo que pase, no debes dejar de avanzar."

Y con eso, el muchacho avanzó sobre las calaveras, pero algunas lo golpearon hasta caer al piso. Sentado, pensó:

\- "No puedo defraudar la confianza que me dieron mis amigos, es necesario que siga ¡No me detendrán!"

Entonces se preparó para hacer un ataque secreto, liberando su cosmo.

\- ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Eso hizo que las calaveras se destrozaran a lo largo de la fila, despejando el camino para el joven caballero y llegando a un puente de piedra, pero abajo de este, habían más cadáveres atravesados con picos puntiagudos de piedra.

\- Es horrible, si no hubiera seguido el consejo de mi maestro, también yo estaría ahí abajo.

Se dijo a si mismo, aliviado de que superó el obstáculo. Caminó, escaló, tomó un pequeño descanso hasta ver un edificio.

\- Ahí esta, ese debe ser el castillo de Mu.

Él se acercó más al lugar y dijo en voz alta:

\- ¡Soy el caballero Shiryu de Dragón y vengo del Oriente! ¡Necesito hablar con el amo de este castillo!

Pero no recibió respuesta, hubo un silencio por un momento, de pronto vio que venían unas piedras enormes que se le vinieron encima al caer.

\- Jijiji. Pobre feniqué, nunca en la vida entenderá que como hay hombres débiles que se atreven a amenazar la tranquilidad de esta enorme fortaleza.

Dijo un niño que estaba en el último piso de la fortaleza. Tenía un cabello despeinado color naranja, con dos puntos en su frente y ojos morados. Sin embargo, vio una energía que emitía y que el muchacho se liberó de las piedras, lo que sorprendió al niño, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- Veo que posees algún tipo de poder telepático, aunque no es la manera más agradable de darle la bienvenida a un cansado viajero como yo.

Comentó Shiryu.

\- Cállate, tu lo lamentarás.

Amenazó el chiquillo mientras que con un dedo señala una piedra y la iba a dirigir hacia el extraño, pero Shiryu emitió energía para destrozar la piedra en fragmentos y le cayeron al niño.

\- He recorrido un largo camino, me han dicho que tu reparas armaduras. Baja y échales un vistazo, por favor.

Pidió el muchacho peli negro, pero el niño le sacó la lengua diciéndole:

\- Debiste de haberlo dicho antes, amigo. Aunque la verdad no hay manera de entrar ni de salir del castillo, así que me parece que va resultar difícil que te ayude.

Shiryu bajó las armaduras al suelo.

\- De modo que te hace gracia, pues ahora verás.

Dijo él mientras canaliza su poder ( **Nota: También logra romper su camisa, me hace reír y al mismo tiempo que me sonrojo un poco. Es tan lindo** ).

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo? Es como si desprendiera fuego del dragón cuando vuela por el cielo.

Se comentó a si mismo el niño al ver lo concentrado que estaba el muchacho. Shiryu, con su poder hizo levantar parte de la fortaleza, lo que dejó boquiabierto al pelirrojo. Después se colocó en suelo de piedras.

\- ¿Quieres que separe una planta más?

Preguntó Shiryu.

\- ¡No! Ya voy a bajar.

Respondió rápidamente el niño al soltarse de las esquinas del edificio y cayó de espaldas.

\- Quiero que repares estas dos armaduras ahora mismo. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que date prisa, Mu.

Pidió el chico peli negro.

\- No, espera, no puedo hacer eso. Yo no soy Mu.

Protestó el chiquillo mientras movía su mano diciendo que no, lo que no entendía Shiryu.

\- ¿Tu no eres Mu? Entonces ¿Dónde esta?

Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Muy fácil, esta ahí mismo.

Respondió el niño, señalando detrás de él, pero eso confundió al muchacho y volteó a todos lados.

\- ¿No esta bien de la vista? Ha estado frente a ti desde el principio y no te has dado cuenta.

Al decirlo, vio que alguien se estaba teletransportando, dirigiéndose al niño y dejando sorprendido a Shiryu.

\- "No lo había visto, ni siquiera había visto su presencia. Debe poseer grandes habilidades, pero ¿por qué se esconde?"

Se pregunta el muchacho.

\- Yo soy la persona que buscas, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?  
Preguntó Mu: un joven de cabello largo y alaciado, con dos punto en su frente. Shiryu abrió las cajas de Pandora, mostrando las armaduras sin vida.

\- Todos los caballeros vienen aquí por la misma razón ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta? Quiero que repares las armaduras de Pegaso y del Dragón.

Explicó Shiryu. Mu se quedó callado, tratando de comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo el muchacho peli negro.

\- Hazlo, por favor. Las necesito.

Concluyó Shiryu con sudor deslizándose por su sien. Mu respondió mientras se daba la vuelta:

\- Siento no poder ayudarte, caballero, pero no puedo repararlas.

\- ¡¿Cómo no es posible?! ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Dime!

Exigió respuesta Shiryu.

Mu se acercó a la fortaleza y al tocarlo con un dedo, esta se levantó volviendo a su lugar, tal como estaba antes.

\- "Nunca he visto poderes telepáticos tan poderosos."

Se dijo Shiryu en mente al ver que el edificio quedó como nuevo, gracias a los poderes de Mu.

\- He dado parte de mi vida al castillo. Es por eso que se ha podido reconstruirse. Gracias a su propia energía animada por mis poderes telepáticos; en cambio, nada puedo hacer con tus armaduras, han muerto.

Dijo Mu seriamente.

\- ¿Dices que las armaduras han muerto?

Preguntó el muchacho peli negro.

\- Si, también están hechas con materia viva y por eso pueden morir. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer que revivan.

Concluyó Mu la razón.

\- Pero... Estamos en guerra con los caballeros negros, no podemos enfrentarlos sin las armaduras.

Quiso convencerlo, pero la respuesta del reparador era:

\- No puedo hacer nada.

Shiryu lo detuvo, poniéndose en frente de él.

\- ¡Espera! Te lo ruego, eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de reparar las armaduras de los caballeros. Si te niegas a intentarlo, no nos queda esperanza. Ayúdame.

Le suplicó Shiryu, arrodillado y Mu se le que da mirando. Después le da la mano para que le ayudara en levantarse y asintió de que lo iba a ayudar. Shiryu aceptó la ayuda.

\- Existe un medio para hacer volver a la vida a las difuntas armaduras.

Dijo el hombre de cabello largo.

\- Dímelo, hare lo que sea.

Pidió el caballero de Dragón.

\- ¿Renunciaras a tu vida?

Lo interrogó Mu al voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó Shiryu. Kiki se les quedó viendo en tanto tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Deberás arriesgar tu vida y las posibilidades de morir son altas. No es imposible conseguirlo, pero cualquier falló es mortal. Piénsalo bien, caballero ¿quieres correr ese semejante riesgo?

Shiryu se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo el reparador, recordó como Seiya le salvó la vida.

\- Si, correré el riesgo.

Respondió Shiryu sin ninguna duda, mirando a Mu; éste asintió por su respuesta.

\- "Seiya, aunque muera, mi alma quedará depositada en tu corazón y te ayudará en el combate contra los caballeros negros."

Al pensar por lo que iba a pasar, en ese momento se le vino a su mente una mujer de cabello castaño claro y con una máscara puesta.

\- "Hatsumi... Me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro después de entrenar estos seis años en la Frontera, pero siempre estaré a tu lado."

Dijo como si fuera un mensaje para la muchacha, imaginándose tenerla en frente suyo.

De pronto Mu lo empujó al vació y eso despertó a Seiya, sudando desde su frente.

\- "Oh no, otra vez esa horrible pesadilla. Hace semanas que sueño que Shiryu muere en medio de horribles sufrimientos; sigo sin noticias de él y hoy debó enfrentarme a los caballeros negros."

Pensó Seiya mientras caminaba hacia el puerto.

\- "Estoy preocupado por su suerte. Shiryu... Vuelve antes de que empiece el combate, quiero volver a verte vivo, juntos seríamos invencibles: destruiríamos a las fuerzas del mal para siempre."

Pensó el caballero de Pegaso al formar un puño mientras el sol comenzaba a ascender hacia el cielo.

* * *

 **Mansión Kido**

Hatsumi se levantó de su cama al ver que los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación, después sintió un raro presentimiento en su pecho y se llevó una mano hacia donde estaba su corazón.

\- ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué me siento que algo va pasar a Shiryu?

Ella se preguntó entre tanto que se dirigió al balcón y vio que todo se estaba iluminando a su alrededor.

\- Shiryu...

Dijo la chica peli castaña en voz baja al horizonte.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y lo voy celebrar con mi familia. Denle un review para ver que tal este capítulo, también pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo si les esta gustando. Me duele que Shiryu dé su vida, por eso. La historia original y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Hatsumi y otros personajes que saldrán son de mi propiedad ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

,,


	13. Seiya se enfrenta con su doble

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien, que tengan una linda mañana, tarde, noche, cualquier hora que sea. Aquí les traigo el capítulo doce de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. La pelea contra los Caballeros Negros es una de mis partes favoritas del anime, aunque aún me seguirá rompiendo el corazón por lo de Shiryu.**

 **Lady** **, gracias por dar un review. Yo trató de hacer que mi personaje encaje, ya sé que la Osa Mayor tiene dueño, yo quise agregar algo más, pero eso no me desmotiva para seguir con mis historias, ni mucho menos con esta.**

 **Espero que la disfruten ¡Vamos directamente con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el Capítulo anterior..._

 _Saori le entrega a Seiya un mensaje de Ikki, en el cual éste lo desafiaba. Mientras tanto, Shiryu logró encontrar a Mu, el artesano, el cual le dice que solo con su muerte conseguirá revivir las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso, que le pertenece a Seiya. Los caballeros del zodiaco por fin acudirán al desafío._

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

 _Seiya se enfrenta con su doble_

Un helicóptero iba directo al lugar donde se citó el desafío, en ella iban Saori, Tatsumi, Shun, Hyoga, Hatsumi y Seiya, que no traía su armadura puesta y meditando sobre la invitación que recibió de Fénix, hasta que fue interrumpido por Saori que dice:

\- Me parece que ya estamos llegando.

Los chicos observaron por las ventanas el lugar.

\- Es el horrible Valle de la Muerte, solo su nombre causa escalofríos.

Comenta la muchacha peli morado.

\- Es inquietante la fama que tiene este lugar. Dicen que ningún ser ha salido vivo de aquí; no es muy alentador.

Dijo el mayordomo,

\- Tranquilícense, siempre hay una excepción que rompe una regla.

Dice Seiya despreocupado.

\- Tengo mucho miedo por ti ¿Y si no volvieras? ¿Si no recuperamos la armadura dorada?

Pregunta la muchacha.

\- Oye Saori, te tengo una pregunta ¿qué te inquieta más? ¿mi muerte o la pérdida de la armadura?

Le interroga el muchacho peli castaño con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sin mirarla.

\- Que pregunta.

Comenta ella.

\- Lo único que importa es recuperar la armadura.

Responde Tatsumi, pero es interrumpido por su señora:

\- ¡No es verdad!

Los otros caballeros la ven por la respuesta que dijo y no dicen nada. El mayordomo abre la maleta donde tiene las piezas y el helicóptero se detiene arriba de un monte, mientras que Tatsumi le entrega a cada caballero una pieza y ellos saltan del transporte, Saori se asoma preocupada por el bienestar de los caballeros.

En aquel lugar yacían restos de animales.

\- Que olor más nauseabundo.

Comentó Seiya.

\- Es el sulfuro.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- Eso puede ser una razón por la que nadie regresa de este lugar y ha vivido para contarlo.

Agregó la única mujer del grupo al mirar alrededor. Seiya se voltea hacia ellos y dice:

\- Parece que no hay nadie en este lugar.

\- Es lo mejor, Seiya. Al no llevar tu armadura estarás indefenso.

Dijo el Caballero del Cisne.

\- No te preocupes, solo espero que Shiryu haya tenido éxito y la haya traído a tiempo.

Al decir lo último, escuchan una voz familiar:

\- ¡Bienvenidos caballeros del zodiaco!

\- ¡Hermano!

Exclamó Shun.

\- De modo que han venido. Son valientes, aunque de poco les valdrá; porque les espera la muerte.

Después Fénix se ríe.

\- ¿Dónde estas?

Pregunta Seiya en voz alta.

\- Te espero en el Monte del Diablo.

Contestó Ikki.

\- ¿Dónde estará ese lugar?

Cuestiona el muchacho peli castaño.

\- Mi padre me hablaba mucho de ese lugar cuando era pequeño, parece que al pie de ese monte hay una roca con la forma de la cabeza de un león; no creo que nos sea difícil encontrarlo.

Explicó Shun en tanto los otros se miraron entre ellos.

\- Entendido, entonces vamos.

Dice el chico peli castaño, pero el caballero de Andrómeda dice:

\- ¡Espera, Seiya!

Luego les muestra algo.

\- He pensado que cada uno debe llevar una campanilla de estas, así que si necesitamos ayuda la hagamos sonar y nos encontraríamos fácilmente.

Dijo el chico peli verde sosteniendo cinco de estas.

\- Si, es buena idea.

Dijo Seiya estando de acuerdo mientras se ponía dos en su muñeca.

\- Además que romperán el silencio de aquí.

Agregó Hyoga al tener atada su campanilla.

\- Seiya tendrá dos, porque esa la guardara para Shiryu cuando llegue con las armaduras reparadas. Me encanta su sonido.

Dijo Hatsumi en tanto la veía en su muñeca.

\- Debemos recordar la importancia de nuestra misión: tenemos que vencerlos a cualquier precio.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Los caballeros negros no serán fáciles de vencer, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

Agrega la mujer caballero en tanto Seiya exclamó:

\- ¡Esa es la roca!

De repente la cadena de Andrómeda se comenzó a mover, señalando que algo venía hacia donde estaban y vieron que encima de la roca que parecía cabeza de león había alguien ahí, pero se movieron a diferentes lados.

\- Separémonos.

Sugirió Hyoga y se fue por su camino.

\- Seiya, ten mucho cuidado, eres presa fácil.

Dijo Shun mientras seguía la dirección en la que le dirigía su cadena.

\- Debes esperar un momento para que Shiryu llegue con tu armadura, estoy segura de que sabe en donde nos encontramos. No hagas nada precipitado.

Aconsejó la chica al ir por su camino.

\- ¡Yo conozco a Shiryu! ¡Él traerá mi armadura a tiempo!

Exclamó Seiya, pero escuchó los pasos de que alguien se acercaba hacia él y volteo a donde se escuchaban.

\- ¿Quién viene?

Se preguntó a si mismo en tanto la silueta se hizo más clara y él se alegro.

\- Si ¡es él!

Dijo el muchacho al ver a la persona que esperaba, corrió hacia Shiryu y cuando estaba casi cerca, cambio de forma: del Dragón, voló hasta perderse en el cielo. Seiya no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto vio que la caja de Pandora se abrió por si sola y la armadura salió de esta y Seiya estaba sorprendido.

\- "Estoy salvado ¡lo consiguió! Sabía que podía contar con él. Es peligroso seguir indefenso."

Pensó el muchacho peli castaño y le dijo:

\- Ven, armadura de Pegaso.

Lo cubrió de pies a cabeza y ahora estaba listo para pelear.

\- "Pero ¿qué le pudo haber pasado? ¿por qué esa aparición? Si ha conseguido reparar la armadura ¿por qué Shiryu no esta aquí en persona? Algo grave le pasó."

Agregó pensativamente el caballero mientras veía la caja, recordando el sueño que tuvo hasta que un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Al ver que la caja se elevaba, el usó su técnica para evitarlo y en eso, vio que un niño había caido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Me parece que tienes poca imaginación; he venido ha traerte tu armadura ¿qué no te das cuenta?

Respondió el niño.

\- Si y ¿Quién eres tu?

Interrogó Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo? Ah! Ahora te lo diré. Me llamó Kiki y mi amo me envío, porque tu amigo Shiryu no esta en condiciones de viajar.

Dijo Kiki.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? Contesta ¡dime!

Le exigió Seiya, tomándolo de los hombros.

\- ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño.

Dijo el niño pelirrojo y Seiya lo hizo.

\- Cuando tu amigo vino a ver a mi maestro, este le dijo que solo con su muerte podía restaurar su armadura.

Explicó Kiki.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! Shiryu ha ofrecido su vida por mi.

Dijo el chico peli castaño tratando de no enfadarse y recopilar la información que le dijo el pelirrojo en tanto éste se sostenía un brazo por el agarre del caballero.

\- Te voy a contar exactamente lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Las dos armaduras, ya sea grises y Mu estaba en frente de estas._

 _\- Esta es la única manera, caballero, solo el pago de este alto precio devolverás su poder a las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso. Y este pago consistirá en la entrega generosa de tu vida_

 _Dijo Mu seriamente y Shiryu solo se quedó callado en ese momento._

 _\- Lo lamento, no hay otra solución. Esto me apena mucho, créeme._

 _Se disculpó el artesano y el caballero de Dragón seguía mudo por la solución._

 _\- Ahora tu debes decidir: si aceptas derramar la mitad de tu sangre sobre las armaduras. Ten en cuenta que este sacrificio te costara la vida. Tu decides._

 _Concluyó Mu. Shiryu recordó su pelea contra Seiya, cuando él le golpeo en su punto débil y le hizo volver a la vida. El muchacho miró al artesano con ojos determinados y después se hirió para que sus muñecas sangraran, lo que espantó a Kiki y lo hizo caer de espalda._

 _\- Estaba muerto y él me devolvió a la vida, como ves ya he tomado una decisión: le debó la vida a Seiya y moriré por él._

 _Finalmente respondió el muchacho peli negro en tanto ponía sus muñecas sangrientas sobre la armadura de Pegaso y del Dragón, pero después él tuvo este pensamiento:_

 _\- "¿Para qué regar mi sangre a una armadura que ya no me servirá? Daré toda mi sangre por la de Pegaso. Hatsumi, lamento no poder ver tu rostro, debido a lo que estoy haciendo. Ojalá que me perdones."_

 _Se le vino la imagen de la chica peli castaña en frente de él antes de partir a China. Mu estaba cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados por la decisión del caballero._

 _\- Maestro, se lo ruego: ha derramado la mitad de su sangre ¿por qué no lo detenemos? Haz algo._

 _Pidió el niño a Mu, pero él no respondió aunque se lo suplicara muchas veces su alumno mientras Shiryu seguía derramando su sangre y después su piel se puso blanca, desmayándose al instante, por suerte que Mu lo atrapó a tiempo antes de caer al piso._

 _\- "Cuanta generosidad, no dudó en algún momento dar su vida para salvar a un amigo. Es un verdadero caballero y no merece morir."_

 _Pensó Mu y sanó las heridas de un Shiryu casi muerto y eso le sorprendió a Kiki._

 _\- Tráeme mis herramientas celestes._

 _Le pidió el artesano al niño pelirrojo que no entendió lo que quería hacer. Mu lo recostó en el suelo y le dice:_

 _\- Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, Kiki. No te quedes ahí._

 _Dijo Mu mirando a su alumno._

 _\- ¿Quiere decir que vas a...?_

 _Recibió una respuesta de asentimiento del hombre aunque no haya terminado de formular su pregunta, entonces Kiki se agachó hacia el muchacho pálido._

 _\- ¿Oíste eso? Mi maestro va a restaurar la armadura, lo has conseguido._

 _Le dijo las buenas noticias, pero Shiryu no respondió._

 _\- ¿Y que va ser de él, maestro? ¿Va a sobrevivir?_

 _Preguntó Kiki._

 _\- No lo sé, en su estado actual esta al borde de la muerte: cruzara la frontera del más allá, solo él puede contestar esa pregunta. De lo único que estoy seguro es que podré restaurar la armadura gracias a ese polvo de estrellas._

 _Dijo el artesano mientras le ponía aquel polvo a la armadura de Pegaso._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Seiya miro hacia el cielo y dijo:

\- Gracias, Shiryu ¿Y recobró la consciencia?

Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, mi maestro me ordenó que partiera rapidamente y que te encontrara.

Respondió Kiki en tanto era sostenido por los brazos por Seiya.

\- Pero dime ¿por lo menos esta vivo?

Preguntó el caballero de Pegaso.

\- Si, muy grave, pero vivo.

Dijo el niño.

\- Perdóname, te has portado como todo un valiente al venir solo y te he tratado mal, me alegra poder ofrecerte mi amistad... Y en cuanto a ti Shiryu, combatiré en tu honor.

El muchacho peli castaño le entrega una de las campanas que tenía en su muñeca y le dice a Kiki.

\- Toma esto, tengo confianza en ti, Shiryu sé que vivirá y que vendrá a reunirse con nosotros y dáselo de mi parte.

Entonces se lleva su pieza de la armadura y se despidió del niño sin voltearse a verlo, Kiki no lo pudo detener ya que el muchacho peli castaño estaba un poco más lejos.

\- "Ikki, sal de tu agujero y pelea"

Dijo en mente el caballero.

* * *

Seiya siguió con su camino hasta que escuchó una voz que lo detuvo:

\- ¡Al fin apareces!

Él voltea a ver y detrás suyo, sobre una piedra estaba un caballero negro.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?

Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Soy tu doble.

Respondió el enemigo.

\- ¿Mi doble?

Repitió Seiya.

\- Con la gran diferencia de que yo defiendo a las fuerzas del mal.

Dijo Pegaso negro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- A pesar de todo, espero que combatas como un caballero.

Replicó el verdadero Pegaso, entonces el caballero negro se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo, pero lo esquivó como pudo y el doble estaba detrás de él.

\- La verdad es que eres bastante hábil.

Complemento el caballero negro.

\- ¿Lo dudabas?

Preguntó Seiya y es su tueno de atacarlo con su puño y logra golpear parte de una pared de piedra y retrocede para después darle un puntapié y logra lastimar un poco a su oponente. Vuelve a atacarlo y de nuevo golpea la pared de piedra, lo que causa que Pegaso negro estuviera estupefacto por su fuerza.

\- Tu lo has querido.

Dijo Pegaso negro agarrando el brazo de Seiya para lanzarlo, pero éste se compone, pero el doble lanza su ataque y Seiya lo recibe sin defenderse, cayendo duramente al suelo.

\- Me has decepcionado, no esperaba ganarte tan fácilmente aunque lo único que importa es la victoria.

Al decir lo último, escuchó la campanilla y vio que el verdadero Pegaso estaba detrás suyo, no entendió como pasó.

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayas recuperado tan rápido!?

Seiya le contestó:

\- Nunca te fíes por las apariencias.

Le aconseja el chico peli castaño.

\- ¿Has escapado de mis meteoros? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Preguntó el impostor.

\- Gracias a mi armadura, aunque yo también estoy sorprendido. El sacrificio es grande, pero su poder se ha multiplicado; ya esta bien de plática, no mereces saber nada más. "Gracias Shiryu, por todo lo que has hecho con esta armadura; tengo la sensación de que estas a mi lado."

Dijo en mente Seiya en agradecimiento al caballero de Dragón.

\- "Es fuerte, pero no me impresiona."

Pensó Pegaso negro.

\- Ahora te pagaré con la misma moneda ¡Prepárate! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Exclamó Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo que el impostor.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso negro!

Los meteoros de Seiya golpearon a su doble, al mismo tiempo que recibió éste su golpe. El chico peli castaño se reincorpora, pero el caballero negro no pudo levantarse, dejando caer su parte que llevaba consigo y el muchacho la recogió.

\- De modo que llevabas el cinturón y los puños de la armadura dorada. Cada vez no quedan menos piezas por recuperar.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino, el impostor se rio lo que hizo que Seiya volteara a verlo y preguntarle:

\- ¿De que te ríes?

\- Dijiste que no me fiara de las apariencias.

Seiya no sabía porque su doble lo decía, pero éste agregó:

\- ¿Crees que has ganado? Pronto comprenderás tu error.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Seiya en tanto su doble volteó su cabeza con un poco de dificultad y le dice:

\- Un meteoro negro te ha tocado, pronto comprenderás lo que eso significa. El fuego de la muerte.

\- ¿El fuego de la muerte? ¡¿Que quieres decir?!

Exigió preguntando Seiya, pero solo su oponente caído se río para después respirar su último aliento.

\- "¿El fuego de la muerte?"

Pensó Seiya sin comprenderlo.

Shun caminaba tranquilamente, pero en alerta por si un enemigo se acercara a llevarse su pieza. Incluso Hyoga y Hatsumi.

Lo que la chica no sabía es que había alguien que la estaba siguiendo, pero de pronto escuchó como una piedra fue pateada por alguien y eso alarmó a la chica peli castaña.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Sal ahora mismo y pelea!

Pero no recibió respuesta de su seguidor en el momento.

\- "Nadie responde, eso no me tranquiliza, ni mucho menos este silencio."

Pensó Hatsumi mientras caminaba lentamente, pero de pronto vio que algo se dirigía a ella para atacarla y lo esquivo, estas volvían, pero la chica trataba de desviarlas para después usar su técnica.

\- ¡Destello Ventisca!

Y con eso, lo que la "perseguía" murió. Ella suspira de alivio y continua con su camino, sin embargo, un momento después se detuvo al sentir que le estaba faltando el aire y cuando iba a tocarse el cuello, vio que tenía unas raíces que le asfixiaban y ella trató de quitárselos.

\- "¿Qué es esto?"

Se preguntó en mente la muchacha al agarrar lo que la estaba matando con sus manos.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Seiya**

El caballero de Pegaso comenzó a respirar pesadamente y después se recarga en la pared de piedra.

\- "¿Qué pasa? Siento que empiezo a sentirme muy mal. Tengo la impresión de que hace un calor tremendo."

Pensó Seiya.

\- ¿Qué me esta quemando las entrañas?

Se preguntó a si mismo mientras comenzó a quejarse y soltó sus piezas que tenía en sus manos, llevándose sus manos hacia su cuello como si le faltara el aire y sudando. Comió algo de nieve para que se le pasara el dolor, pero fue inútil y cayó boca abajo; después se quitó su armadura y se dio cuenta una marca negra que se le apareció en uno de sus brazos

\- ¿Qué es eso? Parecen quemaduras "Mi armadura esta intacta" No lo comprendo, el fuego me va consumiendo desde adentro y las marcas se extienden.

Comentó al ver lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo hasta que algo se le vino a su mente.

\- "Ya entiendo."

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo su doble, mientras las manchas crecían.

\- Este es el fuego de la muerte que el caballero negro me habló.

Seiya se incorporó, pero piso mal y cayó al precipicio junto con las piezas de la armadura dorada hasta que aterrizó en una plataforma de piedra que estaba más abajo, pero Seiya ya no se levantó.

* * *

 **Con Hyoga**

\- Empezaba a impacientarme, caballero del cisne. Vas a tener el honor de caer ante el cisne negro.

Dijo el impostor al ver que Hyoga había llegado

\- No me das miedo, ni te molestes. Tus insultos ni siquiera me ponen nervioso.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- ¿Ah, si?

Interrogó Cisne negro.

\- No voy a tener miedo, si ya sé cual va ser el resultado de nuestro combate.

Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Defiéndete! Tormenta del mal ¡yo te conjuro!

Exclamó el caballero negro al atacar a Hyoga, pero no le hacía aunque a la cascada le congeló las aguas.

\- No te canses. Deberías saber que nosotros, loa caballeros del bien estamos protegidos por el calor de nuestros sentimientos que el frío a ti te convierte presa fácil.

Dijo el verdadero cisne.

\- No es posible.

Lo negó el impostor con sudor bajando desde su frente por lo estupefacto que estaba.

\- ¡Círculo de Hielo!

Hyoga alzó su mano, señalando a su oponente y éste no pudo hacer nada para contraatacar.

\- Te lo advertí, solo yo puedo liberarte, pero tendrás que devolverme las piezas que tienes de la armadura dorada.

Exigió el chico rubio.

\- Eso nunca, no dejare que las piezas de la armadura caigan en manos de un caballero del zodiaco. Antes prefiero la más horrible de las muertes, no me importa.

Dijo Cisne negro.

\- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, estas en tu derecho aunque debes prepararte para lo que te espera.

Advirtió Hyoga.

\- ¿Ah, si?

Incitó el impostor enfadado.

\- Pronto la sangre que corre por tus venas dejara de circular y quedarás congelado.

Entonces el caballero del Cisne preparó su ataque:

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

El Cisne negro lo recibió y quedó colgado boca abajo y empezaba a congelarse.

\- Considérate afortunado, no he querido vencerte. He renunciado a la ventaja para darte una oportunidad: Si te unes a los servidores del bien, quedarás libre.

Le propuso el muchacho rubio, pero el otro se río.

\- Eres muy generoso, pero has cometido un error. Desde ahora tu Polvo de Diamante será ineficaz contra Fénix.

Le advirtió el Cisne negro sonrió malévolamente.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Mis sentidos han conseguido registrar tus técnicas y como mi brazo derecho esta libre, se lo comunicare.

Y cuando iba hacerlo, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante que hizo que su brazo colgara arriba de su cabeza y muriera instantáneamente, explotando junto con su prisión y Hyoga miró a otro lado, cubriéndose la cara para que la luz no lo encegara y momento después cesó.

\- "Todos sus conocimientos se encontraban en ese emblema, pero ¿qué ocurrió? Algo debió ocasionar que su brazo no pudiera enviar su mensaje a Fénix. No lo entiendo."

Pensó Hyoga sin saber que alguien más se fue del lugar, llevándose ese emblema antes de que la descubriera.

Ikki estaba parado en una de las rocas y entonces escuchó que alguien llegaba.

\- ¿Tienes noticias?

Preguntó él.

\- El Cisne negro fue vencido y parece que quería comunicarte algo, respecto a todos sus movimientos que analizó.

Dijo la voz femenina con una sonrisa malvada y seductora.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Seiya**

El caballero de Pegaso trataba de volver a la cima, sin saber que Hyoga estaba pasando y de pronto se detuvo.

\- "Me pareció haber escuchado una campanilla... No, he debido equivocarme; en fin, he vencido a Cisne negro y ahora debo de enfrentarme a Fénix."

Y con eso, Hyoga siguió su camino. Seiya luchaba para escalar, pero una piedra se soltó, haciendo que éste se cayera.

Shun continuaba con su ruta sin ningún problema por el momento, pero en el lado de Hatsumi: ella trataba de buscar una solución para librarse de sus ataduras.

* * *

 **Con Ikki**

\- Así que no pudo comunicármelo. Te lo agradezco, Ninfa negra. Ahora tendré cuidado del caballero del Cisne.

Agradeció el caballero del Fénix, pero escuchó una risa detrás de él.

\- Fénix por fin te encuentro.

Dijo el cisne.

\- Y no tardaras mucho en lamentarlo, créeme.

Respondió Ikki.

\- Bueno, parece que mi trabajo ha terminado. Mi señora continuara con su oponente. Suerte.

Dijo la clon para después convertirse en una sombra que desapareciera con los rayos del sol.

\- Amenazas, siempre amenazas; también el Cisne negro me amenazó y ahora esta muerto, esa es la suerte que te espera.

Declaró el chico rubio.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Preguntó el hombre peli azul.

\- Ya hemos hablado bastante y no he venido aquí para hablar, sino para combatir, caballero ¡Pelea!

Exclamó Hyoga en tanto saltó para atacar a Ikki en tanto éste se puso en guardia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy de** **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.** **La pelea de Seiya y los otros contra los caballeros negros es una de mis partes favoritas de todo el anime, además de la Saga de Asgard, Poseidón y Hades.**

 **En el proximo capítulo alguien se unirá a la lucha contra los impostores y ¿qué pasara con Hatsumi? Lo averiguaran pronto. Den un review, ponganlo como su favorito y siganlo.**

 **Si preguntan de cuando La Ninfa negra desapareció: de hecho era una clón porque como es la doble de la verdadera mujer caballero de Ninfa; imaginense que es como una figura de cera que se derrite rapidamente bajo la luz del sol y desaparece el rastro.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Las Cadenas de la Amistad

**¡Lectores! ¿Cómo están? Que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche. Aquí les tengo el decimo tercer capítulo de esta historia. Antes de empezar, para los que no les impresiona que estoy haciendo un fanfic basado en el anime, no es para ofender a nadie lo que les voy a decir: hago lo mejor que puedo y no me digan lo que tengo que hacer para que haya más seguidores, no sean duros conmigo.**

 **Rosmir** **: Gracias por darle a esta historia como Favorito. Espero que te guste esta historia y las otras tres que tengo (una le falta completar el segundo capítulo).**

 **Recuerden que Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, mientras que Hatsumi de Ninfa y otros personajes que saldrán son de mi propiedad.**

 **Y ahora... ¡Vamos con este capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Los caballeros del zodiaco han aceptado el desafío de Ikki, el caballero de Fénix y los Caballeros Negros. Seiya viste su nueva armadura de Pegaso por la que Shiryu arriesgo su vida; Seiya derrota al Pegaso Negro, sin embargo, su rival consiguió herirle con sus Meteoros Negros y cae al fondo del valle. Mientras que Hyoga acabó con el Cisne Negro y ahora enfrentará al Fénix._

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

 _Las cadenas de la Amistad_

Los dos caballeros estaban a punto de pelear, pero Ikki se sentía confiado en que ganaría y cuando vio unas partes de la armadura dorada, dijo:

\- Ataca, Cisne.

Y Hyoga preparo su ataque: "El Polvo de Diamante" y en tanto se aproximó, Ikki se la devolvió atacando al Cisne, haciendo que cayera al piso.

\- Ignorante, conozco todos tus técnicas y ya no te servirán contra mi.

Eso dejo boquiabierto al muchacho rubio y hubo un momento de silencio, solo se escuchaba una corriente de viento pasar, hasta que Ikki sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente rompió el silencio.

\- Tu obsesión por el recuerdo de tu madre te ha vuelto un caballero muy imprudente, nunca podrás vencerme.

\- Eso... es mentira ¿Cómo sabes que sueño sin cesar con mi madre?

Preguntó el Cisne tratando de fingir su sorpresa y se reincorporaba lentamente hasta estar de pie por completo.

\- ¿Es que lees los pensamientos?

Preguntó el Cisne.

\- Ignoras muchas cosas sobre mi: no solo poseo el poder de destruir los cuerpos, sino también sus espíritus. Al invocar el Puño Fantasma destruiré tus recuerdos y te volverás loco.

Y con eso Hyoga recibió la técnica cuando Ikki paso de lado de él, estaba inmóvil recordando aquella vez que fue a visitarla.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Hyoga abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba ella, recostada en la cama y con un montón de rosas a su alrededor. El chico le puso una rosa roja en su cabello y se quedó a su lado por un momento, pero cuando se levantó la habitación se estaba derrumbando, al igual que el barco. El muchacho volteó a ver a su madre, pero vio que su rostro se deformo y con un ojo que se salió de la cuenca._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

El caballero del Cisne gritó de horror y se puso sus manos en la cabeza por aquella pesadilla, arrodillándose.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

Preguntó Fénix soltando una carcajada, después Hyoga cabizbajo dijo:

\- No me das miedo ¿crees haberme vuelto loco con tu poder diabólico? Al contrario ¡solo has conseguido agresividad por mis recuerdos! Ahora todas las vibras de mi cuerpo vibran de furia.

Eso no lo esperaba Fénix.

\- Me has echo enojar de verdad ¡voy a eliminarte! Y nada me detendrá

Hyoga volvió a atacar a Ikki y su técnica lo arrastro, impactándolo contra una pared de piedra, congelándolo; el muchacho rubio estaba cansado, veía un poco borroso y cuando termino de atacar, cayó de rodillas y cuando alza su mirada se da cuenta de que solo esta la armadura, pero no Ikki. Él se acercó para ver, al escuchar pasos se giro hacia atrás y vio que ahí estaba Ikki.

\- Ya te lo dije, conozco perfectamente todas tus técnicas.

Volvió a decir el peli azul.

\- Es imposible, no puedes conocer este ataque. Nunca lo he usado contra ti.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- El Cisne negro empleo su última fuerza para analizarte, pero murió y Ninfa negra me lo entregó para hacérmelo saber.

Éste le mostro el emblema del caballero muerto y el rubio recordó lo que paso.

\- Así que te apoderaste de su experiencia.

Concluyó Hyoga.

\- Al fin te enteras.

Le arrojo el emblema y el Cisne lo esquivo, pero...

\- Ya no te puedes moverte, utilizando el poder del Puño Fantasma, he inmovilizado todos tus nervios, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y ahora, adiós Hyoga. Tu corazón dejara de latir... Para siempre.

Dijo Ikki en tanto se acercaba a su adversario y con su puño atravesó su armadura, hasta que llegara a su corazón y derramara sangre en tanto salía.

\- Estúpido, y me acusaste de ensuciar tus preciosos recuerdos, nosotros los huérfanos no somos débiles y no los conservamos; has perdido porque tu espíritu se ha dejado llevar por las imágenes del pasado.

A Hyoga se le salieron las lagrimas y le rodaron por las mejillas, pensando en su madre, después le dijo:

\- Ikki, aún no has ganado.

\- ¿Qué?

Hyoga agarra parte del brazo de su enemigo.

\- No te vas a ir así... Te voy a dejar sin brazo.

Le advirtió.

\- No seas ridículo, no puedes hacerme esto. Suéltame, Hyoga.

Exigió el hombre peli azul.

\- Me lo quedare como recuerdo.

Hyoga comenzó a utilizar su poder congelante en tanto el puño seguía encrustado en su corazón.

\- En ese caso, solo me dejas una alternativa.

Con su mano libre iba a cortarse su brazo, pero se detuvo al ver al caballero del Cisne muerto.

\- "Su corazón ha dejado de latir."

Dijo en mente Ikki y el caballero del Cisne cayo.

\- "Tenía razón, ha conseguido inutilizar mi brazo. Te admiro Hyoga."

Agregó él y miro las piezas que tenía su contrincante.

\- Tu me dejaste sin brazo y yo te dejo sin partes de la armadura.

Lo que Ikki no sabía es que en donde tenía la herida su caído contrincante había un crucifijo que lo protegió y solo se escuchó por última vez su campanilla.

* * *

 **En el lado de Hatsumi**

\- ¿Qué? "Parece que escuche una campanilla, pero tengo que salir de esta situación"

De pronto escuchó una voz:

\- Vaya, parece que caíste rápidamente en el anzuelo. Que ingenua.

Entonces apareció detrás de una piedra gigante, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que hasta parecía negro, una armadura que era un poco opuesta: el de ella era un poco provocador por la falda y el pecho, lo diferente de la doble es que tenía la cara medio cubierta desde los ojos hasta la nariz.

\- Ahora estas acabada y me llevare la parte que traes contigo.

Entonces chasqueo los dedos y las raíces estrujaron el cuello hasta dejarla sin aliento.

\- "Seiya, Hyoga, Shun... Shiryu, perdónenme."

Con ese último pensamiento, queda inmóvil, sonando por última vez su campanilla mientras que la otra se rio por un momento.

\- Faltan más piezas, será mejor ir tras los otros caballeros. Será muy divertido acabar con ellos, uno por uno.

Se dijo ella misma coquetamente en tanto cogió el brazo izquierdo que su "fallecida oponente" dejó y se fue del lugar, perdiéndose en la neblina. Entonces una silueta apareció en el lugar donde se encontraba la Ninfa negra momentos antes.

\- "Tengo que salvarlos de ella. Chicos, resistan."

Dijo en mente y al correr, sonó un poco su campanilla.

* * *

 **En el lado de Shun**

El muchacho peli verde se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás.

\- "Me ha parecido escuchar una campanilla."

Dijo en mente y siguió con su camino.

Seiya seguía tratando de escalar, pero resbalo cuando una piedra cayó.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

\- "Pobre Shiryu, tenía que darle esta campanilla, pero no crea que vuelva a verlo. Que aburrido." ¡Eso es! Voy a ver los combates, así me distraeré un poco y además aprenderé a pelear.

Dijo Kiki al ocurrirle aquella idea, se levantó y se encamino a ver si encontraba alguna pelea, pero se detuvo.

\- "Oigo pasos."

Se dijo en mente y se puso en guardia aunque no podía ver por las nubes que cubrían el camino donde él cree que escuchaba.

\- "Veré quien es."

Entonces canalizo su energía en sus manos para despejar el camino y cuando lo hizo, vio a alguien conocido lo que lo dejó sorprendido.

\- Es Shiryu.

Dijo él al poner una de sus manos en sus manos para verificar que no estaba soñando. Shiryu se río por eso.

\- Tranquilo, no soy un fantasma. Mira mis pies, las muevo como tu.

Contestó el Dragón y el niño saltó de alegría al ver que lo que dijo era verdad.

\- Sé que también estas sorprendido, yo tampoco creí que seria capaz de regresar de mi viaje al mundo de las tinieblas. Y todo se lo debo gracias a tu maestro.

Dijo el muchacho peli negro.

\- Y veo que también ha arreglado tu armadura.

Agregó el niño pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca me he sentido mejor.

Comentó Shiryu.

\- ¿Tú también vas a pelear pronto? Habías perdido mucha sangre, recuerda lo que te dijo mi maestro: que la más mínima herida que te hicieras, ya no tendrías la posibilidad de salvarte.

Informó el niño.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que Seiya y los demás me están esperando con impaciencia.

Él miraba hacia adelante y Kiki estira su mano, sonando la campanilla lo que llamó la atención a Shiryu y voltea hacia atrás.

\- Seiya me pidió que te diera esto en el momento en que te viera.

Comentó Kiki llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza y Shiryu sonrió por haber recordado que él fuera al combate.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Seiya**

El muchacho hacía todo lo posible para subir, pero volvió a resbalar, sonando la campanilla y eso lo escuchó Shun, sin ver nada hasta el momento, pero de pronto en frente de su vista vio algo que le llamó la atención y se acercó para ver lo que estaba en el suelo.

\- Esta es la armadura de Pegaso, Shiryu consiguió regresar, pero ¿Dónde esta Seiya?

Su respuesta fue un sonido conocido, se levantó y vio hacia abajo...

\- Fragmentos de la armadura dorada.

De nuevo la campanilla y vio que un poco más abajo del valle ahí estaba él.

\- Seiya, pero ¿qué le pasa a su piel? Aun sigue vivo ¡Seiya! ¿te encuentras bien?

Preguntó el muchacho peli verde, pero Pegaso no respondió aunque escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre y una voz que le decía:

\- "Seiya el cosmos. Enciende tu cosmos."

Dijo la voz de Marín, su maestra.

\- Cos...mos

Repitió él.

\- "Si. Debes encender tu cosmos para que brille y estalle y para que cada uno de tus golpes formen una estrella. Seiya, estalla."

Aconsejó la mujer caballero de Águila y se acordó porque estaban en aquel lugar.

\- "Debo... aferrarme a la vida"

Pensó el muchacho al extender una de sus manos para escalar, en tanto Shun lo animaba a que siguiera adelante.

\- Me parece que Seiya esta herido de gravedad.

Entonces el caballero de Andrómeda decidió ayudarlo con una de sus cadenas que sujeto una de las muñecas del muchacho peli castaño y entonces lo subió con todas sus fuerzas.

\- "Tiene muy mal aspecto ¿qué monstruo le pudo haber dejado así?"

Se preguntó en mente, pero de repente volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio que algo se acercaba para hacerle daño y él puso en frente su brazo libre, lo que le sostuvo su muñeca era una cadena negra, significando que ahí estaba el caballero de Andrómeda negro.

\- Pobre tonto, pierdes el tiempo en intentar salvarlo.

Comentó el impostor arrogante.

\- ¿Qué?

Dijo Shun.

\- Esta contagiado por el Meteoro Negro.

Respondió Andrómeda negro.

\- ¿"El Meteoro Negro"?

Repitió el muchacho peli verde.

\- También se le llama La Muerte Purpura, donde golpee el Meteoro Negro, aparece una mancha purpura que se va agrandando hasta cubrir todo el cuerpo y cuando llegue ese momento, es hora de morir.

Explicó el caballero negro, lo que no le gustó al verdadero Andrómeda.

\- La mayor parte de su cuerpo ya esta manchado, no creo que viva más en un par de horas. Ya esta más cerca del otro mundo que en este, olvídate de él y ven a pelear conmigo.

Pidió el contrincante.

\- Veremos cual de las dos cadenas de Andrómeda es más poderosa, aunque parece que sigues insistiendo.

Entonces Andrómeda Negro jaló su cadena, causando que la cadena del chico peli verde fuera extendiendo y Seiya se le resbalaba, pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola con la fuerza de su mano.

\- Acabare contigo.

Y con eso, el impostor jaló hacia su lado la cadena y la mano derecha de Shun comenzó a sangrar debido a la presión de su propia arma, lo que comenzó a causar dolor.

\- "Si lo abandono ahora, esta perdido. Debo seguir con él."

Decidió el verdadero Andrómeda.

\- ¿No puedes? Acabo de decirte que no vale la pena, pero ya que tu insistes ¡adelante!

Entonces la cadena cuadrada negra se dirigió al pobre muchacho peli verde, multiplicándose e hiriendo su cuerpo y él gritaba de dolor más con su mano que estaba sangrando cada vez más por su cadena que se resbalaba más.

\- Que terco eres, para que veas como me conmueves ¡toma!

Exclamó el malvado volviendo a lanzar su cadena negra y lastimando a Shun, su mano derramando más el liquido rojo hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo, pero éste se rehusaba a rendirse.

\- Suelta a Seiya

Ordenó el doble.

\- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo olvidaría.

Dijo al aparecer el Dragón Negro al aterrizar del barranco.

\- Hola, Dragón Negro.

Saludó el caballero de la cadena sin soltarla.

\- Me envía el Fénix por si me necesitas.

Comentó el hombre de cabello largo y en cuanto vio la persistencia del verdadero Andrómeda, le dijo a su compañero:

\- Acaba con él, no vale la pena perder más tiempo.

\- Tienes razón, esto me esta comenzando a aburrirme.

Concuerdo el malvado Andrómeda y la cadena se volvió a multiplicar para ser lanzadas hasta convertirse en serpientes que comenzaron a envolverse en el pobre de Shun.

\- Como notaras, son serpientes que están sedientas de sangre y solo tienen una manera de seguir viviendo: quitándole la vida a su victima.

Soltó una risa arrogante y Dragón negro lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, entre tanto Shun agonizando y Seiya cada vez más cerca del abismo.

\- Tu te lo has buscado, para que veas que no es bueno tener corazón.

Las serpientes cada vez más le seguían haciendo daño, pero el caballero de Pegaso aunque no pudiera hablar físicamente, le habló en mente al muchacho peli verde:

\- "Shun... Shun."

\- "Seiya, aún estas vivo. Todavía hay esperanza."

Le aseguró Shun.

\- "Por favor, suelta la cadena, abandonadme a mi destino por favor."

Pidió el chico peli castaño.

\- "Deja de decir tonterías."

Protestó Shun.

\- "Tienes que vivir, olvídate de mi. Es necesario que elimines a ese monstruo."

Volvió a pedir el caballero de Pegaso.

\- "No puedo abandonarte y menos cuando ha sido mi propio hermano quien a encadenado esta batalla."

Trató de razonar a Seiya, pero él exigió:

\- "Suéltame, debes de recuperar las piezas de la armadura dorada, los caballeros negros no deben de tenerla; hare una cosa que es mejor para los dos: me soltare. Recupera la armadura dorada. Deprisa."

\- "¡Seiya!"

\- "Adiós, amigo."

Se despidió Pegaso.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

Grito Shun, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Seiya con su mano libre cortó la cadena que lo sostenía y resbalo hacia el abismo, hasta que ya no se viera más. El chico peli verde gritó por ultima vez el nombre del caballero.

\- No llores, no es para tanto. Enseguida te vas a reunir con tu amigo.

Justo cuando iba a seguir torturándolo, Shun se volteó hacia su enemigo enfurecido y de pronto las serpientes cayeron al suelo descuartizadas porque el muchacho se libero de estas usando su fuerza, para volver a la forma de cadena.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Se preguntó Andrómeda negro sorprendido.

\- Has cantado victoria demasiado pronto, ahora comprobaras el poder de mi cadena. Tu última hora ha llegado.

Dijo el verdadero Andrómeda y eso dejó desconcertado al contrincante.

\- Has conseguido enfurecerme y eso es un error.

Andrómeda lo atacó con su misma técnica, pero Shun lanzó sus cadenas.

\- ¡Cadena Nebular!

Estas destrozaron el arma negra e hirieron de gravedad a Andrómeda negro, dejando caer su parte que llevaba consigo.

\- Felicidades Andrómeda, has recuperado el peto de la armadura dorada que guardaba tu doble.

Dijo Dragón negro, pero el chico peli verde se puso en guardia.

\- Además del peto, también tienes posesión de la pierna izquierda y Seiya, que ya sea al fondo del precipicio, tiene dos partes más; si eres capaz de hacerlo, entonces tendrás seis piezas de la armadura... Claro que para eso, tendrás que vencerme, sino seré yo quien posea las seis partes de nueve de la armadura.

Al retar a Shun, se río pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz:

\- ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Shun también la escuchó y al voltear, no era nada más ni nada menos que el caballero faltante.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Interrogo Dragón negro.

\- ¡Shiryu!

Exclamó el joven Andrómeda y se aproximo a él, sin creer lo que veía sus ojos.

\- Oye, yo me encargare del Dragón. Tu ocúpate de rescatar a Seiya.

Ordenó Shiryu.

\- Si, iré enseguida.

Obedeció el muchacho.

\- ¡No lo permitiré!

Dijo el Dragón impostor para derribar a Shun, pero Shiryu lo detuvo a tiempo y se alejó un poco de ellos.

\- Ve junto a Seiya, deprisa.

Exigió el muchacho peli negro y Shun se fue inmediatamente.

\- Son unos tontos.

Comentó burlonamente Dragón negro, pero Shiryu se preparó para pelear sin hacerle caso a su enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué se empeñan en salvar a alguien que no tiene la más mínima posibilidad?

Preguntó el impostor.

\- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salvar a nuestro amigo, aunque no creo que comprendas eso, Dragón negro.

Respondió Shiryu sonriendo un poco. Shun entrelazó su cadena en una de las piedras grandes y bajo con cuidado.

\- ¿La amista? ¡Ha! Yo no creo en esas cosas, por culpa de esa famosa "amistad", tu vas a perder la vida ¡prepárate!

Dragón negro se lanzó hacia su contrincante y Shiryu le respondió, ambos bloqueando cada ataque que le hacían al otro hasta separarse.

\- Solo era un pequeño aviso, ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder.

Comentó el caballero negro.

\- Por fin veremos cual de los dragones es más poderoso ¡pelea!

Dijo por último Shiryu para estar en posición de ataque. Ambos se quedaron en silencio a ver quien atacaba primero. Una gran batalla entre dragones esta a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. En la parte del combate de Shun con Andrómeda negro me dolió mucho por la "tortura", hasta a mi me dolería. Les tendré una sorpresa para después, ya lo verán.**

 **Denle a esta historia como su favorita y síganla, también denle un review, pero no sean tan duros solo porque este narrando el anime (sean considerados y no traten de subestimarme).**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Hazañas Explosivas

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien a donde quiera que esten y que celebren la navidad con sus familias. Por eso les traigo doble capítulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco como un regalo de Navidad.**

 **Camila: Muchas gracias por escribir comentarios de mi historia, espero que sea de tu gusto y sigas leyéndolo.**

 **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada y no mías, mientras que Hatsumi y otros personajes que saldrán son de mi propiedad.**

 **Ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el Capítulo anterior..._

 _La batalla por la Armadura Dorada sigue en su curso. Ikki, el Caballero del Fénix elimina a Hyoga con su "Puño Fantasma" y Hatsumi muere a manos de su doble, La Ninfa Negra. Andrómeda intenta salvar a Seiya que esta gravemente herido y es atacado por un difícil rival, en ese momento, Shiryu aparece para ayudarlo. La pelea entre los dragones esta a punto de comenzar._

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

 _Hazañas explosivas_

Seiya se encontraba inconsciente en el abismo y Shun baja con cuidado para alcanzarlo, con un extremo de la cadena sujetando una roca grande. Mientras tanto, Shiryu y el Dragón Negro volvieron a atacar el uno contra el otro, pero ninguno lograba golpearle a su contrincante y un momento después se separan.

\- Desde que oí decir que podías ser capaz de cambiar el curso de la gran cascada de Rozan, mi deseo ha sido eliminarte.

Comentó el caballero negro.

\- Como todos los caballeros renegados, hablas demasiado.

Dijo Shiryu y su enemigo volvió a aproximarse a él para hacerle daño, no lo logró, pero al alejarse Shiryu se dio cuenta de que la sangre corría desde su frente, recordó lo que le dijo Mu.

\- " _Has perdido la tercera parte de tu sangre, recuerda que el menor rasguño, te conducirá hasta la muerte."_

El Dragón negro vuelve a lanzarse hacia el muchacho peli negro, trató de golpearlo, pero el impostor logró volver a herirlo. Por más que Shiryu trataba de protegerse, su doble terminaba hiriéndolo, hasta que al levantarse:

\- "Bien, ya basta de defenderse. Debo tomarlo en serio."

Se dijo en mente.

Y fue tras él, aunque terminaron en otra parte del lugar al rodar del precipicio junto con su impostor.

\- Esto no ha sido más que el principio; ahora que empiezas a sangrar, sé que te encuentras en una posición difícil, solo me resta el golpe de gracia.

Dijo el hombre de armadura negra en tanto se reincorporo.

\- Cometes un error si piensas que me daré por vencido, aún tendrás que pelear.

Replicó el muchacho peli negro y después sintió dolor por sus heridas.

\- Te agradezco mucho tu advertencia, a cambio yo te daré otra.

Alzó una de sus manos y preguntó:

\- ¿Ves esto?

\- Parece un simple dedo.

Respondió el verdadero Dragón.

\- Pero no lo es, con esto te hare pedazos. Comprobaras la diferencia de mi poder sobre el tuyo.

Tenía una sonrisa malévola y confiada.

\- Solo dices tonterías, las derrotas de tus compañeros te hacen desvariar.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- Te equivocas, no me afecta para nada, me olvido de los imbéciles que se dejan matar.

Sin nada más que decir, ataca con una onda de choque con el dedo que tenía señalando hacia su contrincante, estampándolo contra el muro que tenía a su espalda para después caer boca arriba en el suelo.

\- "No lo vi venir, es de una rapidez increíble y muy poderoso."

El Dragón negro se le acercó en tanto agonizaba.

\- Estoy impresionado... Claro que no por ti, sino por tu armadura que ni siquiera se ha rasgado. La debió restaurar alguien sabio.

Hasta que algo le vino a su mente.

\- "Recuerdo el proceso: Solo vertiendo la sangre de un caballero del zodiaco puede volver a la vida las armaduras."

Levanta a su oponente del cuello.

\- Entonces es eso, has entregado gran parte de tu sangre, por ese motivo protegías tanto sus vidas que no querías atacarme ¿verdad?

Lo interrogo y lo suelta.

\- ¿Por qué te atreves a combatir estando débil?

Preguntó el caballero negro.

\- Combato por amistad.

Contestó el muchacho peli negro y escuchó la campanilla de Shun mientras seguía bajando para acercarse más a Pegaso.

\- Sabiendo que estas perdido ¿todavía te empeñas a contarme esa historia de la amistad? ¿Es eso lo que te anima?

La respuesta de Shiryu fue:

\- Si, exactamente.

Dragón negro volvió a tomarlo del cuello para levantarlo.

\- Me enferma tu sentimentalismo... La amistad.

Le da un puñetazo y vuelve contra el piso, después el impostor va hacia la cadena que sujetaba al Caballero de Andrómeda; Shun estaba a punto de agarrar al caballero cuando piso mal y resbaló, estando debajo de Seiya hasta que escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba.

\- ¡Andrómeda! Tengo en mis manos la cadena que tiene posibilidad que tienen tu y el Caballero de Pegaso de salvarse, despídanse del mundo de los vivos voy a cortarla.

Dijo en voz alta el doble del Dragón, sin saber que Shiryu se reincorporo lentamente.

\- Debo de impedirlo, utilizare el poder del Dragón Llameante, aunque no este en las mejores condiciones.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Se encontraba Shiryu en uno de los entrenamientos con su maestro y le comentó sobre la técnica._

 _\- ¿Como? ¿No puede ser útil cuando quiera?_

 _Preguntó el muchacho._

 _\- Así es hijo mío. Jamás debes de utilizarlo si tu cuerpo esta debilitado: El Dragón Llameante es muy poderoso_

 _Respondió el viejo estando sentado frente a la cascada y eso dejó anonadado a su estudiante._

 _\- Por eso es que serias capaz de invertir la caída de la cascada de Rozan que al mismo tiempo se terminaría la circulación de tu sangre; este cambio en tu organismo crea toda una alquimia demasiado difícil de explicar, pero que multiplica tus fuerzas que te vuelve casi invencible._

 _Recordó como el chico logró hacer que las aguas corrieran al revés del manantial y agregó:_

 _\- Si tu cuerpo esta demasiado débil tus células no soportaran los cambios y tus venas explotaran. Sangraras por todos tus poros, por lo tanto perderás la vida no lo olvides nunca._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 **-** Te pido perdón, maestro. Por primera vez voy a desobedecerte, debo utilizar el poder del Dragón Llameante.

Se disculpó él con el viejo maestro aunque no estuviera allí. Dragón Negro estaba comenzando a romper la cadena y Shiryu trataba de levantarse, pero sus heridas se lo impedían.

\- "Que pesada es la armadura, apenas puedo moverme, con ella no podré emplear todo mi poder."

Al ver que su enemigo estaba a punto de destrozarla, dijo:

\- ¡Dragón Negro, espera!

Él lo volteo a ver, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo y le vio de frente.

\- ¿Te quitas tu armadura? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Le dijo Dragón negro a su rival por lo que hizo, las piezas de la armadura esparcidas alrededor de él.

\- Prefiero sacrificar mi vida con el propósito de vencerte.

Respondió el muchacho peli negro con determinación, sin darle importancia a su sangre que le corría por todo el cuerpo, hasta por su tatuaje del dragón que tenía en su espalda.

\- No entiendo porque te sacrificas, dime ¿por que lo haces, Shiryu?

La respuesta que dijo el joven fue:

\- Nosotros, los Caballeros del zodiaco no tenemos motivo de sacrificarnos.

\- ¿Salvo a que?

Preguntó el impostor.

\- Salvo a que entregamos nuestra vida por un amigo; nosotros no conocemos el amor de un padre o una madre. La amistad es el único tesoro en este mundo; ignoro porque razón pelea la gente, yo daré mi vida por aquellos en quien creo.

Explicó el muchacho de pelo negro.

\- Comprendo, te voy a enviar a que te reúnas con los que han muerto hasta ahora.

Ambos prepararon su ataque. Hasta que Shiryu consiguió golearle, impactándose contra el muro que estaba detrás de él y es sepultado bajo unas rocas que le caen, sin embargo, Shiryu le sigue brotando la sangre.

\- Maestro... he cumplido el ideal que me enseñaste, que el Dragón negro ha sido un rival temible. Ya no me queda tiempo, la vida me abandona. Gracias maestro.

Entonces él se desmaya, esperando la muerte, pero una voz le despertó oyendo su nombre, vio de cabeza que su oponente salió de su tumba de rocas y se acercaba a él, levantándose con trabajos.

\- "Estoy muy débil, no puedo defenderme."

Pensó el muchacho peli negro y cuando vio que el rival estaba a unos pasos de él, solo espero que le diera el golpe final cerrando sus ojos, pero el Dragón negro solo puso su dedo sobre su pecho, lo que no entendía el verdadero caballero del Dragón.

\- Caballero, no solo tengo el poder para destruir, sino también para salvar vidas. Ahora dejaras de sangrar.

Y así fue, Shiryu le pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué me has salvado la vida? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Dragón negro?

Éste cayo de rodillas y dijo:

\- Te parecerá una tontería.

Se quedó callado por un momento y después agregó:

\- De pronto tuve ganas de creer en eso a lo que llamas "amistad".

Entonces a punto de caer al suelo, Shiryu fue a su lado, viendo que él estaba sangrando, trató de reanimarlo, pero éste continuo:

\- Aunque ya no pueda disfrutarla, pero te debo advertir una cosa: debes... de cui...darte de... ella.

Ya no pudo decir nada más porque cierra los ojos y muere, Shiryu trata de llamarle y decirle que seguirá viviendo, pero su rival no contestó, entonces el joven peli negro se levantó, dejando el cadáver.

\- "Ha perdido la vida, aunque ha ganado un amigo que le agradece."

Se dijo en mente el muchacho y de pronto escucha la campanilla de Shun y se dirige hacia donde esta atada la cadena.

\- Shun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

Pregunta en voz alta

\- Muy grave, tengo que subirlo enseguida.

Respondió el muchacho peli verde.

\- Espera, te ayudare.

Replicó el Dragón agarrando la cadena con sus manos y jalándolo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, en tanto Shun tenía a Seiya en sus hombros y sujetaba de su arma, no tardo mucho en que él llegara a la cima; el muchacho peli negro se dio cuenta de la condición de su amigo.

\- Parece que llegue a tiempo, fíjate en el aspecto extraño que tiene, aún respira.

Comentó el muchacho al tender a Seiya.

\- Se le ha obscurecido, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Agregó el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- La verdad no me imaginaba que los Meteoros del Pegaso negro fueran tan peligrosos. Solo nos queda una solución.

Shiryu se queda un momento en silencio y después se hinca a lado de Seiya, alza dos de sus dedos y sale la sangre negra, en eso Shun lo detiene sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¿Quieres acabar con él porque esta condenado?

Lo interrogo el joven peli verde.

\- ¡Suéltame! Solamente le he dado en un punto cósmico.

Le dijo el Dragón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un punto cósmico?

Repitió Shun.

\- Todos los seres humanos tienen unos puntos que controlan su destino; los caballeros del zodiaco además estamos protegidos cada uno por una constelación. Esa constelación de estrellas es la que rige en nuestros vitales, por eso se llaman "Puntos cósmicos".

Explicó Shiryu sin quitarle la vista al peli castaño.

\- Si, en una ocasión he oído hablar de eso; nuestro centros vitales nos señalan nuestras propias estrellas.

Comentó Andrómeda.

\- La constelación guardiana de Seiya es Pegaso, que esta compuesta por trece estrellas.

\- Entonces golpeando sus trece puntos cósmicos, haremos salir la sangre contaminada. Solo tenemos esa posibilidad.

Dijo Shun.

\- Es por la sangre enferma que hace que la piel tenga ese color. Voy a sacarla.

Comentó por último para seguir con su hazaña, atacando a los puntos cósmicos y sacando la sangre contaminada del cuerpo de Seiya.

\- Ya esta, ya he golpeado sus puntos cósmicos, cuando la sangre contaminada haya salido, sus heridas sanaran solas.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que Seiya va a estar bien?

Cuestiono el peli verde.

\- No podemos hacer más, ahora su curación solo depende de él. Yo también estuve caminando por la frontera de la muerte. Seiya, ahora tu estas en esa situación. Debes luchar por volver con nosotros.

Dijo el peli negro para su amigo en tanto lo dejaron y se volvió a poner su armadura.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sigues preocupado por Seiya?

Le preguntó Shiryu a Shun al seguir su camino, con las piezas de la armadura dorada que llevaban.

\- No te des por vencido, sé fuerte, seguramente va sobrevivir.

Lo trató de animar, pero Shun continua caminando y Shiryu lo sigue. Todo era silencio y cuando llegaron al bosque, Shiryu se detuvo, Andrómeda al darse cuenta de que su amigo se detuvo, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo que escuche que alguien pide ayuda.

El peli verde volteó hacia adelante a donde dijo que escuchó.

\- Yo no oigo nada.

\- Solo escucha.

Le indicó Shiryu y así lo hizo, no paso un segundo hasta que:

\- ¡Caballeros, necesito ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

\- Reconozco esa voz ¡Es Hatsumi!

Comentó Shun al ponerse los ojos grandes.

\- Hay que ir a ayudarla ¡Hatsumi!

Dijo en voz alta Shiryu, pero no recibieron respuesta de ella y de pronto Shun vio que su cadena se movía.

\- Espera, Shiryu. Mi cadena esta percibiendo que un enemigo se acerca.

\- ¿En dónde esta?

Shun cerró sus ojos para dejar que su cadena hiciera su trabajo, entonces la cadena se movió a la izquierda.

\- ¡Cadena Nebular!

El muchacho lanzó sus cadenas dejándose escuchar un quejido.

\- Así que me encontraste, no son tontos como yo creí.

Escucharon una voz femenina.

\- Sal de donde quiera que estés, esconderte no te servirá de nada.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- Muy bien, ustedes ganan, aunque no es justo que haya dos contra una mujer.

Entonces aparece la doble de la Ninfa.

\- Hmmm ¿qué podría hacer para que sea más justo? Veamos...

En tanto ella pensaba sin quitarle la vista a los dos caballeros en frente suyo, alzando una de sus manos hacia su cara; pero de repente algo se arrojo hacia los dos caballeros, entrelazándose en ellos sin tener oportunidad de hacer nada.

\- Mucho mejor, creo que empezare a matarlos poco a poco.

Soltó una malvada carcajada ¿Acaso habrá esperanza para Andrómeda y el Dragón?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo del doble. Espero que les haya gustado, pongan en el review que les ha parecido (pero no quiero criticas, no me gusta que sean duros, porque solo ya han visto el anime o el manga, no le dan oportunidad), pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo. El segundo vendrá dentro de poco, ¡Espérenlo!**


	16. El poder de Voluntad de Hatsumi

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, aquí les tengo otro capitulo** **(de los que les prometí)** **de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.** **Solo para recordarles: Este fanfic no tiene yaoi ni yuri, lo siento mucho para los Otaku Fujoshi, es que esos no son mis gustos y nunca lo serán.**

 **É** **ste capitulo ya lo tenia en mente, porque cuando escuchaba las canciones de "Whispers in the dark – Skillet", "Last One Standing – Simple Plan" , "Game – Ayumi Hamasaki"** **,** **"Destiny Girl" - Minato (Opening del anime 009-1, esta me ayudó mucho más)** **,** **"Fight Song – Rachel Platten"** **y Mind as Judgement de Faylan** **pude imaginarme el combate de Hatsumi contra… ustedes ya verán quien es cuando lo lean. Como ya no tengo nada mas que decir… ¡Vamos con el capitulo!**

* * *

 _Capitulo_ _15_

 _El poder de voluntad de Hatsumi_

Los dos caballeros se encontraban en un gran problema por la doble de la Ninfa, Shun trató de liberar uno de sus brazos de las ataduras que tenía.

\- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Exclamó el muchacho al lanzar su arma contra la malvada muchacha, pero ella al ver las cadenas acercándose con un movimiento de manos, una raíz tentáculo la protegió, ella se río entre dientes.

\- Estúpido Andrómeda, ¿crees que soy ingenua? Me recordaste a la chica que es la real Ninfa, eso me hace reír.

Eso les hizo reaccionar a Shiryu, entonces el chico peli negro preguntó enfadado:

\- ¡¿Dónde esta Hatsumi?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!

Ella se volvió a reír, hasta soltar una carcajada.

\- Esta muerta, yo la mate, hasta fue muy amable de su parte que me entregara el brazo izquierdo, ahora solo falta que ustedes me entreguen las piezas tienen en sus manos, seré piadosa con ustedes sino quieren sufrir una muerte tan horrible.

Les propuso la terrible mujer, pero Shiryu con su fuerza utilizo para liberarse.

\- Jamás te daríamos las partes que tenemos. Tendrás que enfrentarme.

Le retó el caballero del Dragón.

\- ¡Jajaja! Veo que aún te pones de pie, vaya que Dragón negro se apiado de ti. Lo más inútil que hizo y débil, solo por salvar tu vida y su sacrificio siendo por nada. Que patético es que tenga un "amigo".

Ella dijo burlándose y llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cara, cubriéndose la boca por parte de atrás, eso enfureció al caballero.

\- Te arrepentirás... ¡De haber dicho eso del Dragón negro!

Gritó Shiryu.

\- ¿Eso te ofendió? Adelante, demuéstrame que lo que digo es falso.

Ella se lanzo a atacar a Shiryu, primero le iba a dar un puntapié lateral y el chico la bloqueo, esta vez él iba a golpearla, pero la Ninfa negra volvió a invocar sus raíces tentáculos para que la protegieran, y el peli negro las destrozo.

\- ¿Qué? Desapareció

Dijo él buscando a la impostora con la mirada.

\- ¿Estas buscando a alguien?

Preguntó una voz que le sobresalto un poco y cuando iba a ponerse en guardia, las raíces lo detuvieron sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, antebrazos, tobillos y su cintura.

\- Me has decepcionado, Dragón. No me demostraste nada solo porque alguien te ayudó a librarte de la muerte.

Se acercó a él, agarrando su barbilla con una de sus manos algo brusca.

\- ¿Estas muy mal? Que tristeza, pero descuida... Te mandaré a ti y a Andrómeda junto con ella para que le hagan compañía.

Ella dijo al estar a unos centímetros cerca de su cara y se río un poco, pero de pronto algo la impulso hacia atrás con fuerza e impactando contra el suelo, se reincorporo rápidamente, sin importar que su máscara se le haya destrozado, y vio que en frente de su victima estaba su enemiga que creyó que había matado, entonces mandó a sus esclavos para ir tras ella, pero la peli castaña clara las esquivó yendo en forma de zig zag y atacar a su doble.

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Se supone que tu estabas muerta.

Dijo la Ninfa negra sin creer lo que veía sus ojos y Hatsumi dijo algo burlona:

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Debiste haber revisado el lugar dos veces.

La impostora estaba un poco en shock, pero trataba de mantener la calma y sus ojos avellana oscuro no se apartaban de la chica.

\- Yo hice una clon para que te hiciera creer eso... Ah, una cosa más. Lo que tienes en tus manos no es la verdadera pieza de la armadura dorada, míralo.

La impostora checó su pieza y sus ojos se le agrandaron por ver que tenía una pieza de madera, ella se molestó hasta destrozarla en pedazos con una mano.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Te matare, nadie se burla de mi!

Exclamó ella y puso sus palmas sobre la tierra que comenzó a temblar y salieron las raíces que se alargaron, señalo a su enemiga y estas se lanzaron instantáneamente por ella, al mismo tiempo que corrió hacia estos y pasando de lado, ya sea arriba o por abajo hasta llegar a su doble y ambas combatieron ferozmente. Los dos caballeros volteaban a todos los lados al ver como iban.

Ambas se separaron por unos metros después de pelear un pequeño rato, jadeando de cansancio y sin bajar la su posición de ataque.

\- Así que eres fuerte. Me sorprendes, pero no demasiado para dejarme boquiabierta. Me intriga saber que tanto podrás persistir.

La retó la Ninfa negra y con movimientos seductores mandó una orden, sus sirvientes la obedecieron sin dudar. Ella además de esquivarlos, concentró su energía en una de sus manos y la convirtió en una espada para cortar lo que se interpusiera en su camino, moviéndose agraciadamente aunque rápido para que no fuera capturada. Al ver que no había más obstáculos, ella se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Resistan, ya los sacare de esto.

Les dijo a ellos.

\- Eso no lo voy a permitir.

Una raíz gruesa le impidió seguir y la atrapo.

\- ¡Hatsumi!

Exclamaron los dos muchachos en tanto el tentáculo la alzo para arrastrarla a un muro de piedra, pero en un dos por tres cayeron pedazos, porque ella lo corto giratoriamente, la rival quedó intrigada.

\- Vaya, sabes manejar una espada aunque no sea verdadera. Si así es como quieres pelear, yo te la daré, pero con un giro.

Dijo la mujer de armadura negra en tanto pisoteaba fuertemente el piso unas cuantas veces para que salieran lanzas de piedra y muy filosas en la punta de un lado.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, eso no me va a intimidar y no me impedirá salvar a mis amigos.

Comentó la verdadera Ninfa estando firme en su lugar.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! No puede haber dos Ninfas en este mundo.

Al dar los primeros pasos, corrió como un rayo sin importar las varas que iban tras ella, algunas veces las evitaba y otras la rozaban causando heridas en sus muslos, cuello o brazos.

\- "No se cuanto tiempo seguiré con esto, pero debo liberar a Shiryu y a Shun antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Se dijo en mente intentando no verse agotada.

\- Ya me canse de tus juegos.

Ella ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse avanzando más, así que corto lo más rápido que pudo al poder por fin llegar a su impostora, lo que eso la dejó asombrada y le atravesó su espada de viento en el corazón.

\- Todo debe terminar ahora.

Pero lo que tenía en frente desapareció de su vista, ella buscó por todas partes sin encontrar donde estaba, hasta que vio a su oponente detrás de ella y no pudo hacer nada porque ya le estaba dando una paliza, sin darle tiempo para contraatacar.

\- Que ingenua ¿olvidas que yo soy tu?

Le preguntó confiada y cruelmente, sin obtener respuesta lo que le satisfacía. Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y Hatsumi termino estrellándose con el muro detrás suyo, dejándola sin sentido y cuando iba a caer boca abajo, los tentáculos la sujetaron y la Ninfa negra se acercó.

\- Otra decepción, ahora me hiciste el trabajo más fácil.

La impostora la tenía bajo sus garras y estaba a punto de acabarla. La chica peli castaña estaba inconsciente, atada de manos y pies, quería luchar entre tanto la otra se reía.

\- Ahora ya sabes quien es la mejor, tu solo una persona que sobra. Ahora te hare desaparecer para que no causes molestia a los demás y sientan lastima por ti.

Dijo la ninfa negra ofendiéndola y con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- "Debo encontrar una manera para ayudarlos, pero no tengo la forma para hacerlo. Me siento tan inútil. Tal vez debo de..."

Pensó la muchacha.

\- _No te rindas aún, alumna mía._

Dijo una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, se le hizo muy conocida ese tono femenino y la mujer caballero no la había escuchado desde meses.

\- "¿Qué?"

La chica peli castaña cerro sus ojos y en su mente pudo ver que se acercaba hacia ella una mujer, lo que la petrifico de asombro.

\- "¡Arwen!"

Exclamó Hatsumi.

\- _Tienes que luchar por la vida de tus compañeros y la tuya._

Le aconsejó la peli anaranjada.

\- "¿Cómo lo puedo hacer? No sé que hacer, siento que no he cambiado nada."

Le contestó su estudiante.

\- _En eso te equivocas. Si has cambiado, solo que estas tratando de evitar soltar tu poder y lo contienes en una barrera._

\- "¿Contener mi poder? ¿Barrera?"

Repitió la chica peli castaña al escuchar a su maestra.

\- _¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si conozco a alguna mujer caballero que no tuviera puesto la máscara?_

Preguntó la mujer.

\- _Hace algún tiempo atrás, tenía una compañera que era como tu que no resistía tener la máscara puesta, demostraba su personalidad a pesar de las leyes de las mujeres caballero dicen que dejemos de lado la feminidad, y cuando no estábamos en entrenamiento, ella se lo quitaba porque le parecía más cómodo. Decía que la máscara era como una muralla que los líderes le ponían y la corrigen para que vaya a "buen camino", yo trate de razonar con ella algunas veces, pero era muy terca para escucharme._

Le contó su maestra con el aire soplando su cabello.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Preguntó la estudiante.

\- _Esa amiga mía me decía que la máscara hace que te olvides quien eres en realidad y seas otra persona que no eres tu, aunque lo finjas, hasta contienes lo que puedes ser capaz._

\- "¿Fingir? Lo que soy capaz..."

Repitió la muchacha peli castaña clara tratando de poner todas las piezas en su lugar.

\- _Demuéstrale a tu malvado yo quien eres en realidad sin dudarlo. Nunca lo olvides._

Indicó la mujer peli naranjado al alejarse de su estudiante y desapareciendo de su mente.

\- Primero le cortare la cabeza para tenerla como premio y después los cadáveres de Andrómeda y Dragón serán míos. Prepárate.

Cuando iba a poner un dedo en ella, los tentáculos fueron cortados haciendo que soltaran a la cautiva, vio que alguien se agarró a su enemiga, pero no logró distinguir quien era al principio. Hatsumi se sentía que estaba siendo elevada.

\- "¿Quién esta cargándome en sus brazos y me libró de ella?"

Pensó ella cuando recobraba la consciencia, escuchó una voz conocida:

\- Veo que despertaste.

Ella quedo en shock por un momento al reconocer esa voz familiar y al levantar su cara, se encontraba cierto caballero, no pudo decir alguna palabra.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de ella.

Sin embargo escucharon unos pasos hacia ellos, voltearon hacia atrás y ahí estaba la impostora con los ojos abiertos.

\- No puede ser ¡Pegaso negro te atacó con sus Meteoros negros!

Ella exclamó casi a punto de gritar y señalando con su dedo.

\- Sobre como sobreviví no te incumbe.

Dijo él.

\- Entonces, no queda otra opción más que acabar contigo por mi cuenta.

Iba a lanzarse hacia él, pero Seiya trató de defenderse.

\- ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso**!

Atacó, pero la Ninfa los evitó, atacándolo por atrás y cada vez en un ángulo diferente.

\- ¡Seiya!

Dijo Hatsumi alarmándose y la mujer de armadura negra se río.

\- Esto fue algo divertido, pero esto no es suficiente.

\- Seiya ¿estas bien?

Preguntó la muchacha peli castaña al protegerlo del ataque de su doble.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Tu solo ve por el Dragón y Andrómeda, estaré bien.

Indicó Seiya forzando un poco la sonrisa, pero ella no le pudo creer.

\- No puedes hacer esto, sigues mal.

Protestó ella.

\- ¡Solo vete!

El caballero la empujó porque la otra se lanzó hacia ellos, golpeando al muchacho, ella "corre" para ir por ellos. Pegaso no pudo defenderse, ella se movía por todos los ángulos sin darle tiempo.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eres un insecto atrapado en la telaraña, sin salida alguna.

Dijo la Ninfa negra en tanto le golpeaba y pateaba, el muchacho solo se protegía con sus brazos, cayendo unos pocos metros más adelante.

\- Acabare con lo que Pegaso negro dejó ¡sin dejarte rastro!

Al estar a unos centímetros de darle el golpe de gracia, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que algo detuvo a la mujer de la armadura negra.

\- ¿Qué?

La atacante volteó con la cabeza para ver que es lo que la detuvo y vio que había unas cadenas saliendo de la tierra.

\- No dejare que te aproveches de los débiles.

La Ninfa falsa luchaba con todo sus fuerzas, como dando pasos hacia atrás para liberarse.

\- ¿Con qué quieres jugar de esta manera? ¡Bien, ahora veras quien soy yo!

Dio otro pisoteada al suelo y de nuevo lanzas estaban a su disposición, dirigiéndose a la verdadera Ninfa.

\- ¡ **Escudo Corteza**!

La barrera apareció frente a ella, pero una de las lanzas logró llegar y por causalidad, se incrustó en la gema que tenía la máscara y ella con una de sus manos destroza la lanza al aplicar fuerza en ésta y solo quedó la punta, en tanto bajó las manos y ahora era blanco fácil.

\- Demostrar de lo que soy capaz...

Entonces corre hacia adelante, evitando las armas creadas de la naturaleza y le rozaban la máscara, causando alguna grietas, pero cuando llegó hacia la Ninfa negra, que se liberó de una manera de las ataduras, con un sola cadena colgando en su muñeca derecha: sonrió al ver una oportunidad de acabarla con parte de su técnica y hacer lo mismo con los otros.

Arrastra la cadena hacia Hatsumi, pero la verdadera Ninfa saltó y rápidamente la impostora volvió a lanzar el objeto hacia arriba, pero al estar de espaldas se escuchó que algo se partió y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Quieres pelear de manera bruta? ¡Bien, te la daré!

Concluyó Hatsumi y se movió rápidamente: ahora la mujer de armadura negra tenía la boca abierta, vio que ahí estaba en frente de ella: sin la máscara y veía su reflejo en esos ojos color avellana; fue entonces cuando Hatsumi dio un giro y le dio un puntapié a su oponente y esta es arrastrada atrás y cae de espaldas.

\- No creas que puedes vencerme ¡yo soy mejor que tú!

Volvió a llamar a sus esclavos para que acaben con ella en tanto se levanta, pero la chica peli castaña se mueve de un salto, pateando la cara de aquella brotándole sangre.

\- Yo tengo a personas que están de mi lado y me pueden dar el poder para vencer lo que sea que se interponga. Si puedo sacrificarme por ellos, lo hare. En cambio, ¡tú solo piensas en ti misma!

Ella dijo al ser rápida como un vendaval, apenas la malvada mujer pudo corresponder algunos ataques, pero otros fallaba y en uno de esos: no supo que había una trampa y al pisar en falso, la atraparon más cadenas que la envolvieron apretadamente si intentaba luchar.

\- Ahora prepárate ¡para morir!

Comenzó a girar rápidamente y la energía eólica fue envuelta y ella dijo:

\- ¡ **Destello Ventisca**!

La bajada fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chocó contra la rival, dejándola muerta al ser impactada por la pared de tierra y le caigan rocas encima; aterrizó cerca de donde cayó su mascara, Hatsumi jadea pesadamente por este combate y se dirige de inmediato hacia Seiya.

\- No te muevas.

Le ordeno y él lo hizo. La chica peli castaña se arrodilló con trabajos, juntó sus manos y emano una energía que Pegaso pudo sentir en un breve instante, pero lo que le captó la atención era la cara de la chica con quien había estado antes de que se fueran a sus campos de entrenamientos seis años atrás.

\- Reposa aquí, volveré por ti después.

Ella se levantó y va para la dirección de los otros dos, viendo que ellos ya eran libres.

\- ¡Shiryu! ¡Shun! ¿Pueden moverse?

Les preguntó al correr hasta ellos, cuando ella estaba en la vista ambos estaban impactados por el bello rostro que es revelado y sus ojos avellana que apenas podían recordar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran?

\- Hatsumi...

Dijo Shun, sin saber que decir, terminándolo Shiryu.

\- Tu máscara ya no esta.

\- ¡Ah! Eso, bueno quise hacer un pequeño cambio, además para proteger a Seiya.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Seiya esta aquí?

Dijo Shun alarmado.

\- No te asustes, le dije que descansara en tanto recuperáramos lo que falta de la armadura.

Ella los calmó con una de sus manos y la otra sostenía el brazo izquierdo. Ambos la siguieron mirando por unos minutos, hasta que se concentraron en lo principal.

\- No hay tiempo, hay que encontrar a Ikki.

Informó el muchacho peli negro, recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos caballeros.

\- Debemos tener cuidado, Fénix puede aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento y solo nos queda poco para vencerlo; ya casi tenemos todos los fragmentos de la armadura dorada, aunque nos queda el más importante: el casco.

Los chico no tardaron en salir del bosque, pero Shun se detuvo y eso lo notaron tanto el Dragón como la Ninfa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Andrómeda?

Preguntó el joven peli negro.

\- Mi cadena ha detectado algo.

Respondió él.

\- ¡No bajen la guardia!

Aviso Shiryu.

\- Mi hermano no debe estar lejos.

Ninguno de los tres se movió, hasta el momento que Shiryu voltea su cabeza hacia un lado, vio al malvado caballero.

\- Los esperaba, gracias a mi tremendo poder, he enviado a Hyoga al otro mundo. El Pegaso negro ha vencido a Seiya y ahora solo quedan ustedes.

Dijo Ikki, sin dejar palabra alguna de los tres caballeros abajo de él. Shun trata de hacerle entrar en razón, pero solo Fénix solo soltó una risa.

\- Quédense donde estan. Shun, aunque sea tu enemigo es tu hermano; no debes de luchar contra él.

Le recordó.

\- Si, lo sé. Aunque sigo confuso, necesito pensarlo un poco más.

La chica peli castaña clara vio que la cadena de su amigo se dirigía a Shiryu, entonces decidió intervenir pisando la cadena.

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer Shun?

Preguntó Ninfa, el muchacho peli verde no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando, entonces la cadena atacó a Shiryu, soltando las piezas que tenía en sus brazos, pero ella los recoge a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Shun? Atacando a tus compañeros.

\- Perdónenme Shiryu, Hatsumi, no quiero que arriesguen su vida como nuestros amigos solo porque Fénix y yo seamos hermanos, lo hare yo.

Explicó el muchacho.

\- No te entiendo ¿no crees que ya es demasiado tarde para traicionarlos y ponerte de mi lado?

Dijo Ikki.

\- No los traiciono, solo te doy mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Contestó su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué?

La respuesta del chico peli verde fue:

\- No quiero enfrentarme a mi propio hermano, mi vida es tuya. Adelante, no hare nada para defenderme.

Dijo Andrómeda arrodillándose.

\- ¡Shun, no lo hagas!

Intervino ella, pero la cadena volvió a moverse y la envolvió, impendiéndole moverse.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente por nosotros, quiero devolver el favor.

Ikki no dijo nada por la acción que su hermano menor hizo con la única mujer del grupo.

\- Si es la única manera de detener esta guerra cruel y convertirse el hermano dulce y protector que conocí en un tiempo, te entregó mi vida. No puedes haberlo olvidado: cuando éramos niños, solías venir a mi ayuda y me protegías para que no me pasara nada malo. Recuérdalo.

Al decir lo último, Fénix se dirige a su hermano y lo patea, haciendo que las cadenas suelten a la cautiva aunque la arrastraron un poco.

\- De acuerdo, ya que me ofreces generosamente tu vida, decidiré tomarla ¡adiós!

Sin embargo, alguien llegó atacando a Ikki, retrocediendo para que no fuera herido.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?

Preguntó Fénix al desconocido y después vio que era:

\- ¡Seiya!

Exclamaron la muchacha y chico peli verde.

\- No es posible.

Replicó el joven peli azul.

\- El mismo y mucho mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas, caballero. Y aunque sea lo último que haga, prepárate Fénix.

Le advirtió Pegaso.

\- Eres muy gracioso, aunque me parece que hablas demasiado.

Comentó Ikki.

\- Ya agotaste mi paciencia, será mejor que te prepares para mi golpe final.

Entonces trazo la forma de su constelación, volviendo a atacar con:

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Volviendo Ikki a esquivarlos y volver al lugar que estaba al esperar al Dragón, Ninfa y Andrómeda; cuando iba a seguirlo, Seiya tropezó y cae al piso.

\- "Todavía sigo un poco débil, necesito fuerza. Me he precipitado al querer pelear con Fénix, el más fuerte de nuestros enemigos"

Pensó el muchacho peli castaño al levantar su cara hacia su contrincante.

\- Has venido para nada, porque ha llegado tu hora Seiya.

Comentó Ikki con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

 **Y aquí queda el segundo capítulo que les prometí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo; de hecho me vinieron muchas ideas para la revelación del rostro de ella por estar escuchando una de las canciones que les puse al principio.**

 **Pongan en el review que les ha parecido este regalo atrasado de Navidad. Pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo; si no les gusto, tomen la libertad de buscar otra que sea interesante en su opinión, no los voy a detener.**

 **Les tengo una noticia: Me anime en crear un Hanasakeru Seishounen fanfic. Vayan a checarlo, ya les tendré pronto el primer capítulo. Espérenlo**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	17. La derrota del Fantasma del Diablo

_En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Shiryu al vencer a Dragón Negro, él y Shun se ven en graves problemas al ser capturados por la Ninfa negra, hasta que llegó a su rescate Hatsumi, la única caballero femenino del grupo; en algún momento que ella quería rendirse, Arwen le habla en mente y le recuerda porque pelea, Seiya aparece, pero esta débil para enfrentar a la impostora. Entonces Hatsumi lo cubre y termina la pelea, dejándose ver el rostro. Ahora los caballeros se enfrentan al Fénix._

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

 _La derrota del fantasma del diablo_

Seiya trató de reincorporarse y pudo quedar de rodillas, entonces Ikki bajó hacia donde estaba él.

\- Espero que estés listo, Seiya.

Pero de pronto escucharon una campanilla y una voz que dijo:

\- Deberías cuidar tu espalda.

Todos voltearon a ver.

\- ¡Hyoga!

Exclamó Seiya sonriendo.

\- Esta vivo, es increíble..

Dijo Hatsumi con asombro.

\- ¡No! Esto no es posible, te atravesé el corazón.

En efecto, Hyoga de Cisne tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo de su pecho donde Ikki le atacó, pero no era tan profunda la herida.

\- El destino no quiere que aún muera, sin antes haber acabado contigo.

Comentó el rubio e Ikki no sabía que decir.

\- Esta vez no me vas a vencer.

Entonces descendió de la roca en donde estaba.

\- Al fin, juntos de nuevo.

Comenta Shiryu al levantarse.

\- Ikki, aunque te muestres orgulloso ser el más fuerte de los caballeros, las fuerzas del bien no te han perdonado.

Dijo el joven peli negro.

\- Ya es tarde, parece que tu suerte ha empezado a cambiar, Ikki. Será mejor que te rindas ahora mismo.

Agregó Seiya.

\- Ni siquiera tu puedes contra los cinco a la vez.

Concluyó el peli negro.

\- No importa cuantas veces nos derrotes, siempre nos levantaremos hasta que caigas.

Habló la muchacha peli castaño claro.

\- Ikki, por favor...

No pudo terminar el muchacho peli verde cuando Ikki comenzó a reírse.

\- Ya esta bien de tanta palabrería. Tu serás el primero en morir.

Volteó hacia su propio hermano menor listo para atacarlo, pero Shun se acercó rápidamente tomándolo de su brazo.

\- ¡Espera hermano! Hace seis años dijiste que nunca tenía que perder el valor y la confianza, pasara lo que pasara.

Entonces recordó lo que pasó ese día al partir.

\- Tomaste mis manos sobre las tuyas y las apretaste con todas tus fuerzas ¿es que no te acuerdas?

Al muchacho le brillaban los ojos al decirlo.

\- ¡Me aburres!

Entonces Hyoga se interpuso.

\- ¡No, Hyoga!

Pero no le hizo caso.

\- Te aconsejo que no uses el Puño Fantasma.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó el hombre peli azul oscuro.

\- Tu mismo me lo explicaste ¿recuerdas? No es aconsejable usar la misma técnica que usaste antes.

Le recordó el rubio.

\- Me parece que no estas en situación para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Replicó Fénix.

\- Esta bien, hare que tu poderoso espectro del diablo se vuelva contra ti.

\- ¿Contra mi?... Muy interesante

Dijo él.

\- "¿Cómo tratara de hacerlo Hyoga? Me preocupa un poco"

Pensó la muchacha disimulando su temor.

\- Ya estoy harto de escuchar tonterías, te daré la oportunidad de probarlo, a ver de que eres capaz.

Se puso en guardia y Hyoga se preparó para lanzar su técnica.

\- "Acaso pensara utilizar..."

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Exclamó Hyoga.

\- ¡Puño Fantasma!

Ikki se dirige hacia su contrincante, en tanto los otros cuatro veían.

\- ¿Qué va hacer?

Preguntó Seiya sin obtener respuesta.

Ikki lo tenía en la mira, pero la técnica fue en su contra.

\- Ha utilizado el Polvo de diamante y rechazó su ataque como si fuera un espejo.

Entendieron ahora los caballeros.

* * *

 **La Ilusión de Ikki**

 _Ikki no podía moverse y sangre cayó de su frente al suelo y vio que llegaron sus aliados: Los cinco caballeros negros, que lo rodeaban._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _Solo recibió una pequeña risa de todos ellos._

 _\- El Pegaso negro ha vuelto a herir a Seiya con la ayuda de los Meteoros negros._

 _\- ¡Traidor!_

 _Dijo Pegaso negro para después lanzar sus Meteoros, pero Ikki los evitó antes de que lo golpearan._

 _\- Pero ¿Qué haces? Dragón negro, sujeta al Pegaso negro._

 _Éste solo se río entre dientes._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_

 _Entonces Cisne negro atacó._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves?_

 _Luego Andrómeda negro y la Ninfa fueron los siguientes, él no sabía lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- Fénix, ha llegado tu hora._

 _Dijo Dragón negro al alzar su letal ataque._

 _\- Ahora te toca sufrir y nosotros con gusto haremos esa tarea._

 _La Ninfa negra lanzó una carcajada._

 _\- ¿Van a traicionarme? ¡¿Por qué?!_

 **Fin de la Ilusión**

* * *

Los caballeros no vieron algún movimiento de Fénix.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes al ser alcanzado por tu propia técnica?

Preguntó Hyoga, habiendo un silencio con los otros cuatro.

\- Yo lo sentí en carne propia.

Comentó el rubio al recordar ver como su madre se transformaba en un esqueleto.

\- Parece que te has quedado sin habla... ¿Por qué no respondes?

No hubo respuesta del caballero Fénix.

\- Ikki...

Dijo Seiya.

\- Dime lo que ha pasado.

Pidió el Dragón una explicación.

\- El alma de Ikki ha sido destruida ¡saborea tus últimos momentos, Ikki! Porque por fin acabare con tus maldades.

Sin embargo, la cadena de Andrómeda sujeto el brazo de Hyoga.

\- ¿Pero que estas haciendo, Shun? Suéltame.

\- Lo siento, Hyoga. Te suplico que perdones a mi hermano.

Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Preguntó Pegaso.

\- Aunque sea tu hermano, hizo lo posible por matarte, hasta si yo me interpusiera.

Le recordó la muchacha peli castaña claro, entonces tomó el brazo del muchacho y trató de convencerlo.

\- Shun, suelta a Hyoga. Hay momentos en los que tienes que luchar contra aquellos que son seres queridos tuyos, sin perder el espíritu de lucha, no importa que tan doloroso sea para ti.

El muchacho rubio por un momento se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la chica al descubierto, pero lo disimulo volviendo al tema.

\- Ella tiene razón, tengo que aprovechar la ocasión y jamás voy a volver a tener esta oportunidad para acabar con él. Suéltame.

Hyoga forcejeo, pero Shun no dejó la cadena, pero de pronto Ikki reacciono y trató de atacarlos, pero Hatsumi estuvo entre ellos.

\- ¡Escudo Corteza!

Dijo al poner sus manos en frente para protegerse y a los otros, apareciendo una barrera delante de Ikki, pero su puño no se detuvo y luchó, pero la Ninfa no se daba por vendida y la barrera se rompió y la chica es impulsada hacia atrás, Shun la atrapa e Ikki vuelve a atacar al Cisnes.

\- ¡Hyoga!

Exclamó la chica y el muchacho que la sostenía. Sin embargo, Ikki sintió algo que se entrelazaba en el brazo que "atravesaba" el corazón de Hyoga y la sacó.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Acercó su brazo para ver y era un rosario.

\- Tiene una cruz del norte... Ya lo comprendo, por eso no te he podido matar en esas dos ocasiones.

Entendió Ikki.

\- Ese es el recuerdo más preciado que guardaba de mi madre. Yo lo amaba y tu la detestabas por encima de todo.

Contestó el rubio.

\- Hmph, mira lo que hago con tu tesoro.

Y con su mano, destrozó el rosario y la cruz cae al piso.

\- Explícame algo, ¿por qué el Puño Fantasma no ha sido capaz de acabar con tu alma, Ikki?

Él dijo:

\- Es fácil, no me queda nada en el mundo que yo ame. El Puño no tiene necesidad de destruir mi alma porque ya esta desecha y ahora ¡acérquense los cinco!

Los retó Fénix.

\- Sus caras ya empiezan a parecerse a las de hombres muertos. Es inútil que combatan contra mi.

Comentó.

\- Ikki...

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Dijeron algunos de ellos.

\- Con un solo aleteo de las alas del Fénix, me librare de todos ustedes para siempre ¡Vuela, ave Fénix!

Al lanzar su ataque, una ráfaga de viento se soltó e hizo que los cinco caballeros se los llevara la corriente y cortara lo que estará en su camino, aunque la chica trató de protegerse, Ikki la destruyo; Shun, Hatsumi, Shiryu y Hyoga cayeron al recibir los golpes de Fénix.

\- Ya esta, al fin ha terminado.

Pero vio que solo quedaba uno de pie que emanaba una energía y grande fue su sorpresa que era la armadura dorada casi construida.

\- Seiya ¿cómo es posible que se haya reconstruido la armadura dorada?

Preguntó él en cuanto el peli castaño oscuro estaba delante de la armadura.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo idea. Cuando recibí tu ataque, la armadura dorada se colocó extrañamente frente a mi, es como si hubiera querido protegerme.

Explicó Seiya.

\- ¿Protegerte? Eso es una tontería, ¿por qué querría la armadura proteger a un caballero débil como tu? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Negó Ikki lo que escuchó.

\- No tengo ninguna respuesta a eso, de cualquier forma jamás permitiré que te apoderes de la armadura dorada.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sin más que decir, Seiya preparó su ataque siguiendo la forma de su constelación guardiana.

\- Es que crees que con la ayuda de tus ridículos poderes, ¿vas a ser capaz de vencerme? Eres un tonto.

Se burló.

\- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Ikki esquivó los más que pudo, pero al final Seiya lo hizo estampar contra un muro de piedra hasta que fue derrumbada una parte por la fuerza.

\- Deberías estar muerto, pero eres más poderoso que nunca.

Dijo Ikki sin creerlo.

\- Eso es a que gracias a la armadura dorada, solo es llevada por un caballero digno de ese título.

Seiya le explicó.

\- Imposible, por muchas ayudas que tengas, no vas a poder acabar conmigo. Simplemente, ha sido un golpe de suerte.

Ikki planeó golpearlo, pero Seiya confrontó su puño con el suyo y ambos cayeron, volvió Ikki a tratar de derribar a Seiya, pero el muchacho peli castaño oscuro se agachó y le pegó en la coraza, para después ser impulsado a la pared y después cayendo de cabeza en el aire.

\- "¿Cómo es posible que sea más fuerte?"

Pensó el peli azul al llegar al piso y al incorporarse, vio que su armadura estaba destrozándose y se hizo polvo.

\- Mi armadura ¿por qué? Se ha desintegrado.

Y el viento se llevó los fragmentos, haciendo que Ikki gritara por la pérdida.

\- "Ikki, estas viviendo tus últimos momentos."

Dijo en mente el joven peli castaño oscuro al ver como su enemigo gritaba.

\- No es posible que alguien tan débil como Seiya consiga destruir la armadura del Fénix. Entonces ¿la armadura dorada quiso entregarle la victoria a ti?

Preguntó Ikki enfadado.

\- Así es, el mismo modo que tu armadura se ha desintegrado, tu también te convertirás polvo ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! Acabare contigo.

Y estos golpearon a Fénix indefenso, cayendo unos cuanto metros adelante boca abajo.

\- Creo que lo conseguí.

Se comentó a si mismo Pegaso al correr tras Fénix y cuando llegó, algo pasó haciendo que el peli azul se riera.

\- "La armadura que se ha convertido en polvo, ahora vuelve a protegerlo."

No tenía palabras para lo que veía.

\- Seiya, la armadura del Fénix no puede ser destruida.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- De la misma manera que el Fénix, la armadura tiene la habilidad de renacer de sus propias cenizas. Ni en tu vida has visto nada con semejante poder. Convéncete de que te he vencido, aprendiz de caballero.

Dijo Ikki sonriendo.

\- ¿Ah si? Ahora veras lo que hare con tu nueva armadura.

Contestó Seiya formando un puño, lanzando los meteoros.

\- "Desvió todos mis golpes."

No se movió de su lugar al pensarlo.

\- Eres ingenuo, el Fénix que acaba de renacer esta rebozando de una nueva energía; el poder de tus meteoros es incapaz de hacerme el menor daño.

Seiya comenzó a temblar.

\- Las únicas armas que tienes me resultan totalmente inofensivas, admite que has perdido ¿tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

Su silencio lo decía todo.

\- ¡Pues muere!

Sin embargo, no fue herido por el puño de Ikki.

\- No entiendo que esta pasando.

Comentó él.

\- Pero si es el escudo de Shiryu.

Concluyó Ikki y volteó a ver a los caballeros inconscientes.

\- Pero si esta fuera de combate ¿Cómo habrá venido su escudo así? No pudo moverse por si solo, eso es imposible.

Negó Ikki lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Ya lo se, es el escudo más que ni siquiera tu, Ikki, puede destruirlo.

Dijo Seiya.

\- No tengo intención de romper ese escudo, lo que quiero destruir es tu alma. Vas tener el honor de probar mi terrible ¡Puño Fantasma!

Pero de pronto, la cadena de Andrómeda de Shun se envolvió en el puño de Ikki y se puso en el brazo de Seiya.

\- También me ataca la cadena de Andrómeda.

Esta vez Seiya volteó a ver a sus compañeros y dijo:

\- No entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero esto puede significar una cosa: la armadura dorada desea que yo tenga esta victoria.

Pero entonces él se sorprendió al que no solo uno ayudaba a Pegaso.

\- "Todos han vuelto a ocupar su lugar."

Pensó impactado Ikki.

\- Tengo la certeza de que las almas de Shiryu y los demás están cerca de mi y que no estoy solo en este combate, porque sé que su fuerza y su amistad me ayudaran a conseguir esta difícil victoria, Ikki.

Entonces trata de darle un rasguño.

\- Y se porque vas a perder, Ikki. Desprecias el amor, la amistad, las lagrimas y todo sentimiento. Ya lo verás.

\- No me hagas reír, ya que crees tener aliados, me ocupare a la vez en sus almas.

Ikki quiso atacarlo con las Alas ardientes del Fénix, sin embargo algo más lo detuvo a unos centímetros de Seiya.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Por más que forzara dar un paso, la barrera lo hacía retroceder, como si se moviera a su voluntad.

\- "Hatsumi, te agradezco tu protección y por sanar mis heridas. Siendo la única mujer del grupo y buena aliada. Te vez mejor sin la máscara."

Dijo en mente Seiya con la inconsciente chica.

\- Estas solo, no podrás.

El muchacho no bajo la guardia.

\- Verás que carácter tiene un solitario como yo sobre un miserable como tu, que necesita la ayuda de los demás. No te dejare escapar.

Seiya se protegió una vez más con el escudo de Shiryu, después atacar con la cadena e Ikki lo evita para darle un puntapié y el chico peli castaño oscuro lo evade a tiempo y corre.

\- ¡Ha llegado el momento del golpe final! ¡Ave Fénix ataca!

Esta vez le da a Seiya y al acercarse para acabarlo, Seiya se cubre de nuevo, lo que no esperaba Ikki.

\- Ahora es mi turno, prepárate a morir Ikki ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- Es inútil, te vuelvo a repetir que tus meteoros son tan inofensivos.

Pero vio algo que le siguió dejando confuso.

\- ¿Qué hace el Polvo de Diamante y el Destello Ventisca junto a los Meteoros de Pegaso?

Se preguntó Ikki al ver que estos hicieron el ataque aún más poderoso, haciendo que sangrara por el golpe en el pecho, pero sin dirigirse al corazón.

\- Estoy acabado.

Dijo él, pero recordó lo que le dijo su maestro: Utilizar a los caballeros negros a su antojo.

\- Si, fue una imprudencia en creer ser el más poderoso...

Después se dirigió a su contrincante.

\- Seiya, debo reconocer que me has vencido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntó Pegaso.

\- A partir de ahora, ya no tengo a nadie bajo mi mando. Mira atrás de ti.

Él lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros levantarse, uno por uno. El escudo volvió con Shiryu y la cadena a Shun.

\- Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Hatsumi.

Entonces Ikki cayó de espaldas, por suerte Seiya lo atrapó.

\- Ikki ¿qué te ocurrió en la Isla Reina de la Muerte?

Pidió que le dijera.

\- ... Era el infierno en la Tierra.

\- ¿"El infierno en la Tierra"?

Repitió Seiya.

\- Desgraciadamente, nunca lo entenderás.

Dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué?

Los otros Caballeros veían lo que pasaba al reincorporarse, pero trataban de entender lo que decía Fénix.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Manden un review de que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora.**

 **Solo para recordarles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fanfic del anime "Hanasakeru Seishounen".**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. El Secreto del Fénix

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén. Antes de empezar, solo quiero decir algo pequeño.**

 **Si vienen a decir sobre un comentario, burlándose de otros, los voy a borrar. No me gusta que se burlen de lo que piensan los otros sobre mis historias.**

 **Vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _El momento de pelear contra Ikki, el caballero del Fénix ha llegado, Hyoga es el primero en atacar. Al principio se resistía a los ataques de Ikki, acabó siendo derrotado, y tanto él como sus amigos, son impotentes ante Fénix y sus alas ardientes, Seiya es protegido extrañamente por la armadura dorada y toma el control de la batalla._

* * *

 _Capítulo 17_

 _El Secreto del Fénix_

Ikki cae, pero lo agarra Seiya a tiempo y le pregunta:

\- Ikki ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en tu estancia en la Isla Reina de la muerte?

El peli azul oscuro abrió los ojos y responde:

\- La isla es un infierno.

\- ¿Un infierno? Explícate.

Pidió Seiya.

\- ¿Para que? Jamás comprenderías.

\- Por favor.

Volvió a pedir el peli castaño.

\- ¡Déjame!

Se zafa del agarre de Pegaso y se levanta, pero Seiya no lo suelta y forcejean: uno le exige lo que le paso y el otro no quiere decirle, hasta que éste le comenzó a darle puñetazos.

\- Llamare al ¡Ave Fénix!

El aire cortaba lo que se pusiera en su paso, pero eso no detuvo a Seiya.

\- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Y consiguió lastimarlo, sin que Fénix se levantara hasta que sangre cayera al suelo. Todos los otros se acercaron.

\- ¡Ikki!

Dijo la única chica.

\- ¡Hermano!

Dice Shun.

\- A pesar de todo, sabía que me vencerías algún día.

Comentó Ikki.

\- Cuéntanos lo que paso en la isla de la Muerte, nunca volviste a ser el mismo ¿por qué?

\- Responde, hermano.

Pidió el chico peli verde.

\- Shun, hermano...

No sabía que decir a su hermano menor, pero Hatsumi dijo al agacharse en frente de él:

\- Él nunca ha perdido la esperanza de que puedas volver a creer en el amor, porque el odio no es el sentimiento más fuerte para vencer todo.

Lo que dijo ella, recordó las palabras de su maestro.

\- "El odio, Ikki. El odio te dará la fuerza."

Estaba en shock, no dejando que nadie se acercara a él, pero dijo:

\- Era el infierno, fue terrible.

Se puso las manos sobre sus oídos para dejar de oír la voz de su maestro que repetía sobre el odio. No solo eso, sino que comenzaba a recordar el lugar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _La isla Reina de la Muerte, un lugar sin vegetación y con un volcán que soltaba lava ardiente. El muchacho estaba entrenando con su maestro, que no le daba de tiempo de contraatacar y lo seguía lastimando._

 _\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí? En la isla de la Muerte._

 _Le preguntó al muchacho._

 _\- Cuatro años, maestro._

 _Apenas respondió Ikki al incorporarse un poco._

 _\- "Cuatro años" y todavía no comprendes lo que necesitas para ser más fuerte. Tienes que odiar y solo eso te permitirá derribar a tus adversarios. El aprendizaje de las artes marciales no es lo suficiente, tienes que odiar al mundo entero; primero tienes que odiarme a mi: destruye el respeto que tienes por mi y por la raza humana, con eso serás invencible._

 _Le indicó el hombre enmascarado._

 _\- Maestro, en verdad le agradezco sus consejos._

 _Pero Ikki recibió una patada de él, volviendo a caer al suelo._

 _\- De modo que me agradeces, sigues descuidándote. El único sentimiento que debes tener es el odio. Hasta que no expulses las demás emociones, no ganaras la armadura del Fénix._

 _Él alzo su cabeza y vio la armadura en el medio de cuatro hombres, seguidores de su maestro._

 _\- "Tengo que conseguir la armadura, se lo debo a Shun."_

 _Pensó el chico peli azul oscuro hasta que ya no se pudo levantar, recordando a su hermano menor y extrañándolo, pero en ese momento sintió algo mojado en su espalda, alza la cabeza y voltea a ver que creí que era Shun, pero en realidad se trataba de Esmeralda: una chica de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes._

 _\- Oh, eres tu Esmeralda._

 _Contestó él al incorporarse._

 _\- ¿Quién quieres que sea, Ikki?_

 _No sabia como responderle._

 _\- No me digas que otra vez hayas creído que yo era tu hermano._

 _Dijo ella._

 _\- Si. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, la única diferencia es el color de sus cabellos._

 _Entonces ella comenta preocupada:_

 _\- Tienes demasiadas heridas, tengo miedo de que mi padre un día se le escape un golpe mortal._

 _\- No moriré, no voy a permitírselo. Quizá me lleve tiempo, pero conseguiré la armadura y podré volver a reunirme con mi hermano._

 _Dijo Ikki._

 _\- Mi padre te trata mal, el entrenamiento en el que te somete es muy duro._

 _\- No es necesario. Un autentico caballero debe de superar las peores situaciones. Esmeralda, creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _Ella preguntó consternada._

 _\- Tengo miedo de que tu padre también pueda lastimarte._

 _Contestó él sin mirarla._

 _\- No me importa, desgraciadamente aquí ya no tengo a nadie más que a ti. Yo ya no existo para mi padre, desde el día en que lo enviaron al Santuario, ya no es el mismo, apenas lo reconozco._

 _Se pone muy triste la chica rubia._

 _\- ¿Al Santuario?_

 _Repitió Ikki._

 _\- Si._

 _Solo dijo Esmeralda._

 _\- De todos modos creo en él, si es duro conmigo, supongo que será por mi bien._

 _Le dio la espalda a ella._

 _\- Tienes razón._

 _Entonces ella le pone el trapo en el hombro y él se encogió de hombros, emitiendo un quejido._

 _\- ¿Te duele?_

 _Preguntó ella, pero Ikki niega con la cabeza._

 _\- Si te duele, dímelo. No te preocupes, yo te curare._

 _Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias, Esmeralda._

 _Dijo él y la muchacha continuo con las heridas._

 _Después de ese pequeño descanso, Ikki ya estaba listo._

 _\- Esta es la última oportunidad: ten enfrentaras conmigo y no tendrás más ocasiones para intentar ganar la armadura del Fénix._

 _Ikki cerró sus puños cuando su maestro dijo eso, ahora tenía la determinación en sus ojos._

 _\- Si pierdes este combate, te quedaras prisionero para siempre en esta isla ¡prepárate!_

 _Condiciono el maestro e Ikki trató de defenderse, pero de nuevo su maestro le da una buena golpiza; Esmeralda corre a ver que pasa._

 _\- No veo odio en ti, tienes que liberarte de todos los sentimientos. Son tu debilidad, tienes que odiar._

 _Instruye el maestro al seguir golpeándolo._

 _\- Odia a tus amigos como si fueran enemigos._

 _Ikki no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar._

 _\- Odia a tus padres que hicieron de ti un huérfano. Odia a tu hermano que es el causante de que estas aquí. Odia al maestro que tanto respetas._

 _Agregó él lanzándolo al suelo, en eso llega Esmeralda diciendo:_

 _\- ¡Ikki, no!_

 _Él se reincorporó y trató de darle un golpe a Guilty, así fue, pero su puño se detuvo e Ikki jadeando de cansancio._

 _\- ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo comprendas, inútil?!_

 _Guilty lo patea y su puño se desvía, escuchándose un grito, voltea a ver y entra en shock al ver que Esmeralda cayó al suelo, llamándolo y corre desesperadamente a su lado. La levanta y se ve una mancha de sangre en su vestido._

 _\- Esmeralda._

 _Ella abre los ojos lentamente, diciéndole:_

 _\- Ikki, antes de que muera, quiero que le perdones._

 _\- No digas esas cosas, vas a vivir. Estoy seguro que vas a vivir._

 _Pero la rubia no lo podía creer y continuo._

 _\- Es demasiado tarde... Debes triunfar sino mi muerte habrá sido en vano._

 _\- Esmeralda._

 _Casi la muchacha perdía el aliento._

 _\- Tienes que conseguir la armadura._

 _Dando su último suspiro, Esmeralda muere. Ikki la sacude un poco y la llama por su nombre, pero fue inútil, las lágrimas comienzan a salir y grita._

 _\- Tiene lo que se merece, no tenía nada que hacer aquí._

 _Dijo cruelmente Guilty._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! Siendo capaz de matar a tu propia hija._

 _Replicó él._

 _\- Que importa que sea mi hija. El día en que me puse esta máscara, abandone los sentimientos y si alguien es responsable de su muerte, eres tu._

 _Le señaló con el dedo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

 _El maestro continuo culpándolo._

 _\- Si no hubieras dudado, si hubieras acabado conmigo, ella seguiría viva._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tu? Monstruo. Eso es lo que eres: un monstruo ¡pagaras por lo que has hecho!_

 _Entonces el hombre enmascarado vio lo que pasaba en su alumno._

 _\- "¿Qué hace? El Fénix... Ha descubierto el odio... Vamos, ódiame."_

 _Ikki canalizó su energía y el maestro seguía pensando._

 _\- "Ya es hora de que mate a Ikki y le suceda la armadura al Fénix negro."_

 _Y sin estar listo, su alumno lo ataca sin parar._

 _\- Lo has conseguido, tu y fénix son uno solo._

 _Ikki le dio el golpe final, atravesándole el corazón y ya no se levanta, retorciéndose de dolor. La armadura por fin se revela y la usa Ikki, con lagrimas a punto de brotar._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- Desde entonces, únicamente de humano me queda la apariencia y odio guiaría mis pasos. Ikki había muerto.

Los otros caballeros solo lo miraban sin decir una palabra, Shun estaba consternado por su hermano mayor, mientras que la única chica del grupo estaba en shock.

\- Y ahora que he perdido el odio, no me queda nada.

Dijo Ikki al estar parado en frente de los caballeros.

\- Eso no es cierto, Ikki. Tienes a tu hermano y a nosotros.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Siempre serás el caballero del Fénix y ya no sientes ese odio, ven y únete a nosotros.

Dice Hyoga.

\- Por favor, hermano.

Shun se acerca un poco a él, pero le empuja y se va al lado contrario.

\- Nada podrá borrar el pasado, somos enemigos desde siempre y debemos combatir.

Y Fénix se pone en posición de guardia, pero le comienza a doler por un lateral de su abdomen, los otro se dan cuenta. Comienza a sangrar y ve borroso.

\- Por favor, Ikki. Únete a nosotros.

Le dice de nuevo Seiya.

\- No sabes lo que estas diciendo, aunque me una a ustedes, no podría.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó el caballero de Pegaso.

\- El poder del Santuario me lo impediría.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntado, la cadena de Andrómeda se mueve y Shun se dio cuenta, la tierra comenzó a temblar y ellos se tambaleaban. El suelo se comenzó a agrietar, separando a los caballeros, solo Hatsumi quedando cerca de Ikki; Shiryu miró hacia en adelante.

\- ¡La armadura!

\- Se va caer.

Y la armadura casi completa se fue hacia en frente, Seiya iba tras ella, pero alguien más ya la tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Seiya!

Lo llamó Hyoga y los otros comenzaron a luchar, la chica solo veía como sus compañeros peleaban, dirige su mirada al caballero herido.

\- Ikki, no te muevas o tu herida seguirá abriéndose. Ya voy hacia allá.

Le dijo cuando salto y lo tenía en frente.

\- Sabes que estarás curando al enemigo, podría matarte.

Recordó Fénix.

\- Eso es lo que tu dices, pero yo no creo que seas el enemigo. Yo sé que quieres unirte a nosotros, solo que no puedes decepcionar a los les sirves y quieres ser libre. Busca esa libertad, revélate ante ellos. Eres un caballero del bien.

Ella dice determinada y pone sus manos sobre la herida de Ikki, él no sabe que decir. La luz emite de sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntó Ikki.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Seiya se acerca.

\- Ikki, son tus hombres.

\- No, ya no quedan caballeros negros. Yo era el único sobreviviente.

Respondió él.

\- Quienes sean, es evidente que van tras la armadura dorada

Dijo Hyoga.

\- Debemos tomar nuevas posiciones ¡deprisa!

Indicó Shiryu y los dos caballeros corren hacia los otros, pero los recién llegados con su poder y puño a tierra, se agrieta como si de un terremoto se tratar.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Advirtió Shiryu, pero Ikki volviéndose a marear y cae al agujero que se formó, Hatsumi agarra una de sus manos aunque sea arrastrada, ella se sujeta de una roca sin soltar al Fénix.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Hatsumi!

Grita Shun al verlos sostenidos, mientras Seiya y los otros pelean.

\- Hatsumi, sostente de la cadena.

Ella obedece y voltea a ver al chico peli azul oscuro.

\- Resiste, Ikki.

\- Es inútil.

Responde él.

\- Por favor, Ikki, al menos déjate ayudar. Sé que quieres ser salvado.

Le dice ella.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo.

Agregó el muchacho peli verde.

\- Que no te avergüence pedir ayuda al menos una vez.

Dijo ella, tratando de alzarlo.

\- Perdóname, yo soy el responsable de que te hayan mandado a la Isla de la Muerte.

Admitió Shun, haciendo que lo vea su hermano.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- Se encuentra en el pacifico, y ¿sabes lo que te espera ahí?_

 _El pequeño Shun niega con la cabeza._

 _\- Es el mismo infierno, te quema los pies, el aire te abraza los pulmones. Muchos han ido a ese lugar y pocos han regresado del lugar, siendo prácticamente irreconocibles la vida en esas condiciones._

 _\- Acepto ir a ese lugar._

 _Dijo finalmente Shun._

 _\- No, envíame a mí en vez de mi hermano._

 _Interrumpe Ikki._

 _\- Nadie ha hecho un gran sacrificio parecido, ni siquiera por un hermano. Es absurdo._

 _Se burla el mayordomo, pero Ikki le empuja._

 _\- Ese es problema mío, lo único que te importa es que alguien vaya a ese sitio, así que ire yo._

 _Volvió a decir por último Ikki._

 _\- No, déjalo Ikki._

 _Shun trata de detenerlo._

 _\- Yo soy el hermano mayor y soy el que decide. Te prometo que volveré._

 _Ikki lo mira con determinación._

 _\- Tienes que ser fuerte, y aprender solo durante mi ausencia._

 _Agregó._

 _\- No vayas, hermano._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- Y cuando regrese, solo pensaba en matarte. Soy un traidor.

Pero en eso, su mano comienza a resbalar del agarre del caballero femenino, haciendo que la cadena sea arrastrada.

\- ¡Hermano!

Pero la cadena de Andrómeda no desistió, trataba de subir a la chica y al Fénix, pero la mano de ella comenzaba a sangrar por sostener la muralla.

\- ¡Suéltenme!

Ordenó Ikki.

\- No merezco vivir.

\- No te abandonare.

Replicó Shun.

\- Tu eres un ejemplo para Shun, no lo abandones. Estas viviendo en el pasado y no puedes ver el presente porque temes enfrentarte lo que pase como lo de aquel infernal lugar.

Ella se alarma al ver a un caballero dirigiéndose al caballero.

\- ¡Shun, cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

Le advierte, pero él patea a su contrincante y vuelve a concentrarse en los otros dos en la muralla.

\- Suéltenme o morirán conmigo.

Vuelve a decir Ikki con una amenaza.

\- Ahora que he vuelto a verte, no permitiré que me dejes.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar del chico peli verde.

\- No hagas esto, Ikki.

Cerrando sus ojos ella le apretó la mano.

\- Es necesario.

\- Piensa lo que estas haciendo.

Cabizbaja una gota de agua cae al caballero Fénix y a Shun una lagrima, Ikki se le ablanda el rostro y le dice a su hermano menor.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también y como tu hermano, te daré la fuerza que necesitas ¡Ikki!

Dijo Shun al jalar con un solo brazo su cadena, atrayendo a Hatsumi e Ikki, y ambos caen cerca del otro.

\- ¿Están bien?

Se acerca el caballero Andrómeda.

\- Si.

Contesta Ikki, pero la peli castaña clara se encoge de hombros por el dolor de su mano.

\- Estoy bien.

Ambos hermanos se miraban por estar de nuevo juntos, pero el problema de ahora es sobre los caballeros invasores que estaban enfrentando a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga.

\- "No permitiré que se llevan la armadura dorada."

Pensó Seiya, pero después se percata de otros que tienen parte de la armadura; de pronto el cielo comienza a estar nublado, en eso Ikki se reincorpora.

\- Ikki, no te muevas, abrirás tus heridas. Necesito curarte.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Ikki sigue viendo algo borroso, se cubre sus ojos con la palma de su mano y se agacha.

\- "Tengo que curarlo lo más pronto posible, esta perdiendo algo de sangre."

La chica se veía algo angustiada, pero trató de no dudar y de rodillas pone sus manos cerca del pecho del chico peli azul y esa luz amarilla surge de estas.

\- Sigues débil, deja que ella te cure.

Seiya esquivaba los ataques de su oponente y él hacía lo mismo, pero Seiya pudo darle un golpe, en eso Shun se dirige a él.

\- ¿Cómo esta Ikki?

Pregunta el peli castaño oscuro.

\- Sigue herido, pero Hatsumi trata de sanarlo.

\- Shun, quédate a su lado y protege a Hatsumi.

Hyoga esquiva la patada de su contrincante, Shiryu entonces dice al vencer:

\- Empieza a nevar, estupendo. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

Mientras que la Ninfa seguía curando a Ikki, él abre los ojos al ver lo que cae del cielo.

\- "Nieve, blanca y pura como tu, Esmeralda. Cuanto me hubiera gustado traerte para que conocieras la nieve. Si, que la nieve me purifique de la sangre que he vertido."

Dijo en mente el caballero de Fénix poniendo un brazo sobre su cabeza, eso preocupo a la chica, pero en ese instante se escucha una voz masculina.

\- ¿Todavía estas ahí? ¿No puedes librarte de cinco simples caballeros? Como siempre, yo tendré que ocuparme de ellos.

Seiya mira hacia arriba.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!?

\- ¿No lo adivinas? No eres tan listo como lo pensaba.

Entonces uno de los de armadura oscura dijo:

\- Dócrates, solo nos falta el casco.

\- ¿Dócrates?

Ese nombre hizo que Ikki se incorpore un poco.

\- ¿Entonces son tus hombres?

Lo interrogo Pegaso.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Tu lo conoces?

Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Oí hablar sobre él durante mi estancia en Grecia.

Dijo Seiya sin mirar a nadie.

\- Pero ¿Quién es?

Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Dicen que su poder es absoluto y limitado, y que ni siquiera caballeros unidos conseguirían vencerle.

Concluyó Seiya.

\- Bah, la gente tiende exagerar.

Se burló el cisne, eso hizo soltar una risa a Dócrates.

\- Te daré una demostración.

\- ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!

Exclamó Ikki.

\- ¿Huir?

\- No debemos.

No les hizo caso y camino sin problema alguno, bueno un poco.

\- ¿No han oído hablar del "Meteoro de Heracles? ¡Huyan!

Les aconsejo.

\- ¿El Meteoro de Heracles?

\- Se los demostrare.

Dócrates sacó su energía y lo apunta hacia los caballeros de bronce, esquivándolo y vieron el impacto que tuvo el ataque, Hatsumi casi se desmaya al verlo.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta, es peligroso.

Volvió a reírse el hombre grande.

\- Fénix, dame el casco de la armadura. Es una orden.

Ordenó Dócrates mirándolo.

\- Yo no acepto tus ordenes.

Respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Se estaba comenzando a molestar.

\- Seiya, guárdalo tu.

Ikki lanzó el casco a él y Pegaso la atrapa.

\- "No debiste haber hecho eso. Voy a reducirte en polvo por tu traición. Recuperare el caso y la armadura a los pies de nuestro señor, el gran patriarca, que reina en nuestro."

Entonces volvió a usar su técnica, pero Ikki no iba a dejarse intimidar.

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

Dócrates no pudo seguir por la fuerte ventisca que emergía del traidor. Ikki derrumbo el lugar donde se encontraba parado el líder, pero de nuevo su herida todavía no se cerraba por completo, entonces el derrumbe parecía como una avalancha, todos corrieron para escapar de aquello, pero Shun se detuvo al recordar algo.

\- ¡Hermano!

Pero Seiya lo detiene

\- Déjalo, ya es tarde.

\- No puedo permitir que muera.

Hay un forcejeo entre ambos, entonces lo último que dice Ikki.

\- Adiós hermano. Hatsumi, gracias.

Y la avalancha lo atrapa, tanto a él como a Dócrates los arrastran al abismo. Por suerte los otros tres llegan al otro lado.

Comienza a atardecer, los cinco caballeros reunidos y una cruz como parte de una lápida.

\- Ikki, nos entregaste el casco de la armadura. Lo protegeremos con nuestra vida.

Dijo Seiya al sostenerlo.

\- Hermano, te vengare.

Shun estaba serio.

\- Toma, mi más grande tesoro.

Dijo Hyoga al poner su rosario sobre la cruz.

\- Eso es...

\- De mi madre, que descansa en paz.

Responde el rubio.

\- Debemos recuperar el resto de la armadura, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Tiene razón.

Escuchan una voz pequeña y voltean a ver que era Kiki.

\- ¿Te envía tu maestro?

Preguntó Shiryu y él asiente, hasta que se da cuenta de algo: el rostro de la chica sin máscara, pero le iba a preguntar después sobre eso.

\- "Ikki, a partir de ahora serás nuestro guía."

Pensó el chico peli castaño oscuro.

\- "Ikki, abriste tus alas para revelarte contra el enemigo. Ahora nos encargaremos de esto."

Dice en mente Hatsumi sonriendo un poco.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Digan en los comentarios que les ha parecido. Ojala que hayan tenido un bonito día del Amor y de la amistad o San Valentín.**

 **Para explicarles otra técnica de Hatsumi: Bendición de la Naturaleza (si a alguien le parece familiar ese nombre de algún anime, díganmelo): ella emite esa energía de sus manos. Puede hacerlo momentáneo. medio completo o totalmente completo, pero puede cansarla. Los que no saben o se les olvidó sobre Destello Ventisca: Puede reunir energía eólica, la rodea y comienza a girar rápidamente, al dar la patada, es como si vieras pasar un rayo.**

 **¡** **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	19. El ataque a la Fundación

**¡Lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Espero que les este gustando la historia.**

 **La historia original es de Masami Kurumada, hasta sus personajes; Hatsumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si no les gustó, sigan su camino, pero no critiquen por como lo escribo, aunque no les sorprenda que haya puesto a un miembro más en el equipo de Seiya. Cada quien tiene sus gustos. Si juzgan los comentarios de otros, no son aceptados aquí**

 **Ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Ikki, que es el caballero del Fénix, ha sido derrotado por Seiya y compañía, hasta ya saben cual fue la causa por la que tenía tanto odio en su interior durante su estancia en la Isla Reina de la Muerte; cuando creían que la batalla había terminado, los caballeros de bronce son atacados por fuerzas de caballeros que son del Santuario y se llevan la armadura, Ikki sacrificó su vida para que los otros escaparan de Dócrates y estos tienen el casco._

* * *

 _Capítulo 18_

 _El ataque a la Fundación_

En el santuario estaba ocurriendo matanzas a los que se atrevían a revelar contra el patriarca, castigándolos haciendo ejercicios muy forzados, hasta escalar un muro con una bola con cadena que les hacía tener más peso, sostenida en su cintura; más abajo había una cama de puas que les esperaba a quienes no lograban subirla y tenían una muerte trágica, luego depositaban los cuerpos en un abismo, junto con otros.

En el coliseo, estaba ocurriendo una pelea, entre dos caballeros femeninos: Shaina de ofiuco y Marín de Águila, Shaina fue la primera en atacar al águila, pero Marín pudo esquivarlo sin problema, así que Shaina siguió lanzándose a la mujer peli castaño para tener la ventaja y ambas se separan a sus lados.

\- Te comportas como una cobarde.

Dijo la peli verde.

\- Shaina, esto es solo un entrenamiento.

Le recordó Marín.

\- No me hagas reír, únicamente me interesan las peleas de verdad y no unos estúpidos entrenamientos.

Ambas se pusieron en posición de guardia.

\- Ya te he perdonado la vida más que suficiente ¡ **A mi, cobra**!

Entonces pateó a la caballero de Águila innumerables veces, hasta que esta no puede levantarse, deslizándose en el piso y la sangre comenzó a brotar, algunos soldados se sorprendieron de lo que hizo la mujer peli verde.

\- Que horro, pobre muchacha. Esto no lo hubiera consentido el gran maestro: él era tan generoso, que todo el mundo era bien recibido.

Comentó uno de ellos.

\- Y ahora el maestro recibe solo bandidos.

Dijo otro.

* * *

 **En el templo del Patriarca**

El hombre más respetado era atendido por muchas sirvientas, muy bonitas.

\- ¿Tienes noticias que me quieras decir?

Preguntó el hombre de pelo gris, pero su subordinado no dijo nada.

\- ¡Habla!

Le ordeno.

\- No se nada, maestro.

Pero el patriarca se molesta.

\- Eres un inútil. Vete.

Tira su copa en la alfombra.

\- Si, maestro.

Obedeció el señor, fuera de la vista de él, un caballero viene llamándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna noticia de Dócrates?

Le preguntó.

\- No, mi señor.

Contestó el caballero.

\- ¿Crees que nuestro maestro se va a alegrar con eso? Encuentra a Dócrates, y dile que no se moleste en volver con el casco de la armadura dorada ¡cumple mis ordenes inmediatamente!

Ordenó el súbdito.

\- Si, señor.

El caballero salió corriendo.

* * *

 **Volviendo con Marín y Shaina**

Shaina tenía la ventaja y golpeaba más y más a Marín, entonces unos soldados agarran a la medio consciente caballero de águila.

\- Este no es el momento de dormir.

Dijo uno de ellos mientras la sostenían y Ofiuco siguió golpeando su estomago, brotándole sangre al cuello a la mujer peli castaño.

\- Ya fue suficiente.

Los otros soldados se sorprendieron a ver llegar a Aioria: un hombre joven de cabello castaño medio y con la vestimenta de un caballero en entrenamiento; Shaina se detiene.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Defiendes a los cobardes?

Le interroga la peli verde.

\- Cállate, sabes muy bien que Marín es al menos valiente como tu. Lo que te molesta de ella es que una vez te humillo.

Comentó Aioria al tener a la mujer peli castaño en sus brazos y mirando a la peli verde, esta se irritó al recordar sobre Seiya.

\- No puedes olvidar como Seiya derrotó tu estudiante, Cassius.

Ella se sintió ofendida, pero decidió no provocar pelear, entonces le dijo a sus seguidores.

\- Vámonos.

Y se fueron, para dejar al hombre de pelo castaño medio y le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Marín?

Ella le responde:

Estoy bien. Te lo agradezco, aunque lo que has hecho puede enojar al gran maestro.

Comentó ella.

\- Que el diablo se lleve a ese tirano y a sus secuaces.

Entonces ella dice algo para su alumno a donde quiera que este.

Seiya, nuestro buen maestro murió después de que te fuiste, y su cruel hermano tomó posesión de su lugar, ha hecho tanto mal que nadie reconocería este santuario

* * *

 **En la Mansión Kido**

\- ¡¿Solo han traído un fragmento?! Te llevaste cuatro, tres, uno ¡vaya negocio! ¿qué tienes que decir Shiryu? ¿Shun? ¿Hatsumi? ¡Son una pandilla de inútiles! Y no me olvido de ti, Seiya.

Tatsumi los estaba regañando por lo de la armadura, en eso Saori se para de su asiento.

\- Tatsumi, te ordenó que te calles.

\- Señorita, son unos vagos.

Trató de protestar el mayordomo al verla.

\- Si no te callas inmediatamente, entonces puedes hacer tus maletas y largarte.

Esa le hizo guardar silencio y sudando desde su frente por la amenaza de su ama.

\- Tienen suerte.

En eso, se retira dejando a los caballeros y a las dos chicas.

\- Estamos un poco nerviosos, les ruego que le perdonen.

Les dijo la muchacha peli morado.

\- Tiene razón: hemos fracasado, tenemos la culpa de que a estas alturas tengamos solo una parte de la armadura sea nuestra.

Dijo Seiya cabizbajo.

\- Todavía hay esperanza.

Los chicos la miran.

\- Mientras tengamos el casco, la armadura no esta completa. Es inofensiva, estoy segura de que nuestros enemigos buscaran la forma de recuperarla.

Ella miró hacia la ventana, mientras nevaba.

\- Me gustaría saber quienes son nuestros enemigos y de donde vinieron.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- ¿Sospechas de alguien, Saori?

Le preguntó Shiryu.

\- Desgraciadamente, no.

Fue su respuesta, Seiya se acerca a ella mirando su reflejo.

\- ¿Tu abuelo no te dijo nada de ellos?

La muchacha cerró sus ojos.

\- No, solamente me dijo que un día las fuerza malignas encadenarían una gran guerra.

Los otros solo escuchaban y se pusieron serios.

\- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Preguntó el peli negro y ella se voltea a ellos.

\- Lo primero es averiguar quienes son nuestros enemigos y quienes robaron la armadura.

\- Pero es más complicado si no hay pistas.

Dijo el peli castaño oscuro.

\- Recuerda las palabras que nos dijo Ikki.

Agregó Hyoga.

\- _No crean que la batalla haya terminado, yo solo soy un peón._

Eso fue lo que dijo el caballero del Fénix.

\- La clave esta en el Santuario.

Llamó la atención lo que dijo Shun.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

Preguntó Seiya.

\- Aprovecharemos nuestra red de información para saber si esta ocurriendo algo raro, caballeros.

Les informó Saori.

\- Lo que no entiendo es: ¿por qué razón se quieren apoderar de la armadura dorada?

Entonces escucharon a Tatsumi que estaba asustado y los otros se dieron cuenta.

\- Shun, vigila el casco dorado. Hyoga y yo iremos a ver que esta ocurriendo.

Entonces los dos corren; en cambio Tatsumi estaba siendo levantado por cierto niño con su poder, el mayordomo le suplicaba que lo bajara y los chicos llegan a ver que se trataba de Kiki, Seiya se ríe por el caso, hasta Hyoga.

\- Miren quien esta aquí.

Entonces Shiryu le dijo:

\- Ya fue suficiente. Ya esta bien de juegos.

Kiki no quiso al principio, Shiryu le volvió a decir que no más y él obedeció, Tatsumi cayendo al suelo duramente; Shun, Hatsumi y Saori van a ver lo que pasa, la chica peli castaño claro se río un poco por la escena.

\- Tatsumi, siempre tienes que hacerte notar.

El mayordomo calvo se sonrojo de vergüenza y dijo:

\- No fue culpa mía, señorita.

Los otros se ríen de esto, entonces Seiya se va con su caja donde esta la armadura y dijo:

\- Bueno, hasta mañana. Espero que en la noche no hagas de las tuyas.

Le dijo a Kiki y éste le golpea ligeramente.

\- No te preocupes, soy un chico muy maduro.

Dijo el niño.

\- Si, ya lo veo. Buenas noches.

Les deseo Seiya a los otros y los otros le contestaron. Yéndose a su departamento donde se quedaba.

Hatsumi se dirigía a su habitación, pero algo le inquieto que al principio ignoró.

Saori estaba en el planetario, con su vestido blanco, sin mangas y con el casco en sus manos, viendo las estrellas.

\- Abuelo, te lo suplico. Explícame porqué quieren poseer la armadura dorada.

Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, pero pasado un momento Saori pensó:

\- "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Él no me va a contestar."

Entonces se encamina a la salida, pero de pronto siente que la presencia de su abuelo esta ahí, entonces voltea.

\- ¿Eres tu, abuelo?

El hombre asiente.

\- Debes conocer el secreto que oculta la armadura dorada.

Comentó.

\- Muchos hombres, a través de la historia han intentado convertirse en los dueños del mundo, solo contaban con el afán de poder sin importar el precio. En toda época, en todo lugar. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no hubieran existido caballeros del zodiaco.

Explicó el difunto.

Sin embargo, una silueta apareció en frente de la mansión Kido.

\- "Por fin la encontré."

Pensó aquella figura.

La única chica dormía plácidamente, hasta que un cosmo la despertó repentinamente.

\- Alguien esta aquí. "Esta presencia me es familiar."

Se levantó de la cama y se asomo por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? "¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?"

Abrió la ventana y mira alrededor de la mansión.

\- Esto es raro.

Comentó la muchacha.

* * *

 **Mientras con Seiya**

Se encontraba recargado en su cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba.

\- "¿Como terminara todo esto?"

Pensó el muchacho.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la Mansión Kido**

El muchacho peli verde se encontraba en su habitación, sentado.

\- "Hermano, te prometo que no te defraudare."

Pensó Shun.

Shiryu miraba por la ventana en otro cuarto.

\- "Sin los caballeros del zodiaco, yo no sería nada. Seiya me salvó la vida"

Pensó el peli negro.

Hyoga se encontraba haciendo lagartijas.

\- "Madre, te echo de menos y mucho. Quiero estar a tu lado."

* * *

 **En el lado de Saori**

Se encontraba en un cuarto donde era como para investigar.

\- Quiero una relación de todos los hechos extraños que hayan pasado en los últimos años.

Ordenó ella.

* * *

 **Con Hatsumi**

La única chica del equipo estaba tocando su lira que le dieron sus maestros, con los ojos cerrados y estaba recordando la reacción de ellos al ver su rostro.

\- "Han pasado seis años desde que el señor Mitsumasa nos envio a los campos de entrenamiento y ellos creo que habían olvidado como era mi rostro. En ese entonces tenía el cabello corto y estaba un poco desordenado; todos no sabían que decir por ya no tener la máscara."

Pensó la muchacha sonriendo un poco por el recuerdo de las reacciones de los muchachos, pero en eso sintió que alguien estaba ahí, no volteó a ver quien era con sentir esa presencia, aunque ella se encontraba en calma cuando un puño se dirigió a ella el cual detuvo con su palma abierta.

\- Parece que te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Eres perspicaz, como siempre.

La chica peli castaña dorada voltea y ahí estaba: una mujer con el pelo corto anaranjado rubio que le llegaba a los omoplatos, piel morena clara, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, pero en la parte de los ojos no estaba cubierto; su armadura del zorro consistía en: la protección de los brazos le llegaban hacia los codos ( **una de estas le cubre por completo la mano y terminan como en garras** ) con un brazalete en uno de sus biceps en forma de zorro, perneras se unifica con las rodilleras; falda metálica ( **la parte del centro esta descubierta** ), la coraza le cubre el pecho, dejandose ver el cuello y una tiara con forma de zorro y en esta tiene una cola colgada.

\- Lo he aprendido de dos caballeros de plata.

Contestó la chica peli castaña dorada y se da la media vuelta para dar frente a su maestra.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Arwen? Deberías estar en la Frontera.

La mujer bajo un poco la cabeza y no dijo una palabra al principio.

* * *

 **En alguna parte**

Estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve, pero en eso salieron unos caballeros de la nieve que los estaba enterrando.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Preguntó uno a los demás.

\- No

Respondió otro.

\- ¡Dócrates! ¿Dónde estas?

Dice el primero, buscando con la mirada al caballero de gran altura y en unos pocos metros adelante de los tres, algo se movió saliendo de la nieve.

\- Ahí esta.

Exclamó el tercero de ellos al ver un brazo salir y después el resto de Dócrates.

\- Por fin. Fénix, donde quiera que te encuentres, lamentaras haberme conocido.

Le dijo a Ikki, yacía muerto en alguna parte.

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer: hay que completar la armadura dorada, antes de que esos idiotas del Santuario se impacienten.

Y él y sus hombres caminaron en la tormenta.

* * *

 **En el oriente**

Era otra mañana y en el orfanato, todos los niños estaban desayunando.

\- Me pregunto si volveremos a ver a Seiya.

Dijo Makoto al comer lo que tenía en su plato, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz que casi hizo que el niño se ahogara.

\- Aquí estoy.

Miho se levantó de su asiento y los otros niños vieron que era él, con una canasta en uno de sus brazos, él se acerca a la chica peli azul.

\- Toma, esto es para ti.

Le da la canasta de frutas.

\- Gracias, los niños estaban preocupados por ti.

Comentó Miho sonriente.

\- Mentirosa, tu si estabas preocupada.

Eso hizo que ella detuviera su paso y se sonrojara, y Seiya se ríe.

\- Estoy muy contento. Me alegra mucho estar aquí.

Seiya también sonrió y los tres niños se acercaron a él y una niña se acercó, frunciendo el ceño y le pateó en la pierna al muchacho, riéndose los demás de aquella escena.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Mansión Kido**

Shun se encontraba corriendo en frente de la casa y después de eso, se dio una ducha; Shiryu dormía a lado de Kiki en su habitación, abrió sus ojos y miró la ventana por la esquina de sus ojos; Hyoga estaba en uno de los balcones, estirándose y la única mujer del grupo estaba cepillándose el cabello al arreglarse, teniendo una bata en su cuerpo y al ver su reflejo, recordó la conversación de anoche con su maestra.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡¿El maestro Orfeo desapareció?!_

 _Dijo ella._

 _\- Si, pasaron unos pocos días desde que te fuiste, un día fui a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte._

 _\- ¿Los otros lo saben?_

 _La mujer peli anaranjado rubio le responde:_

 _\- Algunos lo saben, pero tratamos de no alarmar a los demás._

 _La chica peli castaña clara se llevó una mano hacia su pecho._

 _\- Quisiera poder ayudar en buscarlo._

 _Sintió una mano sobre la suya y miró a la mujer enmascarada._

 _\- No quiero que te molestes en hacerlo. Yo me encargare de eso._

 _Protestó._

 _\- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Cualquier cosa que descubran, tienes que decírmelo, Arwen._

 _La caballero del Zorro vio que la joven tenía una gran determinación en sus ojos, entonces soltó un suspiro para decir:_

 _\- Te haré saber lo que pase. Después de todo, él es otro maestro tuyo._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- "No solo tenemos la misión de recuperar la armadura dorada, ahora tengo que buscar pistas con respecto a la desaparición del maestro Orfeo."

De pronto el suelo comienza a temblar como si fuera un terremoto y ella se asoma por la ventana de en frente, hasta que se queda en shock por unos segundos, y grita:

\- ¡Chicos, Dócrates esta aquí!

Entonces todos se ponen sus armaduras y salen para proteger el casco.

\- Están locos, déjenos pasar, insectos. O lo destruiremos todo.

Les advirtió Dócrates sin retroceder.

\- Primero tendrás que vencernos.

Dijo Shun.

\- Jamás se llevaran el casco.

Agregó Hyoga.

Dócrates se río entre dientes, mientras que adentro de la mansión: Tatsumi le rogaba a su ama que fuera a un refugio.

\- No los abandonare.

Pero en eso Shiryu entra en el cuarto.

\- No hay tiempo ¿en donde esta el casco?

Ella le dice:

\- Esta en el Planetario y no correrán ningún peligro.

El muchacho peli negro asiente.

\- No te muevas de aquí, Saori.

Indicó Shiryu para reunirse con los demás.

\- ¿Y Seiya?

Pregunta en voz alta Saori.

\- Lo han ido a buscar.

Respondió el Dragón.

* * *

 **Por otro lado**

Kiki buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico peli castaño oscuro, a pesar del trafico y por una parte cerca del puerto, lo encontró junto con Miho; entonces se aparece frente a él con sus poderes, lo que hace que Miho se espante al verlo y Seiya termina sosteniéndola en sus brazos, diciéndole que se tranquilice, pero Kiki le dice:

\- Seiya, no es momento de paseos románticos. Están atacando la Fundación.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Mansión**

Los cuatro caballeros pelearon con los hombres de Dócrates, aunque estos causan que la mansión este destrozándose en tanto los otros los esquivan, pero en eso un árbol entró por una ventana y notaron al caballero gigante levantando otro árbol.

\- Ya basta de juego. Entréguenme el casco de la armadura.

Shun agarra uno de sus brazos con su cadena.

\- Estúpido, no pensaras en sujetarme con este hilito.

Jala la cadena con su brazo y Shun a desplazado por los aires y cae en la nieve.

\- ¡Shun!

Exclama la chica, fue cuando Hyoga es el siguiente en atacar.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

Pero no surtió efecto, porque Dócrates la detuvo con su mano libre y con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Cometes un error en querer enfrentarse conmigo.

Iba a golpearlo, pero Shiryu y Hatsumi se adelantan.

\- Ahora verás.

El caballero Dragón primero lo patea tres veces y se aparta para darle paso a la chica.

\- Prepárate ¡ **Destello Ventisca**!

Ella le dio en la cara y el gigantón cae de espaldas. Ella aterriza a lado de Shiryu.

\- Esto le enseñara.

Balbuceó ella, poniéndose en guardia en tanto él se levantó.

\- No se rinde.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- "Es un monstruo.

Pensó Hyoga.

\- "No le afecta nuestro golpes. Es increíble."

Shun dijo en mente.

\- "Tenemos que buscar una forma para derrotarlo y mientras más grande sea, más duró caerá."

Ella dijo en mente.

\- ¡ **Por la fuerza de Heracles**!

\- ¡Cuidado! Hará su técnica.

Advirtió Hatsumi, todos se apartaron cuando atacó, pero los alcanzó. Dócrates se río.

\- Ahora ya saben de lo que soy capaz. Únicamente salvaran su vida si me entregan el casco de la armadura dorada.

Les indicó a los caídos caballeros de bronce, pero se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- Espera.

Entonces el gigante se acercó.

\- Pero si es la mismísima Saori.

Ella no tenía algún temor cuando él estaba a unos pasos.

\- Dame inmediatamente lo que he venido a buscar.

Pero la respuesta de ella fue:

\- Que más te da si ya tienes la armadura casi completa.

\- Muy graciosa ¡dame ese casco!

Insistió Dócrates.

\- No tienes derecho de tenerla, mi abuelo la encontró ¿para que la quieres? Dócrates ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?

Pregunta la chica peli morado, en tanto los caballeros de bronce se levantan, tratando de que el gigante no se diera cuenta.

\- Ya es suficiente ¡dame el casco o lo lamentaras!

Iba a agarrarla con una de sus manos, cuando de pronto la chica peli castaño dorado se puso entre ellos.

\- No pondrás una mano encima de ella.

Dijo molesta.

\- Tiene razón, ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Agregó una voz masculina y la señorita Kido mira por donde se escuchaba.

\- ¡Seiya!

Y ahí estaba el caballero de Pegaso, arriba de la mansión casi destruida.

\- Pelea conmigo si te atreves.

Lo desafío Pegaso.

\- Así que tu eres Seiya, el que robo la armadura de Pegaso.

Lo culpó Dócrates.

\- Yo no robe la armadura, fue mi recompensa por mi valor en el combate.

Respondió Seiya.

\- Demuéstrame ese valor.

Entonces Shiryu advirtió:

\- ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡ **Por la fuerza de Heracles**!

\- Muy bonito, pero eso no me detendrá.

Dijo el muchacho peli castaño oscuro.

Hatsumi agarró a Saori, apartándose del camino justo antes de que Dócrates golpeara donde momentos antes se encontraba Seiya y estuviera en el suelo junto con los otros, apartados de las dos chicas.

\- Demuéstrame las habilidades que tanto presumes. Midamos nuestras fuerzas.

Entonces el gigante volvió a hacer su técnica y Seiya aceptó el desafío, los otros sin moverse en caso de que ocurra algo inesperado, pero en eso se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y Dócrates improvisó: atacó a la Ninfa, dejándola en el suelo y tomando a Saori.

\- Seiya, si quieres ver a Saori con vida, deberás de entregarme el casco de la armadura dorada y hazlo rápido.

Saori le trata de decir al caballero de Pegaso que la armadura es más importante que ella; Dócrates se río al despedirse de los caballeros de bronce.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora esto es la pelea por quien tendrá por completo la armadura dorada, además que la única chica del grupo sabe que su maestro: Orfeo de Lira, ha desaparecido. Pongan en los reviews que les ha parecido hasta ahora.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. El Rescate de Saori

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones de Semana Santa. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.**

 **No olviden de escribir un review de que les ha parecido Hatsumi, pero las criticas y malos comentarios no recibo y tampoco ofender a otros que les gustó.**

 **La historia original y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, pero Hatsumi y otros personajes que salgan es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Los caballeros de bronce solo tienen en su posesión el casco de la armadura dorada, pero Dócrates, fue mandado por el Patriarca del Santuario a que recupere lo faltante, dirigiéndose a la Fundación, ataca a Seiya y a sus compañeros, llevándose a Saori como rehén, diciéndole a Seiya que si quiere recuperar a la chica, deberá ir al coliseo._

* * *

 _Capítulo 19_

 _El Rescate de Saori_

Dócrates apretó su mano donde se encontraba la chica Kido, y riendo entre dientes.

\- Si quieren devuelta a Saori con vida, procuren no pasarse de listo.

Les advirtió.

\- Seiya, no le hagas caso. Mi vida es mucho menos importante que ese casco.

Todos los caballeros estaban impactados por lo que dijo la muchacha peli morada.

\- El casco.. puede ser la única posibilidad que tienen el mundo. No me importa si me sacrifico.

Agregó la rehén.

Seiya trató de acercarse, aunque los hombres de Dócrates le bloqueaban el camino.

\- ¡No! Eso jamás.

Le contestó Pegaso.

\- No tienes elección.

Replicó ella, siendo de nuevo apretada por el caballero gigante.

\- Ya basta.

Tatsumi sale de los escombros.

\- Si no sueltas a la señorita, te ira mal.

Le advirtió al caballero, entonces su mano se dirige a él, intenta escapar, pero es agarrado.

\- Si tanto quieres proteger a tu señora, vendrás con nosotros.

Pero en eso oyen las sirenas de policías.

\- Vámonos. Te esperare en el coliseo, Seiya.

Le volvió a invitar mientras daba la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a ellos solos.

\- "Claro que iré."

Decidió el chico peli castaño oscuro.

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

\- Recibimos un mensaje de Dócrates: ya recuperó el resto de la armadura, pero solo le falta el casco que esta en manos de los caballeros de bronce. Nos dice que no tardara mucho tiempo.

Dijo un caballero al consejero, estando de rodillas.

\- Excelente, le informare al Patriarca ahora mismo.

Entonces se encamina al templo del Patriarca.

\- La armadura dorada pronto será mía, y entonces tendré el poder absoluto. Pero mientras Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso siga con vida, representara como una amenaza sobre mis planes. Deben matarlo ¿esta claro? Díselo a Dócrates.

Le dijo el Patriarca a su subordinado al estar arrodillado.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes.

Contestó.

\- Si Seiya muere, ya nadie podrá cruzarse en mi camino. Seré libre de actuar a mi antojo, y podré dirigir al mundo.

Siguió su camino hasta su trono.

\- Dócrates no debe fallar, esa armadura me pertenece por completo. Una cosa más para Dócrates: que si triunfa, lo recompensare, como se lo merece.

* * *

 **En alguna parte del Santuario**

Marín se paseaba por un pasillo, pero se oculto en una de las columnas para escuchar la conversación de unos guardias sobre "Seiya que será derrotado por Dócrates".

* * *

 **En la Mansión Kido**

Los cinco caballeros y Kiki estaban en el planetario, meditando en el ataque de Dócrates y llevándose a Saori y a Tatsumi.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Seiya?

Preguntó el niño.

\- Claro que iré al coliseo, si Saori muere, nunca me lo perdonare. En cambio, nosotros podemos seguir peleando por la armadura.

Dijo Seiya, levantándose de su lugar y los otros coinciden con él.

\- Ya que todos pensamos lo mismo, iré al coliseo.

\- Espera.

Lo detuvo Hyoga.

\- Si pensamos en lo peor, tenemos que pensar en una alternativa,

Sugirió.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Lo voy a conseguir.

Protestó el chico peli castaño.

\- No, él tiene razón.

Shun dice:

\- Me pregunto en donde estará el resto de la armadura.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio, pero Kiki utilizó sus poderes para ver en donde se encontraba la armadura, para después decir:

\- ¿Te acuerdas que en el valle de la Muerte había una roca con forma extraña?

Shiryu responde:

\- Claro que si. La que tiene forma de cabeza de león.

\- ¿Ahí esta la armadura?

Preguntó Seiya.

\- Sólo es una intuición.

Se cabizbajo Seiya de decepción.

\- Confiemos en él, no tenemos de donde elegir. Además, tiene poderes extraños.

Shiryu puso una de sus manos sobre el hombre del niño.

\- Espero que así sea, porque si se equivoca, entonces...

Empujó a Kiki, y éste le devuelve la mirada a Seiya, entonces Hatsumi separa a Seiya del niño agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

\- Ahora no es tiempo de pelear, tenemos un asunto que resolver.

Le recordó.

\- Si, ahora presten atención.

Hyoga dijo el plan.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Shun y Seiya estaban entrando al coliseo, con el casco en sus manos.

\- Dócrates, aquí estoy.

Avisó Pegaso en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna hasta que uno de los cristales no muy lejos de ellos se rompió, las luces del lugar se prendieron y aparecen cuatro hombre del caballero de Heracles frente a los dos caballeros de bronce que se ponen en guardia.

\- Te estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrías.

Dócrates estaba en donde Saori y Tatsumi solían estar cuando había una pelea de caballeros.

\- Dame ese casco.

\- No lo hagas, Seiya.

Pidió Saori.

\- Solo estando dos es una locura.

Comentó Tatsumi.

\- No te daremos el casco hasta que los sueltes.

Dijo Pegaso.

\- Es absurdo, ¿has olvidado la misión que se te ha encomendado? Debes salvar a la humanidad del peligro que la amenaza, y para eso necesitas la armadura.

Le recordó Saori.

\- Claro que no lo he olvidado, ¿cómo puedo pretender en salvar a la humanidad si ni siquiera puedo salvar una vida? Jamás arriesgare la vida de un inocente para alcanzar mis fines y mucho menos la tuya.

Ahora dejó sin palabras a la chica peli morado, y se siente aliviada de que será salvada.

\- Muy conmovedor. Aunque para mi gusto, ya duro demasiado.

Interrumpe el caballero gigante.

\- Dame el casco ahora.

Exigió.

\- Es un cambio, no lo olvides.

\- No lo olvidó.

Pero él tenía otros planes.

* * *

 **Por otro lado**

Shiryu, acompañado de Kiki y de Hatsumi van hacia el valle de la muerte, gracias a la tele transportación de Kiki. Ambos caballeros corren colina abajo y saltando para llegar más rápido.

\- ¡Kiki, date prisa!

Le dijo él.

\- Hago lo que puedo.

Contestó el pequeño, tratando de alcanzar al dragón y a la ninfa.

\- Ojala que podamos encontrar una pista del paradero de la armadura dorada.

Comentó la chica al estar de lado de Shiryu.

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Le dijo él al mirarla un poco y después mirar hacia adelante.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Seiya y Shun**

Dos caballeros tenían a los cautivos y Seiya tenía en sus manos el casco, solo uno de ellos acercó a Saori y Tatsumi, en tanto Seiya venía, pero al estar cerca: ese caballero pateó a Tatsumi, llevándose a la chica peli morado.

\- ¡Saori!

Exclamó Pegaso.

\- ¡Socorro!

Dijo ella, en tanto los dos caballeros van tras él. Tatsumi trató de seguirles, pero solo se entorpecía al seguir atado de los brazos.

Los chicos peli castaño oscuro y peli verde iban a alcanzarlo, pero Dócrates les detuvo el paso.

Los otros tres corrieron con el casco, pero Hyoga los había captado y los alcanzó cuando estaban en la carretera de la ciudad al ellos captar nieve alrededor suyo.

\- Ya los estaba esperando.

Dijo el chico rubio, sentado en uno de los postes de luz.

\- Atrápanos si puedes.

Dijo uno de ellos y vuelven a correr, Hyoga corre detrás de estos, pero cuando estaba cerca de conseguir el casco, el objeto se lo pasaban a otro.

* * *

 **En el Coliseo**

\- Ahora que ya he completado la armadura, solo me falta llevarme una cosa: tu vida.

\- ¿"Mi vida"?

Entonces Dócrates le dice:

\- ¿Te suena familiar, el nombre de "Cassios"? Te enfrentaste a él en Grecia hace tiempo atrás.

Entonces se le vino un recuerdo: Era un hombre grande de piel morena bronceada, pelo blanco corto con un estilo mohicano, sus ojos blanco amarillento y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas.

\- Claro, lo recuerdo. Yo fui quien lo derrotó, y eso me permitió ganarme la armadura de Pegaso, la cual me hizo entrar al grupo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

Dijo el peli castaño oscuro.

\- Haz de saber que Cassios era mi hermano.

Comentó Dócrates.

\- ¿Tu hermano? No lo sabía.

Sigue hablando el grande.

\- Por tu culpa, no pudo convertirse en caballero y lo que es peor, tras ese combate perdió la razón. Ahora voy a vengarlo.

Entonces la cadena de Andrómeda intervino.

\- No tan deprisa. Si Seiya es el responsable de la locura de tu hermano, tu lo eres por la muerte del mío. Por lo tanto, estamos iguales.

Le recordó Shun.

\- ¿Tu hermano? Ah, claro. Fénix. No te preocupes, ahora te reunirás con él.

Aparecen otros de sus hombre, poniéndose en los hombros del otro para formar una figura más grande como Dócrates para después atacar a Shun hasta caer al piso cerca del ring, trató de defenderse como pudo con sus cadenas.

\- Seiya, ocúpate de Dócrates, yo me encargó de sus secuaces.

Dijo el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Le avisó Seiya, se lanzó para darle un puntapié al caballero de Heracles, pero se hizo a un lado.

\- Has fallado.

Seiya continuo atacándole, sin tener éxito.

\- "Se escurre como si fuera un pez."

Pensó el chico y trata de con su técnica.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Pero el gigante detiene los múltiples puños con sus manos.

\- No es posible.

Y ahora a Dócrates le tocaba atacar.

\- ¡ **Por la fuerza de Heracles**!

Causó que Seiya impactara al final de la escalera que dirigían a los asientos del lugar, Dócrates baja después.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí.

Agregó riéndose.

\- "Es más fuerte de lo que pensé."

Se reincorporó un poco.

\- "Sin embargo, hasta los hombres grandes tienen puntos débiles. Tengo que encontrarlo."

Se dijo Pegaso.

\- "Solo hay un problema: ¿Cuál es su punto débil? Su cuerpo es solo músculo y acero, es una máquina infalible."

Entonces su enemigo volvió a atacarlo con su fuerza, de nuevo mandándolo a unos metros del otro lado del coliseo, lo que preocupó más a la chica peli morada. Dócrates le iba a dar un rodillazo, pero él lo esquiva rápidamente, cerca del ring lo ataca de nuevo con un puntapié, pero su pie es agarrado y es lanzado sobre el ring, cayéndose su casco de su cabeza.

\- Caballero, esto no es nada. Vas a sufrir como sufrió mi hermano. Te cortare en rodajas, ningún hombre a conocido tanta agonía.

Entonces con una de sus manos agarra al muchacho peli castaño sin libertad de usar sus brazos, sintiendo la presión de la mano.

\- Voy a arrancar tu carne con mis garras de acero.

Dijo el gigante al sacarlas, alarmando a la chica Kido, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la tortura, pero cuando iba a desgarrar la oreja.

\- ¡Detente!

Se oye la voz de Shun y lanza su arma, enredándose en el brazo de Dócrates, Seiya es salvado de la tortura y liberado de sus garras, pero Shun es jalado con su cadena, se levantó y trata de hacer caer las luces que estaban arriba de la cabeza del gigante y funcionó, por poco tiempo.

\- No es posible.

Dijo el muchacho peli verde al ver que el gigante se levantó de los escombros.

* * *

 **Con Hyoga**

El caballero del Cisne no tuvo gran problema en derrotar a los secuaces que tenían el casco y ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

\- "Muy bien, ya he cumplido con mi misión."

Se dijo en mente.

Seiya corría para rescatar a Saori, pero el encargado trató de alejarse con ella, sin saber que tenía a otro contrincante detrás suyo que lo atacó con una cadena con flores en esta que sujetaron su cuello, dándole ventaja a Seiya de darle un puñetazo, enviándolo a una distancia.

\- Seiya, gracias por salvarme. Pero ahora si hemos perdido el casco.

Dijo con algo de tristeza y le dio la espalda.

\- Lo recuperaremos, no te preocupes.

Tenía una sonrisa algo tranquila, por otro lado: Shun trataba de resistirse a la fuerza del caballero de Heracles con su cadena, pero no lo lograba, le tendió una trampa y cuando éste tocó la cadena, no se electrocutó y seguía siendo arrastrado, ya casi cerca del gigante Hyoga llega para ayudarlo dándole una patada en la cara.

\- Mira lo que he traído.

Mostró lo que tenía.

\- Es el casco.

\- Muchas gracias.

Se le acercaron Seiya y Saori.

\- ¡Ya estoy harto!

Ahora tenía pensado en acabar con todos para conseguir lo que buscaba Dócrates.

\- Ha resistido a todos nuestros ataques.

Dijo Shun.

\- No he conseguido encontrar su punto débil.

No deja de mirarlo Seiya.

\- ¿Has pensado en sus piernas?

Le preguntó el caballero del Cisne.

\- Se dice que son el punto débil de estos hombres colosales.

\- Puede ser.

Lo tomó como una posibilidad Pegaso, entonces el rubio agrega:

\- Deja que vaya yo, ya que tengo más posibilidades de neutralizarlo.

\- ¿Acaso conoces alguna técnica secreta?

Preguntó Seiya, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del rubio al mover la cabeza.

\- "Maestro, voy a tener la ocasión de poner en practica todo lo que me enseñaste."

Cerró los ojos al recordar una ocasión.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Estaba en Siberia, caía una tormenta, pero eso no impedía tener una lección de su maestro, Crystal._

 _\- Hyoga, ahora que has aprendido a dominar el Polvo de Diamante, voy a enseñarte otra técnica._

 _Comentó el caballero de Plata._

 _\- Estate atento, porque es un arma que puede salvarte o destruirte y que solo la uses en caso de gravedad extrema._

 _El muchacho rubio asiente._

 _\- Es el arma ideal contra los adversarios que son extremadamente grandes, con la que le paralizaras las piernas. Aunque su efecto sea momentaneo, la energía y concentración que tienes que emplear en ti será presa fácil. Abre bien los ojos._

 _Le avisó el hombre al tener como demostración a un oso polar grande: se dirigió hacia abajo, pone ambas manos en las patas delanteras cuando iba a atacarlo y el hielo comenzó a formarse para dejar indefenso al oso por más tanto que luchara en liberarse. Eso sorprendió a Hyoga._

 _\- Recuerda: solo dispones unos cuantos segundos, sino tendrás una muerte segura, sobre todo si es en un lugar que no tenga nieve o que haga frío._

 _Hyoga vuelve a asentir por la condición._

 _\- Aunque solo es temporal, el efecto secundario es psicológicamente reversible. Tomaras ventaja en tu adversario._

 _Entonces el estudiante le toca hacerlo con el oso, pero cuando se lanzó al animal, éste le dio un zarpazo y cae a unos pasos el muchacho, cuando estaba cerca de sus patas, volvió a ser herido, una y otra vez con buscar una entrada para hacer la técnica, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse._

 _Cuando estaba el oso en cuatro, Hyoga aprovechó esa oportunidad para inmovilizarlo y, esta vez lo logró._

 _Su maestro se le acerca y pone una de sus manos sobre su hombro._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Entonces Hyoga se prepara para que la técnica de su maestro Crystal sea de utilidad, Dócrates no dudó en contraatacar, sin embargo, nieve comenzó a caer.

\- Va a utilizar el Polvo de Diamante, no sé si será suficiente contra este monstruo.

Dijo Seiya al ver la acción del Cisne.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

Entonces dirigió su ataque al piso, confundiendo al gigante.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Vio que el hielo se extendía al piso, su contrincante lo iba a atacar por la cabeza, pero fue un engaño: el rubio se deslizo por el piso congelado y pone sus manos sobre sus piernas, haciendo que el hielo se expanda.

Dócrates no iba a permitirlo, lo golpea por su espalda, pero Hyoga no se mueve de ahí, concentrándose en lo principal y los otros dos caballeros no se movieron para no intervenir, estupefactos de aquella situación.

\- ¡Hyoga!

Exclamó Seiya.

Éste no le respondió, aguantando los golpes que le estaba dando, pensó en las palabras de su maestro de la duración y que esto lo llevaría a la muerte. Finalmente las piernas del caballero de Heracles estaban cubiertas de hielo, las manos de Hyoga estaban pegadas a éstas, ahora lo comienza a levantar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Seiya ¡ahora!

Le indicó Hyoga.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Y luego Shun lo sigue.

\- ¡ **Cadena Nebular**!

Dócrates trato de desviar los ataques, pero fue inútil y al final cae al piso, trata de reincorporarse, pero por el impacto de los ataques causó que muriera finalmente. Hubo un momento de silencio y Hyoga se pregunta:

\- ¿Lo habrán conseguido Shiryu y Hatsumi?

* * *

 **En el Valle de la Muerte**

Hatsumi, Shiryu y Kiki corrían lo más rápido que podían, teniendo a la vista un helicóptero ascendiendo de la roca en forma de león, al llegar a la cima, Hatsumi intenta atraparlo.

\- ¡ **Cadena Floral**!

La punta de la cadena agarró el patín de aterrizaje, haciendo que el transporte aéreo se detenga un poco a pesar de la altitud. Ella trató de retroceder unos pasos, pero el conductor usó todo el motor para continuar con su despegue, causando que a la chica la arrastren.

\- ¡Hatsumi!

Shiryu la sujetó se la cintura, pero no mejoraba la estrategia y ya estaban en la punta de la roca, hasta que uno de los pasajeros cortó de alguna manera la cadena, la chica peli castaña clara dorada cae al precipicio, pero Shiryu agarra su mano y la levanta, cayendo los uno encima del otro.

Ambos se miran por breve instante, ella se levanta y le da una mano al caballero del Dragón.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el chico peli negro.

\- Si, gracias.

Respondió ella.

\- Llegamos tarde, se han llevado la armadura dorada.

Habla Kiki.

\- No pude detenerlo. Lo siento, Shiryu.

Se disculpa la Ninfa.

\- Todos hemos fracasado, no tienes la culpa. Si tuviéramos el casco.

Dijo Shiryu sin dejar de mirar a donde estaba el helicóptero para después perderse de vista.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Los Caballeros del Abismo

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Si hay alguien que no le gusta mi historia o las otra cuatro, entonces para de leer y busca otra que sea de tu gusto, porque si criticas los comentarios de a los que les gustan esta historia, borró sus review.**

 **El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, pero Hatsumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Ahora vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _La maldad se expande en todas partes. Dócrates se lleva a Saori como rehén, Seiya, Shun y Hyoga van a salvar a Saori y recuperar el casco dorado, mientras Shiryu, Hatsumi y Kiki van a buscar el resto de la armadura, pero no lo logran. Ahora les queda camino por recorrer._

* * *

 _Capítulo 20_

 _Los Caballeros de los abismos_

Después del ataque de Dócrates, se vio la necesidad de que se renovara la mansión Kido.

\- Son unos incapaces ¿por qué se libraron de ese hombre sin antes hacerlo hablar? Era la oportunidad de que nos dijera donde esta el resto de la armadura dorada y lo estropearon.

Dijo Tatsumi molesto.

\- Para ellos fue una cuestión de vida o muerte y no tenían otra elección.

Le interrumpió Saori.

\- Pero señorita...

No le deja terminar.

\- Aunque este incidente me ha enseñado una cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Los caballeros se le quedan viendo

\- ¿Y qué es?

Preguntó Seiya.

\- Hay alguien que esta detrás de Dócrates, es el que desea la armadura dorada.

Ella se dirigió a la ventana, meditando.

\- ¿Y quién es?

Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Alguien que maneja la maldad desde las sombras. Un personaje que no tiene el menor reparo de contener a la humanidad, para sus fines maléficos.

\- ¿Tiene la Fundación alguna pista de quien es esa persona?

Preguntó Shiryu.

\- No, solo es un presentimiento; aunque estoy segura de que es acertado.

Entonces se le viene algo en mente al chico peli castaño oscuro.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, ya entiendo.

La chica Kido no se lo esperaba.

\- Eres muy convincente como para hacerme creer tu cuento de hadas, no soy el único. Mira a los tontos como se han puesto.

Viendo la cara de sus amigos.

\- No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido.

Sonríe gentilmente la peli morado.

\- ¿Cómo un cumplido?

Todos se ríen de eso, hasta que Shun le dice:

\- Seiya, ya que hablas de poder. Lo que dices tiene que ver con las últimas palabras de mi hermano: Él nos habló de que algo raro pasaba en el Santuario; estoy seguro de que Dócrates no nos atacó por pura casualidad.

\- Yo también lo creo, pero no vale la pena hacer especulaciones. Necesitamos pruebas concretas... Lo que esta claro es que cosas extrañas están pasando en el Santuario y no hay posibilidad de saberlo. El mundo estaría en gran peligro.

Concluyó ella.

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

\- ¿Qué? ¿No han sido derrotados esos caballeros y Dócrates falló?

Dijo el Patriarca.

\- Es que hago todo lo posible, maestro.

Respondió Gigas.

\- ¡Inútil! ¿Ya has olvidado el consejo que te di cuando te puse en ese puesto?

Alzó la voz al levantarse de su lugar.

\- Si fracasabas, te devolvería a esa vida miserable.

El anciano retrocedió unos pasos, no queriendo pensar en ello.

\- Maestro, deme otra oportunidad por favor.

Ahora su espalda estaba presionada sobre una de las columnas del lugar, hasta que le dijo:

\- Tengo un plan que nos ayudara a deshacernos de los caballeros de bronce, con el que recuperaremos el casco de la armadura.

El hombre se la máscara se le acercó, Gigas pensó que lo mataría, pero se pasó de largo sin antes decirle:

\- De acuerdo, después de todo conseguiste gran parte de la armadura dorada; te daré otra oportunidad, si no lo consigues lo lamentaras.

Gigas sintió un poco que su cuerpo le pesaba, pero pudo incorporarse; entonces mandó a traer a Shaina de Ofiuco.

\- Espero que lo hayas entendido, nuestras vidas están en juego y además la confianza del gran maestro.

Dice el viejo que estaba sentado.

\- La culpa es tuya: te empeñas a confiar en hombres, cuando una mujer es la más indicada para vencer a los caballeros de bronce. Así que déjame a mí.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

\- Espera un momento, pequeña. Es mi jugada maestra y prefiero reservarte, tiene que haber alguien que sea capaz de liberarnos de ellos.

Shaina dijo rápidamente:

\- Conozco a una mujer, además de su mano derecha.

\- ¿Otra mujer? ¿Su mano derecha?

\- Y son de total confianza.

Dijo a parte la mujer.

\- Estoy seguro de que te refieres a esa especie de tigresa y un hombre de carácter amable que el hermano de nuestro maestro exilió del Santuario, ¿te refieres a Yiste y a Cesarion?

Preguntó Gigas.

\- En efecto, y con sus hombres acuáticos, son invencibles.

La miró por un momento para aprobar el plan del caballero femenino de Ofiuco.

\- Muy bien, ¿crees que será la solución para nuestros problemas?

\- No lo lamentaras.

Le aseguró la mujer peli verde y después su pensamiento.

\- "Tiembla Seiya, la hora de tu muerte esta próxima."

Entonces mando volar a un águila mensajera, llegando a una isla tétrica, con castillo. En una de sus ventanas se asomaba una mujer con una armadura de serpiente marina y vio al ave mensajera, se río cuando leyó la carta de su protectora se dirigió a ver a sus hombres y a su mano derecha.

\- Cesarion.

Entonces de algo repentino que subió, era un joven de pelo rubio cenizo corto, ojos castaño claro y con su armadura del mapache: la coraza es de color blanco y marrón, al igual que la protección de los brazos; las perneras solo eran cafés y hasta el pie eran más oscuras; las hombreras con piel de verdad y el casco con cabeza de mapache.

Y ambos se dirigen a otra parte del castillo.

\- Vengan a mí, caballeros de los abismos. Serpiente ¿estas ahí?

Vio una silueta que colgaba de una de las columnas de piedra.

\- Acude a mi llamada, tiburón.

Ordenó y de una cascada salió.

\- Preséntate ahora, medusa.

Y emergió de las aguas, reuniéndose con sus compañeros.

\- Alégrense, nuestra hora a llegado.

Les muestra a la carta.

\- Una carta del Santuario.

Dijo Cesarion.

\- Por fin se termino el exilio, nos dejan volver.

Los otros tres examinan el mensaje y se ríen, entonces saltan de un barranco y nada en el mar, y atacan a un barco.

* * *

 **Mansión Kido**

Se da en las noticias sobre ataque en barcos de carga.

\- " _Por el momento no han habido supervivientes a este ataque, aunque los barcos siguen recorriendo el lugar de la tragedia. Ni siquiera se han localizado algún resto del naufragio, donde se supone que la explosión..."_

Tatsumi apaga la televisión, y voltea a ver a su señora.

\- Es terrible.

\- Una tragedia. Estoy preocupada porque tenemos un barco petrolero en esa zona.

Les interrumpe el teléfono y Saori contesta.

\- _Departamento Marítimo, tengo entendido que quiere hablar conmigo._

\- Le agradezco la llamada ¿ha oído la noticia? Tengo que saber en que condiciones esta nuestro barco petrolero.

Dijo la chica peli morado algo consternada.

\- _Acabo de enterarme que unos piratas lo han secuestrado._

Dijo el hombre que estaba en teléfono, lo que alarmó a Saori sobre lo que escuchó y manda llamar a los chicos.

\- Estos piratas han puesto una condición para devolver el barco: quieren que los cinco caballeros de bronce vayan a bordo del barco y que traigan el casco dorado con ellos. De no ser así, están amenazando con destruir el barco con todos sus tripulantes a bordo.

Informó ella.

\- Nuestros enemigos no han tardado en aparecer.

Comentó Shun.

\- Debe ser una maniobra para aniquilarnos.

Agrega Shiryu.

\- Desgraciadamente no hay forma de saber eso hasta que no vayamos a la cita.

Hyoga tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Solo tenemos la opción de ir.

Seiya habló.

\- Pero no hay que bajar la guardia ni mucho menos con el casco en nuestra posesión.

Dice Hatsumi.

\- Tomemos el casco dorado y hay que partir de inmediato.

Pero el mayordomo se interpone.

\- ¿Están locos? Ese casco es irremplazable, mientras que la Fundación puede comprar docenas de petroleros. Destruyan ese barco si les divierte.

Sugirió maliciosamente el mayordomo.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Si ese barco llega a hundirse, no solo su petróleo creara una marea negra como nunca se ha visto, sino que se propagara las radiaciones nucleares de tal manera que acabara con la vida marina.

Le regaño la chica peli morado, dejándolo mudo y sin medir lo que dijo, disculpándose.

\- No dejaremos que hagan eso, esta en juego nuestro honor de caballeros.

Rompe el silencio Seiya.

\- No permitiremos que nos arrebaten el casco. Lo llevaremos como señuelo para traerte ese barco. Te lo prometo.

Y un rato después, Saori ve desde la ventana como los cuatro muchachos y la única chica suben al helicóptero para acudir al rescate, ya con sus armaduras puestas.

\- Abuelo... ayúdalos.

Ella veía el retrato del señor Mitsumasa

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

Gigas seguía con la caballero femenino de Ofiuco.

\- Shaina, me has aconsejado bien. Pensar que Yiste se haya apoderado de un petrolero de la Fundación.

\- Espero que cumplas tu promesa, y que la liberes de su prisión cuando haya cumplido su misión.

Le recuerda la mujer peliverde.

\- Por supuesto, tus amigos se han portado bien. No parece que llevaran tanto tiempo en el exilio; aunque nuestro antiguo Patriarca no le gustaba del todo su actitud. No merecieron recibir ese castigo, solo querían eliminar todos esos barcos que amenazaban el mar, y ahora están a punto de conseguirlo, es esa experiencia que los hace valiosos y esos caballeros del abismo son lo que necesitamos. No te preocupes, liberare a tu amiga.

Le aseguró Gigas.

\- Muy bien. Porque ella y yo formaremos la alianza más poderosa que jamás hayas conocido.

Se imaginaba como su protegida y ella harían un gran equipo

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

Seiya miraba por una de las ventanas del helicóptero.

\- Hay algo que no le dije a Saori, no quería alarmarla. Nos dirigimos a una trampa.

Los demás estaban escuchándolo.

\- Estoy seguro de que además de querer el casco, aprovecharan para deshacerse de nosotros.

Concluyó el caballero de Pegaso.

\- Tienes razón, si no habrían insistido en que fuéramos directamente a llevarles el casco dorado.

Dijo Shiryu mirando a los otros.

\- Pues aconsejo de que tengamos mucho cuidado.

Dijo Hyoga estando de pie.

\- Y hay que estar en total alerta.

\- Tenemos que salvar a los cautivos lo antes posible.

Dijo Hatsumi muy seria.

* * *

 **En el barco**

\- Parece que ya llegaron.

Dijo el tiburón.

\- Escúchenme, se comportaran y harán todo lo que les digamos.

La puerta del transporte volador se abrió, revelando a los caballeros y salen de un salto (No importa el orden, aunque luego sea las damas primero).

\- ¿Quién es el caballeros de Pegaso?

Preguntó la serpiente, lo que hizo que Seiya caminara unos pasos.

\- Bien, coloca con cuidado el casco en el suelo.

Lo hizo.

\- Quisiera saber si tienen más piezas de la armadura.

Era directo.

\- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas.

Dijo Tiburón.

\- Vamos, no lo oculten. Si las tienen, a menos de que sean como Dócrates: que alguien los esta manipulando como marionetas.

Entonces uno de ellos dos arroja cerca de los caballeros de bronce algo.

\- No sé de que estas hablando. Pónganse los grilletes.

Les ordeno tiburón.

\- ¿Acaso quieren que hagamos estallar los motores del barco?

Entonces Seiya los recoge y se los pone a cada uno, hasta a Hatsumi.

\- Ahora de rodillas.

Indicó el tiburón.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te has creído?

Protestó el caballero del Dragón.

\- Shiryu.

Lo llamó Andrómeda.

\- De momento hay que seguirles la corriente.

\- Si nos revelamos ante ellos, pueden matar a los cautivos.

Les dijo el Cisne y la Ninfa, arrodillándose todos.

\- ¿Estos son los terribles caballeros que acabaron con Cassio y Dócrates?

Se preguntó burlonamente la Serpiente.

\- Miren que pinta cuando están indefensos.

Ahora se unió Tiburón.

\- Seguro que los vencieron por emplear mal sus artes.

\- Nos enfrentamos a ellos en combate leal. Es muy curioso que hayan sido informados cuando son gente que no tiene nada que ver con el Santuario.

Sospechó Seiya.

\- Estas comenzando a fastidiarme, y tengo ganas de darte una lección. No tengas miedo y enséñanos alguna de tus habilidades.

Lo incitó la Serpiente.

\- Como veras, te haremos un tarto especial.

-Ustedes serán quienes recibirán una lección.

Ambos caballeros corrieron hacia él, pero cuando Seiya le iba a dar un golpe: era como si se tratara de mantequilla.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

Se preguntó el muchacho peli castaño, entre tanto los dos oponentes volvían a atacarlo y el mismo resultado, hasta que Tiburón lo golpeó la cara y lo agarró por detrás.

\- Pobre iluso. Tus golpes no funcionan en nosotros ¿olvidas que somos acuáticos?

Y Serpiente le da un puntapié, sin darle oportunidad a Pegaso de contraatacar; los otros cuatro solo observaban, pero la cadena de Shun comenzó a extenderse hacia donde estaba la maquinaria del barco, donde se encontraba Medusa. El chico peli verde miró a los otros y tomaron la acción de liberarse de sus grilletes con su poder.

\- Terminemos con él, ya me esta comenzando a aburrir.

El Tiburón iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero al oír que algo se rompió los interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que la cadena atacó al caballero de Medusa. Ahora eran cinco contra dos.

\- Han hecho muy mal en humillarnos, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Será ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Y ahora era la venganza.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Los golpes recibieron ambos.

\- ¡ **La Cólera del Dragón**!

Dijo Shiryu, siendo su turno.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

\- ¡ **Destello Ventisca**!

Por último Hyoga y a Hatsumi.

\- Nos han herido, ahora haremos estallar el barco.

Advirtió la Serpiente.

\- Me extrañaría mucho que hicieran eso.

Shun señala en donde esta su cadena, subiendo a Medusa encadenado.

\- Ahora nosotros los haremos prisioneros y tendrán que hablar.

Se puso en guardia, pero en eso un rayo apareció, sorprendiendo a los cinco caballeros de bronce y vieron que aparecieron muchos barcos, pero más pequeños, hasta se escuchaban lamentos.

\- ¿De donde vienen esos barcos?

Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Barcos Piratas.

\- Es imposible que estén en esta época.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- No crean todo lo que vean, aunque sea real.

Quiso aconsejarles la única chica y los otros barcos dispararon sus cañones, todos corrieron y los piratas se subieron a bordo.

\- ¡Hay que atacarlos!

\- Seiya ¡espera!

Pero ya era tarde y cuando golpeó a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué?

Y al golpear a otro.

\- "Son fantasmas."

Se dio cuenta.

\- Es lo que trataba de decir, no son lo que parece.

Ahora Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun lo entienden; hasta se le vino algo en mente a la chica.

\- ¡El casco!

Corrió para tomarlo.

\- ¡Espera!

Shun quiso detenerla, pero no escuchó; al mismo tiempo que la Serpiente se levantó para ir por éste.

\- ¡ **Cadena Floral**!

El objeto se envolvió en la última pieza y la jaló hacia atrás, serpiente cayó directo en el piso.

\- ¡Llegas muy tarde!

Se detiene al ver que estaba en manos de la Ninfa.

\- Maldita, te arrepentirás.

Advirtió Tiburón.

\- Tendrán que atraparme primero.

Dijo ella determinada.

\- _Y eso es lo que yo hare._

Se escuchó una voz masculina.

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó Shiryu, mirando de un lado a otro.

\- _¿No sabes donde estoy? Justo en frente de ti._

Entonces aparece Cesarion, el caballero del Mapache detrás de la chica, noqueándola antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

\- ¡Hatsumi!

Exclamó Seiya.

\- Si quieres a la chica de vuelta con ustedes, tendrán que venir a nuestro lugar.

Y él desaparece con hojas soplando a su alrededor y los caballeros del abismo van hacia el mar, hasta los fantasmas desaparecen; ven después que un barco se aleja, en el estaban los tres caballeros, el mapache y Yiste, la líder.

\- Si no hubiéramos venido en su ayuda, estarían haciendo el ridículo y me enfadaría.

Dijo ella en brazos cruzados.

\- Tienes razón, lo sentimos.

Se disculpo la Serpiente.

\- Si señora, tienes razón: ha sido formidable, creí que nos atacaban barcos piratas.

Tiburón alzó la cabeza.

\- Tu eres la mejor.

Dijo Medusa.

\- ¡Basta de halagos!

Los regaño e inclinaron la cabeza.

\- No hay momento que perder, los conozco. Ellos no tardaran en seguirnos, debemos de darles una gran bienvenida, más con esta mujer en nuestras manos: podríamos tenerla como un señuelo.

Miró de lado a la chica.

Los caballeros de bronce no dijeron nada al principio, por no hacer nada.

\- Estoy avergonzado, no saben a que punto. Y Hatsumi, no pude hacer nada por ella.

Se culpó Seiya.

\- Perdóname, Pegaso. No merezco tu confianza, me he portado como un tonto. Prometo que volveré a ser digno para ti. "Hatsumi, te recuperaremos. Lo prometo."

Se dijo en mente.

* * *

 **Les tendré pronto el doble capítulo de esto. Pobre Hatsumi.**


	22. La Isla del Espectro

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo: la derrota de Yiste (Geist) *Risa malévola*. Y habrá batalla del mapache contra la ninfa.**

 **El manga, su historia y personajes originales, son de la propiedad de Masami Kurumada, pero Hatsumi y los que aparezcan en este fanfic son de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _El Patriarca esta furioso por el fracaso de los que envió por los caballeros de bronce y ha lanzado un ultimátum. Siguiendo los consejos de Shaina, Gigas recurre a Yiste, un caballero femenino que fue exiliada a la Isla Espectro, junto con su mano derecha, Cesarion de Mapache y sus secuaces acuáticos. Además de obtener el casco dorado, también su misión es de eliminar a Seiya y compañía; aunque en el último momento de ser eliminados, una ilusión interviene, Hatsumi al principio tiene el casco, pero es noqueada por Cesarion al rescate de los otros, y se los llevan a su isla._

* * *

 _Capítulo 21_

 _La Isla del Espectro_

En la mansión Kido estaba a punto de llover y Saori daba vueltas en el salón, hasta que se le vino a la mente tocar el piano, en el momento que un jet aterrizó cerca del lugar.

\- Perdone, señora.

Entró Tatsumi.

\- Ya estamos listos.

\- En seguida voy.

Respondió ella y momento después el jet se puso en marcha.

* * *

 **En el barco petrolero.**

\- Cuanta melancolía. Seiya se encuentra muy abatido.

Comentó Shiryu al voltear.

\- Me parece normal, todos estaríamos mucho mejor de ánimo si no se nos fuese quitado el casco y que...

El muchacho de cabello rubio no pudo terminar.

\- Si Hatsumi no hubiera sido expuesta a ese peligro, seguiría con nosotros.

Shiryu volteó a ver a Seiya, que estaba tocando la guitarra en el momento en que el jet aterrizó y todos corrieron para ver que llegó Saori, junto Tatsumi.

\- ¿Dónde esta Shun?

Preguntó el mayordomo.

\- Esta en su camarote, necesita descansar. Sufrió algunas heridas.

Respondió Seiya.

\- ¡Pues que él venga inmediatamente!

Tatsumi iba a arremeter, pero Saori lo detuvo alzando su brazo.

\- Esta bien, Tatsumi. Su presencia no es necesaria, el descanso le sentara bien. Puedo ver que hay un dolor en sus cuerpos y corazones, además de no tener en nosotros a Hatsumi. Por eso tengo el humilde deseo de reconfortarlos.

La muchacha de pelo morado se dirigió a la barandilla.

\- Eres muy amable, Saori.

Comentó Seiya al ver la acción de la chica Kido.

\- Señorita ¿qué es lo que esta haciendo? No vaya a arrojar la sortija.

Pidió el mayordomo, pero ella no le escuchó y tiró el anillo al mar, como su collar de cuentas y las pulseras.

\- ¿Esta segura de lo que esta haciendo?

Se entristeció y horrorizo por lo que hizo, hasta el mayordomo hizo cuentas del costo de cada uno y se desmayó

\- Saori ¿por qué estas tirando tus joyas al mar?

Se acercó el muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro.

\- Es fácil: para mostrarles que el oro y las joyas no tienen valor para mi, son solo objetos sin alma y fácilmente reemplazables. Lo que no ocurre con ustedes, lo que pasa es que quiero que sepan es que lo más importante es que estén vivos; no olviden que alguien muy querido para mí ha depositado su confianza en ustedes.

Explicó ella, los tres chicos solo la observan.

\- Saori, tus palabras nos devuelven la esperanza y no la abandonaremos. La armadura dorada será nuestra, te doy mi palabra.

Le prometió Seiya.

\- Tu fortaleza de espíritu me llena de alegría. Gracias.

Agradeció ella.

Ahora se encaminaron a una sala y Shun por fin se reunió con ellos.

\- Esta información les puede ser útil: a través del sofisticado satélite de información que tenemos en la Fundación, hemos podido seguir sus movimientos, y también la de todos sus enemigos. Los hemos seguido hasta este lugar.

En pantalla se mostraba el océano y las nubes abriéndose pasó.

\- La Isla del Espectro, el terror de todos los marinos. Es ahí donde se encuentra la armadura dorada y Hatsumi.

Informó Saori.

\- Esta claro que debemos ir a esa isla.

Voltea con la cabeza a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué les parece? ¿Me acompañan?

Todos se levantan de sus lugares, estando de acuerdo con él.

Entonces se fueron en el jet, listos para recuperar lo que perdieron. El piloto se guiaba por una fotografía y comprobó que ya habían llegado a la Isla al checar su forma.

* * *

 **En la Isla**

Yiste observaba desde la ventana como el sol se ocultaba y además de ver las visitas.

\- Se atreven a venir aquí... Peor para ustedes ¡ **Que la fuerza del espectro, venga a mí**!

Yiste hizo su técnica para desviar el jet; los caballeros lo vieron, que era un ave de dos cabezas y el vehículo se daño, cayendo al agua. Seiya recogió al piloto, mientras buscaba a los otros.

\- ¡Amigos! ¿Se encuentran aquí?

Preguntó en voz alta.

\- ¡Aquí estamos, Seiya!

Contestó Hyoga alzando uno de sus brazos, pero de pronto algo jaló a Shun de sus piernas, arrastrándolo de sus piernas y Hyoga se encargó de liberarlo.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

Entonces salió a la superficie la Serpiente, uno de los hombres de Yiste.

\- Estaba ansioso para que llegara este momento. Ahora que están en el agua, no podrán atacarme.

Tratan de apartarse, pero Shiryu recibe el puntapié.

\- Tenemos que llegar a la isla. Dense prisa, yo me encargare de él.

Dijo Hyoga y vuelve a lanzar su técnica, pero al agua.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Dijo Serpiente al ver la acción de su contrincante, ambos caen en el hielo y éste se levanta.

\- ¡No huyas!

Entonces el muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro ataca.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Serpiente cae al agua, recibiendo los golpes y se queda inconsciente, ahogándose. Todos llegan a la orilla y contemplan lo que tienen en frente.

\- No tenemos alternativa, debemos escalar esa roca.

Comentó Pegaso.

\- No tenemos cuerdas, ni equipo de alpinista. Shun, vamos a necesitar de tus servicios.

Dijo el Dragón.

\- No se preocupen ¡ **Cadena de Andrómeda**!

Y las cadenas se enroscan en una piedra grande que estaba más arriba de ellos.

\- Ya esta, podemos subir.

Afirmó el chico de pelo verde.

\- Lo que nos espera es demasiado peligroso. Tu quédate aquí, Saori conoce nuestra ubicación y por el satélite enviara ayuda.

Indicó al piloto, y éste asintió.

Los chicos no tardaron en escalar, pero en eso Shun les dice:

\- No se muevan, la cadena acaba de detectar un peligro.

\- ¡Insectos, nos atacan!

Exclamó Shiryu, haciendo que se resbalen un poco.

\- ¿De dónde han salido?

Se preguntó Seiya.

\- Sus picaduras arden como acido ¿qué hacemos?

Shun estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Sujétense bien, caballeros. No suelten la cadena.

Indicó Pegaso.

\- Pronto van a conseguir en acabar con nosotros.

Shiryu trataba de agarrarse lo más fuerte del arma.

\- En el combate contra la Serpiente me dejó muy agotado, siento que voy a soltarme.

Entonces se resbala, pero Shun lo atrapa.

\- ¡Hyoga, no te rindas!

Trató de animarlo Pegaso.

\- Será mejor que continúen sin mi, caballeros.

\- Jamás.

Contestó Andrómeda.

\- Haz un último esfuerzo, sujétate ¡Seiya ¡Shiryu, ustedes sujétense también!

Les gritó.

\- ¡Súbenos, Cadena de Andrómeda!

Esta los alzó.

\- ¡Gira con más fuerza, Cadena!

Y todos llegan a la cima, pero oyen una risa.

\- Tu juguete de acero es muy útil, lastima que te haya dejado a mis pies, pero llegó la hora de mi venganza por lo que me hiciste en el barco.

Tiburón los atacó, derribando a tres.

\- Mi poder es tan grande que puedo acabar con todos ustedes.

Entonces Shiryu se aproxima.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Antes de que hiciera nada, éste lo golpeo y cae del precipicio y al mar.

\- Se lo había merecido.

Pero escucharon un quejido y corrieron a ver que pasaba con el Cisne.

\- Tengo la sensación de que pierdo poder. Será mejor que continúen sin mi.

Sugirió.

\- Cargaremos contigo.

Insistió Shun.

\- Sería un estorbo, me reuniré con ustedes cuando me haya recuperado.

\- Bueno, como quieras.

Dijo Seiya, rindiéndose y los demás avanzan.

\- Se adentran en la jungla de la muerte. Grave error, nadie ha salido de ahí con vida.

Se dijo a sí misma estando en el castillo, viendo lo que hacían los caballeros.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Algo se acerca!

Advirtió Shun al darse cuenta que su cadena se movía una vez más.

\- ¡Murciélagos vampiro! ¡ **Cadena Nebular**!

Entonces acaba con algunos, pero otros alcanzan a Shun, Shiryu y Seiya los atacan al acercarse.

\- Nunca había visto tantos.

\- No dejen que les muerdan y les chupe la sangre.

Dijo Shiryu antes de meterse al agua de un rio cercano, pero fue expulsado de ahí e inmovilizado.

\- Shiryu ¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó Pegaso.

\- Estoy bien, sigan sin mi. Me reuniré con ustedes cuando pueda, vayan a salvar a Hatsumi.

Entonces Seiya y Shun navegaron en un tronco, utilizando sus brazos como remos.

\- Que lugar más siniestro.

Comentó el muchacho de pelo verde, sin embargo, algo hizo que ambos muchachos se soltaran del tronco y cayeran al agua, para entonces aparecer el último secuaz de Yiste.

\- Medusa ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso!**

Se metió al agua para atacarlo con más facilidad, pero Medusa lo esquivo para atrapar a Seiya con sus tentáculos en el cuello y estando detrás.

\- Seiya, resiste.

Dijo Shun al ver a su amigo y con su cadena lo libera de su oponente, diciéndole que nade rápidamente al tronco; Medusa se sumergió para hacer caer a Andrómeda, pero éste atacó de nuevo con su cadena, envolviéndose en el brazo de él.

\- Tu lo has querido, ahí te va una descarga de mil volteos.

Dijo Medusa.

\- Shun, ten cuidado. Te vas a electrocutar.

\- No te preocupes, sigue sin mi.

Pidió el chico de pelo verde.

\- No hagas tonterías.

Cuando iba a nadar hacia allá, Shun estaba recibiendo choques eléctricos, Medusa solo se reía de su dolor y Pegaso aprovechó ese momento.

\- ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso**!

Y lo recibió sin soltar la cadenas, hasta se rompió parte de su armadura, muriendo en el acto.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Debiste de hacerme caso.

Preguntó Seiya al estar sobre el tronco y Shun recargado.

\- Porque si hay alguien que puede recuperar la armadura, ese debes ser tu. Además que tienes que ayudar a Hatsumi.

Y se desmaya el muchacho de pelo verde, el chico de pelo castaño oscuro trata de despertarlo, pero fue en vano y solo le quedaba mirar hacia adelante.

\- "Tengo que entrar al castillo y prometo que y triunfare."

Camino a unos metros de donde estaba el rio, pero algo lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Se preguntó y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal y pelea!

Al decir eso, algo vino desde arriba de él.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Parecía como un boomerang y venía hacia él.

\- ¡No lo toques!

Escuchó una voz femenina para sentir que lo empujaron a un lado y alguien encima de él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya?

Él abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver quien era.

\- ¡Hatsumi! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Te capturaron.

Dijo él.

\- Apenas pude encontrar la manera de escapar de ella.

Pero fueron interrumpidos.

\- Vaya, no creí que ustedes llegarían tan lejos. Ahora será doble diversión.

\- Tendrás que pasar por mi primero, Cesarion.

Dijo ella, interponiéndose.

\- ¿Cesarion?

Repitió Seiya.

\- Él es la mano derecha de Yiste, el caballero femenino que vive en este isla.

Respondió ella.

\- ¿Yiste? ¿Qué planea hacer?

\- Les platicaría el plan, pero primero deberán morir.

Dijo el chico de pelo rubio ceniza con una sonrisa.

\- Seiya, ve tras esa mujer, yo me hare cargo de él.

\- Podrías estar lastimada, tu ve por el casco.

La chica de pelo castaño dorado niega con la cabeza.

\- No podría ser rival para ella, por esa razón escape de ahí. Eres el que tiene más probabilidades de vencerla y recuperar el casco. Solo debes tener cuidado con ella.

Le aconsejó, pero Pegaso apenas pudo moverse unos centímetros del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Te alcanzare después! No hay tiempo, estaré bien.

Y él corre sin voltear.

\- Ahora ¿en que estábamos?

Decía Cesarion con una sonrisa aunque pareciera amable.

\- No permitiremos que se lleven el casco, mientras estemos vivos seguiremos luchando.

No tenía alguna duda en su tono de voz.

\- Pero será para algo bueno, solo imagínatelo: la gente hará lo que el Patriarca diga y si alguien se opone, tendrá que recibir un castigo.

Explicó él, con mucha calma y un poco de malicia, lo que le calaba los huesos a la Ninfa.

\- Nosotros los caballeros del zodiaco, evitaremos que eso pase.

Se estaba enfureciendo ella.

\- Bueno, veremos si podrán, acabando conmigo y mi ama ¡ **Cacería del Mapache**!

Al primer paso, se veía como una bola de energía que pasaba como a la velocidad del rayo; Hatsumi tuvo que correr a donde la llevaran sus pies, pero lejos de él.

\- "Debo pensar en un plan para defenderme, pero de que manera. Me estoy comenzando a cansar."

Pero en un descuido, no vio que un tronco estaba en el camino y termina tropezándose de lado.

\- Ahora te tengo.

Él se encontraba a unos pies de ella.

\- ¡ **Escudo Corteza**!

Puso la barrera en frente de ambos y se rompe en un momento, el mapache se aparta y da espacio.

\- Eso no te servirá mucho, aunque fue un gran trabajo que uses la cabeza.

La "felicitó".

* * *

 **Con Seiya**

Había llegado al castillo, corrió por los pasillos y una pared rompió llegar más rápido, teniendo la sorpresa de que estuviera el casco: observó a los lados y al ver que no había nadie, se aproximó, pero despareció y atrás suyo estaba Yiste, la protegida de Shaina.

\- Mi especialidad es crear ilusiones.

Y desaparece, con el casco y por todos lados, ahora se estaba confundiendo el caballero de Pegaso.

\- Te equivocas si estas pensando en que voy a destruir uno por uno los cascos. Los destruiré todos ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso**!

Dijo él al lanzar sus golpes, pero a uno se le reflejó, hasta uno de los golpes por poco le golpean a ella.

\- Solo el verdadero casco puede resistir un impacto como ese. Ahora lo tengo claro, es ese.

Señala el que estaba en el centro, pero aparece en medio la mujer caballero.

\- Quería divertirme un rato, pero ya que has descubierto el truco, solo te queda morir. De seguro esto te resultara familiar.

Entonces traza la forma de una constelación similar.

* * *

 **C** **on Hatsumi**

Ella se detenía por unos momentos para ver si estaba a salvo, pero luego un árbol cerca o al lado de ella se caía y lo evitaba.

\- Corre todo lo que quieras, pero yo estaré a unos pasos cerca de ti para jugar de cerca.

Dijo el chico mapache.

\- "Demonios, tiene que tener un punto débil."

Pensaba tan duramente que no se podía concentrar al huir, si él estaba cerca solo quedaba esquivarlo o protegerse a si misma y eso la estaba agotando, jadeaba cada vez más pesadamente; pero en eso escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella donde estaba y se puso en guardia.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Seiya**

\- ¡ **Garras del Infierno**!

Seiya la evadía, hasta dar unos pasos atrás.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Esa técnica solamente la usa Shaina.

Entonces se le vino en mente cuando ella planeó matarlo cuando obtuvo la armadura de Pegaso.

\- Solo has podido aprender ese golpe en un sitio: ¿qué relación tienes con el Santuario?

Preguntó él.

\- Si me vences, responderé a tu curiosidad. Aunque dudo que eso ocurra ¡prepárate!

Y volvió a atacar, Seiya se protegía con sus brazos, pero en un descuidó por poco era herido por las garras si no se fuera de lado; corrió para evitarla, aunque ella aparecía frente a él.

\- Acabare contigo.

Ella atacó hacia, causando que un candelabro se cayera, Pegaso vio que otras como ella estaban en se iban a lanzar hacia él sin saber que la original estaba cerca.

\- "¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?"

Y solo le quedó atacar con técnica.

\- ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso**!

Golpeó a su alrededor hasta que vio algo que se movió en una columna y consiguió sorprenderla por el impacto.

\- ¿Cómo me has distinguido de las demás imágenes?

Pregunte Yiste.

\- A diferencia de las ilusiones, tu tienes un olor y eso es lo que te ha traicionado.

Contestó él.

\- Eso no volverá a pasar, porque ya no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Entonces vuelve a utilizar su ilusión para dejar a Seiya estampado contra la pared con una multitud de brazos.

\- ¿Es otra de tus ilusiones?

Pregunta antes de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Abre los ojos y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Así lo hizo él.

\- Porque ahora los cerraras para siempre.

Dijo la mujer caballero al comenzar a herirlo con sus garras para desangrarlo.

* * *

 **En la Jungla**

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más, Hatsumi se escondía sobre uno de los árboles para esperar ese momento para atacar a quien sea que este caminando.

\- "Si son alguno de los caballeros del abismo, de seguro me mataran primero para atraer a los otros, pero no me dejaran indefensa, no si puedo hacerlo primero."

Sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un sonido familiar, hasta darse cuente de que era Cesarion, entonces tuvo que saltar del árbol para no ser eliminada.

* * *

 **Cerca de ahí**

Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun estaban caminando lento, pero seguro al haber recuperado sus fuerzas por derrotar a los otros caballeros del abismo.

\- Mi cadena se mueve.

Comentó Shun de repente al ver su arma.

\- Alguien nos va atacar.

Dijo Hyoga.

\- No podremos defendernos, seguimos débiles.

En eso Shiryu percibe.

\- Miren eso.

Ven que algo pasa sobre ellos, seguido por otra cosa que casi no alcanzaron a ver.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó el Dragón.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que alcanzar a Seiya.

Respondió el Cisne.

\- Si deprisa.

Concuerdo Shun, pero alguien habló interrumpiéndoles.

\- _Me temó que no podrán llegar, porque mi señora lo acabara en menos de lo que esperan. Y yo lo hare, acabándolos de uno a uno._

Dijo él.

\- No te dejare que les pongas un dedo encima.

Reclamó alguien.

\- Esa voz es de... ¡Hatsumi!

Y ella aparece en frente de ellos.

\- Escapaste ¿cómo fue eso?

Preguntó el chico de pelo verde.

\- Lo explicare después, vayan con Seiya. Los alcanzare después cuando acabe con él.

El contrincante volvió a atacar con la Cacería del Mapache, ella intentaba buscar una entrada para contraatacar, no encontraba alguna por el momento y eso le estaba frustrando.

\- "Ahora para bajarle la guardia, atacare..."

Dio un giro de 360 grados, haciendo que polvo se alce y cubriendo alrededor de los tres chicos.

\- Los tengo donde los quería.

Pero antes de que pudiera lastimar a uno de ellos, el impacto lo recibió alguien más.

\- ¡Hatsumi!

Gritó Shun al ver como caía la chica de pelo castaño dorado, dando una vuelta y quedando boca arriba y algo herida.

\- Parece que no salió como lo planee, pero esto es mucho mejor.

La Ninfa trate de incorporarse, pero la mantuvo en el piso uno de los pies de Cesarion y presiono en el pecho.

\- Hahaha, me gusta ver tu cara cuando estas sufriendo. Veamos que puedo hacer para disfrutar ese momento.

Y con tanta malicia, utilizó su otro pie para lastimar primero las piernas de ella, pero esta no quería darle ese placer y por más heridas que le sean hechas, lo aguantaba.

\- Seiya vencerá... a esa mujer. Si él puede...

Su mano se retuerce hasta recolectar tierra, hasta unas piedritas.

\- ¡Yo también lo hare!

Y arroja la tierra a la cara del mapache, el chico de cabello rubio cenizo retrocede para quitárselo, para que Hatsumi pudiera atacarlo y dejarlo en un punto débil.

\- Trata de encontrarme, si puedes.

Cesarion escuchaba su voz y quería acertar en el "juego", pero le resultaba difícil cuando tenía piedras enterradas; cuando iba a rozarla, Hatsumi dio un giro en los aire para darle una patada.

\- Te liberare de ese sufrimiento.

Entonces dio su típico salto, siendo rodeada de energía eólica.

\- ¡ **Destello Ventisca**!

Se cruzó con él, dejándolo como estaba ella y con más heridas causadas por el choque, la chica cae de pie y agachada; los otros la observaron maravillados por como peleó ella.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

\- ¡Ha llegado tu fin!

Cuando Yiste iba a dar el golpe de gracia, el casco dorado protegió a Seiya y se dirigió a la muchacha, destruyendo tanto su casco como su máscara y cae boca abajo.

\- Es mi turno.

Y se libera de su cautividad de ilusión con su poder.

\- ¡ **Meteoro de Pegaso**!

Varios golpes aciertan a ella, dándole en la espalda y ella se encoje de dolor, en tanto se le acerca.

\- Espera, olvidas tu promesa.

Y la comienza a cuestionar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el Santuario? ¿Esta ahí el resto de la armadura? ¿Quién te ordeno que desafiaras a los caballeros del zodiaco?

Yiste desvió su mirada por unos segundos.

\- ...No puedo decirlo caballero, si tienes corazón: acaba conmigo de una vez.

Pidió la chica.

\- No, es necesario que respondas a mis preguntas.

Le recordó, pero en su último aliento dijo:

\- ...Me alegro que... tu me hayas... derrotado...

Ya era de día cuando Seiya sale del castillo y con el casco en mano, pero no estaba solo: los demás llegaron para recibirlo.

\- ¡Seiya!

Exclamó Shun.

\- Esta vivo.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- ¿No estaré soñando?

Se preguntó Shiryu.

\- Esto es real, sabía que podía hacerlo.

La única chica sonrió aliviada.

\- Que importan mis heridas ¡miren!

Alzó el casco, Hatsumi fue la única que corrió a él y lo abrazó. Habían cumplido su misión hasta ahora.

* * *

 **N** **o olviden dejar un review.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	23. La Traición del Señor de los Hielos

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de** **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco** **, espero que les guste, y si no les gusta mi fanfic: entonces sigan su camino y no critiquen porque me estoy basando en el anime.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Seiya y compañía se dirigen a la Isla del Espectro, para recuperar el casco dorado y rescatar a su amiga, Hatsumi de Ninfa. Se enfrentan a Yiste de Serpiente acuática, Cesarion de Mapache y sus secuaces, siendo ella derrotada._

* * *

 _Capítulo 22_

 _La Traición del Señor de los Hielos_

En la mansión Kido, los chicos estaban viendo la televisión y vieron en las noticias que el Coliseo se estaba incendiando, el reportero comentó que se desconocía el motivo de como empezó.

\- No entiendo porque fue incendiado el coliseo.

Comentó Shun. Saori se quedó callada por un pequeño momento.

\- No me sorprende, deben estar desesperados.

Habló Hyoga.

\- Y tienen casi toda la armadura.

Dijo Hatsumi.

\- Perdemos el tiempo intentando comprender sus razones. Debemos pensar en el modo de vencerlos.

La chica Kido seguía sumergida en su mente.

\- "Abuelo, no sé que hacer."

En eso Hatsumi le pregunta:

\- ¿En qué piensas, Saori?

\- En nada.

Respondió la chica de pelo morado.

\- No estés triste, todavía no nos han vencido, te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

Entonces Shiryu propone:

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos escondemos algún tiempo para proteger el casco?

Tatsumi se molesta.

\- ¿Qué? Así no cumpliremos el deseo del difunto maestro.

Seiya se levanta del sofá de un salto.

\- Tiene razón, aunque hemos vencido a Yiste y a Dócrates, otros ocuparan este lugar. Sería inútil.

Saori seguís pensando en la propuesta de Shiryu.

\- Si al menos supiéramos quien a Ikki, así conoceríamos a nuestro autentico enemigo.

Seiya se levantó del asiento.

\- Si nos lo hubiera dicho antes de morir, o mejor aún, que hubiera sobrevivido.

Comentó el chico de pelo verde.

\- Shun, él eligió la muerte para salvarnos.

Saori solo se limitaba a observar.

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

\- ¡Inútil!

Dijo el Patriarca, enojado y Gigas estaba arrastrándose en las escaleras.

\- Has faltado a tu palabra y a tu deber.

El anciano estaba algo asustado.

\- No me has traído el casco y me has fallado.

Gigas trató de disculparse, pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que pasa con aquellos que no cumplen con mis deseos?

Ahora se inclinaba y temblando.

\- Piedad.

\- Aunque me siento clemente, te daré otra oportunidad.

Alzó la cabeza Gigas.

\- No lo lamentara, mi señor.

Y volvió a inclinar la cabeza para agradecerle.

* * *

 **En el Campo de Entrenamiento del Santuario**

Marín estaba caminando donde entrenaban los otros futuros caballeros, pero al bajar las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Gigas.

\- ...¿Has entendido? Quiero la cabeza de Seiya.

Ella se agachó para que no la descubrieran y ver lo que estaban tramando.

\- ¿El maestro Cristal?

Subió a las escaleras y ocultarse en un lugar mejor.

\- "¿No es quién hizo a Hyoga, el caballero del Cisne?"

Pensó ella. Cuando Cristal llegó al Santuario...

\- No tengo nada que decir con alguien que ha fallado en su sagrada misión.

Dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Si no te disculpas con mi maestro, te cortare la lengua.

Le advirtió Phaeton.

\- ¡Silencio! Solo eres un perro de un traidor.

El subordinado quería matarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estas insultando a mí maestro!

Pero Cristal se lo quitó de encima y Phaeton cae al suelo.

\- He pasado toda mi vida luchando para que la paz sea restaurada, y nada ni nadie me impedirá que siga con ese camino. Así que pierdes el tiempo.

Gigas no borraba esa sonrisa y dijo:

\- No perdamos el tiempo con éste tonto, vámonos.

Pero el caballero lo detuvo del hombro, Marín quería hacer algo y solo se detuvo.

\- No consiento que me hables de esa manera.

\- Tu lo has querido.

Y el anciano dijo a los soldados:

\- Vamos, deténganlo.

Había soldados alrededor del caballero, pero no se sintió intimidado y volteaba a sus lados.

\- Un verdadero maestro jamás utilizaría estos métodos tan sucios.

Y el súbdito del viejo les dijo a los otros:

\- ¡Atrápenlo!

Tres trataron de hacerlo doblegar, pero el caballero de Cristal los derrotó fácilmente, llegaron otros que querían agredirlo y de nuevo lo mismo.

\- Quiero ver al Patriarca.

Pero el súbdito vuelve a decirles a los que seguían de pie, que lo atraparan, pero eso no pudieron lograr.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvieron congelados. Solo uno quedaba de pie, pero cada vez que quería golpear al hombre de pelo blanco, éste lo esquivaba y Cristal mató al último, torciéndole el cuello por completo. Ahora Gigas comenzaba a tenerle miedo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y Cristal avanzó, pero cuando iba a golpearlo.

\- ¡Basta ya!

Apareció el Patriarca, cerca de las escaleras.

\- ¿Querías verme?

El caballero se arrodilló y dijo:

\- Señor, te has alejado del buen camino.

\- ¿Quién eres tu para dictar mi conducta?

El hombre de pelo blanco se levanta de repente.

\- Pero...

\- Mírame, Cristal. Mírame bien.

Ordenó el tirano en cuanto su poder se elevó, el caballero quiso huir, pero la técnica lo alcanzó y lo hizo cambiar.

\- Yo soy tu maestro. Jura que siempre me serás fiel.

Con trabajos Cristal dijo:

\- ...Lo juro.

\- Muy bien.

Y el Patriarca se alejó, ahora Marín tenía un nuevo pensamiento.

\- "Los caballeros del zodiaco no creerán que ahora deberán de desconfiar del maestro Cristal."

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Mansión Kido**

El caballero de Andrómeda y la mujer caballero de Ninfa, junto con Saori se estaban subiendo al helicóptero, sin embargo, cuando Hatsumi iba a subir al transporte, la imagen de un hombre se le vino en mente: con una expresión que va cambiando poco a poco hasta ser una malvada, armadura color azul cristal y una capa; se detuvo ella y cabizbajo un poco la cabeza.

\- Hatsumi, ¿estas bien?

Ella salió de su trance y miró al chico de pelo verde.

\- Si, solo algo me vino a la mente. Luego te digo.

Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco y se pasa al lado del caballero de Andrómeda.

\- ¡Shun, Hatsumi! ¡Cuiden de Saori y del casco!

Dijo en voz alta Seiya.

\- Tranquilo, y ustedes sean prudentes.

Y la puerta del helicóptero se levantó, hasta que el transporte comenzó a tomar vuelo, dejando al mayordomo y a los tres caballeros.

\- Si supiéramos por donde empezar.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Tiene que haber alguien que pueda aconsejarnos.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- Podemos probar con Cristal, mi maestro. Seguro que él puede ayudarnos.

Sugirió Hyoga.

\- Yo voy a ir con Marín, la que fue mi maestra. Ella debe de saber algo.

Y vieron como el helicóptero se alejó.

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

\- Si pudiera prevenir a Seiya del peligro que le amenaza.

Se dijo a sí misma, y en eso aparece Aioria.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Preguntó él.

\- Ahm... En... en nada.

Dijo ella tratando de no preocuparlo.

\- No te creo.

Y él se le acerca.

\- Por favor, cuéntame. Nunca te he visto tan preocupada.

Ella dice:

\- Es una situación difícil.

Pero en eso, los interrumpe Shaina y con compañía.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas tramando?

\- Shaina, te podría preguntar lo mismo.

Respondió la amazona de Águila.

\- Hmph, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Entonces quiso darle una patada desde el aire, siendo esquivado y después golpearla, solo que Marín detuvo el puño y se echó a reír.

\- La situación de tu discípulo te hace más fuerte. Tranquila Marín, pronto dejaras de preocuparte porque yo acabare con él.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Shun, Saori y Hatsumi llegaron a una cabaña, ahora ya estaba oscuro.

\- Lamento haberlos traído hasta aquí, cerca del lugar donde murió Ikki.

Se disculpó la chica Kido a los dos caballeros que estaba a su lado, estando recargados en el barandal.

\- No importa, hemos podido encontrar un escondite secreto. No te preocupes por mí, solo hay que pensar en el éxito de nuestra misión y por eso las situaciones personales deben quedarse al margen.

Y después un poco de silencio.

\- Espero que nuestros amigos puedan averiguar algo. ¿Tu qué piensas, Hatsumi?

Pero él no recibió respuesta de ella, lo que le preocupó y fue hacia donde estaba.

\- ¿Hatsumi? ¿Estas bien?

Él puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella y ver si reacciona. Mientras ella miraba hacia la nada.

\- "¿Qué fue esa imagen que estaba en mi casa?"

Ella cerró los ojos y dijo inconscientemente:

\- Necesito recordar.

El caballero de Andrómeda estaba confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó la chica de pelo morado, mirándola de lado.

\- Antes de irnos, la imagen de un hombre se me vino a la cabeza, pero no recuerdo como era.

Los otros dos solo la observaban, tratando de entenderla.

* * *

 **En Grecia**

Seiya caminaba por las calles en la que había mucha actividad, aunque no le dio importancia ya que estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- "Marín se quedara muda al verme."

Lo que no sabía es que alguien lo vio encaminarse al lugar y dio la señal con un espejo.

\- Escúchenme, nadie debe saber quien es el responsable de su muerte. Deben actuar fuera de los limites del Santuario, ¿entendido?

Dijo Shaina, recibiendo la respuesta de sus hombres.

Marín se ocultaba y veía lo que tramaba la amazona de Ofiuco, hasta que decidió seguirlos.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Seiya**

Estaba a unos metros de llegar, sin embargo, unos soldados se interpusieron en su camino.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Preguntó el muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro.

\- No me digas que no nos reconoces. No es la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Dijo uno de ellos, sonriente.

\- Ah, si. Ya recuerdo. De modo que están dispuestos a sufrir una nueva derrota.

Seiya se mantenía calmado.

\- No, hemos mejorado. Somos más fuertes que antes.

Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia. Yo también.

Y en eso, comienza la pelea. Todos siendo derrotados sin que él se pusiera la armadura.

\- No debieron hacerlo, no he venido por pelear contra ustedes, sino he venido a ver a Marín.

De pronto, uno de los tirantes de la armadura se rompió y el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro se dio de que era.

\- Shaina.

\- Vamos a luchar, Seiya. Sabía que llegarías en este momento y por fin vengare a Yiste.

Estaba lista para atacar.

\- ¿Así que la conocías?

Recordó como fue derrotada.

\- Ahora la vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste.

\- No he venido a buscar problemas.

Pero ella se lanzó para combatir, haciendo que el otro tirante se rompiera.

\- Acabare contigo y me quedare con la armadura de Pegaso.

Lo amenazó.

\- Por lo mismo has fracasado en el pasado y volverás a hacerlo hoy, Shaina. Su poder ha sido multiplicado, gracias a Shiryu.

Jaló la cadena y la armadura responde al llamado, protegiendo su cuerpo, de todos los ataques de Shaina y hasta derrumbó parte de una pared de piedra detrás suyo, cosa que les sorprendió a los soldados caídos.

\- Jajaja, ¿qué te pasa? Te has puesto pálido.

Dijo la mujer de pelo verde, burlonamente.

\- No tengo miedo.

Pero la mujer caballero de Ofiuco solo se rio y Seiya prepara su ataque.

\- Te advierto que no me impresionas.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Y cada golpe se defendió ella.

\- Confieso que te defiendes bien.

Ahora ambos detenían el uno del otro.

\- He entrenado desde nuestro último combate, y eso no es todo. Estoy llena de ira y odio. Eso es lo que me da fuerza ¡prepárate para morir!

Ella preparó su ataque.

\- ¡ **Garra de Trueno**!

El caballero de Pegaso no pudo hacer nada para contraatacar; hasta los guardias estaban estupefactos.

\- Jajaja, estas perdido.

Seiya no estaba asustado.

\- Aún no, sabes que me protege la armadura.

\- Con armadura o sin ella, acabare contigo. Se lo debo a mis amigos: Dócrates y Yiste.

Y ambos volvieron atacar, pero esta vez ambos lo recibieron y hubo un estallido de poder. Después de un momento, Seiya se reincorpora con un poco de dificultad y Shaina se le acerca.

\- Aún no has ganado.

Dijo él.

\- ¡Ja! Aunque no tardare mucho.

Ella salta hacia Pegaso, estando detrás suyo y lo asfixia.

\- En cuestión de minutos.

Lo aprieta más, y cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, alguien la golpeó y soltó a Seiya.

\- ¿Quién rayos...?

\- ¿Sabes que esta prohibido salir del Santuario?

Dijo Marín, la amazona de Águila.

\- Pero...

Quería protestar Shaina, siendo interrumpida por la mujer de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Nada de peros!

Y ahora se dirigió a Seiya.

\- En cuanto a ti, no tienes nada que hacer en éste lugar, ¡vuelve a tu casa!

Seiya dijo:

\- Marín, he venido para pedirte... un consejo.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues recibe este consejo!

Y le golpea la cara, eso sorprende a la amazona de Ofiuco. Marín se agacha a su altura, lo agarra de la camisa y dice en voz baja:

\- Hyoga esta en peligro.

Él la mira algo confundido y vuelve a ser golpeado.

\- Que esto te sirva de lección.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

No pudo defenderse, pero cuando lo ataca, ella sigue explicando brevemente.

\- Han hipnotizado a Cristal, su maestro.

De tanta paliza, Shaina habla:

\- Alto ¿qué es esta farsa?

Interroga Ofiuco.

\- No es una farsa, solo cumplo con mi deber. Sabes que no están permitidos intrusos extraños en el Santuario.

Seguía actuando autoritativa.

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿¡Qué esperas para irte!? ¿No has tenido suficiente?

Se puso en modo de ataque y Seiya quiso retroceder.

\- No, ya me voy, pero volveré.

Y sale corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡No tan deprisa!

Shaina iba a ir tras él, pero Marín bloquea su paso, aunque busca una salida y le diga que no estorbe.

\- A pesar de todo, es mi discípulo y debo protegerlo.

Declaró la mujer de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Si que eres una traidora!

Los que sobrevivieron del impacto, apenas tenían aire para respirar.

\- Shaina ¿qué debemos hacer?

Preguntó uno.

\- ¡Vayan tras él!

Apuntó con su dedo por donde se fue Pegaso y los guardias no dudaron.

\- Tu sabes que escapara.

Ahora Shaina estaba muy molesta.

\- ¡Cállate! No te saldrás con la tuya.

Le da un pequeño empujón.

\- Sin tu intervención, Seiya ahora estaría muerto. Se lo contare al Patriarca.

Fue el turno de Marín para reírse.

\- Aprovechare para decirle que abandonaste el Santuario sin su permiso, y que Seiya te dejó en ridículo.

\- Eso es mentira.

Lo negó la mujer de pelo verde.

* * *

 **En la Ciudad**

El chico de pelo castaño oscuro volteó un momento hacia atrás.

\- "Según lo que dijo Marín, Hyoga debe de desconfiar del maestro Cristal. Lo malo es que debe ahora estar en Siberia."

* * *

 **En Siberia**

\- Madre.

Dijo Hyoga al ver la silueta del barco sobre el helado océano, en donde ella se encontraba. Al principio quería romper el hielo para dirigirse allá, pero no tuvo el valor; en vez de eso dijo:

\- Cumpliré mi promesa. Te vengare.

Y luego se encaminó a la aldea que estaba a unos pasos, pero notó algo.

\- "Que extraño, aquí pasa algo."

Pensó al no ver a gente, afuera de sus hogares. Entonces quiso asomarse: en una de las casas, vio que todo estaba tirado y destrozado al mismo tiempo por dentro.

\- "¿Donde esta la gente de la aldea?"

Gritó en voz alta para ver si alguien le contestaba, pero no escuchó a nadie, solo la corriente de aire. Corrió por el mar congelado.

\- "Mi maestro me dirá lo que pasa."

En medio de la nieve más adelante, el muchacho de cabello rubio distinguió a alguien caminando lentamente y casi rápidamente supo quien era.

\- ¡Jakob! ¡Soy yo!

Gritó en tanto corría hacia el niño, y el pequeño, que tenía parte de su ropa algo rasgada dijo:

\- Hyoga...

Y se desmaya, el caballero del Cisne corre más rápido.

\- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.

Entonces lo llevó a una de las cabañas y lo puso en la cama, encendió la chimenea y le preparó algo al niño para que se recuperara.

\- Toma, bebe esto.

Se lo dio en una cuchara y Jakob lo tragó, después lagrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Eres tu? ¿No estoy soñando?

Preguntó el niño.

\- Cálmate, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

Indicó Hyoga.

\- Vinieron unos hombres muy malos.

Respondió algo asustado.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué hicieron con la aldea?

Más lagrimas llenaron los ojos del chico.

\- No lo se. No los había visto en mi vida, yo fui el único que logro escapar.

Se llevaba las sabanas casi cerca de su cara.

\- ¿Y mi maestro Cristal no intervino?

La respuesta de Jakob fue:

\- Desde que te fuiste, ha cambiado mucho: dicen que vendió su alma al diablo.

Miró hacia el techo y Hyoga estaba un poco anonadado.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Siberia**

\- Así que Hyoga ha regresado. Bien, mi tarea será más sencilla.

Dijo el caballero de hielo al salir de una casa, y sonreía un poco.

\- No temas, Patriarca. Cumpliré tus ordenes sin dudar, acabare con él.

Y se rio al ver que él se acercaba.

\- No tendría que tener tanta prisa, ya que se dirige a su muerte.

El caballero del Cisne gritaba algo feliz de que lo encontraba, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que algo estaba mal.

\- Vaya sorpresa, después de tantos años.

Dijo Cristal de manera sarcástica.

\- "La misma cara, el mismo aspecto. Sin embargo, ¿Jakob podrá tener razón?"

Se cuestiono.

\- Dime maestro, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde están todos los aldeanos?

Lo interrogó.

\- Hyoga, te va a dar lo mismo por saber donde están porque vas a morir.

Se puso en posición de ataque y golpeó a su alumno. Ahora el muchacho de pelo rubio estaba confundido: ¿por qué estaba actuando tan cruel?

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	24. La Pirámide de Hielo

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que se encuentren. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco.**

 **Soldado** **-** **Bladegunner8** **: Me alegra que te guste este fanfic. Jamás pensare en renunciar a estas historias que tengo hasta ahora.**

 **Manuelfy** **Arcienaga** **: Gracias por el review.**

 **El anime y manga original, incluidos los personajes son del autor Masami Kurumada, mientras que Hatsumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **Ahora ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _Saori, Shun y Hatsumi se ocultan en una cabaña para proteger el casco dorado, mientras que los otros buscan a sus maestros para pedir consejos. Seiya va al Santuario, y cuando esta a punto de ser anhiquilado por Shaina de Ofiuco, es salvado por Marín, quien le dice que Hyoga esta en un gran peligro. Cristal, es manipulado por el Patriarca y recibe la orden de que mate a su discípulo._

* * *

 _Capítulo 23_

 _La Pirámide de Hielo_

 _-_ "Debo estar soñando."

Pensó Hyoga al estar frente a su mentor, quien se dispuso a atacar primero con su puño, el caballero del Cisne lo esquivó a tiempo, aterrizando en un bloque de hielo.

\- "Mi maestro tiene la intención de matarme. ¿Dónde esta el noble guerrero que me convirtió en lo que soy? El espiritu del mal esta sobre él. No se puede tratar del mismo hombre."

En su mente recordaba algunos momentos de su entrenamiento cuando era un niño (Cristal le mandó a que destruyera una montaña), no eran fáciles, pero progresaba con el pasar tiempo y se volvía más fuerte. Hasta que logró derribar una montaña, siendo felicitado por Cristal con una cara tranquila y una sonrisa.

\- "¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?"

\- Jamás saldrás vivo de aquí.

Finalmente habló el caballero.

\- ¿Por qué me trata así, Maestro? He sido su discipulo más devoto.

Dijo el chico de cabello rubio, recibiendo una risita entre dientes del hombre de cabello blanco y canalizando su energía, para destruir ese gran bloque de hielo y Hyoga cambie de lugar.

\- "Aunque ya no es el mismo, sigue conservando su poder. Sin mi armadura, no tengo alguna posibilidad."

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde esta el casco de la armadura dorada?

Hasta se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Cómo sabe..?

\- Limitate a responder.

Le exigió.

\- No puedo decirle.

Fue de nuevo amenazado con otro puño que terminó en donde había estado momento atras, una y otra vez para retroceder.

\- "Tengo que escapar."

Lo primero que se le ocurrió y corre.

\- Te lo repito: no saldra con vida.

El caballero del Cisne hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. El caballero de Cristal lo iba a perseguir, pero se detuvo por algo que le molestaba la cabeza.

\- Tu otra vez, no me has dejado desde que vi al Patriarca.

Dijo en el aire y todavía con el recuerdo de como le lavaron el cerebro, dando un grito de dolor.

* * *

 **En China**

 **(Especificamente en Los Cinco Picos)**

Shiryu fue a ver a su viejo maestro, junto con Shunrei.

\- Así que un nuevo Patriarca reina en el Santuario.

Dijo el muchacho.

\- Es correcto, aunque ya no esta, su hermano Arles le cedió ese cargo.

\- ¿Cómo es ese hombre?

Preguntó Shiryu, el viejo se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta llegar de lado de Shiryu.

\- ¿Es digno de ese honor?

\- Desgraciadamente, no sé nada de él.

Fue la respuesta. Shiryu lo llamó y él volteó un poco para cruzar su mirada con su estudiante, permaneciendo por un momento en silencio.

\- Gracias por advertirme.

Agradeció al romper el silencio con una sonrisa, y su maestro asiente con la cabeza para después entrar a casa.

\- Shiryu ¿te vas a quedar unos días con nosotros?

Preguntó la muchacha al verlo de frente.

\- No puedo, la humanidad esta amenazada y mi deber es protegerla. Es una misión dificil.

\- Yo pensé que...

Se entristeció, pero él pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

\- No estes triste, volvere.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

Preguntó para confirmarlo y él asiente. El maestro los interrumpe diciendo que tendría que aprovechar este momento de acogimiento antes de pasar estos momentos de batalla, cosa que no pudo rechazar.

* * *

 **Por alguna parte de Siberia**

Seiya con su armadura puesta se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto.

\- "Tengo que prevenir a Hyoga del peligro que le amenaza. Ojala que no sea demasiado tarde."

Pensó el caballero de Pegaso mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Otro lado del lugar**

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ponganse a trabajar!

Decían unos hombres con trajes rojos abrigadores a la gente que trabajaba en construir una pirámida con bloques de hielo y si alguno dejaba de hacerlo, recibian un latigazo. Si alguien trataba de socorrer a alguien que estaba cansado, le disparaban.

* * *

 **En el Santuario**

\- ¿Dónde esta el maestro Cristal? ¿tienes noticias de él?

Preguntó Gigas.

\- No, todavía no.

Respondió Phaeton.

\- Ojala que acabe pronto con ese Hyoga o la ira del Patriarca caera sobre nosotros. Al menos sabes como va el trabajo en Siberia.

No quería imaginarse si eso pasara.

\- Esta marchando bien y en progreso. Una piramide no se puede hacer en un día.

Informó el ayudante.

\- Diles que aceleren el ritmo, debe estar terminada lo antes posible. Será el simbolo del poder que tiene el Patriarca.

Ordenó el anciano, y el ayudante se retira, para cumplir su mandato.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Siberia**

\- Ya no voy a huir.

Sale Hyoga de la cabaña, con su armadura puesta.

\- No temas, Jakob, la pesadilla terminara. Prometo que liberare a tu abuelo y a los demás.

Dijo el caballero.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Hyoga. Son muchos hombres, y estan armados.

Le advirtió el chiquillo.

\- Tranquilo. Un caballero nunca le teme a las balas.

Lo reconfortó un poco con su tono tranquilo.

\- ¿Has visto a tu maestro?

Preguntó el chiquillo.

\- Sí, tenías razón. Ha sufrido un cambio muy profundo y me costado mucho trabajo reconocerlo.

Cierra la puerta y el niño no dijo nada más, solo estaba algo anonadado por lo que le dijo.

Seiya se protegía de la fuerte ventisca de la tormenta de nieve que amenazaba.

\- "Resiste, Hyoga."

Llegó al pueblo y se metió en la casa donde estaba momentos antes el caballero del Cisne.

\- Despierta pequeño, vamos.

El niño escuchó la voz de alguien, abre sus ojos y ve a un hombre joven.

\- Tu debes ser Jakob. Me han hablado de ti.

Comentó él.

El niño lo miró por un momento con un poco de sospecha y después le pregunta:

\- Si ¿tu quién eres?

\- Soy Seiya, un amigo de Hyoga.

Contestó el muchacho de pelo castaño.

\- Entonces ¿tu eres el Caballero de Pegaso?

\- Sí, ¿sabes donde esta Hyoga?

Jakob se levanta de un salto de la silla.

\- Ha ido hacia la piramide que esta en proceso de construcción. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

\- ¿Dónde esta esa pirámide?

El chiquillo solo volteó la cabeza hacia atras.

\- Te llevara hacia allá.

Seiya asiente, llevando al niño en su espalda.

\- El maestro Cristal ha cambiado mucho desde que estuvo en Grecia.

Le informó el niño.

\- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras...**

Todos estaban con su labor, pero fueron interrumpidos al ver que una niña de pelo rubio cayó al frío piso.

\- Por favor, dejala. No la lastimes.

Se interpuso una mujer que no era tan a avanzada de edad.

\- Eso no me importa. Ya sabes que el que no trabaja, debe ser castigado ¡levantate o te acribillo!

Uno de ellos iba a usar su latigo, pero antes de que pudiera lastimarla termino siendo congelado como una estatua. Hyoga apareció en ese acto, dejando sorprendidos a la gente.

\- Siganme, volveremos a la aldea.

Habló el caballero en voz alta.

\- No tan deprisa.

Otro de esos terribles hombres los detuvo.

\- Levanta las manos, o te anhiquilo.

Lo miró y replicó:

\- ¿Acaso olvidas una cosa? Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no le tememos a las balas, cosa que no nos afecta.

\- Ya veremos eso. ¡Fuego!

Gritó y dispararon, eso no evitó que el muchacho de cabello rubio fuera hacia ellos y los acabara uno por uno. El último estaba teniendo miedo.

\- ¡No te acerques o disparo!

Hyoga no le hizo caso y caminó tranquilamente, sin encogerse de hombros por la que estaba protegido por su cosmo.

\- ¡No avances!

Al llegar agarró el arma con su mano y lo congeló, hasta hacerla pedazos.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Preguntó asustado, recibiendo un golpe y se compactó con algunos ladrillos de hielo.

\- Nos has ganado, pero el maestro Cristal se encargara de ti.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de su último aliento.

\- "Entonces el maestro Cristal esta detrás de esto."

Pensó en conclusión, volteando a todos lados. Los otros hombres de traje rojo se fueron corriendo, abandonando la construcción.

\- Será mejor que regresemos a la aldea.

Dijo una vez más el caballero del Cisne, rodeado de la gente. Sin embargo...

\- Demasiado tarde, Hyoga.

Oyó una voz familiar, todos vieron que estaba en la piramide.

\- Maestro...

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, debido a como era el caballero de pelo blanco.

\- No me esperen. Vayan a la aldea, yo tengo un asunto pendiente.

Les dijo Hyoga.

\- Te esperaremos en la aldea. Vamonos.

Un hombre de mayor edad les pidió a los demás que lo siguieran, lejos de ahí. Pero se detuvieron al ver que su alrededor estaba convirtiendose como en un tipo de prisión; en ese momento Hyoga atacó a su maestro.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

La técnica hizo que Cristal impactara contra parte de la piramide.

\- ¡Corran!

Dijo de nuevo el Cisne cuando se volteó a ellos y obedecieron sin dudar.

\- Muy bien Hyoga, haz progresado desde la última vez que nos vimos; pero cometiste el gran error en perdonarme la vida ¿por qué no has acabado conmigo? Responde.

Su respuesta del estudiante fue:

\- Porque me es imposible hacerle daño a aquel que me ha enseñado todo en la vida.

El caballero maestro replicó:

\- Aún mejor, mi victoria será mucho más fácil.

Distrajó por un momento a Hyoga y antes de que hiciera nada, ya estaba contra una de las paredes y cuando Cristal lo iba a golpear, se apartó dejando el puño que golpeara el hielo de la estructura. Solo duró un momento que ambos se golpearan, seguido de que se separaran a distancia del otro.

\- "Jamas me he enfrentado a un adversaio tan terrible."

Se lanzó hacia él, Cisne hizo lo mismo. Ninguno quería ceder en rendirse, pero el muchacho de cabello rubio se descuidó y su maestro no paraba de golpearle, sin darle tiempo de contraatacar.

Luego se colgó al reves, sin poder dejar mover las extremidades.

\- Siente el poder del hielo, Hyoga.

Se reía en cuanto le congeló las piernas.

\- Ya estas a mi merced.

Iba a volver a darle una lección, pero de pronto.

\- ¡ **Escudo Corteza**!

Una barrera apareció entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Retrocede, sin darse cuenta de que algo venía.

\- ¡ **Destello Ventisca**!

Todo fue muy rápido para Cristal, solo pudo notar que alguien apareció: un caballero femenino, después notó un rasguño en su cara.

\- ... Eres tu... Hatsumi.

Entrecortadas palabras le salieron al caballero del Cisne por sorpresa de ver a la única chica del grupo aquí en Siberia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hyoga?

Solo lo miró por la esquina de su ojo.

\- ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

\- Eso te lo diré después, primero tenemos que derrotar a Cristal.

Dijo terminando la conversación de ahora.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Ahora el caballero de pelo blanco estaba muy enojado.

\- Yo soy Hatsumi de Ninfa. Si te enfrentas a Hyoga, estaras enfrentandote a mí.

Estaba en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Ninfa, eh? Escuche que tu maestro, Orfeo de Lira, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. De seguro esta muerto.

Casi se ponía en shock, y nunca bajó su guardia frente al oponente.

\- Yo sé que debe estar en alguna parte y no perdere la esperanza para encontrarlo. Y palabras que vienen de ti no me van a afectar, para defender a Hyoga

Dijo para si misma al principio, y lo último al hombre de pelo blanco.

\- Si quieres ser la primera en morir congelada, que así sea.

Declaró amenazantemente él.

\- No quisiera lastimar al maestro de un amigo, pero por la conducta que tienes, no me dejas opción. Acabare con tu sufrimiento.

\- No lo hagas, Hatsumi. Es mi maestro, debemos pensar en alguna solución.

Quiso razonar con ella, pero omitió escucharlo y comenzaron a luchar, estando al ritmo de los ataques del caballero de Cristal.

\- Debo admitir que eres rapida, pero ¿podrás saber en donde atacare después?

Hizo crecer una corriente de aire fuerte, haciendo que ella se cubriera con sus brazos por un breve momento; cuando paró la ventisca, la Ninfa miró a todos lados por el paradero del maestro.

Pudo localizarlo, pero desgraciadamente no pudo responder y le hace daño (no es como con Hyoga, que tiene los pies congelados): recibió tremenda paliza.

-"Maldición. Es fuerte."

Pensó la chica hasta caer boca abajo, un poco lejos de su amigos.

\- No habrá más interrupciones. Si no te molesta, terminare con Hyoga y tu serás la siguiente.

Se acercó a su discipulo, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que el único hombre de traje rojo que sobrevivió le estaba apuntando al Cisne con su arma.

\- Podre ser famoso cuando mate a dos caballeros del zodiaco.

Localizó su objetivo, apuntó su cabeza y disparó innumerables balas, siendo detenidas con la mano de alguien que no era la Ninfa. Los otros se voltearon a ver que se trataba de...

\- Seiya.

Ambos caballeros dijeron con sorpresa. El hombre de traje sintió miedo y corre despavorido.

\- ¡ **Meteoros de Pegaso**!

Seiya rompe el hielo que encerraba los pies del chico rubio, que cae al piso. Hatsumi trata de levantarse, pero solo cae de dolor por los golpes recibidos, entonces respió hondo y se levanta con algo de dificultad, luego camina algo torpe hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hyoga?

Lo levanta un poco.

\- Si, eso creo.

Respondió a la chica.

\- Hatsumi, tu estas herida.

Intervino el chico de pelo oscuro.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes tanto.

Cristal se levanta y lo interroga.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en una pelea?

\- Soy el Caballero de Pegaso.

Respondió.

\- Debí imaginarlo, entonces eres el discipulo de Marin.

Sonrió un poco el maestro Cristal.

\- Hmmm... Muy bien. Ya sé que estrategia debo adoptar.

Luego Pegaso comentó:

\- Marin estaba en lo cierto, cuando me avisó que extrañamente el maestro Cristal esta colaborando con nuestros enemigos.

Hyoga alzó su mirada de repente.

\- ¿Tu maestra lo sabía?

\- Me alegro saber que no soy la única que sabía de esto.

Ella dijo.

\- ¿En que manera?

Ahora la curiosidad mataba al Cisne.

\- Antes de que Shun, Saori y yo nos fueramos. Al ver a Hyoga, imagen de su maestro vino a mi mente y su forma de ser cambiaba.

Informó la Ninfa. Hyoga volvió a ver a su maestro, sin poder creerlo.

\- Basta de hablar. Me gustaría medir tus fuerzas contigo.

Retó a Seiya.

\- Pues adelante, si tu insistes.

Y ambos elevan su cosmo, ambos preparando su técnica, sin embargo...

\- Espera.

Hyoga detuvo al muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro.

\- Esto solo nos incumbe a mi maestro y a mí.

Se puso en frente de sus amigos.

\- Como quieras.

Lo dejó Pegaso, y no muy lejos de allí, Jakob observaba la pelea. Tanto el Cisne como el Caballero de Cristal soltarían su tecnica, pero solo el muchacho rubio salió volando un poco lejos, lo que preocupó a los dos aliados de él y corren a su lado, aunque ella lo siguió lentmente.

\- Hyogas ¿cómo te encuentras?

Preguntó Seiya.

\- Como un niño que le alzó la voz a su padre.

Hatsumi se arrodilló.

\- No te muevas.

Puso sus manos a unos centimetros de su espalda y la luz amarilla salió de las manos de ella, el hombre de cabello blanco se aproxiimaba, pero volvió a tener un dolor de cabeza.

\- Empieza otra vez.

Dijo para si mismo.

Seiya levanta a Hyoga.

\- Tienes que dejar de pensar que él es tu maestro, ahora es tu enemigo.

Hyoga se aparta.

\- Además, como dijo mi maestro: cuando un estudiante esta listo para enfrentar el mundo, el primer oponente es su maestro.

Comentó la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tienen razón.

Cristal se recuperó.

\- Esta vez moriras.

Volvieron a prepararse para atacar, todos mirando en silencio.

\- "Hyoga."

Estaba ansioso el niño desde su lugar.

\- Hyoga, tienes que ganar.

\- Es hora de que superes a tu maestro.

Pegaso y Ninfa lo animaron.

\- Estas acabado. **Polvo de Diamante**.

De pronto, se detuvo porque ese dolor volvió.

\- ¡ **Polvo de Diamante**!

Lo que le dio la ventaja al discipulo, y Cristal fue derrotado, volviendo a la normalidad... bueno, casi.

\- Por fin logre vencer a la persona que me enseño todo lo que sé, pero no podré perdonarmelo.

Se culpó.

\- Ha sido un combate justo, un combate entre caballeros.

Dijo Seiya.

\- Es igual.

\- Esperen.

Interrumpió de nuevo Hatsumi, ellos la miran.

\- Aún se puede poner de pie.

Advirtió.

\- Ten la seguridad de que no he dicho mi última palabra.

Alzó su mano izquierda y la derecha sostenía la muñeca.

\- Acabare con ustedes tres, a la vez.

Dos se pusieron en guardia, pero Hatsumi dudó un poco.

\- Detengase.

Trató de suplicarle el Cisne.

\- No te escuchara, tienes que combatir.

Le recordó Seiya, sin darles importancia que la única chica del grupo levantó su brazó a los aires.

\- "¿Qué es lo qué hace?"

Se preguntó en mente. Cuando vieron que ya tenía la energía suficiente para destruirlos, cerrarron sus ojos para esperar el dolor, pero no llegó.

Vieron como apuntaba a la piramide y se derrumbaba, ladrillo de hielo por ladrillo.

\- ¡Cuidado, se derrumba!

Ella para lo que iba a hacer y corre junto a sus amigos, para evitar ser aplastada.

\- Esto es increible.

Comentó Seiya.

\- Derribó la piramide en un solo ataque.

Agregó Hatsumi, en tanto Hyoga voltea a ver a su maestro y casi se impaccta al ver que cae.

Hatsumi corre inmediatamente y trata de curar sus heridas al arrodillarse. Sin embargo, Cristal detiene su mano y la aparta, entonces la mira fijamente como si leyera su mente, ella entiende y baja su mano.

Hyoga recoge a Cristal.

\- Escuchame bien, tu vida esta al servicio del bien. Nunca te aparte del camino recto.

\- Ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

La muchacha de pelo castaño dorado recordó:

\- Fue cuando Hyoga aprovechó ese momento que se detuvo.

Cristal le informó a su estudiante:

\- Atacaste sin vacilar. Si hubieras dudado, el ataque sería letal. Nunca olvides esto: un caballero nunca debe dudar... cuando lucha por la justicia.

Se quejó de dolor.

\- Maestro, no hable más. Esta agotado.

El muchacho de cabello rubio trataba de contener las lagrimas.

\- No me... interrumpas... Deberas aceptar la muerte como yo, para que pueda enriquecer tu experiencia. Ama a la humanidad, respetala y siempre debes protegerla en todo momento.

Volvió a sentir ese dolor y se retroció un poco.

\- Esta muriendo.

\- Maestro.

El Cisne le pide rapidamente a la Ninfa:

\- Hatsumi, cura al maestro Cristal, por favor. Perdera la vida si no lo curas.

Ella ve sus manos sobre su regazo y les responde:

\- Tenemos que respetar lo que quiere el maestro Cristal.

Lo último que pidió el caballero de cabello blanco fue.

\- Dame la mano.

Hyoga se la dio y éste cerró sus ojos, dejando correr la última lagrima.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Hatsumi, hazlo por favor!

Siguió suplicando, pero fue en vano. Ella dice en mente:

\- "Descanse en paz, maestro Cristal."

* * *

 **Momentos después**

Seiya mira desde la distancia, quitandose su casco.

\- "Otro caballero que se va ¿por qué no seremos inmortales? La amenaza que vendrá al mundo si lo es.

Hatsumi solo pasó un poco de tiempo para consolar al Cisne, poniendole un pequeño regalo (digamos) para su tumba, para después volver con Shun y Saori.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Trato de ser lo más coherente posible, no me culpen.**

 **No olviden decir que les ha parecido éste fanfic en los review.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	25. El Caballero del Fuego

**¡Hola lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien. Por fin les traigo un capítulo más de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y les avisare algo que hare en el proximo capítulo: que será un poco corto.**

 **Manuelfy** **Arcienaga** **: Gracias por tu review.**

 **Soldado-Bladegunner8** **: Me alegra que te guste el fanfic.**

 **ShadowSeraphin** **: Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic. Ojala sea de tu gusto.**

 **El manga, anime y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, pero Hatsumi es de mi propiedad.**

 **Si no les gusta este fanfic, entonces busquen otro que y no molesten a quienes si les gusta.**

 **Ahora si... ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _El maestro Cristal fue controlado por el Patriarca y le ha ordenado que matara a su discípulo. Hyoga no pudo creer al principio que eso le pasara, pero cuando pensó que iba a morir, Hatsumi y Seiya vinieron a su rescate, para que luego el caballero del Cisne derrotara a su maestro y volviera a ser el mismo noble caballero, que dio su último aliento de vida._

* * *

 _Capítulo 24_

 _El Caballero del Fuego_

 **En el Santuario**

\- Así que Cristal decidió morir.

Dijo Gigas, molesto y gruñó mirando hacia el salón donde se encontraba su amo.

\- Prefiero no decírselo al Patriarca.

\- ¿Y si se entera?

Preguntó Phaeton, haciendo que el viejo azotara su bastón al piso.

\- ¡Te corto el cuello!... Y ahora escuchame bien: ya que Hyoga y Seiya están en Siberia, y Hatsumi vuelve a una de las bases del oriente, las atacaremos.

Y luego sonrió el viejo.

* * *

 **En Siberia**

Estaban los caballeros de bronce Y Jakob frente a la tumba del recién fallecido maestro Cristal.

\- Maestro, juro hacer lo ideal para el cual ha luchado.

El muchacho rubio le pone una rosa roja sobre la tumba.

\- Hyoga, estoy seguro de que tu maestro te esta escuchando desde el más allá.

Comentó el niño, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza del Cisne.

Seiya solo se limitaba a observar, pero se libera de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que había más rosas sobre la tumba, luego dirige su mirada a la única chica dando una pequeña reverancia y después camina.

\- Hatsumi, ¿a dónde vas?

Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Tengo que volver con Shun y Saori. Les dije sobre la situación.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¿Hatsumi? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme antes de venir aquí?_

 _Preguntó Shun._

 _\- Vi la imagen de un hombre, pero trato de recordar como era su armadura y solo vi como su expresión de su cara cambia._

 _La chica de pelo castaño claro dorado puso sus manos sobre los lados de su cabeza y en eso una rafaga de viento comenzó a soplar, lo que duró por un momento, que parecía casi una eternidad hasta que ella dijo finalmente al abrir los ojos:_

 _\- ¡Cristal!_

 _La chica Kido y el caballero de Andrómeda se sobresaltaron y al mismo tiempo se confundieron._

 _\- Ya recuerdo quien es: un caballero de Cristal._

 _Shun comentó:_

 _\- Si no mal recuerdo, él es el maestro de Hyoga ¿qué tiene que ver eso?_

 _\- Ese caballero se vuelve alguien despiadado, lo que significa que Hyoga podría estar en peligro._

 _Pero Saori la detiene._

 _\- No pueden ir ustedes dos, otros caballeros podrían localizarme facilmente y hasta me matarían._

 _Hatsumi interrumpe._

 _\- No dije que iriamos dos. Shun, necesito que te quedes aquí y proteges a Saori._

 _Luego se acerca un poco al de muchacho de pelo verde y sostiene una de sus manos sobre las suyas._

 _\- Te prometo que volvere pronto. Pero si alguien se atreve a lastimar a Saori: defiendela y a ti mismo, sin sobreesforzarte mucho._

 _Shun solo se limita a mirar sus ojos con determinación y hasta pensó notar un brillo verde en estos._

 _\- B-bueno, solo ten cuidado._

 _Soltó repentinamente la mano de él y dirige su vista a otra parte, luchando con poner su cara roja._

 _\- ¿Sabes dirigirte a Siberia?_

 _Preguntó la chica de pelo morado._

 _\- Sí, tengo el viento de mi lado. No olviden que soy la mujer caballero de Ninfa: los elementos son los que me guían._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- Sé que Shun puede hacer las cosas solo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme estar lejos de ellos. Necesita refuerzos para evitar que otros se lleven el casco dorado. Ojala que vengan pronto.

Y con eso, se va corriendo hacia la dirección en la que vino.

\- "Me gustaría saber como le va a Shiryu."

Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

 **En los Cinco Picos, China**

Ya estaba oscuro y el caballero del Dragón sen encontraba cenando con su maestro y Shunrei.

\- Dicen que el nuevo Patriarca no esta absolutamente a la altura del antiguo. Solo son rumores, aunque ya se saben.

Comentó el anciano para después decirle a la muchacha que le sirviera más.

\- No sé si decir que la presencia de Shiryu tiene algo que ver, pero hoy te ha superado.

Luego se rie un poco y la chica de pelo negro azabache se sonroja.

* * *

 **En la Mansión Kido**

Alguien se introdujo en ella y rompe una de las estatuas del señor Mitsumasa Kido: eran Gigas y un caballero de armadura de color naranja y con un toque de amarillo, llamado Shin ( **Nota: nunca dice cual es su nombre, así que imaginen que ese es.** )

\- Escúchame bien: reduce en cenizas su mansión.

Ordenó el consejero de edad avanzada mientras señalaba el edificio con su bastón.

Y éste caballero canalizó su poder, haciendo que el fuego saliera y quemara todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

* * *

 **En la cabaña**

\- _Nadie sabe por el momento si el fuego que arrasa los dominios del difunto señor Kido han sido provocados, aunque todo parece indicar que si._

 _Dijo el noticiero._

 _-_ Primero el coliseo y ahora su mansión.

Tatsumi ve con enojo como todo en televisión esta destrozandose por las llamas, y Saori se encuentra algo impactada.

\- ¡No! ¡El planetario no! Tatsumi, prepara todo. Nos vamos en seguida.

Dijo rapidamente Saori.

\- Sí.

Responde el hombre calvo, pero antes de que él saliera.

\- Esperen.

Se detuvo el movimiento.

\- He recibido la orden de protegerlos a ustedes y al casco dorado. Si dejamos este escondite, estamos perdidos.

Dijo Shun.

\- ...Comprendo...

Ella se limitó a escuchar, brotandole lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Es una trampa, estoy seguro de que esperan a que nos pongamos al descubierto.

Agregó el muchacho.

Los rayos del sol aparecen en el horizonte.

\- Tienes razón, de todas formas... no creo que a estas alturas quede algo importante para salvar. Mi abuelo luchó toda su vida para el bienestar de la humanidad, y yo juro que no le seguiré el juego a nadie.

La chica pelo morado ve desde el balcón, Tatsumi ve de lado molesto al joven al lado suyo por haber cambiado de opinión a su ama.

\- Es lo mejor.

Trata de animarla y Saori concuerda.

Los Bomberos trataban de extinguir todo las llamas posibles, por otro lado el anciano y el caballero observaban.

\- ...No lo entiendo ¿habré fallado en mis calculos?... Estaba seguro que picarian el anzuelo, y no han venido. Saori es mucho más prudente de lo que me imginaba.

O eso es lo que pensaba Gigas.

\- "Aunque Shun este en lo cierto, tengo la obligación de ir a la casa de quien fue mi maestro."

Pensó el mayordomo al ir en el jet.

\- Lo sabía.

Finalmente una sonrisa en el anciano consejero del Patriarca al ver el transporte aereo. Tatsumi ve el desastre y cae de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto; pero de pronto...

\- Te esperaba.

Fue golpeado por el emboscador.

* * *

 **Mientras en Siberia**

\- Algo me dice que tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible.

Dijo Seiya en tanto estaban en un trineo en el cual Jakob conducía.

\- De todas formas, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Hay que alcanzar a Hatsumi.

Pegaso asintió.

* * *

 **Cinco Picos**

Shiryu veía de lejos la casa de su maestro y luego continua su marcha con los otros.

* * *

Tatsumi estaba atado y colgando en una de las plataformas del lugar, estando Gigas, el caballero del fuego y tres guardias.

\- Responde ¿en donde esta el casco dorado?

Lo interrogo el anciano.

\- No te lo diré nunca.

Dijo el mayordomo calvo.

\- ¿Eso crees? En tu lugar, no estaría tan seguro.

Luego dirige su mirada a Shin.

\- ¡No me rendire! ¿Me oyes?

Pero aquel le agarra de las fisuras de la boca y lo tortura.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sueltan al pobre hombre.

\- Así que... el casco dorado esta allí. Debí imaginarlo.

Dijo Gigas, sonriendo.

\- ¡Preparate! Esta misión va a ser muy peligrosa, y quiero que nos acompañes. Si tienes exito, el Patriarca estará muy contento, si fracasas...

\- No fracasare. Me salvaste la vida en Atenas, y gracias a ti fui aceptado en el Santuario. No lo lamentaras.

Le aseguró el hombre.

\- Cuenta con ello.

Tomó su palabra.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Shun y Saori**

Ella escucha la puerta de la habitación y ve que es el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado?

Preguntó la chica Kido, recibiendo un gesto de negación del muchacho de pelo verde, y ahora se preocupa más; más tiempo pasaba sin señales del mayordomo y ninguno decía alguna palabra.

* * *

 **En las afueras de la cabaña**

\- Bien... ya estamos aquí. Es hora de que empieces con tu trabajo.

Pidió el consejero.

\- Si.

Respondió Shin, teniendo al pobre mayordomo atado.

\- Prefiero morir antes que tener que asistir a éste espectalculo ¡Perdoneme, señorita Saori!

Gritó él.

* * *

 **Dentro**

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Levanta la cabeza de repente el muchacho de pelo verde.

\- Debe ser la voz de Tatsumi.

Sin perder el tiempo, él se puso su armadura y sale para encontrarse con los intrusos.

\- Solo vine por el casco dorado. Esa es misión.

Infromó brevemente.

\- ¿Quién eres?

No bajó la guardia el caballero de bronce.

\- Soy Shin, el caballero del Fuego.

Se presentó, lo que hizo unir las piezas del rompecabezas a Andrómeda.

\- Caballero del Fuego, ¿entonces tu quemaste la mansión del señor Kido?

Se río un poco Shin.

\- Que inteligente.

Luego ve a Tatsumi.

\- Ve con ellos, ya no te necesito.

Lo lanza y les dice a los otros tres:

\- Vayan por el casco.

Trataron correr, pero fueron derrotados uno por uno si no fuera por:

\- ¡ **Cadena Nebular**!

Exclamó el caballero de Andrómeda. El caballero de armadura naranja lo atacó, pero solo conseguía derrumbar arboles en tanto su oponente se apartaba.

\- Con esos trucos no conseguirás a que te entregue el casco dorado.

Entonces la cadena se mueve.

\- Preparate. Vas a tener el honor de enfrentarte a la cadena de Andrómeda.

Luego se extiende alrededor de Shun.

\- Caballero, te mentriría que tu demostración me ha dejado frío; al contrario, aviva los fuegos que hay en mi interior.

Shun no se dejó intimidar, pero Shin hizo que llamas aparecieran como si se tratara de una ola gigante.

\- "Es muy poderoso."

Pensó el chico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, caballero? Parece que has perdido la confianza en tus fuerzas.

Shin vuelve a lanzar su ataque, pero Andrómeda se salva con su arma, pero eso consigue que algunas llamas alcancen arboles a su alrededor.

\- Te felicitó, caballero. Pudiste parar mi ataque, aunque no tengo la capacidad de contraatacar.

Dijo el hombre del fuego, al ajustar sus nudillos.

\- "Nunca me he enfrentado a un enemigo como él."

Pensó el caballero de Andrómeda.

Y el viejo estaba a uno metros de ellos, sonriendo.

\- No tendrá oportunidad o alguna escapatoria.

* * *

 **Cabaña**

Saori solo se limitaba a esperar a que el único caballero la protegiera.

\- "Shun... Hatsumi, vuelve pronto. Necesita ayuda."

Dijo en mente en tanto tenía el casco en las manos

* * *

\- "Su poder es inmenso. Sacrificare mi vida, aunque tenga que usar toda la energía que tengo."

Pensó sin dudar, soltando todo su poder, el caballero del fuego sin sorprenderse vuelve a usar sus puños.

\- ¡ **Cadena Nebular**!

La cadena seguía estando en alerta, como si fuera un perro guardián.

\- No sé porque insistes. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada con mi cadena.

Pero Shin le dice:

\- Esta claro que te defiendas. Sin embargo, todavía no he visto que me hayas atacado.

Shun se sintió afectado, pero no se lo demostró y sabía que era cierto.

\- Aunque a ti no te pasara nada, mis llamas acabarían por destruir esa casa y todo lo que hay adentro.

La cadena se mueve sola, tratando de extinguir el fuego más cerca.

\- ¡Es inutil! ¡El acero no apaga el fuego!

Siguen combatiendo ambos.

\- Pero el fuego derrite el acero, te quemaras los dedos.

Gigas aprovechó esa distracción, para dirigirse a la estructura, a punto de arder en llamas.

\- Basta de charla. Acaba con él de una vez por todas ¡estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Mientras yo ire por el casco dorado.

Dijo la estrategia.

\- Llegó tu hora, caballero.

Pero en cuanto Shun trató de protegerse, la llama era más fuerte .

\- Mira como mis llamas hacen bailar tu cadena.

No solo eso: Shun estaba atrapado en un anillo de fuego.

\- "Puedo resistir mucho tiempo ¿qué puedo hacer?"

El anciano trató de forzar la puerta.

* * *

 **No tan lejos de ahí**

El caballero de Pegaso y del Cisne vieron humo salir y algo brillante.

\- ... En ese lugar se encuentra el refugio de Saori.

Dijo Seiya después de romper el silencio.

\- ¡Vamos a echar un vistazo!

Y corrieron.

* * *

Gigas por fin logró abrir la puerta y entra a donde esta la chica Kido, Shun la escucha gritar, pero las llama se vuelven intensas que no puede hacer nada.

\- Tu guardián esta acabado. Sé razonable, y dame el casco dorado.

Pidió el anciano. Saori estaba en piso, algo aterrada; en eso, otra cadena aparece y arrastra a Gigas fuera del lugar.

\- ¿Quién es?

Y se escucha una voz femenina.

\- ¡Vayanse de aquí o les obligare!

Shin volteó a todos lados para ubicar al nuevo oponente.

\- Estoy aquí arriba.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a una mujer de pelo castaño claro dorado y con su armadura puesta.

\- ¿Una mujer caballero? No creas que me apiadare de ti.

Señaló con el dedo el caballero de armadura naranja.

\- ¡No me asustas! ¡Dejen en paz a Saori!

Dijo Hatsumi en voz alta.

\- ¿Sino qué harás?

Preguntó Shin.

\- Los forzare a que se vayan, aunque sea uno por uno.

Entonces la cadena que una de sus manos tenía seguía arrastrando al viejo de un solo ojo.

\- ¡Suelta a mi maestro! ¡ **Por el poder del fuego**!

Volvió a lanzar su técnica, pero la Ninfa lo evitó, yendo al suelo que incluso con un movimiento sacó a Gigas de la casa, dejandolo en el pasto que no estaba consumido por las llamas.

\- Estas derrotado, caballero.

La chica pelo castaño claro dorado escuchó que alguien cae.

\- ¡Shun! ¡No!

\- Este es tu fin, caballero.

Dijo Shin, cantando victoria.

\- Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo como a tu amigo, hazte a un lado y deja que Saori nos lo entregue.

Propuso el consejero.

\- Hatsumi, dejame hacerlo. No quiero que te hagan daño.

La muchacha de pelo morado la miró con algo de tristeza y desesperación.

\- No, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadaver.

Fue su respuesta.

\- Desperdicias tu energía protegiendola. Si eso es lo que quieres: Shin, acaba con ella.

Ordenó Gigas.

\- Si.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe inicial, algo ocurría con el fuego que rodeaba al "caballero caido". Se formó un tornado que llegaba casi al cielo.

\- "¿Qué esta pasando?"

De pronto, ella ve algo que le llama la atención.

\- "Esa forma..." No puede ser.

\- ... Es Fénix.

Concluyó Saori.

\- Esto quiere decir que...

Una silueta comienza a salir, junto con otra y cuando se ven por completo, grande fue su sorpresa.

\- Es... Ikki.

Dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

\- Es mi hermano. No puedo creerlo, estaba muerto.

Shun lo vio por detras suyo. Shin sin pensarlo lo interrogo.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? Habla.

Por un momento, dicho hombre no dijo hasta que abrió los ojos y por fin se escucha su voz.

\- Soy Ikki, el caballero del Fénix. El calor de las llamas me ha vuelto a la vida.

\- Justo a tiempo. Estamos a punto de recuperar el casco dorado.

El viejo con un solo ojo señala a donde estan Saori y Hatsumi con su bastón.

\- Al Patriarca le gustara verte.

Agregó.

\- Y a mí también.

Sonrió porque otro aliado, pero se equivoco.

\- Porque le hare pagar por todo ¡ **Ave Fénix**!

Golpeó a Gigas, compactandolo un poco en uno de los troncos.

\- Te arrepentirás de esta traición.

Le amenazó antes de que se quedara inconciente. Al ver un problema menos, Ikki se encamina a Shin.

\- Ahora es tu turno.

Éste sin dudarlo, se enciende de nuevo y al hacerlo, el Fénix lo refleja para devolverselo, para estar cerca de un barranco.

Hatsumi corre hacia el chico de pelo verde.

\- Shun ¿estas bien?

Se arrodilló a su lado.

\- No te preocupes. No me queme, gracias a mi hermano.

Respondió aún tratando de comprender lo que pasó.

\- ¿Dónde esta?

Andrómeda voltea a todos lados.

\- Fue tras ese caballero enemigo. Volverá. Oye, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Preguntó la Ninfa. Shun intenta levantarse, hasta usar sus brazos y nada resulta.

\- Dejame ayudarte.

Pone uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

* * *

 **Con Ikki**

\- "No entiendo como es que controla mi fuego con sus manos."

Pensaba el caballero del fuego tratando de reincorporarse.

\- El fuego no tiene secretos para mí. Y ahora acabare contigo.

El caballero del Fénix se puso en guardia. Antes de que hiciera algo Shin...

\- ¡ **Puño Fantasma**!

Cayó en el anzuelo: esta siendo atacado por sus propias llamas, por más que se defendiera, todo iba en su contra.

Grita de terror y cae al barranco, muriendo al impactar contra las piedras.

* * *

Al saber que su discípulo falló, Gigas sale corriendo de ahí.

El muchacho de pelo azul oscuro ve a su hermano menor y a la única chica del equipo, en uno de los árboles quemados.

\- Hatsumi, ¿cómo esta Shun?

Ella lo ve algo anonadada, pero dice rápidamente:

\- Esta bien, solo que esta agotado.

El chico de pelo verde abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a su propio hermano.

\- ...En verdad eres tu...

Las lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero Ikki se las secó. No tardo Saori en acercarse, ambas chicas tenían lagrimas.

\- Ikki.

Seiya y Hyoga aparecieron, ante los cuatro y con las cajas de Pandora en sus espaldas.

\- Me alegra ver que estes vivo.

Comentó Seiya.

\- El Fénix siempre renace de sus cenizas.

Se levantó y con un puño a su pecho, para luego estrechar su mano con el chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

Todos tenían agua salada: un nuevo aliado ha llegado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. En el que viene, será algo corto, lo que puedo decir es que cierta chica pasara momentos con ellos: digamos que son opciones alternativas.**

 **Si no les gusta, pueden retirarse si quieren, y no ofendan lo que decida para éste fanfic.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	26. El Ángel de la Muerte

**¡Hola! Ahora lo que todos estaban esperando: la única chica del grupo, pasara un momento con cada uno de los caballeros: serán opciones alternativas.**

 **La primera opción es: Shun, dedicado para una seguidora de Chile, que en paz descanse.**

 **Hatsumi es de mi propiedad, y los caballeros originales, anime y manga son de Masami Kurumada.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _En un momento desesperado de recuperar el casco dorado, el Santuario recurre a Shin, el caballero del Fuego. Shun queda en una situación comprometida, Hatsumi llega para salvar a Saori y felizmente el Caballero del Fenix vuelve a la vida, salvando a su hermano del fuego. Jura enfrentarse a sus antiguos aliados, en especial al Patriarca. Seiya y sus amigos se alegran de la gran ayuda de Ikki._

* * *

 _Capítulo 25_

 _El ángel de la muerte_

 _(Momento con Shun)_

 **En el Santuario**

La mujer caballero de Águila se encontraba paseando por el Santuario hasta que:

\- ¡Espera, Marín!

Era Phaeton.

\- Quiero que vayas tras Seiya, y lo mates.

Le ordenó.

\- ¿Que "mate a Seiya"?

Preguntó Marín.

\- Exactamente. Debes partir enseguida.

Contestó él.

\- El Patriarca es el que da la orden.

Protesta la mujer de pelo castaño.

\- No preguntes, solo obedece.

Ella aprieta su puño, lo que se da cuenta el hombre de pelo naranja claro.

\- ¿Acaso te niegas?

La mujer baja la cabeza, en ese momento son interrumpidos.

\- Es ridiculo pedirle eso.

Llega a ellos Shaina, la mujer caballero de Ofiuco.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante tonteria? Si quieres que alguien acabe con Seiya, enviame a mí porque ella es demasiado debil.

Se ofreció la mujer de pelo verde.

\- ¡Silencio! ¿Olvidas quien soy? Hablame con más respeto!

Señala con su dedo a Shaina.

\- ¿Y por qué?

Pregunta sin ser intimidada.

\- A partir de hoy, estan bajo mis ordenes.

Eso hizo que ambas mujeres lo miraran con algo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Gigas?

Preguntó la caballero de Águila.

\- Ya no esta en el Santuario, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- Que extraño.

Luego agregó el nuevo consejero:

\- El Patriarca me pidió que me ocupara de su puesto. Marín, te ordenó que acabes con Seiya.

Volvió a decirle a la maestra del caballero de Pegaso.

\- Espera, yo ire en su lugar.

Quiso insitir Shaina.

\- ¡Ya esta bien! Marín acompañara a Misty de Lagarto, un caballero de plata.

Informó el consejero.

\- ¿Un caballero de Plata?

Eso hizo reir a Shaina.

\- Esta vez Seiya no tiene nada que hacer, el combate no durara más que dos minutos.

Eso preocupó mucho a Marín.

\- Un caballero de plata ira al Oriente... Seiya, debes tener mucho cuidado.

Habló en voz baja y mirando al cielo.

* * *

 **En el refugio.**

\- Propongo que hagamos un brindis por Ikki.

\- ¡Por Ikki!

Dijeron todos al alzar sus copas y bebieron el jugo.

\- Tengo la sensación haber vivido una pesadilla.

Comentó el caballero del Fénix.

\- ¿Estas contento Shun?

Preguntó Seiya al chico de pelo verde.

\- Si, y mucho. Es el día más feliz de mi vida, al fin estamos juntos hermano.

Y con eso, le brotan las lagrimas.

\- Ya empezó otra vez. Era de esperarse.

Dijo Shiryu.

\- Los hombres no lloran.

Dijo Ikki a Shun.

\- No me consideres blando. Son lagrimas de alegría.

Se defendio.

\- Shun, comprendo lo que sientes, pero deja de llorar.

Trató de contener sus lagrimas.

Saori se limpió las lagrimas.

\- "Hombres. Solo lloran en ocasiones especiales, pero las mujeres somos sensibles."

Pensó la única chica de los caballeros, sonriendo.

\- Escuchen, ahora que disponemos de un miembro poderoso compañero de armas, tengo la impresión de que la batalla final se acerca.

Seiya se sienta en el sofa.

\- Nuestro enemigo ha estado siempre en el mismo lugar: en el Santuario.

Comentó Hyoga.

\- Todo empezó cuando el nuevo Patriarca tomó el poder.

Dio su parte Shiryu.

\- Es el hermano menor del antiguo Patriarca, quien me entregó la armadura de Pegaso cuando vencí a Cassio.

Recordó ese momento que sucedió hace meses.

\- Los caballeros del Zodiaco aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal acechan al mundo. Somos los mensajeros del bien, sin embargo...

\- Hay un nuevo Patriarca, y el mismo Santuario esta contaminado por el mal.

Dijo el caballero del Fénix.

\- Es tan poderoso, que hasta mi maestro sucumbio ante él. Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo fuerte.

Comentó el caballero del Cisne.

\- Capaz de lo más retorcido. Cuando llegué a la Isla de la Muerte, mi maestro era más que una marioneta, que cuyos hilos tiraba el Patriarca. Esa es la razón por la que me entrenó, para odiar a todo el mundo.

Contó el chico de pelo azul oscuro.

\- Has sufrido.

Comentó su hermano, Ikki asintió.

\- Pero ¿por qué quieren la armadura dorada? ¿a que viene esta guerra? ¿por qué querrán acabar con todos los caballeros?

La respuesta vino de Saori.

\- Es fácil: sin poseer la armadura dorada, jamás podrán conquistar el universo completamente...

Luego la chica Kido camino hacia el casco.

\- Les voy a contar lo que me dijo mi abuelo del secreto de la armadura.

\- ¿El secreto de la armadura?

Preguntó Seiya, lo que llamó la atención del grupo.

La chica de pelo morado mira la ventana recordando lo que dijo su difunto abuelo.

\- En otras palabras, uno de ustedes es el caballero que combatira en la batalla final vistiendo esa armadura. Tenemos que encontrar a un líder para que conduzca a los otros en la batalla contra el Santuario, y eso lo sabe el Patriarca, todos sus intentos por tenerla en sus manos.

Explicó Saori.

\- ¡Claro! Quiere acabar con todos nosotros para que no exista algún candidato para ser el proximo caballero dorado, para que en el mundo haya tranquilidad.

Concluyó el chico de pelo oscuro.

\- ...Es un plan malefico.

Comentó el caballero de Andrómeda.

Dice Shiryu:

\- Sin embargo, les falta la pieza maestra; aunque tengan el resto de la armadura, nada pueden hacer. Y con el casco hay cierto equilibrio.

\- Aún tenemos esperanza.

Todos miran a la pieza clave.

\- Al principio estaba equivocada: pensé que al tener las ocho partes de la arnadura, nuestros enemigos propondrían un ataque inmediato para recuperarlo.

Dijo la chica Kido.

\- El Patriarca teme atacar sin tener la seguridad de que ganara. Mi maestro me hablaba a menudo de él.

Todos los caballeros miraban al Fénix.

\- Sabe que un hombre malo como él no puede llevar la armadura, por lo que conozco: lo único que hara es agregar el casco para su colección.

\- No lo permitiremos, debemos estar unidos para recuperar el resto de la armadura, darle el fin a su traición.

Todos concordaron.

\- Por lo tanto, hay que atacar inmediatamente ese Santuario.

Propuso Seiya.

\- No valdrá la pena esperar a que ellos nos ataquen.

Antes de que corrieran.

\- Un momento.

Saori los interrumpe, solo la única mujer caballero no se mueve de su lugar.

\- Sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo, sin embargo, antes de entrar a la boca del lobo hay que elaborar un buen plan, utilizando la información que tenemos. Además de que nos hemos cansado de combatir. Creo que ahora es buen momento para descansar.

La chica Kido sonrie un poco.

\- No estan las cosas para perder el tiempo.

Dijo Ikki.

\- Si, ataquemos por sorpresa.

Agregó Hyoga.

\- No sean imprudentes.

Todos miraron a Hatsumi, que no había hablado en ese entonces.

\- Hatsumi, ¿acaso no quieres acabar con nuestros enemigos?

La cuestionó Seiya.

\- No es eso, pero ir de inmediatamente es muy arriesgado para nosotros. Mi maestro, Orfeo de Lira me dijo: "un caballero que no esta en forma y sin recuperar la energía suficiente, estara asegurando su muerte". No hay que apresurar las cosas en acabar con el enemigo.

Dijo ella.

\- Hatsumi tiene razón: esta es la batalla decisiva, y es necesario que esten en la mejor forma física posible.

Concuerda Saori.

Ninguno de los muchachos mencionó alguna palabra, pero no sabían si hacer caso al consejo.

\- Vamos chicos, aunque seamos caballeros, no tiene sentido estar peleando constantemente: no hay que olvidar como es vivir siendo una persona normal, al menos por un día. Por favor.

Suplicó la chica de pelo cafe claro dorado, el muchacho de pelo verde fue el primero en decir:

\- Creo que no hay remedio en discutir este tema, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

Hatsumi abre los ojos pesadamente y observa a su alrededor sin entender al principio donde estaba.

\- "Claro, la mansión se quemó porque nuestros enemigos pensaron que caeriamos en su trampa. Tendremos que quedarnos un pequeño tiempo."

Recordó al levantarse de la cama.

\- "Siento que me cuesta trabajo pararme, ¿acaso me estoy enfermando?"

Pero sacude su cabeza, excluyendo esa conclusión. Sale de la habitación, pero comienza a tambalear de lado al otro.

\- Hatsumi ¿estas bien?

Escuchó una voz masculina, aunque no pudo distinguir quien era porque se desmayo.

Lo que supo después de un rato es que ella estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

\- ¿Que sucedio?

Se dijo a si misma.

\- Me alegro que ya estes despierta.

Volvió a escuchar esa voz, cerca de ella. Volteó a su derecha y no vio a nadie, pero al girar a su derecha.

\- ...Shun... ¿que estas haciendo en mi habitación?

Veía algo borroso, pero sabía que era él.

\- Te desmayaste a medio pasillo, por suerte no caiste al suelo y tuve que traerte por mi cuenta.

Explicó brevemente y se sentó cerca de ella.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado.

Protestó ella, sin mirarlo.

\- No podría dejarte en esa condición y seguir mi camino. Dejame cuidarte.

Replicó él, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de Hatsumi y ella lo nota.

\- Tu temperatura esta muy alta. Debiste hacer algo para quedar en esta condición... como cuando fuiste a Siberia.

Fue la conclusión de Shun.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si eso jamas le puede pasar a un caballero.

Lo negó la única chica del grupo.

\- Los caballeros del zodiaco son humanos, puede pasarnos enfermedades y heridas. Hay que aceptar eso.

Replicó él, volciendole a indicar:

\- Tienes que descansar, o empeoraras tu salud.

Ella se quedó muda al pensar si seguía defendiendo su estado, pero después dio un suspiro al contestar:

\- ... Esta bien, tu ganas...

El muchacho de pelo verde apenas escuchó lo que dijo, y sonrió un poco.

\- Iré por un balde de agua y un trapo. Después dejare que Tatsumi te cuide.

Antes de que se levantara, sintió que le agarraron de la muñeca.

\- Prefiero que tu me cuides. No quiero ser un problema para todos.

La miró con algo de simpatía.

\- Por favor, Shun.

Pidió Hatsumi, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del chico.

\- Vuelvo enseguida.

No tardó unos minutos en que el joven de pelo verde trae un balde de agua y con un trapo en éste.

\- Lamento hacerte esperar.

Se disculpó, lo que a ella no le importó.

\- Si, no te preocupes.

A continuación, moja el trapo y la exprime para ponerlo en la frente de la chica de pelo castaño claro dorado.

\- Ojala pueda recuperarme lo más pronto posible.

Comentó Hatsumi.

\- Si tomas medicina y descansas mucho, estoy seguro de que recuperaras fuerzas en menos de lo que esperas.

La animó.

\- Si. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, desde niños Shun siempre se ha preocupado por los demás, incluyendo a Ikki y a mí. Es tan amable, ¿por que siento que el corazón me palpita de repente al verlo?"

Se preguntó en mente, sin tener respuesta.

\- Yo te cuido el sueño.

Le dijo antes de dejarla dormir, sin dejar de sonreir tiernamente y acaricia su cabello.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y el momento de Hatsumi con Shun.**

 **Esto es en homenaje a Carolina Valeria Hernandez García, una seguidora mía, que en paz descanse (Shun era su caballero favorito)**

 **Ponganme en los comentarios, quien quieren que sea el proximo de ellos: ¿Seiya? ¿Hyoga? ¿Ikki? O ¿Shiryu? Y si tienen alguna idea de como pueden pasar un rato ella con cada uno, también pueden dejarlo en un review o en un mensaje privado(puede ser aunque sea un caballero).**

 **Si no les gustó, entonces abandonen éste fanfic y sigan su camino.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


End file.
